Um sonho realizado?
by Gabi R. Cullen
Summary: Sakura sempre sonhava com um garoto, mas quando acordava, não se lembrava do rosto dele. E para completar sua vida, ela vai para um colégio interno. Mas ela não sabia que sua vida mudaria quando botou o pé lá. - SasuSaku - Último capítulo ON!
1. Sonhos, sonhos

Legenda:

**Legenda:**

- Fala –

"pensamentos"

(comentários da autora)

_Sonho / Telefone._

**Autora:**

Gabriella R. Santanna

**Disclaimer:**

Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem. Mas eu ainda quero os irmãos Uchihas de presente de aniversário! (vai demoraaaaaaar...)

**OBS:**

Eu gostaria que não postassem propagandas de fics aqui. Muito obrigado!

**Casais:**

Sasuke & Sakura. Neji & Tenten. Gaara & Ino. Temari & Shikamaru. Naruto & Hinata. Dejiko & Sai.

**Sinopse:**

Sakura sempre tinha um sonho... Esquisito. Sonhava com um rapaz bonito e meio que divertido. O problema é: Sempre quando se despediam no sonho, Sakura morria de alguma forma e quando acordava, não se lembrava mais como era o rosto do rapaz. E para melhorar a situação... Sakura é obrigada a ir para um colégio interno. Seu sonho de consumo é encontrar esse rapaz em vida.

Será que irá se realizar?

**Capítulo 01 – Sonhos, Sonhos...**

_Porque estar com ele é tão... Agradável? Eu me faço essa pergunta. É um sonho sim, pena. Ele é tão gentil... E bonito!_

_Estamos quase chegando a frente a minha casa, como de costume e querendo avisar que meu sonho logo irá acabar._

_- Tenho mesmo de me separar de você... Nesse momento? – perguntei._

_- Não adianta... Estamos apenas em um sonho, mas iremos nos encontrar em vida, eu prometo, e não irá demorar. – disse ele, que terminando de dizer a frase, me abraçou e deu um beijo no meu rosto._

_Depois saiu andando, fiquei o observando até sumir de minha vista._

_Logo... Vi que minhas mãos e rosto sangravam. Como sempre, eu morreria nesse sonho. Mas por quê? Logo senti algo atravessar minha barriga. Era uma faca._

Despertei.

"Foi só um sonho..." – pensei. – "Mas por que diabos eu não consigo me lembrar do rosto dele? Mesmo eu tentando fechar os olhos... Isso... Isso é muito estranho... Sempre conseguia me lembrar perfeitamente dos meus sonhos antigamente, mas agora...".

- Sakura, anda! você está atrasada! – berrou minha mãe.

- Estou indo... – falei.

Fui tomar um banho gelado para ver se acordava. Vesti meu novo uniforme, do meu novo colégio.

Estamos no mês de Abril. Sim, eu já estudava, mas por causa de uma inútil briga com a minha mãe, tive de vir para um colégio interno. Pois é, ela é muito ocupada e mal pode dar atenção pra mim, e achava que me deixar sozinha em casa é... "Perigoso".

Poxa tenho 16 anos e ela ainda me vem com essa conversinha pra criança dormir?!

TA BOM! To calma.

Peguei minha mala com minhas roupas e outras 4 peças do uniforme, mais a minha mochila com algumas coisas básicas: Os livros.

Desgraçados livros pesados. Daqui a pouco eu ficaria com problema na coluna.

Eram três livros de 220 páginas. Sem falar nos dicionários Japonês – Inglês / Inglês – Japonês e Japonês – Espanhol e vice-versa.

Meu motorista estava me esperando.

Ah, desculpem-me!

Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho 16 anos. Meus cabelos são lisos e rosados, meus olhos são verdes, mas é aquele verde.

Como diz um velho amigo meu, "MEUDEUS É **VERDE**!" e logo ele cai duro no chão se fingindo de morto.

(By Shin, 8D)

Entrei no carro preto, uma BMW blindada. Eu amo aquele carro.

Minha mãe comprou aquele carro porque eu torrei a paciência dela para comprar o carro por três dias, enfim, ela comprou.

Minha mãe é médica, web-desinger&estilista, e nas horas vagas ela dorme e escreve poesias e história de comédia romântica. Por isso é muito ocupada.

Médica? Ah sim, ela não tem consultório, não gosta de cumprir horário.

Já trabalhou por cinco meses no Hospital mais famoso de Tóquio, mas não deu certo.

Web designer?

Sim! Ela sabe T-U-D-O de internet, até a última vírgula, o que me deixa impressionada.

Ela veio de uma família rica, então acabou aproveitando de tudo do bom e do melhor. E como está sendo comigo agora.

Estilista?

Sim, ela já desenhou as melhores roupas do século! E olha que ainda não estamos nem na metade do século 21, a marca de roupa dela já é conhecida por mais de 57 países do MUNDO.

Horas vagas?

Claro!

Ela adora ficar sozinha no escritório, escrevendo suas lindas poesias e comédias românticas, o que me faz doer à barriga de tanto rir.

Já falei para ela, o que ela achava de poder fazer um roteiro de um filme. E como sempre, ela apenas disse: "Não acho isso apropriado, não tenho capacidade para tais coisas". E depois, continuou a escrever seu livro.

SIM! Ela estava escrevendo um livro! Um belo livro, falando do romance dela e do papai, que foi a coisa mais LINDA que já ouvi.

Mamãe com 16 anos, sempre quis fazer o colegial, mas não conseguiu, era a "aluna problema" com cara&fucinho de "eu-posso-tudo".

Até que ela conheceu um professor. Era substituto, mas pelo menos valeu a pena.

Viraram muito amigos, até que ela notou que sentia algo mais que amizade por ele. Foi a um psicólogo e ele garantiu que o que ela estava sentindo, era AMOR.

Ela enlouqueceu. Mas... Fazer o que. Até que ela começou a tomar noção do que disse para o psicólogo, - depois de xingá-lo tanto – pediu sinceras desculpas e saiu correndo até a escola, com a esperança de encontrar o professor lá.

Ele era bonito, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos AZUUUUUUUIS. Mas aquele azul BEM azul. Ele tinha 26 anos.

Mamãe tinha cabelo castanho claro com um pingo de vermelho, digamos que... Vinho.

Era lindo. Ela tinha olhos verdes. E o encontrou na escola.

Ela falou tudo a ele o que sentia. Não se importava se eles tinham 10 anos de diferença, o que importava era seu sentimento e PIMBA! Ele também a amava! Que coisa mais linda!

Depois, ele a pediu em namoro, de um modo meio informal, mas depois passou a ser mais romântico: chamou ela e os pais dela para jantar em um restaurante chique e lá, pediu ela em namoro, e claro, com a permissão dos pais.

Meus avós se comovem com essa história, porque se fosse com um rapaz qualquer, apenas ia pedir a garota em namoro, ia pra cama e tchaubeijosmeliga, sumia da vida da garota.

Mas não, papai era... Simpático, sensível, um amor.

Sempre que meus avós lembram dessa história, vovô sorri e vovó sempre dá um "pedala" na cabeça do vovô, dizendo que quando eles namoraram, até que ele podia ser mais romântico, e como não havia restaurantes chiques, uma lanchonete ou na mesa ao lado de um carrinho de cachorro-quente já bastava.

HAHA dou muitas risadas com meus avós!

Mas a felicidade de mamãe não durou muito.

Mesmo papai tendo uma ótima condição financeira e sendo professor&advogado, ele morreu cedo, em um acidente de carro.

Mas isso aconteceu quando eu tinha dois anos, ainda era uma bebê e mamãe mal sabia o que fazer.

Recebeu ajuda dos pais e da mãe do papai, pois o pai dele havia morrido.

Sempre me faziam carinho e me botavam em primeiro lugar.

Ah, estou falando demais.

Já estou na frente da porta do colégio.

MEUDEUS!

Que colégio gigante! Parece até um hotel de luxo! Os homens usam roupas tipo de hotel, blusa e calça vermelha com botões e outras coisas em dourado, sapatos vermelhos e sempre aquele chapéuzinho.

Um deles pegou minha mala e botou em um 'carrinho'. Falei que eu iria falar com a diretora, para saber onde era meu quarto.

Ele apenas sorriu e me mostrou onde era a sala da diretora.

Entrei na sala, encontrei uma mulher usando um terninho vermelho escuro, cabelos presos com um coque um pouco bagunçado, mas seus cabelos estavam divinos, meio bagunçados. Parecia até uma secretária, usava um óculos e digitava sem parar no notebook, até que me viu lá parada, com minha pequena mochila nas costas.

Olhei diretamente para seus olhos, eram castanhos.

Castanhos não! Caramelo. Lindos, seus cabelos eram loiros.

Ela parecia ter bastante... "Volume", ao caso dos seios.

- Bem-vinda, Haruno Sakura, correto? – disse ela.

- Correto. – respondi.

- Bem, vou lhe explicar as regras, logo te darei a chave do seu armário o número do seu quarto. – disse ela. – Meu nome é Tsunade, não gosto de muitas formalidades, não gosto que me chamem de Senhora, Senhorita, Sra. Diretora, Dra. Tsunade e afins. Gosto de apelidos, Tsuu e afins.

Apenas fiquei observando-a.

- Continuando... Não vou ficar falando de mim pelo o resto da vida! Aqui, contemos um horário que não gostamos que fosse quebrado: A aula começa as 7h e termina ao meio dia. O horário para se recolher para seus quartos é às 22h. Se algum aluno for pego depois das 22h, vagando pelos os corredores da escola, será trago pra cá e terá de dar uma boa explicação, sem mentiras. – disse Tsunade. – Aqui não usamos cadernos e afins, apenas notebooks, livros e dicionários. A ala dos quartos é divida por andares. Como aqui tem 7 andares, o 4º andar é das meninas e o 5º é dos meninos. Aqui no térreo tem a minha sala, saguão principal, secretaria e banheiros. No primeiro andar tem TODOS os armários da escola, e cada um com faixas indicando "8ª,1º, 2º, 3º" série&ano. No segundo andar tem as salas. Como aqui é só da oitava série para cima, são 3 salas da oitava e 5 do primeiro Ano e duas enfermarias. No terceiro, é do 2º e 3º ano, sala de computadores com acesso grátis à internet, sala de jogos e duas salas de Artes e duas para experiências. No sexto andar, é um andar livre, ou seja, diversão. Quando não tiver nada para fazer, de vez em quando vá lá. – ela tomou fôlego, estava falando demais. – Tem mais uma sala com cerca de 60 computadores, sala de jogos, quatro salas de Áudio e Vídeo e 15 salas com karaokê, com sofás gigantes em cada uma. E claro, todos os andares têm banheiros. No sétimo é o andar dos professores e outros funcionários da escola. Temos dois ginásios e três quadras cobertas, três piscinas e local de descanso. E claro, não podemos nos esquecer da Cantina e da praça de alimentação, que fica perto de lá! É do lado da escola, mas claro,é cercado.

Apenas fiquei escutando.

Logo ela me entregou a chave do meu armário e me disse o número do meu quarto. E também me entregou o notebook. Agradeci e a chamei de Tsuu, porque achei fofo. Sai da sala dela, o garoto esperava ainda de pé.

- Como você agüenta a ficar de pé por tanto tempo? – perguntei.

- Não sei. – disse ele meio que rindo.

Eu disse o número do meu quarto e ele me acompanhou até lá, junto com as minhas 'bugigangas'.

Vi o número escrito 37 em dourado e vi a lista de nomes:

Yamanaka Ino, Mitsashi Tenten, Haruno Sakura & Karin.

Quando vi meu nome, abri um sorriso. Iria arranjar boas amigas! Ou não...

Agradeci ao garoto que me ajudou com as malas e falei a ele que eu dava conta das malas no quarto.

Ele sorriu e disse um simpático OK.

E logo, deixou as malas na frente da porta ao meu lado, pegou seu "carrinho" e seguiu pelo final do corredor, para dar de cara com o saguão do andar e logo, pegar o elevador e voltar para seu canto.

Ele é tão simpático... E lindo! Cabelos castanhos, meio rebeldes e olhos verdes. Aparenta ter uns 19 anos, muito novo!

Entrei no quarto, e percebi que já era 7h30. Meia hora atrasada, nossa, que ALEGRIA!

Entrei no quarto e vi quatro camas muito bem arrumadas e cada uma com um o nome de cada aluna escrito. Sem falar que tinha dois banheiros, em cima de um mezanino com mármores.

E... Se eu fosse descrever como era aquele colégio, demoraria um MÊS!

É gigante, tudo muito bem decorado e lindo. E claro, tem elevadores!

E também, tinha quatro guarda-roupas de luxo, tamanho médio, com o nome de cada aluna.

Botei minhas roupas e bugigangas no meu guarda-roupa, sapatos, roupas, vestidos, biquínis & etc. E também notei que havia quatro computadores com tela plana, e todos PRETOS! Lindos!

Como vi que se eu chegasse à aula agora, eu iria receber um grande sermão, mas decidi encarar.

Segui para a sala 2º B e bati na porta duas vezes.

Um homem de cabelos cinzas, com olhos azuis BEEEEM escuros abriu a porta e deu um sorriso.

- Atrasada ou procura algo? – perguntou ele.

Eu segurava meu notebook, estava corada.

Ele realmente era um Deus grego.

- A-Atrasada... Sou nova aqui na escola... Espero que me desculpe o atraso! – falei envergonhada e pronta para levar um baita sermão.

- Tudo bem querida. Apresente-se. – disse o homem.

Apenas dei alguns passos para dentro da sala e olhei todos os alunos. Não olhei 'perfeitamente', mas um me chamou muito a atenção. Todos estavam sentados em duplas e havia um de cabelos e olhos negros. Seus cabelos eram rebeldes, estava com o cotovelo na mesa e a mão no rosto, com cara de "aiquetédio".

Simplesmente, muito bonito, mas havia uma baranga ao lado dele.

E não... Acabei de xingar as barangas. AQUILO era... Como posso dizer... O DIABO EM CARNE&OSSO! MELLDELLS, QUE HORRÍVEL! A garota era o cúarreganhado&torcido. Sem falar que deixaram de molho em água sanitária!

Ok exagerei.

- Meu nome... É Haruno Sakura, tenho 16 anos e... Espero me dar bem com todos. – falei meio envergonhada.

Recebi vários assobios e panz. Um grupo de garotas que estava no canto da sala pareceu me achar "meiga" e panz, algumas outras ficaram com cara de tacho e morrendo de inveja.

O garoto que me interessou, nada fez, apenas fechou os olhos por uns instantes e novamente voltou a olhar pra mim.

Corei.

- Sakura... Você pode se sentar... – disse o professor pensando. – Karin, saia da aí e vá para o lado do Chouji, que está sozinho. Sakura pode se sentar no lugar daquela garota que com certeza irá berrar agora.

- O QUÊ?! AIDEVOCÊ SE ME SEPARAR DO SASUKE-KUN! ELE É MINHA VIDA, É TUDO E MERECEMOS FICAR JUNTOS ATÉ NA SALA DE AULA! – berrou Karin.

- Caramba, tenho pena dele de ter que te aturar. – disse uma loira de cabelos compridos, que estava no meio daquele grupo de garotas em que eu falei.

E então... Aquela era a tal da Karin. Merda, eu terei de conviver com ela naquele quarto.

O professor apenas a olhou reclamando. Depois a lançou um olhar: Vá agora e assunto encerrado.

Deu medo aquele olhar.

Karin quando viu, calou a boca e se sentou ao lado do gordinho.

E adivinha quem era o Sasuke...! O garoto que eu me interessei. Muito belo e pelo visto, muito quieto.

Sentei-me ao lado dele. Botei meu notebook em cima da mesa. Ele apenas me deu uma "boa analisada", ou seja, de baixo pra cima.

Logo que abri o notebook, o professor disse o que eu devia acessar no notebook e disse o nome dele: Hatake Kakashi.

Logo que a Tsuu apareceu na sala para dar uns avisos para Kakashi, Sasuke olhou para mim discretamente.

Eu apenas o olhei e disse um Oi com um sorriso.

Ele apenas ficou olhando discretamente e me disse no ouvido.

- Você é bem irritante pelo visto. – disse ele.

OQUEÉISSO!

Ele é LINDO, lindo MESMO, mas a ignorância&mal-educação toma conta! Meu príncipe virou SAPO! Um sapo velho e RABUJENTO!

- Se você pensa assim, tudo bem. Não ligo pelo o que as pessoas acham de mim ou deixam de achar. Não vou me rebaixar discutindo com você. - falei e fiz um sinal de "assunto encerrado".

Pelo visto não deu bola e Kakashi voltou a dar aula.

Ele dava três aulas!

Ciências, química e matemática!

No momento era ciências, a matéria que mais detesto.

A aula continuou normal, as duas primeiras. Como cada dia tinha cinco aulas de duração e 50 minutos cada...

Já era recreio.

Karin saiu bufando, e uma garota loira olhou pra mim, sorriu e me chamou até lá.

- Olá, sou Ino! Você é a Sakura, certo? – perguntou Ino.

- Sim. – falei. – Prazer em conhecê-la.

- Você está no mesmo quarto que eu, da Tenten e da piranha louca da Karin, não é mesmo? – continuou a loira.

Apenas confirmei com a cabeça.

- BELEEEZA! – disse Ino. – Essa é a Tenten. – ela apontou para uma garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos, pareciam chocolate, seu cabelo era preso por dois lindos coques! – Aquela é a Hinata. – ela apontou para uma garota de cabelos lisos e compridos, com uma franja. A cor de seus cabelos eram negros meio azulados e seus olhos eram perolados. – E aquela é a Temari e a Dejiko. – ela apontou para uma loira e uma morena. A loira usava quatro maria-chiquinhas e tinha olhos verde-água, mas bem escuros. A morena tinha cabelos negros e olhos azul oceano. Seu cabelo era liso, com uma linda franja presa com uma presilha preta com... Digamos, "pontinhos" de cristal.

Todas sorriram para mim e deram um Oi. Fomos para a praça de alimentação, pegamos um lanche cada uma e nos sentamos em uma mesa.

Descobri que elas eram muito populares naquele colégio e eram consideradas as 'princesas' do colégio, mesmo sendo do segundo ano.

Já os meninos, eram os príncipes.

O tal de Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru e... Meu melhor amigo Naruto! Pois é!

Por isso que ele havia SUMIDO do mapa!

Ele havia ido para o mesmo colégio interno que o meu. Mal vejo a hora de poder encontrá-lo. São tantas coisas para falar... Somos melhores amigos desde pequenos. Ele era meu vizinho quando eu morava em Hokkaido e depois me mudei para Tóquio, mas não sabia que ele também se mudou uns meses depois.

A Ino é muito escandalosa, mas é legal. A Tenten, descobri que ela é mais desajeitada, mas também é muito gente boa. A Hinata é tímida, mas sinceramente, ela é LINDA! A Temari não falou muito, parecia irritada. A Dejiko é muito simpática, divertida e tem "crises emo", mas só de brincadeira.

Descobri que a Dejiko é irmã do Sasuke. Ino disse pra mim quando estávamos nos levantando da mesa.

As aulas passaram bem, conheci dois professores: Kurenai e Asuma. Kurenai era professora de Japonês, inglês e espanhol. Asuma era de Geografia. Tinha mais um que faltou hoje, era de Educação Física e Biologia, mas todos falavam que ele dava atenção para apenas os garotos.

Tem mais três professores para eu conhecer. Tenten disse o nome de cada um e o que eles fazem: Deidara, professor de Artes. Sasori, professor de teatro e o "Tio Orochi", como gostam de chamá-lo, é professor de Física.

Eu estava exausta, conheci o colégio inteiro.

Meus pés doíam. Minhas colegas de quatro, Ino e Tenten colocaram um biquíni e falaram que iam na piscina. Perguntei da Karin e elas falaram que com certeza, ela estava na sala de jogos, admirando os rapazes ou escondida no vestiário masculino para ver Sasuke nu.

Dei algumas risadas e liguei um computador. Falei que mais tarde eu daria uma passadinha lá na piscina depois de checar o orkut, MSN, deviantART e fotolog.

Chequei tudo na boa. Já era 16h. Ino e Tenten haviam voltado e tomaram um banho por causa do cloro. Ficamos conversando até Karin chegar. Ela chegou bufando e se jogou na cama. Ino fez um sinal pra nós sairmos. Saímos do quarto.

- Com certeza o dia para Karin não foi nada bom. – disse Tenten. – Ela raramente dorme no quarto, às vezes vai dormir no quarto da Tayuya ou de outras garotas que andam com ela.

- É. – disse Ino. – Ou ela ta aprontando alguma...

- Eu não sei de nada. – falei.

Fomos até o sexto andar e vimos Dejiko e a Hinata conversando, sentadas em um sofá.

Ficamos lá conversando com elas.

- Adivinha o BAAFO! – disse Dejiko.

- Fala, fala! – disse Ino.

- A Hinata gosta do Naruto. – disse Dejiko.

Hinata corou até seu último fio de cabelo, estava pronta para virar uma pimenta.

- Tadinha Dejii! – disse Tenten soltando uma risadinha.

- Naruto...? – perguntei. – Onde ele está?

- Você vai falar com ele? – perguntou Ino.

- É que somos amigos desde que éramos pequenos, eu quero vê-lo! Faz tempo que não conversamos e coisa e tal. – falei.

- Ele ta jogando Futsal no ginásio, junto com os garotos. – disse Tenten.

- Ok, obrigado! E Hinata, não pense besteira. – falei.

Hinata não havia como corar mais.

Sai de lá e segui para o ginásio.

Entrei no ginásio que fazia mais barulho. Havia várias garotas lá berrando feito loucas, aposto que logo irei ficar com meus tímpanos estourados.

Me sentei na arquibancada e vi um loiro correndo com a bola. Sasuke estava lá jogando.

Havia mais alguns garotos. Apenas escutei berros.

- PEGA NEJI! – berrou Naruto chutando a bola para o garoto dos cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados.

Aquele era parente da Hinata? Pelo visto sim! Não havia mais ninguém com olhos perolados.

O jogo estava quase no fim.

2 x 0.

Quando vi um loiro sair da quadra com uma toalha em volta do pescoço, notei que era o Naruto pelas marcas que ele tinha no rosto. Saí da arquibancada e fui até ele.

- N-Naruto? – perguntei.

- Você é... SAKURA! – berrou ele me abraçando. – HÁ QUANTO TEEMPO!

Fiquei meio confusa com aquilo tudo, mas abracei ele.

- É mesmo. – falei.

Fomos para fora da quadra, ele ia comprar água na cantina. Eu o acompanhei. Fomos conversando, sorrindo um para o outro.

- Você ta muito bonita Sakura. – disse ele meio corado.

Corei muito. Mas agradeci.

Quando vi já era 19h. Ino e Tenten deviam estar me procurando.

- Tenho que ir Naruto! A gente se vê amanhã, OK? – falei.

- Ok! Boa noite Sakura! – disse Naruto animado.

Segui até o quarto andar e entrei no quarto. Ino e Tenten estavam de pijama, cabelo um pouco úmido, cada uma sentada em sua cama conversando.

- Olá. – falei.

- Oi! – disseram.

- A Karin não vai dormir aqui. – disse Ino. – Como sempre, ela foi dormir no quarto da Tayuya.

- Porque ela faz isso? – perguntei.

- Porque ela diz que não merece dividir o quarto com "gentalhas" como nós. – disse Tenten.

- Ah. Ela parece BEM metida mesmo. – falei.

- Parece não, é! – disse Ino.

Ri.

Fui para o banheiro, tomei um banho quente, vesti meu pijama e fiquei conversando com elas.

Deu 20h. Fomos dormir.

_Eu estava em frente a minha casa, esperando ele chegar._

_Enfim, ele chegou. Me abraçou e disse "Boa Noite princesa"._

_- Boa noite. – falei meio corada._

_- Vamos? – perguntou ele segurando minha mão._

_- Vamos. – falei._

_Ficamos andando na rua, conversando._

_- E... Como foi o primeiro dia de aula, no colégio interno? – perguntou ele._

_- Foi... Bem, sei lá. Fiz amizades, e acho que inimizades também. Um garoto disse "Você parece ser bem irritante" e panz... – falei._

_Ele não disse nada._

_- Bem... Eu... Só espero que se dê bem nessa nova escola. – disse ele._

_- Obrigado. – falei. – Afinal... – parei e me virei para ele. – Qual seu nome?_

_- Por que você quer saber...? – perguntou ele._

_- Eu quero poder te encontrar em vida... – falei. – Não quero mais poder ficar sonhando com seus abraços... Quero poder te abraçar em vida..._

_- Acho melhor não, mas eu posso te dar dicas. – disse ele._

_Apenas sorri. _

_- Então fale! – falei sorrindo._

_- Eu estudo em um colégio interno gigante, que tem 7 andares. – disse ele com um sorriso sexy._

_- Konoha! – falei com os olhos brilhando._

_- Isso mesmo. – disse ele. – Mas... Você não vai descobrir quem eu sou tão fácil._

_- Por quê? – perguntei._

_- Porque acho que está muito cedo para nos conhecermos em vida. – disse ele com as duas mãos em meu rosto._

_AAAAAAAH! Aquela cena era ótima para um beijo! Ele foi se aproximando... E quando ele ia me beijar... Ele sumiu._

_- Mas o que...? – perguntei-me olhando para os lados. Vi sangue escorrer pelo meu corpo. Estava no fim do sonho._

- SAKURA! Acorde, vamos lá, falta meia hora para a aula começar! – berrava Ino me chacoalhando.

Acordei num pulo.

- Não tinha hora melhor para me acordar? – perguntei fechando os olhos e com a mão na minha testa.

- Por quê? – perguntou Tenten.

- Depois eu falo... – falei.

Vi que não conseguia me lembrar do rosto do garoto, mas... Acho que ele seria o homem da minha vida. E juro com todas as forças, que um dia eu irei encontrá-lo. E esse dia está próximo.

**Fim do capítulo ****01**


	2. Uma terçafeira agitada

**Capítulo 02 – Uma terça-feira agitada.**

_Vi que não conseguia me lembrar do rosto do garoto, mas... Acho que ele seria o homem da minha vida. E juro com todas as forças, que um dia eu irei encontrá-lo. E esse dia está próximo._

* * *

Levantei-me e fui tomar um banho rápido. Vesti meu uniforme e catei minhas coisas.

Eu, Ino e Tenten fomos para a sala de aula. Dei de cara com Karin quando entrei na sala. Sua cara de tacho era... Horrível.

Vi Hinata sentada na cadeira, lendo um livro com o nome de "Chobits".

Dejiko estava dormindo na carteira. Não hesitei em ir até ela e perguntar o que houve.

- EMO! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei.

- Mal dormi essa noite. – murmurou Dejiko.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

- A vadia da Karin veio dormir no meu quarto. Nele está eu, a Temari, a Hinata e a Tayuya. Então, ferrou. – disse Dejiko. – A vaca não parava de falar a noite inteira. Sorte da Hinata que usou tampões de ouvido. A Temari deu bons esporros na Karin, tanto que botou ela pra fora do quarto, isso já era quase três da manhã, e o zelador que sempre faz sua "ronda noturna" na escola, pegou ela andando pelo corredor e deixou-a na sala da Tsunade.

- Ah, então é por isso que ela ta com aquela cara de tacho. – falei. – Mas não xingue mas as vacas, ok?

Dejiko riu e disse um OK e voltou a dormir.

Faltavam quinze minutos para a aula começar. Ino ficava falando com Hinata, que tentava ler seu livro. Ops, mangá.

Ino havia falado que Hinata adorava histórias para meninas, inclusive Chobits, que era muito lindo pelo o que ela disse. Quando ela ia dormir na casa da Hinata, a pobrezinha chorava de emoção quando tinha partes dramáticas. Uma vez molhou um mangá inteiro assim.

Sasuke chegou, e como era o 'espelho de classe', ele se sentava ao meu lado. E assim fez.

Se sentou ao meu lado e nada mais disse. Apenas pegou o notebook e ficou olhando as notícias.

OK, não sei o que ele vê de interessante em notícias, sempre durmo. É um tédio!

Enquanto ele teclava no notebook, eu parei para pensar sobre o garoto do meu sonho. Como será que ele era? Bonito ou feio? Magro ou gordo? Loiro ou moreno?

O que me irritava é que eu não conseguia me lembrar do rosto dele e muito menos da voz. Apenas dos gestos.

Como eu queria matar a Ino... Porque ela tinha que me acordar justo... **Naquele** momento? O momento do BEIJO! Do tão esperado beijo! Aiqueódio.

Kurenai chegou. LEGAL! Aula de espanhol, matéria que mais detesto.

Minha caixa de e-mails estava aberta, e recebi um e-mail... Da Tenten!

Minha sorte que todos estavam copiando um texto em espanhol que Kurenai estava passando no quadro para traduzirmos depois, então, aproveitei a chance de responder a Tenten.

**Tenten NA AULA! diz:**

Oi Sakura! A aula tá um tédio né? Ei ei, não precisa dar a resposta agora, mas... quetal, euvocêainoahinataadejikoeatemari irmos na piscina ou na praia hoje a tarde? Ta mó sol! To afim me jogar em uma água bem fresca,ahuahahu! E que tal um shopping sábado? Um cineminha? Não pega mal pra ninguém.

Espero sua resposta ;

Shopping, cinema, piscina? DIVINO!

Não demorei para responder.

**Sakura ; na aula diz:**

nao seria má ideia Tenten ! uma piscina hoje pega bem, uy 8) imagina então os gatos que estão por vir, HAHA'³. tanquinhos & sungas estão por vir, MELLDELLS !

cinema ? shopping ? não tem homem por traz disso não ? acho que um tal de Hyuuga Neji vai fazer algo esse fim de semana, hih'

beijos

O engraçado foi a reação da Tenten.

Ela sentava a umas... Três carteiras na diagonal da minha. Ela olhou pra mim com cara de "QUE FOI ISSO?" e corou muito. Apenas sorri e mostrei a língua, ela logo se virou para frente quando ouviu o "puft" da professora. Como conheci, era o ponto final de um parágrafo. Ou do texto.

Logo vi "Mensagem pra você".

Era a Tenten de novo.

**Tenten NA AULA! diz:**

como você sabe dele?! EXPLIQUE-SE! O e não, eu não me chapei o suficiente ontem para contar que... AAAHDEIXAPRALÁ! olha pra frente e presta atenção na aula sua... sua.. CHICLETE! AUHAUHAUH beijos ;

mas.. hey, rola um cinema shoppingetcetcetc com as meninas esse find, né? talvez os meninos apareçam por lá... depois voce me da a resposta (6)

Soltei uma simples risadinha, Sasuke olhou pra mim.

- Presta atenção na aula. – disse ele meio que sussurrando.

Apenas ignorei e continuei a copiar o texto. Incrível como o Uchiha se importou comigo naquele momento. Será que ele é sempre assim? Ignorante e Simpático de uma hora para a outra? Vou perguntar para a Dejiko no recreio!

Terminei o texto e a Kurenai passou as perguntas sobre o texto. Eita coisa complicaaada!

Finalmente a aula terminou. Irei tratar de pegar as resposta com a Hinata, ela é ótima em espanhol.

A aula de Física. O professor "Tio Orochi". O nome verdadeiro dele é Orochimaru e... Não parecia ser tão... Legal, simpático, social e etc.

Sem dúvidas, a aula dele foi um saco.

Notei que Sasuke me dava umas olhadinhas discretas, mas não dei bola. A aula do Orochi-Jackson passou, finalmente era recreio!

Aproveitei para falar com a Dejiko.

- O Sasuke é sempre assim? – perguntei.

- Assim como? – perguntou Dejiko que deu um gole no suco que havia comprado.

- Legal uma hora e na outra é rude... Sabe como é... – disse Sakura.

- É de vez em quando dá esses piripaque doido nele... Mas ele... É só assim com quem ele vai com a cara. – disse Dejiko. – Digo legal.

- Ah. – falei. – Então quer dizer que ele foi com a minha cara?

- Como assim? – perguntou Dejiko.

- É que... Ele até que foi legal comigo... – falei. – Hoje.

- Não sei! Mas vou perguntar pra ele, hih. – disse Dejiko. – E então, recebeu a mensagem da Tenten, convidando todo mundo pra ir no cinema?

- Recebi. Tanto que falei que tinha um tal de "Hyuuga Neji" no meio. – falei.

- HAHAHA, ACABOU COM ELA! – berrou Dejiko caindo na gargalhada. – Esse é o ponto fraco dela.

- Saquei... – falei.

- Sakura, como você sabe das coisas tão rápido?! – perguntou Tenten vermelha, com uma veia saltando da testa.

- OOH, Tentenzinha do meu coração! – disse Dejiko, segurando a risada. – Não fique assim, lembra daquele dia... Na escola...

- Que dia? – perguntei.

- Se quiser eu t... – Dejiko foi interrompida.

- Se você contar pra ela, eu juro que espalho para o colégio inteiro seu passado vergonhoso desde seus quatro anos... – disse Tenten.

- ... Te peço desculpas por não poder contar, hihi. – disse Dejiko.

- PESTE. – disse Tenten dando um pedala na Dejiko.

- OK, mas quando vamos ao Shopping com **os garotos**? – perguntei.

- TÁ LOUCA?! – berrou Tenten totalmente vermelha.

- Ah, pensei que os meninos iam conosco... Até o Neji. – disse Dejiko. – Aliás, vou falar com a Hinata, porque o Neji disse que ia ao shopping esse fim de semana...

- AO SHOPPING ESSE FIM DE SEMANA! – berrou Tenten, com os olhos brilhando feito diamantes expostos ao sol.

- Eu sabia! – falei.

- Merda, falei besteira. – disse Tenten com a mão na boca.

- Você acha? – disse Dejiko. – OK, ok, parei.

- Vamos falar com a Ino e a Hinata. – disse Tenten totalmente vermelha.

- OK. – disse eu e a Dejiko em coro.

Começamos a andar bem rápido atrás das duas antes que o sinal tocasse. Achamos!

Lá estava Hinata fazendo uma trança no cabelo da Ino.

- INOOOO! – berrou Dejiko.

- Fala. – disse Ino.

- Recebeu a mensagem da Tenten? – perguntei.

Ino apenas deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha meio que... Malicioso.

- SAFADINHAA! – disse Ino.

- OK, o que deu em todo mundo me achar A safada hoje?! – perguntou Tenten emburrada.

- Só o caso de você querer ir no shopping esse fim de semana, só porque um tal vai estar lá. – disse Dejiko.

- E quem é esse tal? – perguntou Ino.

- Começa com **Ne** e termina com **Ji**. – falei.

- Ah... – disse Ino.

**Silêncio Mórbido **

- SAFADIIIIINHA! – berrou Ino apontando para a Tenten estava mais vermelha que os cabelos do próprio Gaara, mas logo ela rebateu.

- Ah sim, esqueci também de contar que um tal de... Como que era mesmo? Ah sim, Sabaku no Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru... Estarão todos lá, sabe? – disse Tenten.

Ai.Mell.Dells.

Nunca vi aquelas garotas ficarem TÃÃÃÃÃO vermelhas. Eu juro!

Nunca vi tanta gente ficar vermelha só em escutar o nome de uma pessoa! Ta, afirmo que não foi só de uma. Mas vai dizer também que... Não são lindos?

- Tenten... Você... Fez uma proposta realmente tentadora... – disse Dejiko, que pela primeira vez, a vi totalmente vermelha.

- Que... Não há como recusar. – disse Ino mais vermelha ainda.

- ... I-Ir ao c-c-c-cinema com... Os gar-garotos... – gaguejava Hinata.

- Eu não vejo problema nenhum, apesar de... Realmente todos serem muito bonitos. – falei.

- Eu sabia! – disse Tenten. – HOHO, sabia que não iriam resistir à minha proposta. E parece que o tal do Saitaki Sai, também vai.

- Quem é o Sai? – perguntei.

- Um... Garoto muito simpático, belo, e com uma... Calma invejável. – disse Ino.

- Se alguém ameaçá-lo de morte, ele apenas sorri e fala "Tente que quem morre é você", na maior tranqüilidade... – disse Tenten.

- A calma dele é realmente invejável. Se ele se irrita, é por 5 segundos, depois volta ao normal. E ta com sempre **aquele** sorriso de babar. – disse Dejiko. – Ele realmente é estranho... E sexy!

- Parece que ele vai vir para o nosso colégio ano que vem... Não sei. – disse Hinata. – Pronto Ino, sua trança ta pronta!

- Valeu Hinata! – disse Ino.

Fiquei pensando.

Será que... Não. Impossível. Mas... Há possibilidades! Se o garoto do meu sonho é calmo&sexy igual ao Sai... Não há dúvidas! Mas... Não existe apenas uma pessoa no mundo com uma calma invejável... Isso é o que me ferra. Mas ele é do Konoha... E o Sai não. Mas que diabos...?

Fiquei pensativa demais. Cruzei os braços, e pensava. Logo depois botei minha mão esquerda no meu queixo, com o cotovelo apoiado no braço.

- Sakura...? – perguntou Ino, me acordando do transe.

- Ah, desculpem-me. – falei.

- Você tinha uma coisa pra falar pra gente... – disse Tenten. – Quando te acordamos.

MERDA! Esqueci! Agora não tenho como fugir, prometi a elas, que contaria tudo.

- OK... Deixa eu respirar... – falei.

- JÁ SEI! Sonhou com o Sasuke! – berrou Ino.

"Bem que eu queria, pelo menos eu lembraria do rosto dele e ele do meu." – pensei.

- Não. – falei.

- Ah, então não tem graça. – disse Ino.

- OK,vou começar. Há um tempo atrás, eu ando com um sonho estranho. E esse sonho, parece ser uma vida normal, mas... Ao lado de um garoto. Eu... Meio que conheci esse garoto no meu sonho. Nesse meu sonho, caminhamos, conversamos e nos abraçamos como se fosse real. E hoje, quase nos beijamos. – falei olhando diretamente para a Ino que ficou roxa. – Mas o problema é que... Sempre que eu acordo, eu não me lembro do rosto dele, e sei que ele existe, e ele estuda nesse colégio. E quero saber quem é para eu poder abraçar, conversar... Prometemos um ao outro, que nos encontraríamos em vida, e que esse dia está próximo.

- AAAAAH QUE LINDO! – berrou Dejiko. – Romance por sonhos e depois encontra a pessoa amada em vida, mas que magnífico! CARA é lindo, lindo mesmo!

- Melhor do que ficar olhando de longe a pessoa amada. – disse Ino. – Pelo menos ele gosta de você, pelo visto. E você gosta dele.

- Ele... É muito simpático comigo. Eu vou começar a catar pistas, para saber quem ele é. Mas o problema é que ele não me fala o nome dele, e até agora, nunca descreveu como ele é. – falei.

- Basta só você olhar tanto pra ele até decorar como ele é. – disse Tenten.

- O problema é que eu não me lembro do rosto dele quando acordo. – falei. – Por isso, que tem vezes que eu não quero acordar. Mas vejo que tenho acordar na hora em que ele desaparece do meu sonho, e que eu geralmente levo uma facada na barriga.

- Que lindo romance...! – comentou Hinata, corada e emocionada. – Seria uma alegria eterna se a pessoa que eu amo, me amasse também. Eu gostaria tanto de viver um romance assim... Deve ser maravilhoso!

- Mas... Hinata... Não é legal. Porque... Você fica em uma vontade imensa de encontrar essa pessoa em vida, para poder beijá-la, abraçá-la... – falei.

- Eu sei Sakura. Mas essa é a história mais linda que já escutei em toda minha vida. – disse Hinata, com um sorriso que realmente, me cativou.

Vi que nela, eu poderia confiar. E muito!

Vi esse sorriso na Dejiko, Ino e Tenten. Seria ótimo se a Temari, também fosse minha amiga. Ela parece muito fechada para o mundo, muito quieta e... Parece que não tem amigos de verdade, tirando as meninas.

- Onde está a Temari? – perguntei.

- Não faço a mínima idéia... Mas suspeito que... Ela esteja na quadra. – disse Dejiko. – Ela disse que ia fazer o teste para líder de torcida e...

Não deu de terminar a frase.

Todas caíram na gargalhada, menos eu que não sei o motivo disso.

- Eu sei que é estranho, a Temari é séria, então dá de... Imaginar uma garota séria e com um corpo sexy, usando um mini-vestido do time de futebol do colégio, dançando e dando várias piruetas. – disse Dejiko.

- É HILÁRIO! – berrou Ino. – Não imagino que a Temari... Ela... Ela...

- A Temari é anti-social. É muito fechada para o mundo, e se duvidar até para nós. – disse Dejiko. - Mas ela quer por um ponto final nisso, começando a fazer uma coisa que ela sempre quis desde pequena: Ser líder de torcida.

Sorri. Eu sabia que a Temari era assim, deu de ver nos olhos dela. Os olhos sérios, sem brilho ou se quer um pingo de felicidade neles.

- Bem, vamos, o sinal já vai tocar... – falei olhando para o relógio.

Não demorou um minuto, o sinal tocou. Todas sorriram e fomos cada uma para sua sala.

Aula com o Kakashi, matemática!

E adivinha! Ele mandou fazer um trabalho em dupla. E vamos fazer um trabalho com a pessoa que está no nosso lado!

No meu caso, é o Sasuke.

E do que se tratava o trabalho? Teorema de Pitágoras.

- Então... Quando vamos fazer o trabalho? – perguntei.

- Sei lá. – disse Sasuke. – Hoje à tarde ta bom pra você?

- Pode ser. – respondi.

Sasuke apenas deu um pequeno sorriso. Fiquei surpresa com isso! Não é todo dia que um Sasuke sorri!

* * *

Lá estávamos nós. Biblioteca, pesquisando sobre o maldito teorema de Pitágoras. Não sei se eu morria de tédio ou de dor no joelho.

Antes de ir pra lá, eu havia levado um bom tombo, em que eu ralei o joelho. E ta doendo pra caralho!

- Ai... – gemi de dor.

- Deu né? – perguntou Sasuke. – Daqui a pouco eu vou te fazer gemer de verdade.

- M-MAS O QUÊ?! – berrei.

A secretária da biblioteca olhou pra mim me fuzilando com os olhos. Fez um sinal para "eu abaixar a bola".

Sasuke soltou uma risada debochada. Logo olhei pra ele o fuzilando com os olhos.

- Morra. Seu. Emo. Inútil. – falei as palavras pausadamente, em voz baixa, mas em tal volume que ele poderia escutar.

- Não agora, Chiclete-saltitante. – disse Sasuke, me olhando com um sorriso sarcástico.

ARGH, ESSE GAROTO ME DÁ NOS NEEEERVOS!

- Falta muito para essa bosta de trabalho terminar? – perguntei, segurando minha raiva.

- Falta pouco. – disse ele. – Quer continuar ou vai ficar aí gemendo?

- Vou continuar. – falei. Peguei a folha e continuei a escrever.

Escrevi por alguns minutos, Sasuke ficou fazendo coisas inúteis que pessoas inúteis fazem. Enfim, terminei o texto. Puta merda, que texto grande! Botei as folhas em ordem e grampeei.

- Até que enfim. – disse Sasuke.

- Cala a boca, você que demorou. – falei emburrada.

- Que cara de quem comeu merda é essa? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Nenhuma, idiota. – falei me levantando com a minha bolsa pendurada no meu ombro. – Fica com o trabalho... Leva amanhã.

- OK. Mas... Tem certeza que não quer dar uma passadinha na enfermaria? Seu joelho ta menstruado, ta pingando sangue, é sério... – disse Sasuke.

Me agüentei para não pular em cima daquilo que ele chama de "pescoço".

- Não, obrigado. – falei.

Quando fui dar o primeiro passo para dar o fora da biblioteca, meu joelho ardeu e eu acabei gemendo de dor, mas bem baixinho. Mas, foi o máximo para Sasuke escutar.

- Quer mesmo que eu te faça gemer de verdade, não é? – perguntou ele já com suas coisas guardadas em uma pasta, se levantando da mesa.

- Vai se fuder, Sasuke. – falei estressada. Quando fui dar outro passo, ele me puxou e me pegou no colo.

Comecei a me debater, mas ele não me soltava. Fui parando enquanto sentia aquele perfume dele. Um perfume chique, cheiroso, booooom...

Ah, é tão bom ficar nos braços dele. Ele andando e me segurando no colo. Eu queria que isso sempre acontecesse... MAS EEEPA! DO QUÊ EU TÔ FALANDO?

Ok, ok, assumo que esqueci de tomar o meu remédio hoje e também acho que o que eu comi no almoço tinha uma droga bem forte que faz um efeito do caramba.

Mas também, imagina: Você, andando, no colo, do garoto mais... Gostoso – como as meninas dizem. – do colégio e VÁRIAS outras meninas olhando com cara de "VADIA, SAI DAÍ!". Não é divertido? Ah sim, se um dia eu aparecer roxa ou não acordar nem a tapa, já sabem que são as culpadas.

Ele me acompanhou até a enfermaria, no segundo andar. Lá, as enfermeiras passaram uma coisa estranha no meu machucado. Afirmo que doeu um pouco, depois elas fizeram um curativo.

- Já consegue andar? – perguntou Sasuke me olhando.

- Não sei. – falei. Quando saí da cama branca da enfermaria, meu joelho continuou a arder.

- É, pelo visto não. Pela sua cara... – disse Sasuke me pegando novamente no colo. E mais uma vez, consegui sentir o cheiro do perfume dele. Aquele perfume perfeito, que deixa as garotas derretendo por eles. Além de bonito, ele usa um perfume perfeito. Eu juro que ainda vou descobrir o nome desse perfume.

- Me leva até o quarto? – perguntei.

- Tudo bem. É no quarto andar, certo? – perguntou ele.

- Sim, número 37. – falei.

Ele me levou até lá. Cheguei e abri a porta. Encontrei Ino e Tenten conversando em cima da cama, com alguns cadernos e lápis espalhados no chão.

- Ah... Valeu, emo. – falei.

- De nada chiclete. – disse ele me botando no chão com total cuidado. Logo ele deu as costas e foi embora.

Eu entrei no quarto e quase fui assediada de tantas perguntas.

- O QUE ERA AQUILO, SENHORITA HARUNO?! EXPLIQUE-SE! – berrava Tenten e Ino.

- Sentem-se que eu explico. – falei.

Elas rapidamente se sentaram na cama, eu com a ajuda de Tenten me sentei na minha cama.

- Anda, anda, explique-se sem rodeios. – disse Ino batendo a mão na cama.

- Eu me machuquei no corredor enquanto eu estava indo para a biblioteca, começou a sangrar e ele me levou na enfermaria depois que a gente terminou o trabalho sobre a bosta do "Teorema de Pitágoras". – falei. – MAS, eu mal consigo andar direito e é por isso que ele me trouxe no colo.

- Ah, saquei. – disse Ino. – Mas o que você foi fazer na biblioteca? Safadinha... Viu Tenten, ela é rapidinha.

- Sim. Sakura arrasando corações! – disse Tenten segurando o riso.

- OK, chega chega. – falei.

- Ei, me falaram que o ensaio para as líderes de torcida do colégio vão ser hoje, às 16h. Vamos? – perguntou Ino me olhando. – A Temari vai estar lá. Quero ver se ela é boa mesmo.

- Ah, vamos. – falei.

- Então, vamos tomar um banho, nos arrumar e panz, pois faltam duas horas. – disse Ino.

- Mas por que tomar banho agora? – perguntou Tenten. – Faltam duas horas ainda!

- Dane-se. – disse Ino. – Sabe que nós demoramos a nos arrumar, vamos encontrar os meninos, convidar eles também.

- AH, ENTENDI ESSE ÂNIMO TODO TAMBÉM. – falei.

- CALAAADA! – berrou Ino.

Ino foi tomar banho, depois foi Tenten e por último eu. Tomei mega-cuidado com o meu machucado para ele não arder. Vestimos-nos. Faltava uma hora.

- Vamos atrás dos meninos. O Neji é fácil, é só encontrar a Hinata. – disse Ino, que quando tocou no nome "Neji", fez Tenten corar. – O Shikamaru... Deve estar dormindo, acho que ele divide o quarto com o Neji, Gaara e Sasuke. O Naruto com certeza deve estar comendo na lanchonete. Então, vamos ao quarto dos meninos! Tenten, você sabe o número, né?

- P-P-P-PERGUNTA PRA HINATA! ELA DEVE SABER! – berrou Tenten extremamente corada.

- É, pode ser. – falei. – Vamos atrás da Hinata.

Saímos do quarto e fomos atrás da Hinata. E lá estava ela junto com a Dejiko, no jardim perto das quadras cobertas, e claro, lendo mangás. Ino chegou atropelando qualquer infeliz que estivesse à sua frente até chegar perto delas.

- Ei, Hinata, sabe onde seu primo está? – perguntou Ino.

- O Neji... E-Ele... Deve estar com o S-Sasuke provavelmente. – disse Hinata.

- O Sasuke-nii, eu tinha visto ele indo para a quadra. – disse Dejiko. – Isso é, se ele não saiu de lá. Mas eu também vi o Gaara e o Shikamaru com ele.

- QUÊ? O SHIKAMARU DE PÉ, EM PLENA TRÊS DA TARDE?! – berrou Ino.

Juro que escutei algo como uma música "aaaleluia, aaaaaleluia!". Ou é coisa da minha cabeça, ah claro, perfume do Sasuke deixa as pessoas loucas, com sérios problemas mentais.

- É, pois é, é um milagre. – disse Dejiko indiferente.

- Ei, vocês duas vão ver o ensaio das líderes de torcida? – perguntou Tenten.

Eu juro que nesse exato momento, Hinata ficou vermelha. Ah, vermelha de novo? O que é que há?

- Sim, claro. – disse Dejiko. – A Hinata também vai fazer parte do ensaio.

Ah, então é por isso.

- O QUÊ?! – berrou Tenten e Ino, sem palavras.

– AI QUE BONITINHA, IMAGINA A HINATA COM ROUPA DE LÍDER DE TORCIDA! – berrou Ino.

- I-I-I-Ino-c-c-chan... – tentava dizer Hinata, gaguejando de tanta vergonha. – P-P-P-P-Pare, p-por f-f-f-favor.

- É Ino, deixa a coitadinha em paz! – falei sorrindo.

- Hinata. – disse uma garota de cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos igualmente negros, ou seja, era a Karin. – Vamos, a treinadora ta chamando.

Ela engrossou a voz quando nos viu. Parece que nos detesta, sério mesmo. Ela me olhou com nojo, talvez ela tenha visto a cena entre eu e o emo.

Hinata largou o mangá em cima da Dejiko e se levantou quase que totalmente vermelha. Ela foi seguindo Karin até o ginásio onde as meninas iriam ver as coreografias e etc.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Ino.

- Não me pergunte. Sinceramente, será que a Hinata vai ser uma boa líder de torcida? – perguntou Tenten.

- Eu não sei, mas, vamos procurar os meninos. Precisamos falar com o Naruto também. – disse Dejiko se levantando com um sorriso malicioso.

- É. – disse Tenten com o mesmo sorriso.

- Então vamos, drooooga. – falei.

Enquanto andávamos pelos corredores atrás dos meninos, falamos de várias coisas como "Neji e Tenten" e "Gaara e Ino" e claro, meu nome não ficou "intacto" naquela conversa. Elas falaram o quanto eu e o Sasuke combinamos e o quanto Dejiko queria que eu fosse sua cunhada. Rodamos o corredor inteiro, mas depois nos tocamos: A Dejiko disse a quadra e não os corredores. Fomos lá e demos meia volta. Fomos para a quadra.

No meio do caminho, encontramos Gaara, o garoto dos cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes perfeitos.

Mal se pode ver a pupila dele, às vezes penso que ele é cego. Mas é sério, os olhos dele são perfeitos, lindos de morrer. (morre)

Quando Ino o viu, ela corou. Pois é, ela tem um bom tombo por ele. É incrível. Ele a cumprimentou e ela continuou a ficar mega vermelha.

- Ino, você ta com febre? – perguntou Gaara notando que ela tava bem vermelha.

- E-Eu? A-AH pois é, estranho né... – disse Ino.

DEUS! Quem é você e o que você fez com aquela Ino safada?! Poxa, ficar assim só por causa de um garoto? Meu Deus!

Perguntei onde estavam o resto dos meninos e se ele iria ver o ensaio da Temari.

- Ah, os meninos devem estar perto da piscina... – disse Gaara. – E claro, eu não perco essa da Temari.

- Entendi. Valeu. – falei.

Fomos andando até a quadra. Enquanto isso, Tenten debochou:

- Não creio que a Ino ta apaixonada por esse projeto de Sabaku. – debochou Tenten.

- E você por um projeto de Hyuuga! – disse Ino corada. – M-MAS, EI, EU NÃO GOSTO DELE VIU?!

- Aham, sei. – disse Tenten. – Desse jeito nem bebê você engana.

- CALADA, Tenten. – disse Ino emburrada.

Segurei o riso, mas nem deu mais vontade de rir quando vi os meninos perto da piscina, com uma bermuda de banho. E ainda por cima, o que mais me desanimou foi aquelas oferecidas, que tinham um corpão do caramba. Estavam lá com eles, com aqueles biquínis entalados e apertadinhos. A única coisa que elas tinham de feio era o rosto, mas o corpo era lindo, e também, bem turbinado. Diferente da tábua aqui.

Fomos lá conversar com eles, para ver se eles iriam ver o ensaio da Temari. Quando chegamos lá puxando assunto com eles, as garotas nos fuzilaram os olhos. Juro que até amanhã eu vou estar toda roxa.

- Ah, vamos tentar ver. – disse Sasuke. – Queremos aproveitar o belo sol que está fazendo hoje, sabe, piscina é bom e garotas de biquíni entalado é melhor ainda.

PERVERTIDO!

Então é por isso que ele não sai de perto daquelas oferecidas. Ah, mas bem, ele é homem, então é normal.

Naruto chegou com uma bermuda de banho laranja "mamãe-eu-sou-gay". Cara, não sei qual o vício dele por laranja, sei que gosta desde pequeno, mas não precisava exagerar. Se duvidar, todas as cuecas dele são laranjas, puta merda.

- Hum, o que é que ta dando? – perguntou Naruto.

- Vai no ensaio das líderes de torcida? – perguntou Tenten.

- Acho que sim. Quero ver a Temari e a Hinata dançarem, deve ser legal. – disse Naruto.

Opa, então quer dizer que ele tem uma quedinha pela Hinata?

Mas bem, eu tenho que botar minha cabeça pra funcionar: QUEM, me diga, QUEM não iria gostar de uma garota com dois air-bags GIGANTES, tímida e fofinha? Por favor, não responda.

Mas bem, pois é, ela tem. Se duvidar, maior do que os peitos das oferecidas. E eu aqui, a tábua em pessoa. Então, quem pode gostar de uma garota com uma testa gigante, tábua e magrela? Ah, eu escutei um ninguém? Isso, amei a resposta, tocou aqui no coração, bem no fundo.

- Decidam-se logo, falta menos de uma hora. – disse Ino.

- Eu não vou. – disse Sasuke.

- Eu quero dormir. – disse Shikamaru.

- Eu vou. – disse Naruto.

- Eu tenho que ficar de olho na Hinata. – disse Neji.

- Ah, então beleza, vão botar uma roupa descente e a gente se encontra aqui dez minutos antes, ok? – disse Ino.

- Beleza. – disse Naruto e Neji em coro.

O quê? Mas que diabos foi isso? Naruto marcando hora? VAI CHOVER CANIVETES AO LEITE, PELO AMOR! Isso é, se ele não chegar atrasado como sempre fazia.

Ele nunca foi de marcar hora! É esse colégio mudou a vida dele, hein.

Ficamos sentadas em um banco perto da quadra, conversando e esperando os meninos.

Faltava quinze minutos. Eles já chegaram.

Meu Buda... Milagres acontecem! Naruto está arrumadinho e cheiroso, parece até que vai a um encontro! Mas me diga QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM AQUELE LOIRO ABESTALHADO?!

OK, eu parei. Dirigimos-nos para perto da quadra e já tinha uma montoeira de gente. Tudo isso só por causa de um ensaio? Eu hein. Alguma coisa de bom deve ter lá, inclusive boca-livre ou garotas saltitando de sutiã e calcinha para lá e para cá, tanto que eu só to vendo guri aqui e um infeliz acabou de passar a mão na minha bunda, DESGRAÇADO.

Chutei as partes íntimas do garoto que usou a mão boba "divina" como eles dizem. Juro que depois dessa, garanto que filhos ele não faz mais. Pois é, eu sou um pouco violenta, sabe. (UM POUCO?)

E também acho que de tanto que eu andei, anestesiou o meu machucado, por incrível que pareça, não está doendo. Passei a mão nele, ardeu. Puta merda, eu e a minha estupidez ambulante. Agora voltou a doer, Ô BELEZA.

Ficamos perto da quadra onde elas iriam se apresentar. Logo as meninas saíram do ginásio e foram para a quadra, com roupas de educação física. Só sei que quando eu vi um certo pontinho preto azulado no meio das 8 líderes de torcida, notei que era a Hinata. E notei o quanto ela estava vermelha. Logo depois veio Temari. Ela olhou aquele turbilhão de gente, apenas querendo ver elas de roupas apertadinhas, abrindo e esgarçando as pernas. Homem não presta. São todos iguais, a única coisa que muda é o nome, endereço e nome dos pais e parentes. Fora isso, NADA.

Logo a treinadora delas as botou em posições. Elas começaram a fazer vários movimentos, até que uma ruiva aleatória errou. Lá foi a treinadora ajudar ela. Continuaram. Aquele ensaio estava sendo bem legal. A coreografia delas estava ótima, só faltava menos vergonha e mais empenho.

**Fim do Capítulo ****02**

Espero que gostem X3


	3. Invasão: Quarto dos meninos

**Capítulo 03 – Invasão: Quarto dos meninos.**

_Aquele ensaio estava sendo bem legal. A coreografia delas estava ótima, só faltava menos vergonha e mais empenho._

* * *

O ensaio terminou às 17h. Até lá milhares de pessoas já foram para outro lugar vadiar. É incrível a capacidade e a vontade de fazer nada deles. Pois é, a preguiça revoluciona os jovens de hoje em dia.

E a mente poluída então? Meu santo Buda. Acho que eu deveria escrever um livro sobre os jovens do Japão: Preguiçosos e pervertidos. E piriguetes também, faça-me o favor. Elas são pirigueers, que quando cresce vira piriguete. To aqui já faz dois dias, e nesses dois dias já vi mais de 40 garotas com micro-saia do colégio e micro-blusa. É incrível. Por que em vez delas ficarem assim no colégio, por que elas não vão para a esquina? É mais lucrativo.

Daqui a pouco tem umas retardadas dançando as músicas da Britney Spears, "Gimmemore" ou "Piece of me", e claro, procurando os negões delas.

Mas, o que eu mais fiquei de cara foi a capacidade de coisas inúteis caber na cabeça da Ino. Quer ver a idéia dela de hoje? Tem certeza? OK.

Ela deu a "brilhante idéia" de invadirmos o quarto dos meninos. LEGAL NÉ? Então imagina se o zelador pega a gente no corredor do ANDAR MASCULINO? Pois é, fudeu tudo então. A gente vai direto para a Tsunade e meu posto de "aluna exemplar que não quer nada com nada" toma redbull, cria asas e sai voando na maior paz do Iraque.

- Ino, você cheirou o quê? Pelo visto a coisa é forte e faz bastante efeito. – perguntei.

- Ah, vamos, invadir o quarto dos meninos nem é tão mal assim. Talvez eles... Dormem **sem pijamas**, só com samba-canção ou... Completamente, nus. – disse Ino.

- Olha, você mexeu comigo Ino. – disse Tenten. – EU VOU.

- Eu também. – disse Dejiko.

- Suas drogadas. – falei. – E se pegarem a gente?

- A gente fala que forças dos além nos arrastaram para lá. – disse Ino.

- Não tinha desculpa MELHOR não? – perguntei.

- Sakura, é melhor abrir os olhos e entender de uma vez por toda: Nada que sai da boca da Ino é algo que preste. – disse Dejiko.

OK, antes de responder algo, eu pensei: MAS QUE DIABOS, a Dejiko estava fazendo no nosso quarto?

- Notei. – falei. – Eu só quero dormir para poder encontrar o meu garotinho dos meus sonhos.

- Ah sim, esquecemos desse pequeno detalhe. Mas o garotinho pode esperar, certo? – disse Ino.

- Acho que não, Ino. – falei emburrada.

Ta certo que a Ino é meio "dã" das idéias, mas essa se superou. E o pior: **As garotas querem me arrastar para o quarto deles**. Será que a Temari vai também? Nossa, dá até pena imaginar ela no meio dessas drogadas. Acho que consigo imaginar o tal desespero dela.

OK, vamos fazer um pequeno resumo da situação: Ino + dã das idéias + invadir + andar masculino + meninas + concordam + tão me levando de arrasto + Temari também Estamos no elevador, subindo para o andar masculino. E vai que alguém pegue a gente na escada? E, pois é já é quase dez da noite. A Hinata foi dormir, a Temari se enfiou no nosso quarto. Se o zelador nos pegar, estamos nada mais nada menos que fudidas e suspensas.

Quando a porta do elevador abriu, eu simplesmente gelei pensando que tinha alguém lá olhando a gente com cara de "VÃO DORMIR, VADIAS". Mas não, não tinha ninguém. Ino foi correndo até o quarto dos meninos. Ok, vamos fazer as contas: Gaara + Shikamaru + Neji + Sasuke Quarto 69. Será que não tinha número melhor para cair, como... 24?

E o que Ino não notou: Estávamos TODAS de PIJAMA. E eu, a pior: Blusa regata com short ROSA BEBÊ. Fazendo as contas novamente: Sakura + pijama + cor rosa bebê + muito claro Calcinha "I'm a witch!" aparecendo.

Isso é se não aparecer mais nada. Por que? Ah simples, a blusa é branca, mais nada. E também se não derramarem nada líquido em cima dela, daí sim que me fode. Por que eu também não sou otária para dormir com sutiã. E... Eu estava enganada. Eu nem sou uma tábua como eu pensava.

**(FlashBack ON)**

- Sakura, qual o tamanho do seu sutiã? – perguntou Tenten. Nos encontrávamos no quarto, olhando para o teto.

- M. – falei. – Eu sou uma tábua, né?

- QUÊ?! TÁBUA USANDO M?! BEBEU É? CARA, TU É MAIS PEITUDA QUE EU, VIADA! – berrou Tenten.

**(FlashBack OFF)**

Ino parou todas nós. Ela parou de nos arrastar, que benção! Será que já chegamos? Ah, bem, pelo visto não. A Ino começou a ficar branca. Logo ela voltou correndo para os elevadores, nos arrastando.

- O que aconteceu Ino?! – perguntei sussurrando.

- A Tsunade ta fazendo a ronda essa noite! – disse ela sussurrando, apertando incansavelmente o botão do "desce" do elevador. Mas ele não aparecia.

Enfim, ele apareceu. Ino enfiou a gente dentro do elevador. Descemos e corremos para o nosso quarto. Dejiko correu para o dela.

Quando chegamos lá, Ino logo começou a resmungar.

- Que raiva! – disse ela. – Eu queria invadir o quarto dos meninos!

- Disse bem, QUERIA. – disse Tenten.

- É. – falei. – Ah Ino, na boa. Esse planinho não vai dar certo. Se a Tsunade fazer aquela maldita ronda novamente e pegar a gente, a gente se fode legal.

- ESSA É A INTENÇÃO! – berrou Ino. – Vamos garotas, só uma vez! É o nosso penúltimo ano de colegial, depois do terceiro vamos nos separar, cada uma vai para um canto, uma vai fazer faculdade, outra não, uma vai se mudar... Ah vamos garotas, só uma vez!

É impossível recusar uma proposta daquela loira abestalhada fazendo aquela cara de "cachorrinho au au to sem dono".

- OK Ino... – falei. – Mas deixa para outro dia, pelo amor.

- Amanhã! Pode ser? – perguntou ela.

- Pode né, não temos opção. – disse Tenten. – Só não queremos ser pegas pela Tsunade.

- OK, mas não falem NADA que iremos invadir o quarto deles. – disse Ino.

- OK. Segredo. – disse Tenten.

- Ai, por que vocês querem tanto invadir o quarto daqueles problemáticos? – resmungou Temari.

SANTO BUDA! MILAGRES REALMENTE ACONTECEM! DOS DOIS DIAS QUE EU ESTOU ALI, ESSA FOI A PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE EU VI A TEMARI FALANDO!

Oh, nossa menininha está evoluindo! Que alegria.

- Temari, você ta falando como o Shikamaru. – disse Ino com um sorriso malicioso. – TUDO é problemático. Esquisito não?

- E-EI, pare de falar da minha vida pessoal! – resmungou Temari. – Como você é problemát... Digo, chata!

Opa. Havia alguma coisa de errado com a Temari. E PERAÍ! Que diabos a Temari ta fazendo aqui?

- Temari, seu quarto não é o mesmo da Dejiko? – perguntei.

- É mesmo. – disse Temari se levantando. – Gente, to indo lá.

- Espera! – disse Ino. – O zelador deve estar fazendo a ronda aqui no andar feminino. Se ele te pegar você já era e a Karin nunca vem dormir aqui mesmo... Você pode ficar aqui.

- E dormir na cama daquele projeto de puta? Mas nunca. Aquela garota uma problem... Digo, metida e insuportável. – disse Temari.

- OK, o que ta havendo com você? – perguntou Tenten. – Está falando como o Shikamaru, tudo é "problemático". Acho que você ta andando muito com ele. Vai, me diz.

- Não é nada. – disse Temari virando a cara.

- Ah gente, vamos dormir. – falei. – Amanhã a gente se resolve.

Todas concordaram. Deitaram em suas camas e dormiram. E como sempre, eu encontrei "ele".

* * *

_Eu estava sentada na frente da minha casa como de costume. Logo ele veio._

_- Boa noite, senhorita. – disse ele segurando a minha mão e dando um leve beijo._

_- Boa noite. – falei._

_Demos as mãos, começamos a andar._

_- E então, qual a próxima dica? – perguntei sorrindo. – Quero descobrir logo quem é você no Konoha._

_- Bem... Eu... Estou na sua sala. – disse ele._

_- Na minha sala? – perguntei com os olhos brilhando._

_- Sim. – disse ele levemente corado._

_Eu o abracei bem forte._

_- Logo eu vou poder te abraçar em vida... – falei._

_Ele retribuiu o abraço. Fiquei tão feliz!_

_Íamos dar o gloriosos beijo. Mas senti sangue escorrer pelo meu rosto e quando abri os olhos, ele não estava mais lá. MAS QUE BOSTA, quem é A INFELIZ que ta me acordando?!_

* * *

- VAMOS LÁ SAKURA, ACOOOOOORDAAAAAA, JÁ É DE MANHÃ, NOSSO LINDO PLANO DE INVADIR O QUARTO DOS GAROTOS SERÁ A NOITE, TA-DAA! – berrava a Ino me arrancando da cama.

Juro, que um dia eu acabo com essa loira oxigenada. Ela está realmente, pedindo uma sentença de morte, ou que alguém torça seu lindo pescoço.

- De... Novo... Ino...? – falei pausadamente, estressada.

- O quê? – perguntou Ino com um sorriso amarelo.

- Me acordou naquela hora, de novo. – berrei.

- S-Sério...? – perguntou Ino espantada.

- Sim. – juro que saiu uma aura negra de mim. Mas também, que nem não iria sair? Aquela loira me irrita às vezes, mas é uma boa amiga.

Tomei banho, me arrumei e fui para a sala. Faltava uns 10 minutos e eu ainda tinha que copiar a tarefa de física que em certo caso, eu **não fiz**.

Pois é, acostumem-se a me ver vadiando por aí em vez de fazer as tarefas como do Tio-Orochi Jackson. Cheguei na sala e dei de cara com, TCHARÃN, o emo.

- Sakura... – disse ele. – To indo no quarto pegar o trabalho, esqueci ele.

- O QUÊ? VAI LÁ AGORA, EMO VIADO. – berrei. – Eu não gastei o meu tempo para fazer um puto trabalho GIGANTE e no fim você não trazer!

- Bem isso é, se o Gaara não pegou. – disse Sasuke emburrado. – To indo lá.

Fui para a minha carteira soltando fogo pelos ouvidos e nariz, se duvidar até boca. E juro que espanco o engraçadinho que me chamar de "dragão".

Esperei o Sasuke, terminando de copiar a tarefa de física que por um milagre, peguei com a Hinata, a nossa divina que sempre faz as tarefas para as amigas copiarem! Ela não é maravilhosa?

É, pois é, o Sasuke trouxe o trabalho. MAS SEM A CAPA E A INTRODUÇÃO.

- Sasuke... – resmunguei, me preparando para não avançar no pescoço dele. – Cadê a capa e a introdução...?!

- Pois é, deram uma de mexilhão nas minhas coisas e deram um bom sumiço na capa e na introdução! HEHE, que legal. – ironizou Sasuke.

- Quem ta dividindo o quarto contigo? – perguntei.

- Gaara, Neji e Shikamaru. – disse Sasuke. – O Neji eu sei que não, por que ele é um garoto responsável que não fica passando a mão na bunda das garotas e muito menos fica vadiando o dia inteiro.

- Ah. – falei. – E agora?

- Só pode estar com o Shikamaru ou com o Gaara. – disse Sasuke.

Procuramos aquelas pestes até os nossos últimos 2 minutos antes que a aula começasse, e também, aula de espanhol. ARGH, EU ODEIO ESPANHOL.

O pior de tudo, é que estava frio. Ar-condicionado ligado, ou seja, o novo pólo-norte. E pior, mas pior de todos: O nosso uniforme é composto por uma blusa branca pólo e uma saia de pregas, 30\40 centímetros, azul. Tava frio? Não, que isso. Eu só estava batendo queixo enquanto a professora passava a bendita matéria e também traduzia o texto em espanhol que ela tinha passado no dia anterior.

Não agüento mais essa professora que alem de enrolar a língua, mal sabe falar o bendito do espanhol direito.

Logo escutei alguém puxando algo e SPLAFT, uma lâmpada de quase 3000 yens se espatifando no chão. Quando olhei para trás, eu vi a lâmpada, quebradinha, estarrada no chão. Nossa. E quem foi do "infeliz" que fez isso? Ah sim, o Shikamaru. Pois é, estou aqui a três dias e não me surpreendo com mais nada nessa escola. Todos estão ficando loucos com o passar das horas. Daqui a pouco eu enlouqueço se o maldito do Sasuke estiver usando aquele maldito perfume cheiroso do caramba, que faz qualquer uma derreter. Não que eu goste, nunca, é esse perfume que me deixa assim "tola".

- O que foi que aconteceu, Senhor Nara? – perguntou Kurenai.

Aquela voz da Kurenai é insuportável. O pior é que Shikamaru falou que foi um acidente e ela começou, a novamente, falar da vida dela. Falar que quando ela era criança, acidentes não aconteciam, era tudo de propósito. Que quando alguém quebrava alguma coisa, deveria apanhar, se alguém aprontasse na aula do professor, o professor podia bater no aluno com total liberdade.

OK, também não me surpreendo que os alunos quase que cochilam na aula dela em vez de copiar a matéria no notebook. Logo a Tenten me mandou uma mensagem.

**Tenten na aula:**

_Ah cara fala serio. Por que o shikamaru fez aquilo? Meu, tamo levando alto sermão da professora, arg_

_Se não quiser não responde, ta?_

_Bjs._

Logo comecei a escrever e mandar para ela.

**SAKURA (!) na aula:**

_SAUHSA³ abafa abafa_

_Ningm sabe pq ele fez isso, na boa ! ;x ele soh dorme, pq ele faria isso ?_

Mandei pra ela. Ela demorou para responder, a Kurenai estava perto dela, dando um esporro no Shikamaru dorminhoco.

**Tenten na aula:**

_É... não sei_

_Tem que ver com ele sab?_

Eu não respondi, fiz um sinal de "vou responder no intervalo" pra ela. Continuei a escutar o sermão dela em cima do Shikamaru. Ela levou o resto da aula inteira dando sermão, ou seja, uns 20, 30 minutos. Não me surpreendi que quase todos os alunos estavam dormindo na aula. Só sei que Shikamaru estava morrendo de inveja de não poder dormir.

No fim da aula, veio a aula do Tio Orochi. A aula dele passou sem maiores problemas, só atazanando a vida do Sasuke, sendo irônico e falando mal dele. Nossa, como ele sofre. Só faltava o emo chorar, na boa. Ele resmungava, xingava o Tio Orochi mentalmente. As vezes dava de escutar alguns resmungos dele.

O intervalo chegou. Tenten e Ino vieram falar comigo sobre o mesmo assunto: Shikamaru. Aliás, também, por que diabos ele foi... Arrancar aquela lâmpada? Fomos perguntar à ele.

- Tinha um fio de barbante lá. Eu fui puxá-la e acabei puxando com muita força. – disse Shikamaru.

AAH vê se pode?!

- Um porre de fio de barbante?! – berrei.

- Sim. Ele tava me chamando, "Me tire daqui, me tire daqui!" eu fui lá e puxei ele. Mas acabei puxando a lâmpada junto. – disse ele.

Forcinha de anjo, hein?

Fui na lanchonete e encontrei a deusa das deusas: Batata. Frita. E outra deusa: CHOCOLATE BRANCO.

Eu amo batata frita e amo chocolate branco. Sou a fã número 01 dessas duas comidas gordurosas e divinas, que nos deixam cheias de estrias, celulites, pneus e gordurinhas que se encontram fácil ao olho-nu.

Pedi uma porção de batata frita e uma barra de chocolate branco. A porção de batata frita era grande, era para três ou quatro pessoas. Minha sorte que a Tenten e a Ino estavam comigo. Por mais que eu gostasse de comer batata frita, eu não sei se ia comer tudo sozinha, meu estômago tem sentimentos e é pequeno. Ele se manda cara, é sério. Tudo no meu corpo tem vida, se mexe sozinho, é esquizofrênico. (?? Abafa .-. )

Comemos a porção de batata frita, estava tudo MUITO BOM. Sério, as moças da lanchonete de primeira qualidade são rápidas e sabem fazer uma batata frita de arrombar a bunda e o estômago. A única coisa que não dividi com as minhas amigas foi o Chocolate. Ora essa, chocolate branco é sagrado, é divino. É bom de mais também.

- Gulosa. – disse Ino e Tenten.

Foi o que escutei dessas duas crianças infelizes.

- Chocolate é meu, é divino, é sagrado, não merece ser desperdiçado. – falei. – E eu paguei a batata frita para nós.

Pois é, elas ficaram emburradas.

- Só um pedaciiiiiiiiiinho! – pediram.

- NUNCA. – falei dando outra mordida.

O sinal do final do intervalo bateu. Eu estava com um pedaço de chocolate segurando na boca. Cheguei na sala e me deparei com o Sasuke. Ele me olhou por uns 2 segundos e logo que viu uns dois quadrados da barra de chocolate para fora da minha boca, - eu estava segurando com os dentes o terceiro quadrado – ele segurou com a boca dele, o primeiro quadrado. Estávamos muito próximos, ele mordeu.

Ele mastigou e engoliu.

- Chocolate bom, hein. – disse ele.

Comi aqueles dois últimos quadrados e logo resmunguei para ele.

- Devia ter pedido. – falei emburrada.

- Eu pedi. Seus olhos deixaram. – disse ele com um sorriso irônico.

TÔ FALANDO, TUDO DO MEU CORPO AGE SOZINHO, TEM VIDA E COISAETAL. Mas, Uchiha Sasuke... EU juro, juro por TUDO que é sagrado – como o chocolate branco – que quando eu invadir seu quarto junto com as meninas, eu vou te dar um cházão de cueca que vai ser lindo de ver. Isso é, se você estiver usando uma cueca.

Mas... Ele estava usando aquele perfume. Eu também jurei que íamos acabar nos beijando, por que... Estávamos muito próximos. Mais uns 4 centímetros já era um meio passo, ia ser um selinho na certa. Como eu quero beijar aquela boca sexy que meu chocolate tocou e... DIABOS, MAS DO QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO?!

É o efeito 'perfume-bom-e-sensual-do-Sasuke'. To falando, esse perfume deixa as pessoas com sérios problemas mentais. E desde quando eu quero beijar o emo? Prefiro muito mais o garoto dos meus sonhos, ele é simpático e não é atrevido. É sensual e não abusa. ELE DEVE SER BONITO, igual o emo... MAS QUE MERDA, DE NOVO?!

- Senhorita Haruno cabelos-cor-de-rosa, pode se sentar? – pediu um professor.

Era o Kakashi.

Quando me dei conta, eu estava lá pensando sozinha com as minhas madeixas cor-de-rosa, xingando e elogiando o Sasuke mentalmente e tentando lembrar do rosto do meu **amado**, enquanto isso, Kakashi estava lá com cara de tacho, esperando eu sair, enquanto eu fazia caras e bocas por causa dos meus pensamentos.

É o efeito do perfume, eu to falando. Aquele perfume deixa as pessoas com séééééérios problemas mentais. Fiquei muuito envergonhada e fui me sentar. Alguns idiotas ficaram tirando sarro da minha cara, falando "leerda!". Porra, alguma coisa contra as pessoas que ficam loucas por causa de um perfume masculino?!

O professor prosseguiu com a aula. E foi assim até o final das últimas três aulas, com os outros professores.

A loira burra da Ino estava histérica. Iria ser a primeira vez que iria invadir o quarto dos meninos. E com o Gaara naquele quarto. E também... O que a deixava mais tensa:

**E se ele estivesse dormindo só de cueca ou samba-canção?**

Puta merda, aquela loira foi à loucura. E ela não foi a única. Tenten também, afinal ela tem um tombo de bung-jump - acho que é assim que se escreve – pelo Neji, o priminho da Hinata-viciada-em-mangás. A Temari não mostrava interesse. Ela só parecia meio vermelha ao saber que era naquele dia, naquele puto dia que iria invadir o quarto dos garotos. A Hinata? Não havia como corar mais.

- E-Eu não quero i-ir, Ino-chan... – dizia Hinata, vermelha, escondendo a cara por trás do mangá.

- Ah, ela não quer ir por que o Naruto não vai estar lá. – disse Ino segurando o riso.

Hinata corou muito, muito mesmo. Deu até medo de ver ela tão vermelha.

- Mas outro dia, Hina-chan, nós vamos invadir o quarto do Naruto, para ver ele e seus companheiros de cueca ou samba-canção. – debochou Ino.

Eu juro. A Hinata estava vermelha. Muito vermelha. Ela afundou a cara no travesseiro para que ninguém notasse, deu pena.

- E-Ei, Hinata, não dá bola para essa loira falsa ok? – falei, na intenção de acalmá-la. Mas ela não deu bola.

Já estava quase escurecendo, passamos a tarde enfornadas no quarto, pensando no que fazer se encontrarmos a Tsunade no corredor. O Zelador não tem problema, foi o que a Ino disse. Mas a Tsunade é o bicho. Pois é, iria ser aquela noite, em que iríamos dar uma de loucas e invadir o quarto dos meninos: Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru e Neji. Já estávamos de pijama, era quase 19h.

- Por que não vamos agora? – perguntei. – Digamos que... Se nos pegarem depois do horário para se recolher, estamos fri-tas.

- Sakura, raciocine. – disse Ino. – Ninguém quer levar encoxadas e ser zoada por milhares de garotos, dã. Apesar de eu, a Temari, Hinata, Tenten e Dejiko sermos as "princesas do colégio", os garotos não deixam de tirar um sarro lá e cá.

- Saquei. – falei. – Mas por que depois do horário para se recolher?

- Porque não vai ter nenhum garoto pentelho! – disse Ino.

Bufei. Como aquela loira podia ser tão besta?

O tempo passou. E lá estávamos nós, na frente do quarto dos garotos. Mas... Espera aí. Me deixe raciocinar direito. Enquanto eu pensava com o meu desenho de coelho lilás estampado na blusa regata do meu pijama, eu estava **sendo seqüestrada pelas minhas amigas**. E sabe, que quando eu penso demais, minha cabeça vai para a lua, meu cérebro "morre" e pareço um robô que só sabe falar "Hum, aham, é...". E quando paro de pensar, já tinha rolado o pah, que nós pah, que foi num pah e fez um pah e juntou um pah que deu um pah que resultou no **pah principal**.

No meu estado atual, eu me encontro na frente do quarto dos garotos, com as minhas amigas – e eu – **de pijaminha curto**. OK, eu colei chiclete na cruz, pixei, chutei, fiz a dança do creu, cantei "ado a-ado cada um no seu quadrado", vi o vídeo da Cicarelli e joguei a filha de um brasileiro do 6º andar de um prédio.

**Eu nasci fudida.**

Mas bem, todos nascemos de uma porra, isso ninguém pode negar. E não de uma bala redonda cor-de-rosa sabor tutti-frutti, faça-me o favor. Pois é... O Zelador, como também é um burro, nunca tranca as portas dos dormintórios. Incrível a **inútil capacidade de ser inútil** não?

Estávamos em 4: Eu, Ino, Tenten e Temari. Ino abriu a porta e entrou no quarto nos puxando para dentro do mesmo. Fechou a porta devagar, estava tudo escuro, parecia que estavam dormindo em um sono BEEEEEEEEEM profundo. Que vontade de ligar aquela sirene de campo de treinamento militar, seria um sonho realizado.

- Vamos pular em cima de cada um. – cochichou Ino para nós.

É, aquela loira sinceramente, **não presta**. A Tenten, não há dúvidas que iria pular na cama do Neji, a Ino do Gaara e a Temari... Bem, não sei, mas também não custa perguntar.

- Shikamaru. – respondeu ela.

Deu de notar que estava um tanto corada. Não em restou opções a não ser o **emo-inútil-chorão-mamãeusougay, chamado Sasuke.**

Localizei rapidamente a cama dele. Notei pelo MP4 branco que brilha no escuro que se encontrava no chão e ao lado o notebook com a cor azul marinho e o nome "Uchiha Sasuke". Eu fui ao lado da cama dele, e o resto das garotas do lado da cama de suas "vítimas".

Logo, Temari que estava perto do botão para acender a luz, a acendeu e se jogou na cama do Shikamaru. Eu meio que me "joguei" sentada na cama de Sasuke, já Ino voou para cima de Gaara e Tenten também.

- Boa noite emo dorminhoco. – falei.

Vi que os garotos acordaram no susto e ficaram pálidos ao ver as meninas. Já Sasuke, abriu os olhos lentamente e me olhou como se fosse normal me ver sentada na cama dele, em uma quarta-feira à noite, depois da hora de se recolher. Como esse Uchiha tem merda na cabeça, hein?

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele com a maior voz de "eu acordei agora".

- As meninas decidiram invadir o quarto e me trouxeram de arrasto. – falei.

Ele estava sentado na cama, se espreguiçou e bocejou. Depois de alguns segundos, tudo se ajeitou. Ah sim, esqueci de dizer: **A Ino tem uma puta boca grande**. Todos, sem exceção, estavam usando **cuecas MASH.**

Sim, Mash, mexe comigo. (??)

Essa foi a melhor visão que eu tive: **quatro garotos**, incluindo o emo, de **cuequinha** cinza. TODOS. E todos tem aquela barriga TAAAAAAAANQUE. Pois é, acho que eu devo invadir o quarto deles mais vezes. Não irei me arrepender, disso eu garanto. Isso deveria virar uma baita rotina.

Notei que o emo não parava de olhar pra mim.

- Peitos bonitos. – disse ele.

EMO DESGRAÇADO, INÚTIL. POIS É, meu pijama é uma blusa regata BRANCA quase que TRANSPARENTE com um COELHO LILÁS ESTAMPADO. E CLAAARO, PRA COMPLETAR, UM MINI SHORT LILÁS. HAHA, BELEZA HEIN?!

Comecei a dar fortes tapas nele. Ele se defendia. O mais "estranho" é que ele ficou deitado na cama se defendendo e eu, por cima dele meio que de joelhos, dando tapas e tapas nele. Dá de pensar muita merda.

**SEM QUERER** acabamos dormindo lá. E claro, como é um quarto SÓ DE GAROTOS E LOTADO, eles tiveram que dividir a cama conosco. Foi pura pressão da loira. A Temari foi dormir na cama do Shikamaru, mais vermelha que um tomate. Não sei, mas algo tinha naquele "lance" entre ela vermelha e panz enquanto se trata de um certo "Nara".

A Tenten foi toda sorridente dormir na cama do Neji, o mesmo com a Ino. Já eu, aaahn, como eu posso explicar? Fechei a cara. Apesar do Sasuke ter aquela barriga, aquele cheirinho bom de perfume que deixa eu com esses certos pensamentos... Ah, ele é tarado e folgado. E também metido a gostosão e inteligente, faça-me o favor. Ah sim, e ele é lind... Digo, horripilante. Vou ter sonhos escrotos essa noite. Mas claro, o meu 'Darling' – vou chamar o garoto dos meus sonhos dessa forma – vai aparecer e vai me deixar bem feliz. Vou mandar ele bater no Sasuke! YEAH, isso mesmo.

Sasuke virou para um lado e eu virei para o oposto dele. Iríamos dormir assim. E ai de quem se "metesse a besta". Fechei os olhos. Eu finalmente iria encontrar o meu Darling.

* * *

_Eu estava na frente de casa, como de costume, o esperando. E lá veio ele. Incrível como não consigo ver o maldito rosto dele... _

_- Boa noite. – disse ele._

_- Boa noite. – falei sorrindo._

_Demos as mãos e ficamos caminhando._

_- Entãão... Qual é a dica de hoje? – perguntei com um sorriso singelo._

_- Bem... – disse ele botando a mão no queixo. – Eu tenho cabelo escuro._

_OK, quase todos os garotos da sala tem cabelo escuro. E claro, todos os outros do colégio inteiro._

_- Isso é sacana... – falei. – ARGHQUEDROGA, quero saber quem é você..._

_- Vai demorar um pouco. MAS, eu já sei quem é você. – disse ele segurando a minha cintura._

_- Ah é? Quem eu sou então? – perguntei com um sorriso malicioso._

_- Haruno Sakura, uma garotinha de cabelos rosa claro e olhos verdes esmeralda penetrantes. E com uma boca linda que dá vontade de beijar. – disse ele._

_Corei._

_E muito. Juro que não havia mais como corar. MAAS, como ele sabe quem eu era? ARGH, eu preciso saber quem é ele! JURO QUE PRECISO._

_- Isso é injustiça, você sabe quem eu sou mas eu não sei quem você é. É SACANAGEM, viu? – falei emburrada._

_Ele sorriu e me abraçou. Foi um abraço confortável, melhor do que os outros. Fechei os olhos, retribui o abraço. Como ele era quentinho. Como ficar com ele, era tão agradável, mas... Que cheiro de... Perfume... É esse?_

_Eu sangrava. Pronto, o sonho acabou._

* * *

Abri os olhos lentamente. Queria saber que diabo de perfume era esse. Parecia o perfume gostoso do Sasuke. Mas... ORA ESSA, MAS O QUE ACONTECEU?!

Acordei abraçada com o Sasuke. O estranho é que... Ele me abraçava do mesmo modo que o Darling me abraçou. Será que... Não. Não pode ser. AHAHA, boa piada, o emo me odeia, e o Darling... Digamos que gosta de mim. E eu amo ele. Mas o emo? NUNCA.

Me soltei do abraço dele e logo vi que ele abriu os olhos. Quando "notou o que fez", corou muito. Mas muito mesmo!

- Desculpa C-C-C-CHICLETE! – disse ele corado olhando para o lado.

Suspirei.

- Tudo... Tudo bem. – falei corada também.

Já era de manhã, 5 da manhã. Acordei as meninas e as arrastei para o quarto. Tínhamos que nos arrumar. Ninguém podia suspeitar de nada. No meio do caminho, acabei me esbarrando sem querer com alguém. Era um garoto bonito, charmoso. Tinha um perfume muito cheiroso que também dava de notar de longe. Seu rosto era angelical. Era um garoto bonito. Carregava uma mochila e uma pasta. Quem era esse garoto?

**Fim do capítulo 03 -**

* * *

**N/A:** AEAEAE, depois de AAAAANOS, um capítulo novo postado! UFA! Até que enfim, né? OK, não precisam me matar, juro que tentarei postar aqui o mais rápido possível. x.x Agora, respondendo as reviews que **não **respondi quando postei o segundo capítulo. XD

**Tsunay Nami** - USAHSA que bom que gostou! n.n

**Lu.st Shinoda** - Ah, aquela fic? A primeira? . NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! Ela é horrível e tem MILHARES de erros gramaticais, sem falar que o nome dos capítulos são escrotos e que eu me perco LEGAL naquela fic. x.x Juro, achei aquela fic mais podre que a minha one-shot NaruSaku. XD Mas que bom que gosta das minhas fics! n.n Agradeço. n.n

**Cla-Chan-K** - DOAISHDAISOHDSAO eu queria ter um sonho desses. E que o garoto existisse!;.; Mas como a vida olhou pra mim e disse "ESSA VAI SER FUDIDA!", dito e feito. Raras são as pessoas que tem um romance bonitinho e perfeito. i.i ODHSAIODA obrigado n.n

**Maria Lua** - DSOHDAS que bom que gostou! n.n

**Até a próxima \o**


	4. Um novo aluno

**Capítulo 04 – Um novo aluno.**

_Era um garoto bonito, charmoso. Tinha um perfume muito cheiroso que também dava de notar de longe. Seu rosto era angelical. Era um garoto bonito. Carregava uma mochila e uma pasta. Quem era esse garoto?_

* * *

- Me desculpe senhorita, eu não olhei para frente, eu estava distraído. – disse ele pegando levemente a minha mão esquerda e dando um simples beijo. – Saitaki Sai, prazer.

Então esse era o tal do Sai? Muito cavalheiro. Mas... O que me deixou com uma pulga atrás da orelha é que... Ele é bonito. Cavalheiro. Gentil. E tem cabelos escuros.

- Haruno Sakura. – falei com um sorriso tímido, disfarçando, olhando para o lado.

Ele deu um sorriso. Logo foi andando até o quarto onde ficaria. As garotas me fuzilavam com os olhos.

- Burra, por que não fez... Algo... Algo que preste? Ele é mó gatinho! – resmungou Ino.

- Pelo o que eu saiba você só tem olhos para o Gaara. – falei sendo direta.

Andamos até o quarto, tomamos um banho rápido e nos vestimos.

Fomos para a sala de aula, como de costume. (ÓÓÓBVIO) Chegamos lá e vimos geral sentados em suas carteiras, terminando a tarefa de matemática. POIS É, eu também vou terminar a minha, que eu não fiz. Copiei a tarefa do Neji, é, ele deixou. Custou um pouco para ele deixar, afinal, eu e as garotas invadimos o quarto dele e mal deixamos ele dormir.

* * *

A aula de espanhol começou. ARGH, saaaaco. Também não me surpreendi que os garotos dormissem na sala. Bem, aproveitei para dar uma olhadinha em cada um que tirava um simples cochilo. Quase TODOS os garotos tinham cabelos escuros. E nossa, que dica mais... Difícil essa do _Darling_.

Mas, vamos começar a observar mais os garotos.

- Alunos. – disse a Tsunade. – Hoje, um aluno novo chegou. Ele iria vir só ano que vem, mas por problemas pessoais, veio esse ano. Apresente-se, querido.

O garoto dos cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros entrou na sala. Era o Sai. Ele estava com aquele sorriso de hoje mais cedo. Parecia tão... Falso.

- Bom dia para todos, me chamo Saitaki Sai. – disse Sai. – Tenho 16 anos. Vim de um colégio de Hokkaido, o melhor da região. Espero que gostem mim.

O melhor de Hokkaido?! Ou ele ta tirando sarro da minha cara?

O melhor de Hokkaido é feito só para **gênios** e não fracassados. E também, só para quem tem dinheiro.

Esse garoto me surpreendeu. E também... Será que ele é o Darling? Não... Mas... Talvez. Ele se sentou umas duas carteiras ao meu lado. Ele parece tão calmo como as garotas disseram...

E NOSSA! Como a Dejiko ficou vermelha! Ele senta ao lado dela. Será que rola alguma coisa entre os dois? Ah bem... Mas se ele for o Darling, eu não irei permitir. Eu acho...

A aula prosseguiu. Estava ficando cada vez mais tediante. E o sono foi dominando meus olhos. AAAI que tédio. AAAI que sono. AI QUE DOOR. Levei um pedala do Sasuke.

- AAI. – gemi.

- Acorda. – disse ele.

Resmunguei algumas coisas que não deu de escutar direito (?) e tentei prestar atenção na aula. Eu juro que alguém fez a cagada: Falou alguma coisa que a Kurenai não gostou. Pois é, além de professora idiota de espanhol e inglês, adivinha! É de história também. Caralho, que raiva.

- ... Quando eu tinha a idade de vocês, eu não podia dizer um "ai" na sala de aula! ÉÉÉÉÉ! Mas agora, com essas coisas tecnológicas, esses com-puta-dor, ai-não-pode, usando essas coisas modernas, acham que podem mandar em todo mundo! E as meninas, passando bronzeador! Sabe o que era o meu bronzeador quando eu tinha a idade de vocês? COCA-COLA COM MARGARINA E CANELA! – resmungava a professora, com o típico sermão dela. – E aquelas geléias ou cremes para passar no pão? De chocolate, morango, amendoim... Sabe como era o meu? MARGARINA COM AÇÚCAR!

OK, eu não suporto sermões da Kurenai. Ela vive contando as porcarias de histórias dela. Faça-me o favor, quem é que quer saber algo sobre a vida alheia? E ainda por cima da Kurenai?

E sabe como foi a nossa aula? BAAAAAAAITA! Sermão no resto da aula. E depois a Tsunade vem falar "O que aconteceu Kurenai-san? Os alunos não sabem quase nada da matéria! O que ta havendo?" daí a vaca responde "É eles que não me deixam explicar a matéria, ficam conversando a aula toda!" AÍ, chega a minha vez: "Acho que a aula é de Espanhol e NÃO sobre a vida alheia."

HAHA, humilhooou. Aquela professora merece um corte legaaaaaaaaal.

O sinal bateu. Pois é, o Buda é bom. Acho que ele já teve um professor ou professora chato ou chata. E deve entender nossa atual situação, sabe?

Como era aula faixa, o intervalo chegou. A Ino meio que voou pra cima de mim.

- TESTUDAAAAAA! – berrou aquela loira ambulante correndo atrás de mim.

Deu meedo. - PRECISO FALAR URGENTEMENTE CONTIGO, VACA. - ela me arrastou para o banheiro.

Incrível.

Por que as mulheres sempre arrastam as amigas para o banheiro? E sabe que é geralmente lá onde a gente descobre **coisas**? Como, 'a fulana deu chifre no namorado' ou 'eu fiquei com o namorado da fulana, haha, eu dei galho nela você na-ão' e o que dá no final? TCHARÃÃN, a fulana estava no banheiro. E começa aquela briga de loiras endiabradas, uma atacando o cabelo da outra, batendo com sapatos sem-salto e dando tapas na cara, cuspindo, argh.

As loiras de hoje em dia estão incontroláveis. (JURO, isso vai virar matéria pro meu blog. E NADA CONTRA LOIRAS! Afinal, pode não parecer, mas eu também sou D:)

- O que é, porca? – perguntei.

- Você não viu, né? – perguntou Ino.

- VI O QUÊ? – perguntei, quase que berrando.

- O Gaara me beijou. – disse ela.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

AQUELE RUIVO TARADO BEIJOU A INO? Nossa que mau gosto. HOHO, ele deve ter estômago.

- Ele deve ter bastante... Coragem, força de vontade, lente de contato com grau e um baita estômago. – falei.

- Ele tem... Uma brastemp novinha em folha, nunca usada, que dá gosto passar a mão... – disse Ino.

- WAATAHELL?! (trad: mas que diabos? – em um inglês mais moderno (?) ) – berrei. – SAFADJÊNA, abusou dele hein. Depois fala que ele que te agarrou.

- MAS FOI EEELE. EU NÃO FIZ NADA, só retribui. – disse Ino.

- SÓÓÓ. E FALA COMO SE NÃO FOSSE NAAAAAADA! – berrei.

Nisso, uma garota estranha, ruiva de olhos verdes e com um símbolo escrito 'amor' no canto esquerdo da testa abre a porta do banheiro. Juro que vi uma aura negra saindo dela.

- COMO VOCÊ PODE? HEIN, SENHORITA YAMANAKA? DEVIA RESPEITAR OS LIMITES DO GAARA-SAMA! – berrou a garota.

Ahn, acho que é uma fangirl.

- E quem é você? – perguntou Ino.

- Youko Asakura, presidente do fã-clube 'Gaara Lovers'! – disse a garota.

AH, notei.

Pelo tom do cabelo, o famoso vermelho che**gay **e os olhos verdes quase iguais do Gaara, meio que sem pupilas e o símbolo 'amor' vermelho e no mesmo lugar onde o Gaara tem... Deu de notar. Pensei que fosse uma meia cópia do Paraguai do Gaara. Só que mulher.

- Posso citar seus defeitos? – perguntei.

- Eu não tenho defeitos, sou perfeita que nem ele. – disse ela, jogando uma mecha do cabelo compridão para trás.

- Não, tem defeitos sim. – falei. – 1°, seu cabelo é pintado. 2°, a tatuagem 'amor' na sua testa é de henna. 3°, seu olho é lente. 4°, você é horrível. Comparando-se com o Gaara, você é simplesmente, uma total falta de respeito com ele e um bom xingamento. Isso é mal pra ele, ouviu?

A garota ficou com a cara de 'COMO VOCÊ DESCOBRIU?!'. E eu não acreditei que saiu tantas palavras da minha boca dessa forma.

- MAS ELE ME AMA! N-Nós fomos feitos um para o outro! Ele me ama, ele me ama, ele me AMA! – berrava ela deixando algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela e borrando o lápis. Só faltava a lente sair escorrendo pelo rosto. E também, era impossível não notar, né. Dã.

- Quem disse? – perguntei. – Garota, pare de se iludir. Ele não vai gostar de uma cópia dele, isso é total falta de respeito. É melhor você ser você mesma e não, uma 'cópia' das pessoas.

A garota não deu bola e saiu andando, limpando as lágrimas. Foi incrível.

- Continue. – falei.

- Cara... O beijo dele é ótimo... – disse Ino. – O beijo dele é maaaaaaaaara!

- Então você ta gamadjênha, hein? – falei segurando o riso.

- E-EU? HAHAHAHA, QUE ENGRAÇADO SENHORITA HARUNO! - berrou Ino corada, tentando disfarçar.

- Ino, sua cara não engana nem bebê. – disse Sakura com um sorriso malicioso. – Vai lá, me conta tudo. Nos mínimos detalhes.

- O negócio foi assim: Eu olhei pra ele, ele olhou pra mim... Tipo, a gente senta um do lado do outro, aí fica foda... Não deu de segurar e retribuir... Tipo, ele chegou e falou "Vamos fazer algo, em vez de escutar a professora falando da puta vida dela?" daí eu falei "Tipo, o quê?" ele veio e me beijou. – disse Ino. Encantada. – O BEIJO DELE É MARA!

- OK, ok, já entendi. – falei. – Vamos, eu to com fome.

Arrastei aquela loira oxigenada para fora do banheiro. Fomos na lanchonete.

Comprei uma porção de batata-frita para dividir com a Ino.

Terminamos de comer. Fomos meio que vadiar pelo colégio, não tinha mais nada de interessante para fazer. Encontramos o tal do Sai com os garotos, enquanto estávamos andando sem rumo por aí. Paramos lá. Ino estava mais que vermelha quando viu o Gaara. Se duvidar, mais vermelha do que o cabelo do próprio.

Notei o clima entre os dois; Gaara apenas deu um sorriso gentil quando a viu e ela ficou vermelha até seu último fio de cabelo. Foi engraçado!

O Sai me olhou de um jeito... Sei lá, difícil de explicar. E depois sorriu. Mas foi meio que sensual, sabe? Acho que já estou acostumada com isso.

- Como foi as primeiras aulas de vocês? – perguntei, para não deixar o silêncio mórbido tomar conta do local.

- O de sempre. Tédio, tédio, tédio e mais tédio. – disse Neji indiferente.

- Deu até vontade de dormir. – disse Shikamaru. – É tudo tão problemático...

- TUDO pra você é problemático, Shikamaru. – falei.

Ele olhou para o lado, entediado.

- E como foi a aula de vocês? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Tédio também. – disse Ino. – E você Sai, ta gostando da nova escola?

- Sim. – disse ele com um sorriso. – Tem bastante gente legal aqui.

- Legal em que sentido? – perguntou Ino.

- Vários. – disse Sai com um sorriso.

Aquele sorriso foi meio... Estranho. Nossa, ele vive com aquele sorriso no rosto, é... Estranho. Como alguém pode sorrir tanto em um dia? Ele ganhou na mega-sena? Mas... Parece um sorriso tão... **Falso**.

Será que ele não era as mil maravilhas como as garotas diziam?

Seus olhos não eram brilhantes, pareciam não ter um pingo de alegria. O que será que ele esconde, por baixo desse lindo rostinho, do sorriso e de sua calma invejável? Será que... É uma pessoa completamente diferente do que aparenta ser?

O sinal bateu. Mal pude encontrar as garotas por lá, perdi metade do meu tempo comendo batata-frita e pensando se o Sai é ou não o que aparenta ser. Juro, os dias nessa escola estão ficando cada vez mais estranhos e eu, cada vez mais louca.

Entrei na sala. Aula de química, com o Orochi-Jackson. Eu odeio as aulas dele, são tão insuportáveis... Ele sempre com aquela voz de safado e de "eu-sou-pedófilo".

Essas coisas de prótons e nêutrons ficam cada vez mais complicadas. E o pior é de número atômico, massa, volume... Potássio, hidrogênio, oxigênio... E mais uma porrada que eu não lembro o nome. São tantos que dá até um branco. Quero ver na hora da prova, eu vou me ferrar legal. E disso não tenho dúvidas.

Fiquei brincando com meu lápis enquanto ele explicava detalhadamente detalhado tudo. (?) Era cada vez mais chato. Estou passando a odiar química. Não só pelo professor e sim, por quanto à matéria é enjoativa e sonolenta. Não é a toa que de vez em quando tiro uns cochilos.

E também, não é só a matéria e o professor que eu estou odiando. É meu companheiro de carteira. Fala sério, ele fica me dando cutucões. Dá vontade de berrar e falar "PARA, PORRA". Isso TUDO por eu não prestar atenção na aula. AH claro, mas eu também sou uma aluna muito prestativa, que é boa em todas as matérias e tira sempre acima de 8. Aham, claro. Podescrer. Também sou aquela aluna que presta atenção em tudo que a professora ou o professor diz. Sou tãããão estudiosa...

Fiquei olhando com cara de besta para minha unha. Cara, ela tava feia. Eu precisava urgentemente de uma manicura. Na boa, ela estava meio que... Grande. E a francesinha que eu tinha feito na semana passada, já estão meio que na metade da unha. Ela cresce rápido, acho que não dá de passar esmalte. Só se eu fizer a unha toda semana, aí sim.

O sinal bateu. Orochi-Jackson estava de saída, mas logo disse.

- Eu gostei muito desse aluno novo. Ele se destacou bastante, o mais prestativo da sala, diferente de **outros tipos** que estão aqui apenas gastando uma fortuna. – disse o Orochi-Jackson.

Ele estava se referindo ao Sai.

Quer dizer QUE, além de bonitinho, com um sorriso meio falso, gentil, calma invejável e amiguinho de todos, ele também é CDF em Química? Preciso de umas aulas com ele, cara!

Daí ia ser mais alguma coisa pra acrescentar nessa lista de coisas que ele é. RERE. O incrível foi: TODOS olharam para ele na hora quando o professor saiu, olhou como se ele fosse o único bom em química da sala. Na boa, descartaram o Neji. Apesar de viver com um semblante sério, Neji é ótimo em química. Fiquei de cara quando me falaram que ele tinha ganhado em 1º lugar em 7 feiras de ciências&química seguidas. Que menino esperto!

Ah claro e ele também é uma boa pessoa, cá entre nós. E a Tenten é bem afim dele. E vai dizer, quem não seria? Um bonitão daquele, inteligente, rico e ainda por cima, um gênio? Esse vai ter um futuro bom. Diferente da merdinha de cabelo rosa aqui, que só tem fumaça na cabeça. Na boa, não tenho idéia do que eu vou ser. Não tenho idéia do que eu vou fazer para faculdade. Afinal, tenho 16 anos! Ano que vem é o último ano no colégio e depois, vestibular, faculdade e panz. Será que vou conseguir? Será que posso responder isso? Ah, vou ser direta: Não.

* * *

As aulas daquele daí terminaram. CARA foi tão mágico! Imagina você, em uma situação dessas: Um dia de tremenda tortura, só de aulas de teoria e ainda por cima, insuportáveis. E quando acaba a última aula, você se liberta! É como se você saísse do armário! (??) OK, exagerei. Mas foi bom. Espera aí, bom? Aquilo foi ÓTIMO! A oitava maravilha do mundo!

Fui para o quarto, junto com a Ino e Tenten. Botamos um biquíni e fomos para a piscina. Não tinha mais nada de interessante para fazer. E eu não queria estudar! Ah claro, era meu sonho colorido com unicórnios cor-de-rosa! _Ai que cute_.

Chegamos lá. E adivinha? As barangas estavam lá. Aquelas tias dos corpaços. E claro, com aquele mini-biquíni apertadinho e entalado na bunda. Como é que elas agüentam? Faça-me o favor. Se calcinha já é um horror, imagina biquíni. E ainda por cima, estavam lá se esfregando nos garotos. Tinha uma que se jogava em cima do Gaara, mas ele sempre a empurrava, dizia "Eu estou comprometido". NOSSA!

Chegamos lá, a garota estava questionando Gaara sem parar.

- Quem é ela hein Gaara?! – berrou a garota. – Você é meu, só meu!

- Cala a boca, garota. – resmungou Gaara. Quando viu a Ino se aproximar, se levantou e botou as mãos na cintura dela. Que cara romântico. – Ela é a minha namorada.

JURO.

Nunca vi a Ino TÃO vermelha! Meu Deus, ela superou a Hinata! E o Gaara... Caramba, ele é bem direto. Vai direto ao assunto. Quero um desses pra mim. OK, parei.

- Essa horrível aí, de cabelo pintado? – perguntou a garota botando as mãos na cintura e botando a pança pra frente, no estilo "cheguei, contemplem a minha gordura.". – Essa não chega nem à um fio de cabelo meu Gaara, você merece coisa melhor. – ela olhou as unhas.

- Não quero saber o que você pensa dela. – disse Gaara, sério. – É melhor fechar a matraca se não quiser se arrepender depois. – ele a lançou um olhar assassino.

Ela soltou um "Hum! Que seja!" e saiu andando, botando aquele cabelo comprido e castanho para trás. É, ela é bem metida. Logo, apareceu Sai. Ele apareceu do nada atrás de mim.

- Boa tarde, senhoritas. – disse ele com aquele mesmo sorriso.

- Ah, oi. – falei com um sorriso.

Ele se sentou ao lado de Neji, que estava sentado na borda da piscina, com os pés na água. Sasuke estava sentado em uma cadeira, olhando para o nada. Shikamaru... Bem, não tem o que falar sobre o que ele estava fazendo, afinal, todos sabem: Olhando as nuvens e vendo que imagem elas formam. Me sentei em uma cadeira de baixo da sombra. Eu não queria me bronzear muito. Enquanto isso, Tenten ficou no lado do Neji, conversando sobre prótons e nêutrons. Grande assunto, hein? Mas notei que ela não entendia nada e Neji explicava para ela numa boa. Acho que é uma honra ter aula com um professor daquele.

A Ino ficou na piscina junto com Gaara, conversando e trocando beijos.

Ah, um casal tão fofo. Por que eu e o Darling não podemos ser assim? Por que ele quer se esconder tanto, ainda? Não era ele quem queria me encontrar logo em vida, de uma vez por todas? Ou será que...

... Ele não existe?

Impossível. Ele existe, sim. E disse que é do Konoha. Tem cabelos escuros e está na minha sala. Mas... DROGA, 90 dos garotos da sala tem cabelos escuros! O que eu vou fazer agora?

Senti algo gelado me atingir. Era a água da piscina.

- SAKURA, ENTRA! A ÁGUA TÁ MUUUUUITO BOA! – berrou Tenten, jogando água da piscina em mim, o que me fez acordar do transe. Eu tenho que botar meus pensamentos em ordem rápido, antes que eu fique louca.

**Fim do Capítulo 0****4**** -**

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo curtinho. x.x Mas espero que gostem! n.n Bem, bem, vamos ao desabafo, depois respondendo as reviews! n.n

Como algumas leitoras sabem, eu, Gabriella, sou viciada em Pump. Não tem um dia que eu não jogue. Então, sabe como é... Eu FINALMENTE tomei coragem para dançar bem hoje no shopping. **EU TIREI A NO RUN TO YOU** e **B NO BEETHOVEN VIRUS!** UMA RARIDADE! Sim, eu estou enfartando e de tanta alegria, resolvi postar aqui. XD

Sem falar que dancei umas 6 fichas (com direito à 3 músicas cada uma). Imagina o quanto eu não dancei? E agora, amanhã vou para o Beto Carrero (TCHPÁÁÁ \O\), aniversário de uma amiga. Foi resolvido hoje, nem me convidaram nem nada, mas daí um guri que tá afim dela me convidou e panz 8D OIDHSOIHSDAIOAHD.

Agora, as reviews. \o

**AngelZinha **- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! VOCÊ COMENTOU NA MINHA FIC! E parece que tá gostando! MEUDEUS, A MINHA ÍDOLA! (enfartei agora, caí da cadeira, literalmente.) vºOºv ODHSAO postei, postei! Espero que goste! º-º

**Haruno Sah-chan -** 'Quatro garotas no quarto deles' E DE PIJAMINHA! Acrescente isso, n.n OIHDSAOIHDASD

**Maria Lua **- Mais um gostoso na parada, DEHUDAHSUOHDSA. Ai, eu também quero invadir o quarto deles. ;.; Não é só você. XD

**Uchiha Natalia - **Durmir bem agarradinho e ter a cara de pau de falar "Eu tenho medo de escuro e do bicho papão, me abraça e dá um beijinho de boa noite? ;.;" OHDSAOISH Eu já tenho cara de pau o suficiente para fazer isso. (Enfartei) DHSOSAD que bom que gostou! n.n

**Cla-chan-K - **OAHOIASDHOIDAS dessa vez ele não morre XD AH sim. i.i Eu tinha um desses, mas descartei. (Afinal, ele não era nem um pouco bonito e era muito meloso. Mas era gente boa.)

**Trident Tutti-Frutti - **Obrigado! n.n Que bom que gostou! º-ºv Claro, vou sempre postar mais, kukuku. (6)

* * *

**_Tenham uma boa semana, estudem direitinho, escovem os dentes depois das refeições, não dêem tão cedo - se é que me entendem - e não fale com estranhos! A não ser que seja gatinho! D OIDSAHOAIS PAREI! (mau exemplo on) Beijos! E CLARO, DANCEM PUMP, VOCÊS VÃO GOSTAR! n.n BEEEEIJOS!_**


	5. Diversão

**Capítulo 05 – Diversão.**

_Eu tenho que botar meus pensamentos em ordem rápido, antes que eu fique louca._

* * *

Depois da Tenten simplesmente me torrar a paciência para eu entrar na piscina, a infeliz aqui entrou. AêAê, vai lá timêêê (?). E a filha-de-uma-puta falou que a água estava boa, quentinha, ótima. **Mentirosa**. Me joguei com tudo na piscina, pensando que estava isso que ela falou. Estava gelada. Muito gelada. Que vontade de torcer aquele bendito pescoço dela.

Saí da piscina, me sequei e fiquei deitada na espreguiçadeira, bem onde o sol pegava. Fiquei lá para botar meus pensamentos em ordem. A coisa tava preta. Preta não, roxa, azul, rosa, verde, multi-color. Sabe, não é todo dia que quando chega um garoto novo na escola, tudo começa a ficar estranho. Mas é cara, com a chegada do Sai, o Gaara tomou iniciativa para agarrar a Ino, a Tenten ta conversando mais com o Neji e eu... Bem, eu estou aqui, encalhada, pegando um sol, pensando nesses pensamentos pensados (?) e a procura de meu príncipe encantado, o Darling. Aquele príncipe encantado que parece que nunca vai aparecer. Aquele príncipe que vai ficar escondido para sempre. E nunca vai mostrar a cara.

•

Os dias se passaram rápido. Hoje é um dia ensolarado de Abril, eu estou no quarto, fazendo o quê? TCHARÃN, ajudando a Tenten a escolher uma roupa que ela irá usar hoje para ir no shopping. Caramba, eram tantas coisas que eu tinha até me esquecido do shopping. E sabe, eu to virando fã do Orochi-Jackson. Ele quer fazer uma bomba caseira. E eu tive a incrível idéia de tacar na Kurenai. **CARA, seria um sonho realizado**.

No momento, são 09h37min da manhã. Iremos almoçar com os meninos. E eu estou desde as 7h ajudando a Tenten a escolher uma roupa. Hoje é sábado. O tempo é bom, e parece que não irá chover.

E ultimamente, o Darling anda dando dicas muito... Estúpidas, como, "minha pele é branca", "eu tenho um nariz", "minha cueca hoje é vermelha". OK, deu vontade de bater nele quando disse essa última. Ele só deve achar que eu vou pegar e abaixar as calças dos garotos da sala, vendo um por um para ver se algum deles está usando uma cueca vermelha. AH, pois é, falta a marca.

**IM-BE-CIL.**

- Que tal essa blusa, Sakura? – perguntou Tenten. Ela me mostrou uma blusinha regata, com alguns detalhes em dourado. Sua cor era verde escuro. Não sei por que, mas combinava com a Tenten. – E usando com essa bermuda e esse tamanco? – ela pegou uma bermuda jeans escura, colada e bem feminina. Logo mostrou o tamanco verde da mesma cor da blusa, com dourado. Era lindo.

- ÓTIMO. – falei sorrindo.

Ela foi correndo se vestir. A Ino mesmo estava histérica, nem se fala. Estava correndo de um lado pro outro, não parava quieta e sempre ia para frente do espelho ver como ficou a combinação da roupa e sempre perguntava para si mesma "Será que o Gaara vai gostar?".

Ora essa, com certeza. Ele gosta de tudo. E também é incrível o mau gosto. OK parei. Mas de boa, não sei como ele agüenta uma loira escandalosa. Mal eu agüento. Acho que consigo imaginar o sofrimento dele. Mas será que é mesmo sofrimento?

Quando vi que finalmente aquela loira oxigenada e a morena descabelada haviam se arrumado, fui me vestir. É, elas estavam bonitas. As chances de Tenten com o Neji, aumentaram. É o que eu acho. Bem, irão aumentar quando ele a ver.

Coloquei um vestido de alça rosa bebê e um bolero branco. Botei um sapato de salto fino, branco. Penteei meu cabelo, passei uma maquiagem leve. Quando me virei para trás, as meninas estavam lá com cara de besta.

- Sakura... – disse Ino.

- ... Você ta linda... – disse Tenten.

- Ah, valeu... Meninas. – falei levemente corada.

Saímos do colégio. O motorista da Ino nos esperava na frente do colégio. Ela tinha uma linda limusine branca, com a letra "Y" na frente do capô. Entramos e seguimos para o Shopping Konoha Center.

Já era 11:45. Fomos para a praça de alimentação. Encontramos os meninos em uma mesa, conversando como de costume. Sempre os víamos assim. Chegamos perto deles e os cumprimentamos.

- Então, vamos comer o quê? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Boa pergunta. – disse Tenten.

- Que tal uma pizza? – perguntou Dejiko. Ela também estava lá junto com Temari e Hinata.

- Pizza na hora do almoço...? – perguntou Shikamaru arqueando a sobrancelha. – Ah, quer saber? Pra mim tanto faz.

- Mas pra você é sempre assim. – disse Neji emburrado. – Ah, vamos... Bem, tem um McDonalds aqui. Vamos?

- Pode ser. – falei.

Pelo menos tem batata frita, _RERE_. Entramos na fila e esperamos uns 10 minutos. Logo fomos atendidos. Cada um pagou o seu, quando ficou pronto fomos para a mesa. Shikamaru ficou brincando com as batatas. ISSO NÃO SE FAZ COM POBRES BATATAS-FRITAS! Elas não fizeram nada pra você, DEIXA ELAS.

Almoçamos, fazendo bagunça. Dejiko começou a fazer carinhas com mostarda e catchup. Depois, fomos para a área dos jogos. Sasuke correu para comprar fichas. Neji foi atrás. Nossa, esses dois parecem ser melhores amigos, hein?

Sasuke correu para o Pump, aquela máquina de dança que geralmente se tem em shoppings. Eu fiquei o observando, dançando. Ele é bem... Viciado nesse jogo. Ele dança bem e rápido.

Ino se divertia em alguns jogos com Gaara, Neji e Tenten ficaram em um jogo de "acerte o Jacaré". Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru e Temari ficaram nos pinballs e lá estava eu, sozinha, vendo o Sasuke dançar. Soava meio estranho né? Dejiko estava jogando Street Fighter. Senti que alguém beijou meu rosto.

- Bom dia, flor de cerejeira. – disse aquele garoto ao meu lado. Era o Sai.

- Ah, bom dia Sai! – falei com um sorriso.

- Desculpe-me pelo atraso... – disse Sai. – Não pude almoçar com vocês, foi uma pena.

- Ah, sem problemas! – falei.

Sasuke parou de jogar e ficou nos olhando. Ele não parecia satisfeito.

- Cansou Sasuke? – perguntei.

- Hum. – disse ele. – Um pouco.

Eu sorri. Sai sorriu também, mas com aquele... Sorriso falso. Logo Sai ficou me olhando. Ele pegou na minha mão e me levou até um sofá que tinha lá. Ele sentou e eu fiquei sentada ao lado dele. Ele parecia querer falar alguma coisa.

- Eu... – disse Sai, fitando meus olhos.

É, ele queria falar alguma coisa. Mas ele não conseguia, parecia que estava trancada em sua garganta. O que seria?

-... Desde... Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, me apaixonei perdidamente por você, Sakura. – Sai apertou levemente minha mão.

Mas... O quê?

Eu não estou entendendo bem isso. O que foi que ele disse? Faça-me o favor de repetir! Ele disse que está apaixonado por mim? Meu Deus. Ele está louco. O mundo está enlouquecendo. O que eu digo, santo Buda? Não deu tempo de eu conhecê-lo perfeitamente, e ainda nem estou a ponto de retribuir esse sentimento estranho, chamado 'amor'. E afinal, eu só amo uma pessoa.

- Sai... Eu... – falei. – Eu... Bem, nem sei como dizer... É que... Eu não consigo retribuir esse amor que você tem por mim.

- Já gosta de alguém? – perguntou Sai.

NA **LATA**.

- Sim. – falei olhando para o lado. Eu não queria olhar nos olhos dele. Eu não me sentia bem quando fazia isso, dava um fora e olhava nos olhos.

- Entendo. – disse Sai. Ele olhou discretamente para o lado onde Sasuke estava.

Ele está pensando que eu gosto do Emo?

Pronto!

Ele enlouqueceu de vez.

- E eu não gosto do Sasuke. – falei. – Nem eu mesma conheço essa pessoa direito... Se eu for te explicar a história, bem... Você vai achar estranho ou vai me chamar de louca.

Ele sorriu.

•

Depois de contar o meu ridículo romance por sonhos ao Sai, me senti estranha. Sabe, é chato quando você começa a falar de alguém que você ama, para a pessoa que te ama loucamente. Então, sei lá. Acho que sou uma completa égua filha de uma vadia. Mas é. Eu não sei lidar com os meus sentimentos e mal sei retribuir o amor que as pessoas me dão. É tudo muito... Confuso.

Quando terminei de contar a história, vi que Sasuke estava ao meu lado. Não sei como o emo foi parar lá, mas ele escutou tudo, desde a primeira letra até o último ponto final.

- História bonita. – disse Sasuke. – Romance pelos sonhos? Estranho, mas bonito.

Ora essa, o emo, falando que meu meio-romance é bonito? Que foi, deu pra ser legal hoje? Acho que botaram droga na coca-cola dele.

- Valeu, emo. – falei, levemente corada.

Eu não queria ficar nessa 'coisa' a tarde inteira. Decidi fazer algo animado, algo que preste em vez de ficar escutando as lorotas do Sai, falando que me ama e o emo inútil falando que meu 'romance relé' é bonito. Faça-me o favor, não é? Afinal, eu vim aqui para me divertir e não passar a tarde exclusivamente **com esses dois**.

- Que tal um cinema? – Ino perguntou, se aproximando do grupo que estava reunido mais uma vez no fliperama.

- Não seria má idéia. – disse Neji. Notei a discreta secada que ele deu na Tenten. Menino esperto, mas safado.

- É, pode ser. – falei.

- Por mim tudo bem. – disse Sai.

Todos concordaram após o Sai. Fomos ver o pior filme de todos: **Onde os fracos não têm vez. **Se o título já é podre, imagina o filme.

Compramos as malditas entradas. Sasuke, Neji, Gaara e Naruto compraram pipoca. Sai, eu, Hinata e Tenten compramos o refrigerante. Ino cuidou dos doces.

Nos sentamos da seguinte forma:

Neji – Tenten – Temari – Shikamaru – Sai – Eu – Sasuke – Gaara – Ino – Dejiko.

Naruto e Hinata em duas cadeiras na frente.

O filme começou. OK, um cara mata as pessoas usando... Pressão? Faça-me o favor, que estúpido.

Senti o Sai alisando meu cabelo. Ele passava a mão nele. Aquilo estava irritando. Afinal, o que ele quer? Ele me deu umas duas cutucadas, como se estivesse me chamando. Eu olhei para ele. Fui surpreendida com...

... **Um beijo**.

_**Defina Saitaki Sai com simples palavras!**_

Idiota. Estúpido. Insensível. Ridículo. Desgraçado. Atrevido. Retardado. **Eu te odeio**.

Não foi bem um beijo.

Foi um simples selinho. Mas foi o máximo para eu começar a odiá-lo a partir daquele momento. Botei minhas duas mãos na frente do rosto e murmurei um 'já volto'. Saí correndo. Vi o rosto do emo quando eu saí da fileira. Ele não parecia satisfeito. Apenas escutei um 'o que você fez com ela?'.

Corri para o banheiro. Não tinha lugar melhor para eu ir. Entrei no mesmo. Fiquei com as mãos apoiadas na pia, olhando para meu próprio rosto diante do espelho. O que estava acontecendo? Toquei levemente meu dedo indicador em meus lábios. Se aquilo fosse um beijo de verdade... Eu não sei o que seria de mim.

Deixei uma fina lágrima escapar. Será que ele não entende? Eu gosto de uma pessoa, ele entendeu. Mas ele passou dos limites, insistiu. Eu quero distância dele, uma grande distância. Eu no Japão e ele do outro lado do mundo.

- Sakura? – perguntou Ino. – Ta tudo bem com você?

- Eu vou pro colégio. – falei. – Ou talvez para casa, eu não moro muito longe daqui.

- Sakura, me diga, o que aconteceu! – insistiu Ino.

- O Sai me deu um selinho, sabendo que eu amo outra pessoa. – falei. – Sei que pode soar exagero, mas me senti como se estivesse traindo o Darling.

- Mas me diga. – disse Ino. – Vocês têm algo?

- Eu amo ele... – murmurei. – Mesmo não o conhecendo...

Fiquei de joelhos no chão. Deixei algumas lágrimas escorrerem, logo lavei o rosto.

- Vai ver o filme ou vai para o colégio? – perguntou Ino.

- Vou pro colégio. – falei, firme.

Quando saí, dei de cara com Sasuke. Ele está me perseguindo, to falando.

- O Sai mandou desculpas. – disse ele indiferente.

- Diga a ele que não irei aceitar. – falei. – Aquilo machucou, mesmo sendo um selinho. Eu vou voltar pro colégio.

- Eu vou te acompanhar, não to gostando do filme e muito menos ficar perto daquele asqueroso. – disse ele.

Mas o que...?

- Eu aviso para o povo que vocês vão embora. – disse Ino, com um sorriso. Ela adentrou no cine.

- A gente pega um táxi. – disse ele.

Saímos do shopping. Ele chamou um táxi. O táxi nos levou até o colégio. Ele pagou. Entramos no colégio.

- Então, vai fazer o que agora? – perguntou ele. – São apenas 16h.

- É... – falei. – Não sei, acho que vou botar uma roupa qualquer e ir para a sala de jogos.

- É, eu também. – disse ele.

Fui para o quarto. Tirei aquela roupa, tomei um banho rápido e quente. Botei uma blusa regata branca e uma bermuda jeans com um tênis branco. Típica roupa que eu uso para ficar zanzando por aí.

Deixei meus cabelos soltos. Tirei a bendita maquiagem, deixei só o gloss. Fui até a sala de jogos. Lá, encontrei o Sasuke já de banhozinho tomado, uma blusa pólo branca e calça jeans escura. O cabelo dele tava um pouco molhado. OK, admito: Ele estava uma gracinha.

Fui de fininho até ele, que estava sentando em um puff. Minha intenção era tampar os olhos dele e depois, bagunçar o cabelo levemente molhado dele. Cheguei perto. Quando eu fui botar as mãos para tampar os olhos dele...

- Eu sei que você está aí, Sakura. – disse ele.

- ARGH. – resmunguei. – Como você descobriu?

- Se-gre-do. – disse ele.

Já que não consegui tampar os olhos dele, decidi bagunçar o cabelo. Mas ele se levantou e ele era uns 10 centímetros mais alto que eu.

- Vamos para os computadores? – perguntou ele.

- Pode ser. – falei.

No que ele virou de costas, meio que joguei minha mão para o cabelo dele.

Falha na missão.

Ele segurou a minha mão.

- Nem. Tente. – disse ele.

Resmunguei algumas coisas inaudíveis. Fui para a sala dos computadores. O Sasuke pegou um computador ao lado do meu. Decidi checar meu orkut, msn, fotolog, blog, deviantart... E coisas do gênero. Sabe, aquelas zilhões de coisas em que você se cadastra e sempre abre aquelas janelas 'pop-ups' com o desenho dos macacos comendo banana e escrito 'Coma mais banana que o outro macaco'.

Ou, 'tire uma foto da gatinha e ganhe um ringtone!'. Ridículo. O que as pessoas ganham com isso, alguém pode me dizer? Entrei no bux.to.

Loguei e comecei a clicar freneticamente nos 25 links que tinha. Afinal, esse era o dinheirinho extra que eu ganhava. 1 cent. Por Link.

Vi que algo pulou nas costas do Sasuke. Ele quase deu de cara no teclado.

- SASU! – berrou a garota.

Era a Karin.

Cara, como ele consegue aturar ela? Alguém me explica?

- Sai de cima, Karin. – disse ele um tanto que estressado e levemente corado.

- Ai, Sasu! – disse ela. – Dá atenção pra mim também né pôô!

- Não dou atenção a lixo. – disse ele voltando se concentrar na tela do computador.

Essa. Doeu. No. **Pâncreas**.

- Mas Sasu... E aquelas nossas noites maravilhosas? Nossas tardes repletas de alegria e amor? – choramingava Karin. – Sasu, fomos feitos um para o outro! – ela o abraçou.

Irc. Que nojo. Acho que o Sasuke vai ter que tomar um bom banho depois dessa.

- Sai de perto de mim, Karin. – ele a empurrou.

- Mas Sasukeee! – ela continuou.

Caramba. Dá pena mesmo do Sasuke ter que agüentar ela todo dia.

- Não se aproxime mais de mim. – ele disse, fechando tudo o que tinha no computador e saiu andando.

Fechei minhas coisas também e fui atrás.

- Sasuke? – perguntei. – Já vai para o quarto?

- Sim. – disse ele. – Não quero ter que ficar aturando ela pelo o resto do dia.

- OK... – falei. – Então, até.

Ele não disse nada, apenas seguiu para o quarto. Que garoto mais... Ignorante. Apesar de ser 'desse' jeito, calado, bonito, rico e coisa e tal, é **ignorante**. Eu ainda vou ter um ataque de pelanca por causa dele.

Senti que algo puxou meu cabelo para trás. E com muita força. Acabei parando no chão.

- Você! Afaste-se do **meu** Sasuke! – Karin berrou, se referindo a mim.

- Eu sou apenas uma amiga dele, nada mais do que você imagina, **piranha**. – falei.

- OLHA O RESPEITO COMIGO! – ela berrou novamente.

- Não devo respeito à puta. – falei. Levantei-me e segui em frente, mas ela me puxou para trás e me meteu um tapa na cara.

Botei minha mão sobre o local onde ela me bateu. Estava doendo sim, mas nem tanto.

- Se pensou que eu iria falar "Ela me deu um tapa!" e te atacar, você está muito enganada. – falei. – Não vou perder meu tempo com lixo. Tenho mais coisas para fazer.

- VADIA. – ela veio para cima de mim, começou a me dar tapas.

Ela simplesmente não sabe dar socos. Ela começou a puxar no meu cabelo, eu apenas me defendia. No último momento, meti um murro na cara dela. Ela caiu para trás, com o nariz pingando sangue.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?! – perguntou o coordenador. – As duas para a minha sala!

Infelizmente.

Tive de ir para a sala do coordenador, com a Karin. E ainda deixando aquele rastro de pingos de sangue pelo caminho. Ela decidiu ir no banheiro limpar o nariz. Ah, não foi grande coisa, foi só uma espinha. OK, parei.

Chegamos na sala do coordenador, primeiro andar. Ele mandou a gente sentar. Eu estava até prevendo o que ele iria dizer.

- Senhorita... Sakura e Senhorita Karin... – disse ele balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Qual o motivo da briga?!

- Ela me insultou, coordenador! Ela xingou meus pais e minha família e depois começou a me ameaçar! – dizia Karin. – Depois ela deu um soco no meu nariz!

MAS O QUÊ?!

ELA TÁ BÊBADA OU O QUÊ?!

- Não vem querendo se safar não! – berrei. – Você que veio bem estúpida pra cima de mim puxando meu cabelo e me ameaçando caso eu não deixe de falar com o Sasuke, falando pra eu ficar longe dele e coisa e tal! Eu **só me defendi** por que você pulou em cima de mim e começou a me bater!

- Você me ofendeu para eu começar a te bater! Me chamou de PUTA! – berrou Karin.

- E vai dizer que não é?! Fica se oferecendo para todos do colégio! – falei, irônica.

Apenas vi o coordenador segurando o riso.

- Bem, acho que a culpada é a senhorita Haruno. – ele disse. – Karin, pode ir. Sakura, fique aqui.

LEGAL!

VOU LEVAR UM BOM SERMÃO DELE.

Karin saiu correndo de lá com um sorriso vitorioso. Logo escutei o coordenador murmurar:

- Ela acha que vai se safar. – murmurou ele.

- Hein? – perguntei.

- Sakura, você fez um bem para a sociedade. – disse ele. – A Karin estava merecendo apanhar como apanhou hoje. Eu não irei ligar para sua mãe, estou eternamente agradecido por isso que você fez a ela. Não é a primeira vez que ela arruma confusão por causa do Uchiha, sempre que tem briga e tem o nome dele, já dá de saber que a Karin ta metida na briga. Então, obrigado. Ligarei para a mãe dela nesse exato momento, a Karin está precisando de uma boa surra!

Ele tomou nescau com laxante, né gente?

Ele está me agradecendo por eu ter dado um murro na cara da Karin?

MEU DEUS!

VAI CHOVER CANIVETES AO LEITE!

- Muito obrigado, coordenador! – falei. Ele pegou o telefone e discou uns números que não eram os de minha mãe e fez um sinal para eu poder ir. Quando eu estava na porta, escutei ele dizer: "Juugo! Posso falar com a sua esposa? Aqui é do Konoha, a Karin aprontou mais uma e blábláblá".

Dei um sorriso. Eu estava livre. Fui para o dormitório. Tomei um banho, dei um jeito no meu cabelo que a Karin havia bagunçado. Botei um pijama e fiquei lendo um livro que eu havia encontrado perdido por aí.

•

Olhei no relógio. Eram oito da noite. As garotas haviam acabado de chegar, estavam sorridentes. A Tenten estava mais feliz que nunca, a Ino então nem se fala.

- SAKURA! NEM TE CONTO O BAAAFO! – berrou Ino. – O Neji ficou com a Tenten no cinema! SAFADJÊËNHA!

- Quieta, Ino! – disse Tenten corada. – O pior foi a Temari, que estava de carícias com o Shikamaru! E o Sai ficou P da vida quando você foi embora **com o Sasuke**, sabia Sakura?

- É mesmo! – disse Ino. – Ele ficou muuito cabreiro, falando. – Ino fez pose do _O Sai aqui pode tudo_. – 'O SASUKE NÃO É HOMEM PARA A SAKURA! Eu sabia que ela gostava dele! E não sei o quê' e blá blá blá!

- O QUÊ? – berrei, caindo no chão com as mãos na barriga. Comecei a rir descontroladamente. – EU...? HAHAHA, GOSTAR DO EMO? – não consegui parar de rir. Eu rolava no chão rindo. Era a coisa mais escrota que eu havia escutado naquele dia.

Ino e Tenten apenas me observavam.

- Ele falou com toda firmeza, você não tem noção! Foi muito escroto! – disse Ino. – E você Sakura, o que fez o resto da tarde?

Parei de rir. Se eu contar para elas que eu passei a tarde fazendo besteira no computador com o Sasuke... Elas vão me zoar. E muito!

- Meti um murro na cara da Karin. – falei. – Foi tão _happy_!

- SÉRIO?! DIVINAAAA! – berrou Tenten e Ino em coro. Logo me abraçaram. – Por quê?

- Eu... – falei. Iria começar a mentir. – Eu tava na sala dos computadores e na hora que eu saí, eu encontrei o Sasuke e a Karin tava perto... Daí ele me cumprimentou, mas ignorou a Karin. E sabe, ela me puxou pelo cabelo e coisa e tal... Daí eu meti um soco no nariz dela.

- COM QUAL MÃO VOCÊ BATEU NELA? – perguntou Ino.

- Essa. – falei, levantando a mão esquerda.

- Nunca mais lava essa mão! – berrou Tenten.

- Já lavei. – falei.

Elas tomaram um banho, vestiram um pijama. Ficamos cada uma sentada em sua cama, claro, conversando.

Tenten e Ino contaram como foi o dia lá. Parece que foi bem divertido. Eu queria contar como foi o resto da minha tarde, mas eu estava com vergonha. Pois é, a culpa é do emo que quis me acompanhar até aqui. A culpa é dele de irmos à sala de computadores juntos (?) e claro, a culpa também é dele da Karin vim pra cima de mim com aquela banha toda.

O sinal para se recolher tocou. Eu e as garotas continuamos a conversar. Ficamos conversando até não sei que horas da madrugada. Logo, caímos no sono. Ino foi a primeira a dormir. A Tenten dormiu e logo após, eu.

•

Tédio. Puro tédio.

Hoje é domingo. É um dia ensolarado, duas da tarde. Eu estava em um pátio não-coberto junto com as garotas. Estávamos sem fazer nada. E logo hoje, a piscina inventou de... Sei lá. A água está suja. Um engraçadinho metido à besta jogou tinta vermelha e preta na água da piscina, deixando ela em uma cor mais... Flamengo?

Posso não ser brasileira, mas sei alguns nomes de uns times brasileiros.

O ruim, é que não **tem banheiras de hidromassagem** aqui. Sei que não é um Resort e sim um colégio interno, mas acho que já deviam estar preparados para que esse tipo de coisa aconteça, ainda mais em um domingo de tédio e ensolarado.

Tenten sugeriu em ir a praia. Mas sabe? Não to com saco para ir para a praia e ficar aturando aqueles engraçadinhos com cantadas de pedreiros. Nem a Ino. E as duas estão de rolo com os garotos, não ia ficar nada bem para elas. Logo apareceu a Temari.

- Meninas... – disse Temari. – A sala de jogos&computadores estão totalmente lotadas. A piscina ta pintada. Não tem nada de bom pra fazer... – ela se sentou na grama, onde nós estávamos.

Puta, que grama gostosa. Parece a minha cama lá de casa. Tão confortável, gordinha e macia... OK, não quero ter fantasias sexuais com grama.

- Vamos fazer a típica brincadeira para essas horas de horror. – disse Ino.

- Que brincadeira? – perguntei.

- Cada um fala uma comida que goste. – disse Ino. – Não vale repetir.

Eu mereço.

•

Sei que a brincadeira parecia meio chata e sem graça. Mas cara, ta durando. A Hinata apareceu por aqui para perguntar sobre a Dejiko. Mas a Temari disse que ela ainda tava dormindo. A tímida acabou participando da brincadeira.

- Donnuts. – disse Temari.

- Pão-de-queijo. – disse Tenten.

- M-Miojo. – disse Hinata.

- Kinder Maxi Ovo. – falei. Não tenho nada de bom na cabeça.

- Kinder Bueno. – disse Ino.

E assim prosseguiu.

OK eu admito: Não temos nada de educativo para fazer.

Juro que não iria demorar muito, alguém ia cair no sono. (Leia-se, Eu) O sol estava brilhando cada vez mais forte. Eu senti que iria sair de lá laranja como um camarão. Eu esqueci de passar protetor solar.

Decidi sair da área não-coberta do pátio, por puros pensamentos ruins. Abandonei a grama tão quentinha e macia para ir ao piso gelado e duro. Ao invés de ficar deitada lá... Por que não comprar batata frita? Botei a mão no bolso. Vi que tinha a quantia ideal para a batata. Fui correndo na lanchonete.

- Uma porção de batata-frita, por favor. – falei.

Paguei direitinho. Fui até uma mesa não longe da lanchonete e esperei. Logo vi a pessoa que passava na minha frente: O Sai. Decidi fingir que não vi, mas seria muita estupidez a minha. Mas também iria ser pior ainda se eu o cumprimentasse na cara dura, como se nada tivesse acontecido ontem.

Dei graças a Buda por meu celular estar em cima da mesa. Fingi que estava mexendo nele, para não olhar na cara daquele imprestável. Logo senti que algo tocou meu ombro.

- Boa tarde, Senhorita Haruno. – disse a voz.

Era ele. MAS QUE MEEEEERDA.

- Oi. – falei, tentando não olhar para ele, apenas concentrada no celular.

- O que você tanto mexe nesse celular, Sakura? – perguntou Sai.

- Não é da sua conta. – falei.

Ele saiu de perto de mim. Acho que havia ido. Afinal, nem dei bola, a batata-frita tinha chego mesmo.

Logo apareceu a Hinata perto de mim.

- S-Sakura-chan! – disse ela.

- Hinata! Quer um pouco? – perguntei, apontando para a batata-frita.

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, meio tímida. Sentou ao meu lado e me ajudou a comer a batata frita que em tal ponto estava quente.

Sorte que eu havia pedido também uma Coca-Cola dois litros. Sabia que alguém logo iria aparecer.

•

Como eu não tinha mais nada de bom para fazer, decidi ir para o quarto. No meio do caminho, encontrei o Sasuke. Ele estava com uma cara de sono. Decidi perguntar o que havia acontecido.

- O que houve? – perguntei.

- Gaara me acordou e saiu correndo. To procurando ele. – disse ele, com uma aura negra saindo dele. (?)

- Eu acho que ele está com a Ino. – falei. – Não sei, mas é apenas uma hipótese.

- OK. – disse ele. Ele começou a andar para um lugar qualquer. Apenas segui até o quarto, mas ele me parou. – Sakura.

Olhei para ele.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Obrigado por ontem. – disse ele.

- Não há de quê. – falei. Nem lembrava direito sobre o que ele estava falando, relacionado ao dia anterior. Mas, decidi deixar assim.

Fui para o quarto, tirar um cochilo. Talvez eu encontre o Darling.

**Fim do Capítulo 05 -**

* * *

**N/A: **AEAEAE. Desculpem-me se demorei para postar! É que andei com uns probleminhas, e fiquei meio que sem tempo para postar. Agora, responder as reviews. \o

**Uchiha Naty-chan** - Valeu. 8D SOIAHDSIHDSAOIAS Eu morreria se acordasse agarradinha com o Deus grego Atual e ainda por cima se ele desse **_aquele bendito sorrisinho_** pra mim. Eu juro que morreria. OSADHOISA

**Haruno Sah-chan** - SAOIDSAHODISADAHOD. É, Sakura é lesa e burra. Mas todas nós amamos ela. n.n (Será?)

**Maria Lua** - OSDAHOA que bom que gostou. n.n

**Tati-chan X3** - SIDHODSAID não me importo com o tamanho da Review, Tati-chan. XD Eu sei como é isso. n3n' Que bom que está gostando da fic. -

**Lohan.y** - OSHOIA, atualizei. 8D

**AngelZinha** - DSAIHOIDSA, sim sim, leio suas fics. - To amando a "As Coisas mudam!". CARA, muito perfeita. - ODSHAOIDSHO sim sim, eles ainda vão se encontrar. (6) E não vai demorar. O climinha então, huhuh. (6666) DSAOHDSAOI ídola sim! - Cara, to tão happy, você tá lendo a minha fic! enfarta

**Sophia.DiLUA** - OIHSDAIODSA que bom que gostou da fic! XD atualizei X3

**Boa semana! Até a próxima! 8D**


	6. À base de remédios

**Capítulo 06 – À base de remédios.**

_Fui para o quarto, tirar um cochilo. Talvez eu encontre o Darling._

•

Já vou deixando bem claro: Eu não estou doente de amor.

É apenas um pacote grátis de doenças, no tema 'na noite anterior estava frio e você não se cobriu direito'. E no que resultou? Simples. Uma Sakura de cama, plena segunda-feira. Roxa de febre, gripada e tossindo igual a uma cavala velha. Eu sei que é primavera. Mas... Por que na noite anterior fez frio? Eu não consigo entender. Eu tenho a puta mania de ficar me destampando enquanto durmo. E resultou nisso.

- ATCHIM! – espirrei.

Eu estava quase que tomando remédio para tosse e gripe no canudinho. Apesar de ser doce e gostoso de tomar, talvez me ajudasse a melhorar. Mas bem... Sei que faltar aula é uma maravilha, mas não é legal quando você melhora bem no dia da **prova** e você não **estudou nada** pois faltou aula por causa da gripe, tosse, o que for. E ainda mais: Perdeu matéria nova. E isso não vai ser bom para o progresso na escola.

É sério.

•

É quase meio dia. Provavelmente as garotas estariam na última aula. Logo vão aparecer aqui, e claro, com mais algumas garotas da minha sala com aquelas mesmas frases feitas: "Você está bem?" "Ai coitadinha!". "Melhorou?". Irrita. E muito.

Eu ainda estou de cama. E também, minha incrível vontade de se levantar da cama era tanta que... **Prefiro não comentar**. Tem um copo de água com uma caixinha de um remédio aleatório em cima do criado mudo.

O sinal bateu. Ouvi falatórios e alguns passos vindo dos corredores, uns 3 minutos depois. E eu lá, continuo deitada, na cama, apenas olhando para o teto. E pensando na prova.

Espero que a Hinata tenha copiado a revisão e que ela possa me passar a revisão. Espero. Logo, Ino e Tenten entraram no quarto.

Tinha notado que, nas mãos da Ino, havia uma bela tulipa cor-de-rosa.

- É pra você. – disse a loira, entregando a flor pra mim. Dei um sorriso. A flor era muito bonita, mas será que foi mesmo a Ino que mandou a flor pra mim? Soaria meio estranho, não? – Foi o Sai que mandou.

Meu sorriso foi para a privada e saiu na descarga. Estou passando a odiar coisas vindas dele. Como essa flor. Apesar de eu adorar tulipas, eu não gostei dessa. Por quê? Por que foi ele que mandou para mim. Argh.

- Que foi? Não gostou? – perguntou Ino.

- Não gosto de coisas vindas dele. – falei, com a maior cara de bunda.

Escutei ela dar uma pequena risada.

- A Hinata e a Dejiko tem que terminar umas coisas na sala, já que a Hinata é a presidente de sala e a Dejiko é sua ajudante... Elas vão vir mais tarde aqui. – disse Ino.

- OK. – falei. – Ah, você sabe se a Hinata copiou a revisão das provas?

- Não sei... Mas acho que não. – disse Ino. – Ela nem na sala ficou.

- O QUÊ?! – berrei. Não é todo dia que uma garotinha de família como a Hinata fica fora da sala. – O que aconteceu?

- Ela teve que ver umas coisas da sala... – disse Ino. – Como ela é a líder... Sabe, é aquela frescura toda. E como a Konogincana ta chegando, as coisas pioram para os e as líderes.

- Konogincana? – perguntei. – Que diabos é isso?

- 'Olimpíadas' internas do colégio. – disse Tenten, sentada na cama. – Vai ser daqui umas três semanas. É bem legal e bem criativa, não tem só jogos e sim, várias coisas como o baile escolar, caça ao tesouro, responda a pergunta... Entre outras besteiras. E também para juntar dinheiro para a viagem do final do ano.

- Mas todos são ricos, não? – falei.

- A maioria. Mas bem, como toda viagem de fim de ano, tem a festa de despedida. – disse Ino. – Nós queremos fazer uma festa legal, e o preço mínimo para uma festa legal é 25 mil. Então, nem todos os pais vão querer pagar, entendeu?

- Sim. E sem falar nas rifas que iremos fazer. – disse Tenten. – Entre outras coisas. A gincana é bem legal.

- Saquei. – falei, ainda sentada na cama. – Bem... COFCOF. – tossi. – Eu to afim de sair dessa cama.

- Mas você tem que ficar de repouso! – disse Ino. – Tomou o remédio direitinho como a enfermeira disse?

- Tomei sim. – falei. – E não fez efeito.

- BURRA! – disse Tenten. – Começou a tomar hoje! E acha que vai fazer efeito em cinco minutos? Demora mais ou menos uns dois dias para você ficar boa. Ou seja, dois dias **sem comer chocolate**!

- O QUÊ?! – berrei.

- Chocolate com remédio resulta em: nada. – disse Ino. – Então, nada de chocolate até melhorar.

- NÃÃÃÃÃO! – berrei.

Como minhas amigas são... Maléficas! Estão me deixando sem chocolate por dois ou mais dias! Elas querem que eu morra ou quê?! Fiquei deitada na cama, com cara de besta. Quase que entrando em depressão.

Mas vai dizer, quem não entraria?!

Ficar sem chocolate até melhorar, não é de morrer?

- Batata frita pode? – perguntei.

- Não. – disse Tenten.

MORRI.

Sinceramente, elas estão... Estão... Sem comentários. Estão querendo me matar, sinceramente. ELAS ESTÃO ME PROIBINDO QUE EU COMA CHOCOLATE E BATATA FRITA!

- Mas... Mas... – choraminguei.

- Só batata. – disse Ino. – Mas não abusa, ok? Eu e a Tenten vamos na piscina.

- INO, EU TE AAAMO! – berrei, pulando em cima daquela loira.

- EI, SAI, ME SOLTA! – berrou Ino.

Eu amo minhas amigas.

•

Acho que não tem dia mais... Enjoativo. Caralho, sinceramente, eu não estou fazendo nada. Por mim eu até dormiria, mas... Sabe como é, colégio interno, alunos bagunceiros, ricos e metidos. É o fim. Não se pode dormir a não ser a noite. Eu quero dormir... Quero ver o Darling... Quero abraçá-lo e quando eu ver, beijá-lo. E quero saber quem é o filho da puta que ta batendo na porta até dizer chega.

- ENTRA DE UMA VEZ, PORRA. – berrei.

A porta se abriu. No começo não deu de enxergar direito, mas quando a pessoa se aproximou, vi que não passava de um mero **Uchiha Sasuke**.

- Ta tudo bem? – ele perguntou. Ele havia fechado a porta e se sentou perto de mim na cama.

- Tirando a dor de cabeça, gripe, tosse entre outros, acho que sim. Ah sim e tirando o tédio... – falei. – Não tenho nada pra fazer. Odeio ficar doente.

- Entendo. – disse Sasuke. – Quer fazer algo?

- Que sugestão você me dá? – perguntei.

- No momento não sei... – ele disse, me olhando. – Um jogo... Que tal um jogo?

- Que jogo? – perguntei, o olhando.

- Não sei... Que tal... Um ficar perguntando coisas ao outro? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Que tipo de jogo é esse...? – perguntei, sem demais comentários a fazer.

- Eu te pergunto algo e você tem que responder, dizendo a verdade. Daí você me pergunta e eu te respondo... E assim vai. – disse Sasuke.

- Por que eu participaria de um jogo desses? – perguntei.

- Por que você não tem nada pra fazer? – ele perguntou.

- OK, ok. – falei. – Quem começa?

- Você. – disse Sasuke. – Pode começar.

- Ahn... Ok... – falei.

•

Ficamos mais ou menos uma meia hora nesse jogo. Eu falava a verdade, realmente, eu não tinha nada pra esconder. Mas não sabia que Sasuke tinha perguntas... 'Prontas' na cabeça.

- De quem você gosta Sakura? – ele perguntou, me fitando.

- Gostar em que sentido? – perguntei.

- Amar. – disse Sasuke.

Corei brutalmente.

- Por que eu tenho que responder a essa pergunta? – perguntei.

- Diga. – disse ele.

OK, sinceramente não sei o que falar. Minha "paixão" é o Darling e ele escutou a história inteira. Então, me diga: Pra quê perguntar? Ele acha que eu gosto de outra pessoa a não ser o Darling? Aliás... Será que ele conhece o Darling?

- Não. – falei.

- E aquele garoto dos seus sonhos? – ele perguntou.

- Não é da sua conta. – falei. – Você conhece alguém que tenha sonhos iguais aos meus?

Ele ficou pensativo. É melhor tirar foto, não é todo dia que se vê um Uchiha-emo pensando. Logo, Ino entrou no quarto junto com Tenten.

- E aí Sakura, você já melh... – ela não terminou a frase quando viu.

Não que eu sentada na cama, cheia de cobertas e o Sasuke sentado na ponta da cama fosse malicioso e sim... O que ele estaria fazendo no quarto, a sós comigo, com a porta fechada e tudo? Notei que a Ino estava se perguntando isso. A cara dela explicava tudo.

- Eu tenho que ir. – disse Sasuke. – Melhoras, Sakura.

- Valeu, emo. – falei.

Ino e Tenten ficaram com aquele sorriso malicioso. Ambos estavam direcionados a mim.

- Safadinha... – disse Tenten.

- ... Chama o Sasuke pra vir aqui enquanto está doente... – disse Ino. – Se queria um enfermeiro, era só falar que eu voltava mais tarde ok? Eu deixaria vocês brincarem de médico por mais tempo...

- Pare de pensar besteira, Ino. – falei, sem reação alguma. Ino tem muitas minhocas na cabeça, dá até medo.

A porta se abriu e de lá, saiu uma... Assombração.

Karin. Com uma mini-roupa de líder de torcida. Estava toda apertadinha. Dava de ver a calcinha de listras vermelhas de longe. Não que eu tenha 'notado' nos detalhes, mas até o passarinho notaria.

- O que o Sasuke estava fazendo aqui?! Explique-se, coisinha! – disse Karin, um tanto irritada.

- Não é da sua conta. – falei.

- ME DIGA! – Karin berrou, chutando a primeira coisa que viu: O meu notebook que estava em cima de uma cadeira. – O SASUKE É MEU **NAMORADO** E EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR PIRANHAS SE APROXIMAREM DELE! ENTENDEU? FIQUE LONGE DELE!

Não agüentei o riso. Comecei a dar altas risadas e depois de tomar fôlego, comecei a falar. Notei que Karin estava me olhando com nojo.

- Se o Sasuke for seu namorado, ok, a única coisa que eu tenho a dizer é: **Ele tem um puto mal gosto**! – falei, segurando o riso.

Dessa vez foi Tenten e Ino. As duas caíram rolando no chão.

- Mal gosto seria se você namorasse ele, testuda. – disse Karin.

Opa, opa, opa.

Acho que ela ainda não sabe, que não é bom me chamar de Testuda, ainda mais quando eu estou doente e irritada por causa da prova e do chocolate.

- Você já apanhou uma vez. Quer apanhar de novo? – perguntei.

Karin disse um "Hum!" e saiu pisando fundo e chutando tudo o que via pela frente. Bateu a porta com força e deu um berro de ódio, que acho que dava de escutar da esquina. E olha que a esquina dessa bagaça é bem longe!

Ino e Tenten tomaram um copo de água e foram tomar banho, tirar o cloro do corpo. Tomei meu remédio para gripe e tosse. Logo tirei uma Neosaldina da gaveta – propaganda? – e tomei uma. Eu estava mesmo atacada. Já sei! Deve ser por que eu queria quebrar a cara do Darling por que ele não anda dando dicas fáceis, apenas bestas. É praga, é praga.

Ino e Tenten me convidaram para jantar na cantina. Mas decidi não ir, não quero que mais ninguém fique doente. Fiquei na cama. Olhei para os lados. Confirmei que não tinha ninguém. Estava apenas eu e a cama no quarto. Não havia mais nenhum ser vivo, a não ser minha raposinha Pyong de pelúcia que tirei não sei da onde. (Momento 007, música: PANANAN PANANAAAAN, PANPANPAN!) Confirmei mais uma vez. Não havia ninguém no quarto. A Ino e a Tenten haviam ido jantar na cantina. Karin resolveu 'morar' no quarto daquela Tayu alguma coisa que não lembro. Fui direcionando minha mão devagar até debaixo do travesseiro. Fui devagar, devagar... Quando botei minha mão por completo lá...

- Sakura, esqueci de pegar dinheiro e meu celular. – Ino entrou no quarto do nada, fazendo eu dar um pulo, mas abafei me escondendo entre as cobertas. – Sakura? O que houve?

- Frio... – falei, com uma voz abafada.

- Saquei. – disse Ino. – To indo lá.

- Boa janta. – falei.

Ino saiu. Ouvi na hora que ela bateu a porta.

Botei minha cabeça para fora das cobertas – uyê! – e verifiquei atentamente se a Ino não estava escondida em algum lugar. Tenten também não estava. Nossa que sorte. Voltei a botar minha mão lentamente por debaixo do travesseiro. Quando eu estava quase lá, Tenten abriu a porta.

- AH, Sakura! – ela berrou, já com a porta aberta. Gelei, me arrepiei, virei estátua. – Você quer que eu traga algo pra você?

- N-Não, valeu. – falei.

- Beleza. – disse Tenten.

Ela fechou a porta. Decidi trancá-la de uma vez. Levantei-me meio zonza, a dor de cabeça me mata. Quando cheguei lá, me toquei: Não há como trancar a porta. As chaves estão com o zelador. Bati com a mão na testa, mas acabei caindo de bunda no chão, a dor de cabeça me deixa tonta. Voltei para a cama. Enfiei de uma vez por todas a mão debaixo do travesseiro e tirei meu RUFFLES RESERVA!

Apenas EU irei comê-lo sozinho, INVEJE! Não irei dividir com ninguém! Ele é meu, é meu!

Abri lentamente o pacote de Ruffles Original, o melhor de todos que existem, a batata da onda. Senti o doce aroma do salgadinho de batata. Batata

Sim, batata é a melhor comida que existe. Por quê? Por que Ruffles é de batata. Batata-frita é batata que é frita! (MENTIRAAAAA!) Dei a primeira mordida. Fui aos céus.

Pode ser exagero, mas vai dizer: Ruffles é ruim? Não.

Continuei a comer até acabar o pacote. Joguei rapidinho no lixo e me deitei. Dormi feliz, comi batata. Batata

•

Sabe quando você acorda com aquela dor de cabeça horrível, que parece que ta de ressaca? Pois é, é assim que eu acordei. Dessa forma. É tão horrível... E pra completar o pacote de "meu-dia-vai-ser-uma-porcaria", o Darling deu outra dica estúpida. Juro que dessa vez quase quebrei a cara dele.

Sabe o que ele disse?

"Nas partes baixas, eu tenho o maior da sala."

E DESDE QUANDO EU QUERO SABER DISSO?! AAAAAAARGH!

Ta parecendo meu avô, quando vai ao bar e fala pra vovó que vai jogar pelicas com os amigos. E desde quando o vovô joga pelicas? Só a vovó pra acreditar nele assim.

Voltando ao bendito assunto, pois é. Eu amo o Darling, mas... Será que ele é um idiota, um ser totalmente diferente do que aparenta ser? Bem, meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela Ino que berrava sem parar.

- AI MEU DEUS, AI MEU DEUS! – berrava Ino.

- O que foi, Ino? – perguntou Tenten.

- TEM SANGUE NAS MINHAS PERNAS! – disse Ino.

- Deve ter machucado. – disse Tenten. – Não sei a onde, mas... Espera aí, que dia é hoje?

- Hoje é dia xx. – falei. – Por que?

- Ino, você ta nos dias de Eva. – disse Tenten.

- Dias de quem? – perguntou Ino.

- Menstruada, burra. – falei.

- Ah, ta. – disse Ino. – EU VOU MORRER?!

- Não, isso é normal. – falei. - Você vai sangrar que nem uma louca por 5 dias, todo mês. Mas... Você nunca tinha menstruado?

- Sim, mas ela sempre esquece. – disse Tenten. – Ela teve seu "dia premiado" com 13 anos. Eu tava junto com ela, a gente tava em um parque de diversões. Mas, deixa quieto.

Ino correu pro banheiro tomar um banho. Vestiu o uniforme e foi correndo para sala. Já eram 07h25min AM. E a nossa aluna pontual – COFCOF, ARGHQUETOSSE! – chamada Tenten, ainda estava de pijama. Ela viu o relógio e notou que estava muito atrasada. Deu um berro. Tomou um banho rápido, - leia-se,passar só uma água no corpo e pimba, ta cheirosinha – e vestiu-se. Foi arrumando o cabelo no meio do caminho.

Não entendi por que elas acordaram tarde hoje. Mas deixa quieto, vou é voltar a dormir.

•

Seguindo com a mesma coisa: Meio dia, Ino e Tenten vêm me pentelhar, falando do Sai. Falando que ele mandou isso e aquilo, que ele me ama muito, que está com saudades, quer que eu melhore para ele poder me ver, que pediu desculpas... Se for pra ter que aturar ele quando eu sair daqui, prefiro continuar doente. Tomei um banho e botei uma roupa descente. Eu ia almoçar na cantina, eu estava melhor, pelo menos a gripe tinha passado. Sim, claro, depois de tomar um vidro de remédio inteiro... OK exagerei. Apenas me cuidei.

Tossi umas duas vezes. Cheguei na cantina, como sempre, lotada. Não vi nenhuma mesa vazia, todas ocupadas, como sempre. E lá, eram sempre as mesmas mesas, com as mesmas pessoas: A mesa dos NERDS, dos metidos a eu-posso-tudo junto com as metidas do mesmo tipo, Sasuke e Karin... Pera aí.

Sasuke e Karin? Eles estão mesmo namorando? Não que eu me importe ou esteja com ciúmes, - coisa que nunca vai acontecer, onde já se viu, EU com ciúmes do emo? Menos. – mas só sei que o Sasuke tem um mau gosto que dá até medo. De bonita, ela não tem nada. Personalidade? Devia estar na mesa dos metidos&metidas. É simpática? Não. É gentil? Não. É estúpida? Sem dúvidas. O que o Sasuke viu nela?

E ORA ESSA, HARUNO SAKURA!

EM QUE TIPO DE BESTEIRAS VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO? ELE É SÓ UM AMIGO, NADA MAIS!

E pra quê eu ficar me perguntando isso? Ah sim, pessoas curiosas são... Prefiro não comentar. Tossi mais algumas vezes e encontrei a Hinata e a Dejiko.

- Sakura! – disse Dejiko. – Ta tudo melhor com você?

- Sim... Quer dizer, mais ou menos. – falei. – Ainda to com tosse. A gripe passou e a dor de cabeça também. Mas me considero como melhor.

- Que bom. – ela sorriu. – Ah, pegou com alguém as matérias para a prova de semana que vem?

Eu sabia que ia ter prova.

- Não... A loira-oxigenada e a morena-maravilha não me passaram. – falei.

- Eu te passo, é só ir lá no meu quarto rapidinho depois do almoço. – disse Dejiko.

- Beleza. – falei. – Vou lá comprar algo para comer.

- OK. Aparece lá às 14h! 14:15 tenho que sair, compromisso. – disse Dejiko.

- OK. – falei.

Segui até a fila que claro, estava enorme. Quando chegou minha vez, comprei uma porção pequena de batata frita. Paguei e esperei uns dez minutinhos. Corri para a primeira mesa vazia – e única- que tinha no meio daquela suruba de mesas e cabeças. (UYÊ!)

Me sentei e comi rapidamente. Fui para o quarto escovar os dentes. Lá, encontrei Ino e Tenten sentadas na cama, falando baboseiras.

- Onde você vai, Sakura? – perguntou Ino, vendo que eu saí do quarto. – Não sabia que já estava melhor.

- Será que foi por causa do Sasuke, ontem... ? – Tenten repetiu aquele sorriso malicioso do dia anterior. Começou a me olhar de um jeito malicioso. – Safadinha... !

- Menos garotas. – falei. – Vou pegar a matéria da prova **que vocês não copiaram**, com a Dejiko.

- Beleza. – disse Ino.

- Mas volta virgem, ok? – disse Tenten com aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Apenas a respondi com aquele simples dedo do meio. Nem precisei me expressar em palavras, só mexi sete músculos ou mais.

Fui até o quarto da Dejiko. Ela salvou em um pen-drive toda a matéria que haviam passado nos dias que faltei. Agradeci e voltei para o quarto.

Passei o arquivo das matérias do pen-drive no meu notebook. Comecei a ler. Era uma coisa mais chata que a outra. Por que diabos eu fui lá pedir a matéria? A cada dia que passa, sinto mais raiva de eu mesma.

•

Sabe quando bate aquela maldita cólica que faz você se revirar na cama a tarde inteira? Esse é meu atual estado. A gripe, tosse e febre passaram. Mas o negócio é cólica. Mas que droga! Acaba uma coisa e começa outra, argh.

Tomei pela segunda vez o bendito remédio contra cólica. Mas essa droga não adiantava. Nem pra sarar por uns cinco segundos. Eu não sei por que as mulheres sofrem mais. Sofrem por amor, sofrem por serem frágeis, sofrem por cólica, sofrem para ter filhos... Sofrem por milhares de coisas. Até pela discriminação, que é grande. Os empregos de hoje em dia, são mais para homens do que para mulheres. Enquanto o homem ganha quase cinco mil por mês por ficar 4 horas trabalhando, a mulher está lá ralando, o dia inteiro e ganhando um salário mínimo de meio período ou se duvidar, de um período inteiro. E se for correr atrás dos direitos, se ferra.

Mas acho que fugi um pouco do assunto.

- AAAAI! – berrei, gemendo de dor.

- Sakura, o que houve?! – Ino perguntou berrando, saindo do banheiro só de toalha.

- Có... Cólica... – falei, gemendo de dor e me retorcendo na cama.

- Vou buscar um remédio! Um chá! A TSUNADE! – berrou Ino, catando uma roupa rapidamente no armário.

- Por que a Tsunade...? – perguntei.

- Ela não é só uma diretora com seios fartos e sim, uma médica muito bem especializada. – disse Ino. Ela já estava vestida. – Vou ver o que a Dra. Tsunade pode fazer por você!

- Tomara que resolva... – murmurei.

Ino chamou a Tsunade, como combinado. Ela sentiu na pele o que eu estava sentindo. Afinal, ela também sofre com isso, mas a dela é fraquinha.

- Quando eu tinha sua idade, a minha era dez vezes mais forte que a sua. – disse Tsunade. – Mas agora, com o passar dos anos, vai diminuindo, inclusive acima dos 50.

- O que cinqüenta tem a ver...? – perguntei.

- Eu tenho 50 anos. – disse Tsunade. – Vou fazer 51 em alguns meses.

- Ta tirando sarro da minha cara... Não é mesmo? – perguntei.

Ela me deu um copo com um remédio. Uma pílula cor-de-rosa. Cheirava a... Nada. Remédio, pra dizer a verdade.

- Não. – ela disse. – Eu tenho 50 anos, com meu corpinho e rostinho de 25.

Quando fui engolir o remédio, me engasguei, mas Ino botou a água por goela a baixo e consegui voltar ao normal.

- O QUÊ?! – berrei. – CARA, QUE TÉCNICA É ESSA?! PRODUTOS PARA PELE, SILICONE, PLÁSTICAS?!

- Só fui me cuidando. – disse Tsunade. – Não uso produto nenhum, nunca fiz plástica... E pode babar, meus seios são naturais.

Mentirosa.

Eu não consigo acreditar nisso. A Tsunade, que aparenta ser tão... Novinha. Com cara de o quê, 24, 25 anos... Ela tem... CINQÜENTA ANOS? HAHA, o mundo está enlouquecendo. Os alunos dessa escola estão loucos. Daqui a pouco eu fico também.

Tsunade disse que mais tarde voltaria para ver como eu estava. Amanhã teria revisão de química e eu não poderia perder, por que o Orochimaru não vai deixar ninguém copiar a matéria. Incrível como ele tem sangue de cobra. E realmente, eu não poderia faltar. Sem falar que vai ter prova oral de história e eu não estudei **titica de nada**.

Ahhhh... Hoje o dia será longo. Doloroso. E cansativo.

Espero ver o Darling quando eu dormir, para amenizar minha dor e matar a saudade. Até parece que não nos vemos à anos, mas... Ficar pequenos segundos longe dele, parecem anos.

**Fim do Capítulo 06.**

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e, ME PERDOEM pela demora do cap. x.x Vou responder as reviews.

**Maria Lua** - Que bom que gostou! 8D ODIHWOIEHOIEAHOIDHAEOID como eu queria que quando eu batesse em alguém, o coordenador me apoiasse. i-i Mas, abafa. DEAOHAIOHEOIAD Sim, eu odeio o Sai. 8D

**Haruno Sah-chan** - É, o Sai tem seu lado idiota. ODEIHIDHOIA Sabe que ela não quer nada com ele, mas mesmo assim, tenta. Ele é... Como é a palavra mesmo? Persistente. XD Que bom que gostou do cap. \o\

**S****abaku no AnaH - **Que bom que gostou IODAEHIDHEIOAD. n.n AH sim, pode apostar que toda fanfic minha, que for Sakura's Pov ou qualquer outro personagem narrando, vai ser bem descolado. XD Não tenho jeito para coisas muito formais, sabe.

**Tati-chan X3** - EIOHIDHOIDAHOIHAEOAHOAIDH. Sakura owns. 8'D

**Lovenly** - Que bom que gostou. n.n

Bem gente, até a próxima! \õ Acho que não vai demorar. x.x Beijos, boas férias, bom fim de semana, boa semana. 8D


	7. Um fim de semana completamente sem

**Capítulo 07 – Um fim de semana completamente sem sossego**

_Espero ver o Darling quando eu dormir, para amenizar minha dor e matar a saudade. Até parece que não nos vemos há anos, mas... Ficar pequenos segundos longe dele, parecem anos._

•

A semana se passou bem, e eu estou aqui na minha querida BMW, seguindo para a minha casa. Mas só tem um problema... As meninas vão comigo.

_**FlashBack On.**_

Era uma linda quinta-feira de manhã, naquele lindo quintal não-coberto da escola.

- O que vocês vão fazer nesse fim de semana? – Ino perguntou olhando para o céu.

- Nada. – disse Tenten, olhando uma revista que ela adorava. – Acho que vou ficar o fim de semana aqui.

- Eu vou para... Bem, eu não sei. – disse Temari.

- E-Eu não t-tenho nada pl-pla-planejado... – disse Hinata.

- Eu não quero ficar sob o mesmo teto que o Sasuke, quero sair. – ironizou Dejiko.

- Eu vou para minha casa. – falei.

Elas me olharam de uma forma que... É difícil explicar. Com aquela cara de "Me leva junto".

- OK, eu levo vocês. – falei.

Elas deram um pulo. Ficaram felizes.

_**FlashBack Off.**_

Chegamos na minha casa. Bem, ela é apenas uma casa grande e espaçosa, branca com vidros na cor verde-água. A porta era branca, o quintal era lindo. Vi que a mamãe contratou um jardineiro. A grama estava mais verde do que nunca! O carro parou bem na porta, de lado. As garotas ficaram animadas até de mais. Saí do carro na hora e abri a porta para as desesperadas. O banco de trás estava apertado demais para elas. Afinal, elas estavam em quantas? Cinco?

- SENTINDO MINHAS PERNAS DE NOOOOOOOOVO! – berrou Ino.

- Para de ser exagerada, Ino. – disse Dejiko.

- CALA A BOCA, Ô BOPE! – berrou Ino. – Você ficou sentada no meu colo durante o trajeto inteiro!

- Por que Bope? – perguntei.

- A Dejiko é baita pegadora. Parece Tropa de Elite, pega um, pega geral. – disse Ino.

- Isso é um filme brasileiro, certo? – Tenten perguntou com arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Sim! – a loira sorriu após dizer.

Entramos dentro de casa e logo apareceu a empregada preferida da minha mãe: Ricardão. OK, é apenas uma zoação, mas bem que ela queria. E disso eu sei muito bem. Era a empregada Mei.

- Bom dia Sakura-sama! – ela disse sorridente. É a chefe das empregadas, romântica até dizer chega, simpática e divertida. Tem apenas 22 anos. Seus cabelos são azuis bem escuros, chegados à pretos. Seus olhos são bem azuis. Usa óculos. É um amor de empregada.

- Bom dia, Mei-chan. – falei sorrindo. – Essas são minhas amigas, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata e Dejiko. – apontei para cada uma. – Pode arrumar uns colchões e botar no meu quarto, Mei-chan?

- Claro Sakura-sama! – ela deu aquele sorriso contagiante. Pegou a mochila de cada uma e quando foi subir a escada, falou novamente. – Ah, sua mãe está no escritório e disse que quando chegasse, gostaria de falar com você.

- OK, vou lá. – falei subindo a escada rapidamente.

•

Entrei no escritório e encontrei minha mãe com o cabelo preso com uma piranha, usando óculos e vidrada na tela do notebook. Juro, parecia uma secretária.

- O que foi, mãe? – perguntei.

- Me diga, onde está seu remédio para cólica? – ela me perguntou sem tirar os olhos do computador.

- No banheiro, por que? – respondi e perguntei.

- Me traga aqui depois. Mas antes... – ela disse botando o dedo indicador na boca. – Ah, deixa pra lá.

- OK. – dei de ombros.

Fui pegar o remédio para cólica e entreguei para ela no escritório.

- Vocês estão pensando em fazer uma festinha aqui em casa? – ela me perguntou.

- NÃO. – falei. – Da onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Nenhum lugar, só deduzi. – ela disse. – E filha...

- O que foi, mamãe? – perguntei.

- Mamãe saiu com um cara ontem. – ela disse, se espreguiçando. – Ele me fez sentir algo que eu não sentia há anos! E, além disso, era muito bonito. Mas, era novo demais...

- Qual a idade dele? – perguntei.

- 26. – ela disse. – E a mamãe aqui tem 32 anos...

- E o que ele fez de bom? – perguntei, como se não soubesse a resposta dela.

Ela hesitou em responder. Ficou com uma cara de bunda indescritível.

- Censurado para menores de 18 anos. – terminando de dizer, ela fez um sinal para eu ir para a fora do escritório. Voltou a digitar.

Mas quem será esse cara de 26 anos? A mamãe está virando papa-anjo e pensa que ela pode tudo... Ainda está pensando nos seus 16 anos, livre leve e solta.

•

Eu estava sentindo a minha casa virar de cabeça para baixo. A Ino estava correndo de um lado para o outro no meu quarto, a Tenten ficava falando besteira com a Dejiko, a Temari ficou sentada na minha cama junto com a Hinata vendo meu álbum de fotos de quando eu era pequena e... Pera aí.

- TEMARI E HINATA, LARGUEM ESSE ÁLBUM! – berrei quando as vi com aquele maldito álbum.

- Álbum? – Ino olhou para Temari. – Que álbum? – logo ela lançou um sorriso malicioso.

Meu Deus. No que eu errei?

Por que eu fui dar um berro, já avisando que eu tenho um álbum com fotos **restritas**? Tipo... Minhas fotos de quando eu era pequena. Por quê? Ah, sim, pode escrever em um papel "Fudida" e esfregar na minha cara. Além de eu ter uma mãe que fez coisas como matar lagartixas com um **garoto** de 26 anos, tenho amigas que adoram fuçar minha vida infantil. Eu mereço.

- AI MEU DEUS! – Ino surtou. – QUE BONITINHAAAAA!

Ela começou a fuçar minhas fotos. O dia seria longo.

- É MESMO! QUE FOOOOOOFA! SAKURA, COMO VOCÊ **ERA** BONITINHA! – berrou Tenten.

- ÉÉÉ! – berrou Dejiko. – QUE VONTADE DE APERTAR A BOCHEEECHA!

- Eu **era** bonitinha? – perguntei com uma veia saltando da testa.

- SIM! – berrou Tenten.

- E agora eu não sou mais? – perguntei, agora com duas veias saltando da testa.

- Você só cresceu. – Ino deu um sorriso. – Não mudou nada.

Três veias saltaram da minha testa.

Eu simplesmente me achava feia quando eu era pequena. Afinal, não é normal você ter cabelo cor-de-rosa e olho verde e ainda por cima ter um rostinho bonito, mas todos botam defeito, falando que eu sou um ET por ter cabelos cor-de-rosa.

Eu poderia ser o xodó das meninas por meu cabelo ser rosa, a cor que a maioria gostava, mas nos meninos, eu era a ET testuda dos cabelos cor-de-rosa. Já sofri de _bullying _por causa disso. Era todo dia a mesma coisa, e claro, típicas coisas que apareciam em filmes: pegavam meu lanche, zoavam da minha cara e ainda por cima jogavam coisas nojentas em cima de mim, como baratas, lagartixas, moscas mortas... Eu odeio garotos pirralhos.

Isso virou um trauma, até meus 14 anos. Comecei a virar amiga de meninos, até cheguei a namorar um. Afinal, puberdade, hormônios pulando, vontade de agarrar, beijar, perder o B.V– boca virgem, para quem não sabe – e não ser mais zoada por ser a única garota da minha idade na minha sala a não ter beijado ninguém. E claro, eu estava querendo ser popular, coisa que eu nunca fui e parece que nunca serei. E sabe, agora mal me importo com isso. Tenho amigos verdadeiros e não gosto de ser paparicada, como as garotas estão fazendo comigo agora, me chamando de fofinha e coisa e tal. Mas acho que agora não é momento para eu falar sobre meu passado. Tenho que ficar de olhos abertos no presente e, eu tenho que tirar o mais rápido possível, aquele álbum das mãos da Ino, antes que...

- AI QUE BONITINHA! – Tenten berrou, fazendo uma cara de "amei!". – SAKURA COM ROUPINHA DE SAPINHO!

...** Tarde demais**.

Eu não queria que elas vissem a minha foto de eu com 5 anos de idade, usando um macacão de sapinho verde, com patinhas e tudo. Eu mereço...

- Chega de fuçar a vida alheia. – falei, tirando o álbum das mãos da Ino.

- Mas... Mas...! – Ino tentou falar algo, mas ficou sem palavras. Incrível.

Conversamos por um bom tempo, até a Ino vir com uma dessas idéias bombásticas.

- Vamos ligar para os garotos? Vamos atazanar a vida deles? – ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- VAMOS! – falei junto com as garotas.

Pegamos o telefone. Primeiro número que discamos foi do Sasuke. E não, eu não tenho o número dele, é a Ino que tem o telefone de todo mundo e decorado.

- _Residência Uchiha, olá_? – a pessoa no telefone perguntou. Eu havia discado.

- Olá, eu gostaria de falar com o Sasuke. – falei.

- _Quem deseja? _– a pessoa perguntou.

Fiquei quieta por uns cinco segundos, logo falei, engrossando a voz.

- Sou uma amiga dele, mas fala que é a professora de Balé dele. – falei.

As garotas caíram na gargalhada, mas segurando o máximo para a pessoa no telefone não estranhar. Escutei a pessoa dar uns pequenos risos.

- _Não sabia que meu irmão fazia balé. _– a pessoa disse. Parecia ser um homem.

- Você é irmão do emo? – perguntei, interessada.

- _Sim, mais velho. Sou Uchiha Itachi. Já vou chamar ele... SASUKEE! SUA PROFESSORA DE BALÉ! _– Itachi berrou, fazendo-me soltar algumas risadas.

"_MAS EU NÃO TENHO DIABO DE PROFESSORA DE BALÉ NENHUMA!" _Escutei Sasuke berrar, logo pegando o telefone, parecia irritado.

- _Que foi, Mayu? _– ele perguntou.

- Huum, então quer dizer que você tem mesmo professora de balé? – perguntei, segurando algumas risadas.

- _... Sakura?_ – ele perguntou. Parecia encabulado.

- Sim! – falei. – Então, você tem mesmo uma professora de balé?!

- _..._ – ele não respondeu nada.

- AHÁ, TEM SIM! TEM SIM, TEM SIM! – berrei, rindo.

- _Fica quieta. _– ele disse. – _O que você quer, aberração cor-de-rosa?_

- Nada, só queria te encher a paciência. E aí, quando é que é sua aula de balé? – perguntei só para provocar.

- _Tchau._ – ele disse.

- ESPERA, ESPE... – falei. Mas não deu tempo.

"_Tu... Tu... Tu... Tu..." _

- Ele desligou na minha cara. – falei, rindo.

As garotas começaram a rir e repetir, engrossando a voz "Fala que é a professora de Balé dele!". Ah, o emo vai querer me arrancar o couro quando chegar segunda-feira. Não duvido que ele fique com aquela cara de "eu-ainda-vou-te-matar".

A Ino ligou para o Gaara, falando que ele estava atrasado para a aula de costura. A Hinata não ligou, gaguejou demais só em escutar o telefone discando para a casa do Naruto. Temari ligou para Shikamaru, falando que ele ganhou na loteca, mas eram só 5 dólares. Dejiko ficou sem ligar, mas curtiu muito o que elas falaram. Agora era a vez da Tenten.

Não sei se ela teria coragem o suficiente de ligar para o Neji, pois ele é um cara grosso e sério, porém bonito. Mas, a nossa garota prodígio não conseguiu cumprir a missão, quando o Neji atendeu ela ficou nervosa e desligou o telefone. E se ele descobrisse que foi ela? Não quero nem imaginar o que aconteceria, acho que ele ia ficar de carão com ela e ela com certeza, iria vir pra cima de nós chorando por um amor não-correspondido.

•

Mei nos chamou para jantar. Descemos as escadas e fomos jantar normalmente e depois, atacamos a sobremesa: Torta dos Deuses. Juro que com essa torta, eu fico gorda. É um tipo daquela torta em que você come um pedaço e não consegue ficar sem comer. Tem Chocolate derretido com amendoins, bolinhas de chocolate preto e branco por cima, sem falar nas 3 camadas de chocolate Hershey's: Crocante, com Cookies e Ao Leite. Comemos a torta inteira e ainda por cima atacamos o pote dos bombons de chocolate com recheio de Coco.

Voltamos para o quarto. Olhamos no relógio, eram apenas 20:34. Ligamos o computador, para ficar zoando no orkut. Li alguns recados, depois as garotas checaram seus bagulhos diários nisso que chamam de "internet". É a 10ª maravilha do mundo. Claro, atrás da Batata-frita e do chocolate.

A Hinata ficou mais vermelha que um tomate. Ela havia recebido um depoimento do Naruto.

"**Narutão!!:**

_**Hinata... uma ótima amiga, muito bonita e gentil comigo, to certo!**_

_**Pena que tem um primo malvado que impede que eu me aproxime dela, hehe! Hinata, te adoro muito viu?! To certo!**_

_**Beijão Hinata!**_"

Ela caiu da cadeira. Eu apenas vi uma Hyuuga-prodígio caída no chão, vermelha e talvez, fora de si.

- N-N-N-N-N-Naru... Naru-Naruto... Naruto-kun! – ela disse, ainda mega-vermelha e com os olhos de uma forma indescritível. Eles pareciam confusos mas alegres ao mesmo tempo. Será que o Naruto gosta dela, mesmo?

Abanamos a Hinata, para ver se a pressão dela melhorasse. Deduzi que a pressão dela pode ter baixado rapidamente, por ter visto aquele depoimento "sagrado" do Naruto. E o pior, ela é tímida e gosta muito dele.

Conversamos até mais ou menos umas dez horas. Minha mãe abriu a porta meio sonolenta e nos desejou Boa Noite. Demos boa noite à ela também. Vi que ela deu um sorriso e fechou a porta, indo dormir. Sabe, eu acho a minha mãe bonita... Mas sempre tem uma garota chamada Yamanaka Ino para comentar sobre a pessoa.

- Essa cara da sua mãe parece de drogada.

•

Acordamos umas dez da manhã, graças a nossa querida Loira-barulhenta chamada Ino. Ela acordou, por um milagre, mais cedo que todas e começou a bater com o travesseiro dela em cada uma de nós. Como ela nos ama.

Acordamos e cada uma tomou um banho. Nos vestimos e saímos do quarto, indo em direção à sala de TV. E não, eu não faço a mínima idéia de O Que vamos fazer lá. A brilhante idéia da Tenten foi: Vamos no shopping. Ah, bem, eu não concordei, mas a Ino, a Dejiko e a Temari concordaram, infelizmente. Por quê? Por que é sempre no mesmo shopping e com certeza, o infeliz do Sai vai estar lá. E eu não quero olhar na cara dele. Pelo menos não tão cedo.

Meio dia chegou e lá estávamos nós almoçando aqui em casa. Aproveitei para falar com a minha mãe, sobre o shopping. Ela ainda estava meio sonolenta, mas sabe, é bem melhor assim convencê-la.

- Mãe, podemos ir no shopping? – perguntei.

- Ah-aham... – ela disse, ainda sonolenta.

- Senhora Haruno... – murmurou Mei. – Ela deve estar exausta.

- Exausta de fazer o quê, Mei-chan? – perguntei indiferente.

- Ela saiu às 4 da manhã e voltou às nove. – disse Mei, olhando para o lado.

- Ela foi fazer O quê às quatro da manhã...? – perguntei interessada.

- Sua mãe tem insônia, Sakura-sama. – disse Mei. – Ela acordou às 4h, andando pela rua, muito sonolenta. E ela encontrou agora de manhã, um homem de cabelos prateados, bem jovem, de olhos azuis ou cinzas escuros... – ela suspirou. – Meu Deus, que homem! Ele parece ter uns 26 anos... Foi ele que trouxe sua mãe para casa...

- 26 anos...? – perguntei.

- Sim... É um rapaz bem novo. – ela disse, suspirando. – Que homem bonito...

- Meeeeeeeeeeei... – minha mãe disse, levemente irritada e sem vontade. – Me leve até meu quarto.

QUE MIMADA.

Ela estendeu o braço para Mei. A própria sorriu e pegou na mão da minha mãe, puxando-a. Foi levando ela até o quarto dela, para a mamãe dormir.

Mas quem seria esse rapaz...? Do jeito que a Mei disse, parecia muito com o Kakashi... Mas... Não, impossível. Não deve ser ele. Quem seria o louco de se apaixonar pela minha mãe? E ainda por cima fazer sexo com ela? Não por ela ser bonita e sim, pela sua personalidade e seu jeito de agir.

Cara, isso é muito estranho.

•

Duas e quinze da tarde. Eu e as garotas estávamos no shopping, vadiando pra variar. Iríamos ás quatro e dez no cinema, ver Indiana Jones – O reino da caveira de Cristal. Ino ficou sabendo que Neji, Gaara e Sasuke viriam ao shopping hoje, para ir ao cinema e por incrível que pareça ver o mesmo filme. Achei coincidência demais, mas decidi ficar quieta.

Logo, os três chegaram. Cumprimentamos eles, na boa, e tal.

- E aí, já compraram os ingressos? – Gaara perguntou com um sorriso sexy, coisa de deixar a Ino se derretendo.

- Sim. – ela disse, falando por nós. – E vocês?

- O Neji ta indo lá agora. – ele disse. – E ai, o que vamos fazer até às 16h10?

- Fliperama. – disse Dejiko com um sorriso malicioso. – **PUMP**.

•

Eu não sinto meus pés, não sinto minhas pernas, e talvez eu não sinto meu corpo.

Acabei de sair do tão sagrado e glorioso Pump, como todos acham. Sabe, é bem legal, mas dói o pé e cansa pra caralho. As músicas são um pouco difíceis de acompanhar, mas não é um bicho de sete cabeças. Sabe, não sei como elas agüentam ficar horas e horas dançando, com certeza fazem uma massagem relaxante só no pé.

Sasuke dançou umas nove músicas, o desgraçado comprou três fichas, saiu todo soado. Gaara dançou só três e cansou já Neji nem quis experimentar.

Era 15h. Não tinha nada mais de interessante para fazer a não ser ficar no fliperama. O cinema começaria só as 16h10. O que iríamos fazer?

•

Ficar apertando os botões do elevador não foi uma boa idéia, já deixo bem claro.

E adivinha, quem deu essa fantástica idéia! **Yamanaka Ino**.

_**FlashBack On**_

- O que podemos fazer? – Tenten perguntou, entediada.

- Não sei... – falei. Eu e Neji acabamos falando juntos e soltamos um pequeno riso após isso.

Ino ficou pensativa demais para o meu gosto. Logo olhou para o lado, o corredor do elevador. Deu um sorriso malicioso e nos arrastou para o elevador, apertando todos os botões possíveis do mesmo.

_**FlashBack Off**_

SABE, eu tenho medo de escuro. Eu tenho medo de lugares pequenos demais, - claustrofobia – me sinto desconfortável e vou ficando nervosa aos poucos. E ainda mais, em um lugar onde só tem garotas loucas e três garotos bonitos. E não quero nem imaginar no que isso vai dar.

Só escutei um "EI!" e um "PLAFT".

- TARADO SEJA LÁ QUEM FOR! – berrou alguém. Suponho que era Ino. – VÁ APERTAR A BUNDA DA MÃE, INFELIZ!

- Calma Ino, isso sempre acontece em elevadores e... FILHO DA PUTA! – a Dejiko chutou a primeira canela que sentiu.

Sabe, acho que ficar trancada em um elevador com esse bando de loucos, não dá certo. E sabe por que isso aconteceu? Simples. De tanto a Ino apertar os botões, o elevador parou de vez. E se duvidar, a energia do shopping 'caiu'.

Encostei-me ao 'espelho' que o elevador tinha. Respirei fundo e comecei a contar baixinho os números. Comecei a soar frio. Que droga. Droga, droga, droga, mil vezes droga. Fechei os olhos por uns instantes, na esperança de poder ver o Darling, para poder abraçá-lo nesse momento em que eu estava com medo. Poder abraçá-lo, tocá-lo, beijá-lo...

Senti alguém se aproximar de mim. Sem hesitar, abri os olhos rapidamente, pensando que seria um sonho, que ainda estávamos no fliperama. Essa pessoa foi se aproximando de mim. Consegui sentir sua respiração. Seu perfume. Mas quem seria? Era um garoto, disso eu não duvidava. Mas será que havia mais algum menino além do Neji, Sasuke e Gaara? Eu não tinha visto...

Mas esse garoto mexeu comigo. Ele se aproximou demais de mim e me roubou um beijo em que sem querer, retribui. Mas... Por que eu me sinto tão... Bem ao beijá-lo? Seria o Darling? Eu sentia que ele era o Darling. Era ele, tinha que ser ele, era obrigatório ser ele! Eu não entregaria meus lábios a quem não fosse o Darling! Por que o elevador não volta a funcionar e por que as luzes não acendem?

Eu sentia que esse garoto era o Darling. Acabei abraçando-o, sem nenhuma segunda intenção. Era como o abraço do Darling, aconchegante e carinhoso. Seu perfume... Parecia o dele. Mas... E seus cabelos? Eu não tinha tocado neles. Logo esse garoto se soltou. Não senti mais sua presença perto de mim, ele se soltou de meus braços.

Onde ele está? Quem é ele? Seria Neji, Gaara ou Sasuke? Ou talvez alguém que havia entrado e não percebi? Quem seria? Que raiva de mim mesma.

Cinco minutos depois, o elevador voltou a funcionar. Já era 16h. Olhei para o elevador, só tinha as garotas e os três. Será que... Algum deles me beijou? Eu estou com medo de descobrir.

•

Tivemos um dia cansativo. Exaustivo. E divertido. Chegamos à minha casa e a primeira coisa que fizemos foi: Tomar um banho quente e relaxante. Depois, a Mei preparou algo para nós comermos. Comemos uma deliciosa nega maluca, entupida de calorias, gorduras selecionadas e colesterol alto. E de acompanhamento, diabete! Como algo tão delicioso pode prejudicar tanto alguém?

Depois de comer, fomos para o quarto, falar sobre o que aconteceu. As garotas começaram a me perguntar várias vezes, "O que houve para você sair vermelha e com a mão na boca?". Falei que não era nada, que era o enjôo e que a claustrofobia causou isso.

Conversamos mais alguns minutos e não demorou para todas nós cairmos no sono.

•

Acordar cedo em um domingo, é uma porcaria. Ainda mais, quando você acorda com uma aberração loira em cima de você, roncando e babando.

- Ino... – falei, segurando a imensa vontade de bater nela.

- Huuuuuuum...? – ela resmungou, bêbada de sono.

- Sai de cima de mim, PORRA. – falei, dando um berro na última palavra.

Ela acordou rapidamente, olhando para mim. Pediu desculpas e voltou para a cama dela dormir. E sabe, se eu acordo uma vez eu não durmo mais a não ser que eu esteja em falta de sono. E eu não estava com isso naquele momento.

Como não tinha nada mais de interessante para fazer, decidi mexer no meu computador enquanto as garotas dormiam. Eram 8:47 da manhã. E eu estava lá com aquela mega-vontade de acordá-las, fazendo aquele barulhão como... Pegar duas panelas e começar a bater sem parar ou simplesmente ligar aquelas sirenes de campo militar. Seria tão... Nossa, não sei nem o que dizer. Sem falar que bem, a Hinata e a Temari não merecem. Então, não vou fazer por causa delas.

Logo vi que Dejiko se espreguiçou e me viu ligando o computador.

- Já cedo no computador, Sakura? Sua vista vai estragar dessa forma.

- Fica quieta e vai dormir. - falei brincando.

- Ahhh, vou falar tudo pra _psora_ que você tá brigando comigo! - ela brincou, imitando voz de bebê. Ela viu que as garotas estavam em um sono profundo, e também... Acho que ela não resistiria. - Cara, eu preciso acordar elas. Vai ser muito cômico acordar elas no susto...

- Que tipo de susto nelas? - perguntei.

- Do tipo, Olha lá o Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji e fulanos de tal correndo de cueca no corredor, meninas! - ela riu após o comentário. Não resisti e tive que rir, era engraçado as caras e bocas que ela fazia.

Levou mais ou menos uns 20 minutos até todas acordarem. Cada uma tomou um banho e descemos para tomar café. Já era 9:30.

•

Esse domingo promete.

A Ino acordou ataca, cheia de idéias na cabeça de "o que podemos fazer hoje". Guerra de balões com água foi a primeira opção. E claro, nenhuma recusou. Como minha mãe tinha feito uma festa há um tempo atrás, sobrou mais de 10 pacotes com 50 balões dentro. Era uma festa de 'despedida de solteira' para uma amiga. Ela mesma se comprometeu para fazer e até eu acabei me metendo "sem querer". (leia-se, de propósito, eu queria mesmo é ver os go-go boys que estavam lá.)

Voltando ao assunto...

Pegamos cinco pacotes com balões e fomos na torneira da área que tem umas pias e uma churrasqueira e enchemos de água. Pegamos alguns baldes e botamos todos os balões cheios lá. Depois, fomos para perto da piscina jogar. Não era bem uma guerra, mas apenas deduzi que fosse.

Ficaríamos em uma roda. Eu pego um balão e jogo pra Tenten, a Tenten passa para a Hinata e assim vai. Quem deixar cair, vai ter que dar um pulo na piscina e volta a jogar só na próxima rodada. Ou seja, quando acabar.

- Por que não convidamos os garotos? - Ino resmungou. - Eu queria ver o Gaara pular na piscina...

- Sua safada. - disse Temari segurando o riso.

- Que foi cunhada? - Ino sorriu.

Cunhada?

- Tu e o Gaara já estão namorando? - perguntei confusa. Mas... Por que eu queria me meter na vida romântica dos dois? Acabei me distraído e deixei o balão cair. Pra quê? As garotas olharam para mim, apontaram e disseram firme:

- Pule!

E claro, menos a Hinata disse. Eu amo ela!

Dei um pulo, só de zoação.

- É PARA PULAR NA PISCINA, AAANTA! - Ino berrou.

Eu pulei na piscina.

**Putaqueáguafria**.

Ministério da Saúde adverte: Não vá na piscina às 10 horas da manhã. Fica a dica.

Fui pegar minha toalha para me secar por enquanto, até elas terminarem o jogo. Vi que meu celular estava tocando, com a maldita música de PUMP, a Run To You da BanYA!. E ainda quero descobrir quem foi o infeliz que botou música de Pump no meu celular.

Esse fim de semana seguiu bem.

Esse sábado foi divertido.

Mas eu senti a falta de alguém. Eu queria que alguém estivesse lá. Mas eu não sabia quem.

**Fim do Capítulo 07.**

* * *

**N/A: **XUXUZETY'S (?!) Olha, esse capítulo deu trabalho. Espero que gostem. XD  
Eu fiz algo meio descontraído do assunto real da fic, só para dar um pouco de senso de humor. Afinal, ninguém aturaria a Sakura falando que nem uma matraca "**Ai!!1111 O Darling!!1111 el qeor coniecr o Darling!!1111 el precios beijr o Darling!!1111 el precios encontrr o Darling!!1111 DAAAARLING!!1111**" E sim, tiopes manda. \/ Mas espero mesmo que tenham gostado! :3 Agora, as reviews.

**Miiinne** - Bem... Acho que uns três capítulos. Tipo, já tenho até o capítulo 16 pronto, to escrevendo o 17 que é o último. Se não me falhe a memória, é no 9 que ela descobre. DOAHIOHDOAIHDEAOI boa pergunta. POLISHOP RULES. EHOEAHD, tá viajando, acho. 8D (?)

**Maria Lua** - OHDAOIHDAOI ah claro, ela vai muuuito longe com essas dicas, _cofcof._ XD

**AngelZinha** - De nada. 83 OHDEAOIAD, atualizei. 8D (?)

**Lohan.y** - Daqui uns três capítulos. 8D

**Cla-Chan-K** - Obrigado! 8DDD

**Tati-chan X3** - O Darling é uma pessoa que realmente não tem o que fazer e fica dando dicas estúpidas para a Sakura. XD

**Sabaku no AnaH** - OIDHDAHA minha melhor amiga é assim XDD Ficar sem chocolate por causa de gripe, etc, é horrível. i-i

**nique-chan** - OHDAOIHAEIOAHAOD, bem, eu realmente não consigo fazer uma história descente com o Deidara, e também, o Sai... Bem, ele vai ser bem útil em alguns capítulos, HIH'. SIM, EU ODEIO O SAI! \o OHDAODAHOD, infelizmente, não posso passar.XD

**ThAiS VaScOnCelLoS** - Obrigado! 8D Que bom que gostou. n.n

Bem, é só isso. 8D Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo! \o Boa semana, agradeço pelas reviews. 83 Beijos beijos! x3


	8. Konogincana

**Capítulo 08 – Konogincana.**

_Esse sábado foi divertido.  
Mas eu senti a falta de alguém. Eu queria que alguém estivesse lá. Mas eu não sabia quem._

•

A Konogincana ta chegando.

Faltam menos de duas semanas. E não é só para essa gincana que eu tenho que me preparar, é também para as provas. Vão ser uma semana antes da Gincana. Como a Tsunade é do mal... Aquela velha ainda me paga...

E o pior: Todas as salas tem que ter uma barraquinha vendendo alguma coisa. E sabe qual foi a idéia dos alunos da nossa sala? **Barraca do Beijo**. Falaram que iríamos lucrar, pois as garotas mais lindas do colégio estão na nossa sala e blá blá blá. E a gincana é aberta para o público, ou seja, vão dar beijos em qualquer um. A Ino já protestou, disse que tinha "namorado". Falei que eu era comprometida e a Hinata gaguejou demais, mas mesmo assim, não queria beijar ninguém.

Mas como todos votaram – menos nós – na barraca do beijo... Não tem como impedir. Então... Vamos ter que beijar qualquer pessoa que pagar. Ah sim, não contei que me meteram no meio falando que eu sou bonitinha? E que eu DEVO participar?

Mas logo a Karin veio reclamando.

- Quem tem que participar disso sou eu! – ela protestou, chutando a cadeira. – Eu que tenho que beijar os garotos, inclusive o Sasuke! Ele é meu namorado!

- Olha eu juro que não tenho tamanho tal gosto de ser seu namorado. – Sasuke respondeu sem hesitar.

- Sasuke! – Karin berrou meio irritada. – Não venha me contrariar, você é meu namorado!

- Quem disse? – Sasuke riu. – Eu nunca iria te namorar, não tenho tamanho mal gosto.

Vi que os olhos da Karin se encheram de lágrimas. Logo ela saiu correndo, sem pedir licença nem nada. Sasuke apenas ficou bufando, mas também rindo do que a Karin disse.

O regente não ligou e continuou a falar conosco sobre a "barraca do beijo" e suas integrantes. Logo ele começou a dizer.

- Como a maioria da sala quis, as garotas serão: Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Temari, Hinata e Dejiko. Os garotos... Serão Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara e Sasuke. – nisso, todas as garotas soltaram um "YEAAAAAAAH!". – Então, é isso. Quando começaremos a montar a barraca?

Não me agüentei, tive que protestar.

- Professor. – falei. – Acho que não devíamos fazer isso por votação e sim, para ver qual aluna e aluno quer ficar na barraca do beijo. Sinceramente, eu não quero sair por aí oferecendo beijo à 1,50, inclusive a Hinata. A coitadinha é tímida e fica igual a um pimentão e garanto que ela quer guardar o beijo para uma pessoa que ela goste, não para qualquer um.

O professor ficou pensativo por alguns minutos. Logo, olhou para mim e sorriu.

- É, acho melhor assim. – ele olhou para Hinata, que estava um tanto corada. – Eu entendo esse negócio amoroso das meninas. Mas acho que os meninos não ligarão em vender beijos, não é?

Neji já protestou também.

- Me tire dessa maldita lista, não sou um tipo de garoto de programa mirim. – ele disse curto e grosso.

Gaara, Sasuke e Shikamaru disseram a mesma coisa, já Sai...

- Por mim tanto faz, eu vou beijar do mesmo jeito. – ele disse.

QUE NOJO DELE.

A cada dia que passa ele me dá mais nojo ainda!

•

As aulas se passaram bem até o intervalo. A Karin pediu para participar da barraca do beijo. Foi duro aceitarem ela por que cá entre nós, a garota é muito feia e acho que nossa barraca vai falir com ela, fica a dica.

Eu estou aqui, na lanchonete, comendo um bombom. Sei que bombom não enche barriga, mas é só para comer algo, tenho que fazer muita coisa hoje. Tarefa pra fazer, trabalho de história, ajudar a sala com a barraca do beijo – não me oferecendo para beijar, e sim para os preparativos – e... Não sei mais o quê, só sei que to lotada de coisa para fazer hoje.

Encontrei a Ino no meio do caminho para a sala. Ela disse que estavam me procurando, já que eu que iria fazer os panfletos e algumas coisinhas na barraca, como a pequena decoração. Logo, veio algumas idéias como um Café, com garçonetes sem-calcinhas, com cosplay sexy's ou algo do gênero. Não gostei da idéia. Não quero ficar andando sem calcinha e muito menos ficar "exibindo" meu corpo por aí.

Mas o melhor de tudo, foi a Tsunade avisando sobre as coisas que vão ter depois da gincana: Vamos todos para uma ilha particular do colégio e vamos ficar uma semana lá, com direito à 2 festas dançantes, 1 baile, piscina, trilha e mais um monte de coisa que o pessoal da recreação está organizando para nós.

E claro, vai só o 2º ano. HAHA invejem. Ok, parei. Terminando de falar sobre a "barraquinha e suas opções pervertidas que não foram aceitas", a aula começou.

Kakashi entrou em cena. Lembrei do que a Mei tinha falado naquela hora, sobre o cara dos cabelos prateados e olhos azuis ou cinzas escuros, não deu de ver direito. Reparei bem no Kakashi. Ele parecia um homem sério... Um homem divertido também. Mas... Que gosto ele teria de "pegar" a minha mãe?

Não que eu não gostaria de ter outro pai, muito pelo contrário, seria divertido. Um pai como o Kakashi, por exemplo. Um professor de matérias em que geralmente me dou mal, - posso ter aulas extras em casa – um pai bonito e divertido, e... **Um pai que pode ver a minha vida na escola**.

Não gostei da idéia.

Vou fazer a campanha, 'Kakashi, não se case com a minha mãe!'.

Eu não quero ter um pai que fica me vigiando o dia inteiro nesse maldito colégio interno onde o Darling estuda e onde tem um louco atrás de mim querendo me beijar e que eu seja sua namorada. Poupe-me. Se ele for se casar com a minha mãe, que mude de profissão!

•

A aula do Kakashi se passou bem. Fiquei o observando de vez em quando e o Sasuke ficava me enchendo o saco durante a aula, fazendo coisas como... Não vale a pena citar. Ele bagunçou meu cabelo na aula toda, saí de lá com meu cabelo virado em um ninho de Égua.

Ao terminar todas as aulas, fui para o quarto arrumar meu cabelo, o mais recente ninho de égua cor-de-rosa. Aproveitei para trocar de roupa. Botei uma bermudinha jeans e uma blusa rosa com um all star rosa. Comecei a andar pelo colégio, sem mais nada pra fazer. Meu cabelo já estava arrumado.

Comecei a andar pelo colégio e encontrei o Naruto.

- Sakura! – ele berrou, balançando o braço esquerdo no tipo "eu estou aqui!".

- Oi, Naruto! – falei, sorrindo.

E aí começou a enorme conversa. Conversamos bastante, sobre várias coisas. Desabafamos tudo, contamos várias histórias de depois que ele havia se mudado. Estava tudo na paz. Até a Karin chegar. É incrível como ela adora arrumar barraquinho lá e aqui, e tudo tem eu no meio. Quero descobrir o que aquela garota quer. Um autógrafo por conhecer uma garota que tem cabelo cor-de-rosa natural? – leia-se, eu.

- Ora, ora, ora. – ela disse, empinando aquele nariz que dá vontade de quebrar. – Dá mole para o Sasuke e agora ta de risinhos com o Naruto? É um exemplo de vadia, mesmo!

Fiquei quieta, eu estava quase estourando por causa dela, apenas respirei fundo na intenção de não armar barraco. Novamente.

Naruto me olhou confuso, com cara de "Você não vai retrucar?". Não resisti.

- Eu não te devo satisfações, eu sou apenas amiga dos dois. Se você tem inveja, não venha reclamar para cima de mim. – falei, quase estourando.

- Olha aqui sua insolente! – ela disse apontando aquele maldito dedo na minha cara. – Pare de ser vadia, de só por ser dona de olhos claros ficar se achando pra cima dos outros, pare de roubar o namorado dos outros, PARE DE DAR EM CIMA DO NARUTO E DO SASUKE!

Quebrei o Nariz dela.

Nada como começar uma semana perto da gincana, batendo em alguém. E ainda por cima em alguém que você detesta, sente nojo e pena pela coisa fútil que essa pessoa é. E o melhor de todos: Quebrar o nariz dessa pessoa. Aquele nariz empinado que sempre vinha pra cima de você no estilo "Eu posso tudo" mas no fim não pode nada. Eu dei um soco no nariz dela, juro que não me agüentei. Não suporto que as pessoas me chamem de vadia e fiquem falando que me ofereço para os outros. Que foi, não se pode mais ter amigos homens?

Ela caiu no chão com a mão no nariz e claro estava pingando sangue. Que pena, ela vai ter que ficar com o nariz quebrado até os 18 anos, por que antes do mesmo, não se pode fazer cirurgia! CAARA VAI SER TÃO ENGRAÇADO VER O NARIZ DELA TODO MOOOLE! E ainda por cima ter o orgulho de falar para as pessoas "Foi eu que quebrei!".

(Caralho, a Sakura é uma peste! XD)

Ela saiu correndo até a enfermaria. Eu apenas bufei e me sentei onde eu estava antes. Naruto ficou com uma cara de espanto engraçada.

- O que você fez?! – ele perguntou desesperado. – Era só para falar algumas coisas pra ela e não quebrar o nariz dela!

- Deu vontade. – falei entediada. – E quando as pessoas estiverem perto de mim e encontrarem o nariz dela todo mole, vou ter o orgulho de dizer "Foi eu que quebrei"!

Naruto botou para rir, começou a rir sem parar. Acho que a minha frase é um pouco cômica relacionada a um caso em que eu posso ser expulsa do colégio. Mas bem, a Karin precisa de uma rival para se achar a melhor. Ela precisa de uma rival para brigar pelo Sasuke. Apesar de eu não sentir nada pelo Sasuke, é sempre bom provocar aquela sem-noção. Não que eu queria dar uns malhos nele para fazer inveja na Karin – leia-se, usá-lo. – muito pelo contrário. O Sasuke, o chato que ele é, é um cara legal, não quero usá-lo só para torrar a paciência de uma piranha sem causa. Afinal, ele senta do meu lado. Ele me enche o saco. Ele é bonito. E sempre toda semana eu encontro ele conversando a sós com uma garota. Claro, deve ser declaração de amor. Eu preciso encontrar as garotas para contar a novidade para elas: Eu quebrei o nariz de Piranhaputasemvergonha Karin.

•

Zoar da cara de alguém é divertido. Ainda mais quando suas amigas zoam com você.

- O QUÊ?! – Ino berrou. Logo botou para rir. – VOCÊ QUEBROU O QUÊ DA KARIN?

- O nariz plastificado dela. – falei.

Não agüentaram.

Ino, Tenten, Temari e Dejiko botaram para rir sem parar. A Hinata também não se agüentou e começou a rir sem parar junto com as garotas. Até eu dei umas risadas.

- Vai ser muuuuuuuito engraçado ver a cara dela! – Tenten limpava as lágrimas que saíam toda hora. Ela chorava de rir. – Ela vai vir com aquele nariz empinado e eu vou ter o gostinho de apontar pra ela e dizer "HAHA, NARIZ MOLE OTÁRIA!".

Não agüentei. E garanto que as garotas também não agüentaram. Caímos na gargalhada. A Tenten era a mais debochada de todas, era incrível.

Paramos de rir com muita dificuldade e fomos organizar os negócios da gincana e da barraca.

•

20ª Konogincana. Abertura da Gincana, com apresentação do grupo de dança do 1º ano. Eram três garotas muito bonitas, dava vontade de morder. Elas estavam dançando "Real Emotion" da Kumiko Koda. Eu conheço essa música. E já joguei Final Fantasy em que a Yuna dança essa música. As garotas estavam dançando incrivelmente e filhadaputamente bem. Igual à coreografia do jogo. Putz, que vontade de jogar Final Fantasy...

A abertura acabou e logo chegou algumas garotas saltitando com roupas de líderes de torcida. Eram umas 10. Elas vieram dando piruetas e estrelinhas. Logo pararam com os braços abertos. Cinco de um lado e cinco de outro. A Tsunade apareceu, vestindo uma roupa de líder de torcida **ROSA**. Como das garotas eram roxas, ela estava rosa. Juro que não vi um garoto que não esteja babando. A Tsunade tem um corpão sexy de mais para uma mulher de 50 anos. Seios fartos, barriguinha de 18, coxuda – como os garotos dizem – e tem bunda de funkeira que dança há anos – como ouvi dizerem. Juro. Ela deve ter feito pelo menos uma plástica. Silicone, lipoaspiração, silicone na bunda, levantamento dos seios... Coisa básica que qualquer mulher no auge de seus 50 anos faria, se tivesse ótimas condições financeiras – cagando dinheiro – e que não tivesse aquele corpo dos sonhos. A Tsunade com certeza fez uma cirurgia ou ela está mentindo a idade. Logo ela começou a dizer.

- BEEEEEEEM VINDOS À VIGÉSIMA KONOGINCANA! – ela berrou. Todos fizeram um "Olha a ôla". – Sou a diretora Tsunade e vim anunciar a abertura da gincana do Konoha High School! Venho avisar também que, cada série irá ganhar uma viagem para algum lugar e todas estão decididas! A oitava série irá para um hotel fazenda da família Uchiha, com direito à festas dançantes, luau, churrasco, piscina, trilha e várias outras coisas, o próprio Fugaku se ofereceu para levar os jovens para lá. – nisso, todos viraram suas atenções para a Dejiko e para o Sasuke. Ambos estavam com cara de "Mais que porcaria!". – O primeiro ano irá para um resort da família Yamanaka, com várias coisas que não to afim de citar. – todos olharam para a Ino, sem hesitar. – O segundo ano irá para a ilha particular da escola. E o terceirão, para o parque de diversões mais famoso de Tóquio! O melhor do Japão! – todos deram um "AEEEEEEEE". Quer dizer, todos os alunos do terceirão. – E o vencedor da gincana, ganhará uma segunda viagem, com tudo pago, _**para a Disney**_!

Pronto.

Agora sim, essa gincana vai virar uma suruba de boladas na cara, roubalheira e coisa e tal. Afinal não é todo dia que se concorre uma viagem com tudo pago para a Disney. Todos deram um berro, deixando Tsunade levemente surda.

- OK, não precisam berrar tanto. – ela disse no microfone. – Mas então, boa sorte a todos! Amanhã começam as tarefas, hoje ficam apenas com as barracas e algumas tarefas extas! E lembrem-se, as barracas ficarão na semana inteira da gincana!

Todos saíram do vucu-vucu. Só vi camisas coloridas para todos os lados. Ah sim. As séries são divididas por cores.

São cinco salas de todas as séries. Meu Deus, mas é gente. Na oitava, são as cinco cores: Branco, azul celeste, verde, laranja e amarelo.

No primeiro ano são: Lilás, azul-marinho, cinza, marrom e violeta. – roxo levemente misturado com rosa. Um tom variado.

Segundo ano: Preto, vermelho, rosa, verde-água e marrom claro.

Terceirão: Caramelo, rosa escuro, vermelho vinho, verde musgo e arco-íris.

E adivinha em qual cor que eu estou? **Rosa**. Mais rosa na minha vida. É incrível. E sabe qual o líder da nossa equipe? Professor Kakashi. Sim. Pode jogar na cara. Eu sou fudida.

Bem, acho que por enquanto não tenho nada para fazer a não ser esperar, não é mesmo? Esperar alguém me chamar para fazer algo, estou sem a mínima vontade de jogar ou participar de qualquer outra atividade que faça eu me cansar estupidamente. Fiquei sentada em um banco, esperando alguma voz desesperada me chamando. E claro, eu estava tomando um suco de caixinha de morango. Não tinha mais nada pra fazer, ué.

Logo alguém me puxou rapidamente.

•

Eu quero matar a Karin.

Não por ela ser estúpida, ignorante e que se acha melhor que todos e quaisquer outros xingamentos que não vale a pena citar e sim, por ela querer e querer participar da barraca do beijo e agora, sumir. Já estavam procurando ela desde que abertura começou e ela não apareceu. Precisavam de alguém rápido e eu foi a primeira pessoa que eles viram. E adivinha! Eu vou ter que ficar na barraca do beijo. Preparei bastante anti-sépticos bucais e bastante chiclete de hortelã. Eu iria precisar.

E não, eu não quero participar da barraca do beijo, mas eu quero ir para a Disney com tudo pago. E AH SE QUERO. Já que minha mãe não paga pra mim, o negócio é correr atrás. Mas... Eu não quero ficar trocando salivas com quem não conheço. E se o Darling ver? Vai pensar que sou uma Karin. Não, não posso aceitar isso. Mas... E se o Darling me beijar? Bem, tem o lado ruim e o mal. Ele pode achar que sou uma piranha. Mas também não.

Eu estou aqui, com cara de besta, com minhas mãos no meu rosto, apoiando o cotovelo na mesinha da barraca. Imagine: Uma coisa cor-de-rosa, com cara de tédio, toda arrumadinha, jurando que é santa, em uma barraca rosa com vermelho "BARRACA DO BEIJO" e vários "Kiss" escritos por lá e também, marquinhas de beijo. Me diga, quem iria pagar para me beijar?

- Serei seu primeiro cliente? – aquele ser infeliz me perguntou.

Era o Sai. Mas que bosta. Esse é um dos clientes que eu mais temia. Eu não quero beijá-lo, não mesmo.

- Não vou te beijar, Sai. – falei virando a cara.

- Já comprei o ticket, agora você vai ter que cumprir. – ele disse, com aquele sorriso nojento dele.

É disso que eu odeio. Tickets. Malditos, tickets. Sorte que vi uma garota qualquer da barraca do beijo chegando e a arrastei para a barraca.

- Ah, que pena! Minha vez já acabou, pode ficar, Senhorita! – falei fazendo ceninha.

- Ah, sério Haruno? – a ruivinha sardenta de óculos e aparelho disse, desanimada. – Que pena. – mas o sorriso dela se abriu quando viu o Sai. – Você é o meu cliente? Pode se sentar!

- Não... Eu estava procurando outro lugar... – ele disse horrorizado.

- Mas Sai! Você não queria beijar essa linda moça? Eu sei que você tem fantasias sexuais com ela, agora... – tirei o Ticket da mão dele e carimbei. – Vá, pode pegar seu prêmio. – empurrei ele para a cadeira. A garotinha se inclinou um pouco, apoiada na mesa. Ela não sabia beijar, pelo visto. Sem saída, Sai deu iniciativa, mas não durou muito. Coitadinha. Ela perdeu o BV com um galinha otário. O Sai saiu de lá me fuzilando com os olhos. Foi até engraçado.

- Eu ainda vou te dar uns malhos, Haruno. – foi a única coisa que ele disse.

Como eu dou risada com otários.

•

Eu realmente fiquei sem fazer nada, o dia inteiro. Terminando a manhã, fui para o quarto botar uma roupa descente – pois a roupa da barraca do beijo, sabe como era? Garçonete estilo Chii de Chobits. – pois eu não agüentaria ficar usando aquela roupinha de garçonete de anime a manhã inteira. Minha sorte que não troquei saliva com ninguém na barraca do beijo.

A Ino veio correndo me contar que a garota que estava na barraquinha foi expulsa a tapas por outras garotas, dizendo que não iriam lucrar. E então, escolheram rapidamente outras garotas realmente muito bonitas. Senti pena da garotinha. Além de ter perdido o BV com o otário e galinha que é o Sai, foi expulsa a tapas. Que dor no coração!

Fomos almoçar fora, junto com mais algumas pessoas da gincana e nossos amigos. Ouvi algumas meninas dizerem que nós, - Ino, Tenten, Dejiko, eu, Hinata e Temari – somos sortudas por estarem sempre perto dos bambambãs do colégio, os mais populares e desejados do colégio. OK, concordo que todos são realmente muito... Lindos, admito. Mas acho que isso não é motivo para se achar, como elas falaram. Eu e as garotas somos humildes. – Humildes? – Bem, pelo menos é o que eu acho.

Seguimos até uma lanchonete que tinha no shopping, que não era tão longe. Comemos bastante e depois de conversar sobre a maldita gincana, voltamos para o colégio. Fomos simplesmente... Como eu posso dizer? Fuziladas pelos integrantes do nosso time.

- SENHORES, UCHIHA, NARA, HYUUGA, SABAKU e mais alguns garotos que não vale a pena citar... E SENHORITAS YAMANAKA, HARUNO, MITSASHI, HYUUGA, UCHIHA E SABAKU, e claro, algumas garotas que não vale a pena citar... ONDE ESTAVAM ATÉ AGORA? – berrou um garoto qualquer. Ele me deu medo, sério. Ele tem cabelos castanhos bem esquisitos, estilo "eu sou o presidente do grêmio estudantil". Usava óculos bregas e quadrados.

- Desde quando te devemos satisfações? Pelo que eu saiba, o líder da gincana é o Kakashi e não lhe devemos satisfações algumas, seu desclassificado. – disse Temari.

Descarto a idéia de achar a Temari humilde.

Ela simplesmente, subiu + 60 no meu conceito. To falando, essa garota tem futuro como advogada. – Da onde eu tirei isso?!. Ela simplesmente lança uma frase pequena e _ownante_. Sendo curta e grossa. Caralho, Temari, virei sua fã.

Aquelas garotas que citei acima ficaram com cara de tacho. Pensavam que a Temari era quieta e que só concordava com os outros, nunca falava o que acha.

**Estavam totalmente enganadas. **Isso por que nunca falaram com ela. E também, sou pessoa que fala muuuuito com ela... OK devo fechar o bico. Acho que é o melhor que posso fazer agora.

Mas juro que vi o nerd lá com cara de tacho, totalmente branco, sem argumentos ou se quer uma resposta que preste na cabeça. Isso é o que eu estou pensando dele, não estou afirmando. Mas a cara de tacho... Não é mentira.

Seguimos para a quadra, para ver o que tinha de bom. E claro, não tinha nada de bom. Bem... Minto. Tinha sim. Vinte e poucas coxas e pernas masculinas e gostosas. Eu estou apreciando cada vez mais o futebol masculino. É tão... Bem, prefiro não comentar.

Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro meio que para "espantar" esses pensamentos maliciosos. Muito maliciosos.

Fiquei conversando com a Ino na arquibancada, enquanto os garotos do terceirão jogavam futebol. Nossa... Que coxas... MAS SAKURA, NO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO? Chega. Tenho que sair de lá antes que eu cometa um ataque-sexual-à-coxas-gostosas-dos-garotos-do-terceirão.

•

Eu estava totalmente acabada. Não sei, mas tenho a impressão de que andei pelo colégio inteiro – e isso exige uma bela força de vontade e ótimo estado físico, não parecendo uma velha caída que vive reclamando de dor nas costas e falando de doenças com as amigas – e parece que carreguei a Ino, Tenten e Hinata nas minhas costas. Juro, eu estou acabada. São quatro da tarde e eu to morrendo de sono. Isso é uma raridade. Uma MEGA raridade. Eu geralmente durmo depois das 22h e nunca durmo à tarde. É um dos motivos de às vezes eu acordar atrasada.

E o pior: Tive que olhar na cara do Sai enquanto eu ia para o quarto. Os corredores estavam virando uma suruba de tanta gente que passava por eles, não importa qual corredor fosse, sempre tinha muvuca. Cheguei no quarto e tomei um banho quente. Bem quente. Coisa de me deixar vermelha por causa da temperatura.

Saí do banheiro já vestida com o pijama que eu havia deixado em cima da pia. Caí dura na cama. Mas logo escutei a Ino abrindo a porta.

- Mas que diabos... – ouvi ela resmungar.

- Que foi? – perguntei.

- Nada não... – ela disse. – É coisa minha.

- Quando quiser falar, vou estar a sua disposição, por enquanto eu vou dormir. – falei.

- MAS JÁÁÁÁ? – ela berrou.

- Sim. – falei. – Por quê?

- MEU DEUS, CHAMA A IMPRENSA, CHAMA O KISHIMOTO, CHAMA O LULA, CHAMA A NASA! HARUNO SAKURA DORMINDO QUATRO HORAS DA TARDE? – a loira se descabelava, tentando acreditar que aquilo não era verdade. Que era só uma pegadinha do malandro. Decidi deixar a loira berrando e fui dormir.

A merda é que não vou encontrar o Darling tão cedo. Só à noite. Pois eu só encontro ele enquanto ele dorme. E ele, o mesmo. Só me encontra quando eu durmo.

Mas é incrível como o sono me domina fácil.

•

Não sonhei com simplesmente nada.

E se sonhei, não lembro. Mas como eu disse que lembro perfeitamente dos meus sonhos depois que acordo... Não sei se esse costume foi embora ou se eu não sonhei com nada mesmo. É, eu não tirei um cochilo, dormi de vez. Agora são nove da noite. Não lembro qual o horário para se recolher, mas a Ino e a Tenten já ferraram na cama. E... **A Karin também**. Ah, qual é? Ela nunca dorme aqui, por que justamente hoje ela veio dar uma de aluna exemplar e veio dormir no quarto?

É uma falsa mesmo, olha o veneno escorrendo pela boca...

Decidi botar uma roupa descente e parar de brincar de "Jane de pijaminha" dentro do quarto. Botei uma bermuda jeans com uma rasteirinha e uma blusa qualquer. Tudo combinando, _noffa_. Eu vi que ainda tinha algumas pessoas fora do quarto. Ainda não deve ter batido o sinal. Isso é bom. Quer dizer que eu posso vadiar bastante até bater o sinal para se recolher. E vai ser até cômico, as garotas estão dormindo até agora, e... O barulho do sinal é insuportável. Vão acordar elas na hora.

Vi Sasuke e Naruto sentados em um banco, no térreo, naquele mesmo quintal não-coberto do colégio. Me aproximei deles.

- Olá. – falei.

- Olá, Sakura-chan. – disse Naruto com aquele sorriso de "mamãe, me dá um doce".

Já Sasuke só acenou e deu um simples sorriso. Que garoto mais anti-social.

Me sentei no meio dos dois. Vi que Naruto catou seu celular do bolso e botou uma cosia meio... Escrota, para tocar. Era um trote.

_Tu... Tu... Tu... _( o que estiver em itálico, é o trote )

_- Alô? _

_- É o cu do teu avô._

_- Que isso?!_

_- Teu cu no meu "oriço".._

_- Quem ta falando?_

_- É o miro._

_- Miro? Que miro?_

_- Miro no buraco do teu cu e dou um tiro._

_- Dá um tiro? Duvido._

_- Meu pau no teu ouvido._

_- Ta de gozação._

_- Meu pau na tua mão._

_- Ai, vou desligar._

_- Meu pau tu quer chupar._

_- Fala logo, quem é!_

_- Eu já disse. Miro. Primo da Inês, sobrinho do Alam._

_- Que Inês? Que Alam?_

_- A Inês...quecível cabeça do meu pau! HAHA, A lam...bida no meu saco! HAHAHA, TE PEGUEI!_

_- Bollyshausen._

_- Hã?_

_- Brupf. _(finja que isso é um barulho de peido)

- MEU DEUS, O QUE É ISSO? – berrei, caindo na gargalhada junto com o Sasuke. O Naruto só dava risadas. Mas juro, eu e o emo quase caímos do banco de tanto rir.

- ISSO É MELHOR QUE PAGODE! – Sasuke disse, em meio de risadas e gargalhadas. (Existe pagode no Japão?!)

- Ei, ei, Sakura-chan. – o loiro disse. – Vou te contar um poema, bem bonito.

Parei de rir, limpando as lágrimas que saíram de tanto eu rir.

- Fala... – falei.

- Ado. A-Ado. – ele disse com uma voz sensual. – Cada um, no seu quadrado...

- O QUE É ISSO? – berrei caindo na risada. Pelo o que eu saiba isso um funk. Não um poema.

Ele botou novamente um som.

"_Se você não quiser que seu verão se prejudique, vai logo e liga pra mim! SOU VICKY!" _

Padrinhos mágicos. Rachei.

- NARUTO, PÁRA COM ESSAS MERDAS! – berrei, tentando tirar o celular da mão dele.

Agora, sabe o que ele botou?

Gemidos de patos fazendo sexo. Acho melhor tirarem o celular das mãos do Naruto. Isso **não presta**. Chegou 21:45, eu estava meio que "morta" no chão. Eu não sentia minha barriga, ela doía de tanto eu rir. Sasuke, o mesmo. Ele disse que as bochechas dele doíam e a barriga doía mais ainda. Esse Naruto não presta. Faltava quinze minutos pro sinal para se recolher tocar. Sasuke se despediu de mim com um beijinho no rosto – acho que foi o ato mais... estranho que ele fez hoje – e Naruto me abraçou, me desejando boa noite. E notei que tinha uma curiosas com aquela cara de "SORTUDA DO CARALHO!" olhando diretamente para mim. E elas não estavam longe.

Ah, tem algum problema em ser amiga dos garotos mais lindos e desejados do colégio? Sem falar em ASSEDIADOS também. Mas... Gente, gente, eu sou uma pessoa humilde relacionada a isso. Eu acho.

Fui para o quarto. A Ino, só faltava babar, pois roncar ela já roncava até dizer chega, - que vontade de gravar e mandar para o Gaara. – a Tenten estava ferrada no seu 45º sono. A Karin não sei, não quero me meter na medíocre vida dela.

Como eu não tinha nada pra fazer, fiquei fuxicando algumas coisas nos sites onde tenho cadastro, como orkut, fotolog, blog, deviantart.

Falar em blog, tenho que atualizar o meu.

Comecei a digitar as primeiras coisas que vinham à minha cabeça. E cheguei a conclusão que sou uma péssima escritora.

Qual escritora falaria de seus problemas com uma colega de quarto e com um garoto que não conhece?

Observe como ficou escroto:

* * *

Título: **Eu não tenho um título para esse... Texto.**

Texto: (Bíblia, para ser mais exata)

Não sei o que as garotas desta maldita escola vêem em mim e nas garotas, para dizer que somos sortudas ou algo do gênero. E também, de sortuda eu não tenho nada, pois divido – raramente – o quarto com a piranha das piranhas e amo um cara que nunca vi na vida, o conheço apenas por sonhos. Isso não é escroto?

As garotas do primeiro ano dizem que eu e as minhas amigas somos sortudas, por temos uma beleza impossível de chegar aos pés, - sim, claro, sou a Vera Verão – somos amigas dos bambambãs do colégio, - não vejo problema nisso, caramba, os garotos só têm uma beleza que... Prefiro não comentar – e mais algumas coisas que não vale a pena citar.

OK, podem achar meu comentário como se não fosse nada, tipo, "ando com os garotos mais desejados do colégio mas não vejo problema nisso". Achem o que quiserem. Eu só os conheço pelas minhas amigas, por que se não fosse por elas eu não passaria de uma aberração de cabelo cor-de-rosa em um colégio interno, procurando o amor da minha vida em que, existe a "maravilhosa" hipótese de ele não existir e que seja coisa do meu subconsciente.

É, acho que vou dormir em vez de ficar falando coisas sem nexo no meu blog para depois aparecer na TV mocinha e na sopa de siri. Parei.

Boa noite, até a próxima.

* * *

Não sei, mas acho que me darei bem como Gari. Por que de escrever eu não escrevo nada de bom.

•

Depois levar uma bronca da Ino por eu estar digitando muito rápido e atrapalhando o sono – de beleza – dela, eu guardei o notebook e fui tentar dormir. Mas eu não conseguia. O meu desejo naquele momento era poder invadir o quarto dos garotos. Sim, eu não tenho algo construtivo para fazer, algo que irá acabar com a fome e a sede no mundo. Várias vezes eu me pergunto: "Por que eu não crio algo que multiplique a água 10 vezes mais e acabe com a sede e fome no mundo?"

Simples. Existe um demônio dentro de nós que se chama "Preguiça". Geralmente, desde crianças, vivemos em pé de guerra com esse "demônio" que nos impede de fazer muita coisa e acho que eu to falando asneira demais. É melhor eu dormir.

•

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça. Não sei por que. Mas sonhei com o Darling! É. E foi mágico! Mas como sempre eu só abraço ele e nunca o beijo. É, e você deve estar pensando "Ora, essa Haruno é uma pervertida do caramba que só quer saber em beijar, beijar, beijar." Ah, beijar é bom, pô. Ainda mais quando você beija alguém que você realmente goste. E comigo isso ainda não aconteceu, meus dois últimos namorados eram dois inúteis que só me fizeram sofrer. É, depois de uma semana eu os mandava passear, eles me traíam muito. E sempre que eu os pegava no flagra, era sempre a mesma desculpa "Não é o que você está pensando!". Incrível, como eles sempre usam essa desculpa, se nem sabem no que estamos pensando? **Homem realmente não presta**.

Eu posso pensar que a garota agarrou ele, ou que eles caíram acidentalmente, mas ele já vem estragando tudo, perdendo a única chance dele se explicar dizendo "Não é o que você está pensando!". Bando de burros. Acho que eles deveriam fazer respostas melhores como "Não é eu de verdade, é um holograma". Pelo menos diferencia um pouco na cara de pau deles.

OK, chega de falar de garotos e ex-namorados. A Ino ta puxando meu pé da cama, falando que eu tenho que ir pra gincana. Eu tenho que jogar...

- Handebol! – aquela loira de farmácia disse, toda animada e me causando um total pânico dentro de mim, percorrendo pelo meu estômago. (?)

- HANDEBOL?! – berrei, caindo da cama e fazendo um barulho absurdamente alto.

O desespero me condenou. Eu sou péssima em handebol. Eu tenho medo de bola. E eu sempre saio com hematomas depois de um jogo de handebol. E ainda por cima, as garotas sempre são aquelas no estilo "eu tenho dois metros de altura". Isso dá um medo do capeta.

A loira de farmácia made in Taiwan – para brasileiros é Paraguai, para japoneses é Taiwan, sacou? – me jogou dentro do banheiro, me entregando o uniforme. Eu repeti milhares de vezes que eu não iria jogar, não importa o que ela fizesse.

- TOMA LOGO ESSA PORCARIA DE BANHO E SE VESTE LOGO SE NÃO EU TE AFOGO NO RALO, VADIA. – ela berrou.

Liguei o chuveiro e comecei a tomar o meu delicioso banho. Incrível com as pessoas mudam de idéia rapidinho sem a influência de ninguém, né? (Ironia Pura, OIHSDAIODSAHIOSADH)

Depois que botei aquele shorts preto e aquela blusa rosa escrita "20ª KONOGINCANA – 2008." E atrás escrito "HARUNO SAKURA". OPA! Minha camisa já veio assim ou algo do gênero? Já queriam que eu jogasse? Perguntei isso para a Ino, ela começou a rir e disse que todos ganhavam uma camiseta da cor da equipe com o nome atrás. Fiquei mais aliviada. Mas não me aliviei totalmente por ter que jogar handebol contra aquelas... Cavalonas.

Cheguei na quadra, com a Ino me arrastando. Por que eu não me tranquei no banheiro? Como eu sou burra.

Cheguei na quadra, aquelas cavalonas estavam lá de pé, conversando. Meu Deus. Que meda. OK, não vou dar uma de medrosa – apesar de minhas pernas já estarem tremendo de medo e desespero por sair de lá quase morta, sem um braço, nariz, queixo e perna – e vou tentar ser corajosa por pelo menos no primeiro tempo e já faço uma ceninha qualquer dizendo que machuquei o tornozelo ou "meu cabelo ta doendo", algo do gênero.

O desespero me consumiu só em ver as garotas lá. A minha viagem para a Disney com tudo pago... Estava literalmente em jogo. Eu preciso de chocolate ou batata-frita para me acalmar.

**Fim do Capítulo 08**

* * *

**OLÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!**

Gostaria que me perdoassem pela demora (ou não) do post desse capítulo. Andei meio sem tempo para postar. Ah sim, devemos lembrar que já terminei essa fic! Para quem não sabe, eu já postava essa fic antes na comunidade "Sasuke e Sakura 4ever", e eu sempre adiantava lá. Desculpe! XD Mas aí tá um capítulo bem grandinho para vocês! Agora, as reviews.

**ThAiS VaScOnCelLoS** - EIAHEAO, valeu XD

**Cla-Chan-K** - OHEAOIHEAOD, a fic tem 17 capítulos, yay! XD IEHGAOEIAHAD, ah sim, tá bem óbvio de quem foi, HAHA. _666_ Valeu!

**Uchiha Natalia** - Sempre suspeitei de algo sobre o Sasuke, como, ele dança balé e tem uma paixão imensa por cobras, de vários tipos. OEIHIODEHOEAIHAOIAHDO isso combina bastante com o meu MSN. Valeu 8D

**Sabaku no AnaH** - EOIAHOAI, eu amo pump também. A droga é que realmente cansa e soa muito rápido XD a música que eu mais me canso é a We Are, no Hard. O resto eu danço de boa. (I'll give you all my love, FAEP 2-1, com'back (prateada)) tô querendo pegar Dignity no Hard XD já que tiro C em Faep, acho que consigo de boa. q Valeu 8DDDDDDDDDDD ah, você dança em que nível? \o

**Maria Lua** - FOSEHEOIS, valeu 8D é, tava na hora da Sakura dar umas bitoquinhas, AE.

**Tati-chan X3** - Falta pouquíssimos mesmo. (o( EDAOIHDEIO, é. a Situações Invertidas, até que gostei de escrevê-la. Foi bastante besteira, mas também enrolei muito. XD OHEOHID, valeu XD

Obrigado pessoal! \o Ah sim, fiz uma one-shot NaruHina e uma ShikaIno. Já postei! XD Espero que gostem, se forem ver x3


	9. Viagem I

**Capítulo 09 – Viagem.**

_O desespero me consumiu só em ver as garotas lá. A minha viagem para a Disney com tudo pago... Estava literalmente em jogo. Eu preciso de chocolate ou batata-frita para me acalmar._

•

Eu não sinto meu braço direito e minha perna esquerda.

Sabe, eu sabia que iria sair de lá machucada, mas nem tanto. Estou com um galo na testa, quase perdi um dente, braço direito machucado, perna esquerda doendo e sem falar que sai com um vermelhão na cara por causa de um tapa de uma cavalona estúpida. E loira. To falando, odeio loiras. Tirando a Temari. (Sem ofensas XD)

Tomei litros de água, e também logo eu estava correndo para o banheiro, fazer minhas necessidades em que o horário nobre não permite que eu fale. (?)

Decidi ir para os chuveiros, tomar um bom banho, para tirar o suor, pois joguei os dois tempos inteiros e ainda por cima perdemos de 8 x 0. Nos esforçamos, pelo menos isso. To vendo que não vou para a Disney com tudo pago.

Tomei uma ducha gelada, para ver se ameniza pelo menos um pouco as dores da pancadaria em que me meti, e que tem um belo nome chamado "Handebol". Saindo dos chuveiros, já vestidinha e... 'Meio' arrumada, fui para o quarto, botar uma roupa cheirosa e mais leve, por que ninguém merece ficar andando por aí cheirando a suor.

Botei um vestido até o joelho, ele é um verde claro, e por baixo tem um forro para que as pessoas não vejam a cor do sutiã e da calcinha que eu estou usando. Geralmente é o que acontece quando se usa um vestido de cores claras.

Botei uma rasteirinha e fui tomar um café da manhã, pois quase morri jogando sem ter comido nada. Comprei uns dois pães de queijo e um achocolatado de caixinha. Comi, bonitinha. Só faltava cantar "Meu lanchinho, meu lanchinho, vou comer! Vou comer! Pra ficar fortinho, pra ficar fortinho, pra crescer, pra crescer!". Cruzes. Desenterrei meus tempos _in_Felicidade, de quando eu era pequena. Ah sim, vou virar emo por causa disso. Nossa.

Enquanto eu tomava o último gole do achocolatado, Sasuke apareceu me dando um beijinho no rosto.

- Bom dia, jogadora. – ele disse. HAHA adorei a piada. – Jogou bem hoje.

Quase me afoguei com o achocolatado.

- Mentir é feio, sabia? – falei.

- Não sou de mentir, Sakura. – ele sentou na cadeira do lado da minha. – Vocês se esforçaram, isso faz de vocês boas. Se não se esforçassem, eu teria o orgulho de olhar pra você e falar "HAHA, PERDEU, BURRA, DÁ ZERO PRA ELA!".

- Delicado. – falei irônica. – Fique sabendo que também te amo, Uchiha.

- O amor vence tudo, por que não nos rendemos a ele? – ele perguntou sem hesitar.

- Ih... Que foi deu pra ta romântico hoje? Ou teve uma noite **daquelas**? Hm... Safado... – falei, agüentando para não rir.

- É que eu me perco no brilho dos seus olhos. – ele disse.

- Menos, Sasuke, menos. – falei, dando um cascudo nele. – Sei que você leu em um livrinho de "elogio para garotas".

- PUTA MERDA, COMO VOCÊ DESCOBRIU? – ele berrou.

- AAH, ENTÃO É VERDADE? E COMO É QUE VAI A MAYU, A SUA PROFESSORA DE BALÉ? – perguntei, berrando. E anunciando para todo mundo que 'Uchiha Sasuke faz balé'.

Nisso, todos – eu disse 'TODOS' – da praça de alimentação olharam diretamente para nós com aquela cara de "SASUKE DANÇA BALÉ?".

- Não é balé, Haruno, é Street Dance. – ele disse levemente corado.

- Sei... Então por que o Itachi berrou "É a sua professora de balé" e você veio perguntando "Que foi Mayu"? – perguntei.

- O Itachi sempre diz que Street é balé. – Sasuke fez uma cara de bunda indescritível, mas também linda. Ele começou a falar, falar e falar algumas coisas, mas nem prestei a atenção.

Eu fiquei vidrada em seus olhos, seus cabelos, seu rosto, seu sorriso... MAS EEEEPA, HARUNO SAKURA, O QUÊ VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO?! Balancei a cabeça negativamente para "espantar" esses pensamentos. Voltei a prestar atenção no Sasuke.

- ... E é por isso que ele pensa que balé é Street! – ele disse, corado.

- É, legal, legal. – falei. – E por que você ta vermelho?

- Eu não to vermelho! – ele disse, ficando mais vermelho ainda.

Como eu gosto de sacanear aquele emo, decidi sacanear ainda mais com a cara dele.

- AH que bonitinho! A coisinha emo ta mais vermelha! – falei, fazendo biquinho.

Vi a boca de Sasuke se mexer, ele deve ter dito alguma coisa, mas acho que com o meu falatório, foi meio impossível de escutar.

- Dá vontade de morder, morder, morder! – continuei.

Ele continuou a tentar transmitir algum som, mas eu não deixei, continuei falando.

- E dá aquela vontade de apertar as suas bochechas e...! – fui interrompida.

Não sei qual foi à intenção dele. Ele apenas me cortou com um selinho.

- Pode me escutar? – ele disse.

Então era isso.

Maldito.

Ele me deixou totalmente vermelha e fez que agora, realmente todos – repito, eu disse TODOS – incluindo Karin, vissem a cena do selinho. Pois é, estavam vidrados na nossa conversa desde a hora que berrei sobre a aula de balé.

- Não me chame mais de emo, eu não gosto. – ele bagunçou o meu cabelo e saiu andando.

Ele me deixou para trás, com uma cara de bunda indescritível e com meus pensamentos totalmente confusos. Acho que não era extremamente necessário ter me beijado... Ou será que era?

•

Depois daquela cena, a Karin não parou de me perseguir nenhum segundo. Minha vontade é de virar para ela e meter outro soco nisso que ela chama de "nariz" que agora está mole. Finalmente, quando eu parei, ela me deu um cutucão.

- Ei você! – ela disse. – Eu sou a Karin!

Me virei pra ela.

- Ah, como que ta seu nariz? – perguntei, segurando o riso. O nariz dela estava inchado e com aquele ban-aid de quando você machuca metade da perna. Se duvidar tinha até atadura no meio daquilo.

- Quem vai quebrar o nariz agora é você! – ela disse, fechando a mão e inclinando, insinuando que iria socar meu nariz.

- Bate. Mas bate com força. – falei, dando uma piscadela para ela.

Só sei que alguém segurou a mão dela e puxou para trás. Era a Ino junto com as garotas, Tenten, Temari, Hinata e Dejiko.

- Se quiser bater nela, vai ter que passar por cima da gente. – a Tenten disse, apertando os dedos e fazendo-os estralar.

- Sim. – disse Ino. – Você já quebrou um nariz por causa da força espartana da Sakura, e não vai querer quebrar outra coisa com a força de um exército espartano que eu, Tenten, Temari e Dejiko temos, certo?

A Karin não disse nada. Apenas empinou aquele nariz – que estava mole – e saiu andando, rebolando e exibindo a bunda que ela não tinha, jurando que era sexy.

Pois é... A garota tem problema. Um sério problema.

A Ino me arrastou para a quadra novamente, mas dessa vez, não para jogar e sim, para ver os garotos jogarem.

- É futebol masculino agora. – ela disse me arrastando até lá.

OOOPA.

Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru...? Jogando futebol, com bermuda e blusa de manga sexy? TÔ DENTRO. OK, eu assumo, eles são lindos. E cada um tem um charme diferente.

Gaara, a marca de "coração" na testa e seu semblante sério. Sasuke, bem... Seu "tanque de lavar roupa" – se é que me entendem – e seu semblante sério que combina com os olhos e o cabelo que são negros. Neji, bem... Os olhos dele, corpo definido e cabelo de Barbie. Shikamaru... Bem, a preguiça dele é o seu charme.

Eu fiquei sentada na arquibancada, junto com as garotas. Eles estavam ganhando de 4 x 3. E Neji marca um gol.

- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! – todos berraram. Pelo menos do Rosa. Mas... Bem, acho que algumas garotas de outros times também, por que me diga quem não estaria torcendo pelos bambambãs do colégio?

Depois de alguns minutos o jogo terminou. Eles ganharam nos pênaltis. Estava empatado, 5 x 5. Esperamos eles saírem dos chuveiros para fazer suas porcarias diárias conosco. Só sei que depois de saíram dos chuveiros, veio aquela tsunami de garotas correndo atrás deles, naquela de "ME DÁ UM AUTÓGRAFO!", "QUE JOGO PERFEITO!", "AI, ME MOSTRA SUA CUECA!". Tietes. Não passam de "tietes". É, existem tietes para tudo.

Naruto apareceu lá, ofegante e soado. Ele estava jogando contra eles e eu não tinha percebido! Que droga. Eu e a minha distração atômica. Ah, bem, não sei o que isso tem a ver, mas... Deixa quieto.

•

Já está perto do almoço e eu já me troquei umas duas vezes. Joguei queimada, - perdemos – joguei bingo, – perdemos – joguei canastra – perdemos – e vôlei – perdemos. Poxa, nunca vi um time tão ruim. OK é meio bom, mas... Perder em categorias tão fáceis como canastra, bingo? É de matar.

Joguei uma vez cada um. E como são três rodadas, eu só ganhei uma em cada uma, menos vôlei. Mas perdemos do mesmo jeito. Não importa se ganhamos uma vez. O pior agora, é que tem um trote. Um garoto da nossa sala tem que se vestir com um uniforme feminino e fazer uma dança. E sabe quem a equipe escolheu? Olha, vou até me segurar para não rir: Uchiha Sasuke.

Tsunade entregou para ele o uniforme do tamanho dele. Saia. Blusa. Meia fina. Meu Deus. Ele foi para o banheiro se vestir. Junto com Neji, Shikamaru e Gaara. Os quatro teriam de fazer a dança, como saíram nos palitinhos. Iriam dançar uma música "Ragatanga" da 'Rouge', uma banda brasileira. Neji saiu, totalmente vermelho. Shikamaru, nem deu bola. E agora sim, eu reparei que ele tem belas pernas, ui. E o Gaara... Sem comentários. Saiu com um óculos escuro. O pior é que **todos usavam perucas da cor do cabelo deles**. Cômico.

Quando Sasuke saiu, ele saiu vermelho. Mas quando me viu, ele fez uma pose sexy, levantando a saia uns três dedos pra cima, botando o dedo indicador da mão esquerda na boca e com uma plaquinha presa na camisa: "Te cuida, Ronaldinho". Dessa eu não passei, caí dura no chão rindo. Sasuke era um traveco sexy sem peitos. E acho que o Ronaldinho, um dos melhores jogadores de futebol... Não resistiria em dar uns malhos na nossa... Sasuka. E eu sou a cafetina. HAHA.

•

Após a escolha dos garotos para o trote, todos se reuniram na arquibancada do ginásio. Iriam começar por salas. Foi uma mais engraçada que a outra e o incrível que pareça quase tudo músicas brasileiras.

A sala do Naruto apresentou uma música muito fofa, japonesa. Fantasiaram o Naruto com uma roupa azul de fadinha, fizeram algumas coisas no cabelo dele. Ele estava muito... Sem comentários. A música que ele dançou foi da Kumiko Koda, 'Koi no tsubomi'. Caí no chão rindo, era muito escroto! Agora, chegou a vez das _piriguetes_. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara... As minhas putas! HAHA!

Foram saltitando para o meio da quadra do ginásio. Fizeram uma pose sexy e logo começou a música.

_Olha lá quem vem virando a esquina!  
Vem Diego com toda a alegria, festejando  
Com a lua em seus olhos, roupa de água marinha.  
E seu jeito de malandro  
E com magia e pura alma  
Ele chega com a dança.  
Possuído pelo ritmo "ragatanga"._

Eu estava me agüentando para não cair no chão de tanto rir. Sinceramente! Os garotos rebolando e fazendo coisas meio... Vulgares, é muito engraçado.

_E o DJ que já conhece  
Toca o som da meia-noite pra Diego, a canção mais desejada  
E ele dança, ele curte, ele canta_

MEUDEUS, O QUE É AQUILO?

Não agüentei, tive que rir!

_Aserehe ra de re  
De hebe tu de hebere seibiunouba mahabi  
An de bugui an de buididipi (...)  
_

Tenho que adimitir: A Ino é uma ótima coreógrafa. Foi ela quem ensinou eles a dançar, em o quê, meia hora? É, admito.

Ela é uma ótima coreografa.

•

O resto da semana se passou. Hoje, é sexta-feira. Perdemos em várias atividades e jogos. Acho que estamos em último. Mas pelo menos, ganharemos algo, não?

Estão todos na quadra, perto do palco onde a Tsunade mandou construir. E durante esse semana, eu tive que cantar uma música... EMO. Mas sabe aquela BEM melosa? Aquela que é BEMDÁVONTADEDECHORAR? Isso aí. Sem falar que cantei algumas músicas otakus, só para ganhar pontos. Cantei algo como, _Sakura kiss_, _Bokura no Love Style_, _Senor Senora Senorita..._ Mas sabe, nem foi tanta música. Acho que foi só umas cinco. E sabe que nota eu tirei nas cinco? D.

Sem falar que teve PUMP como modalidade. Nossa sorte que a Dejiko tá na nossa sala, a Dejiko e o Sasuke. Pelo menos tirando a nota máxima nessa!

A Tsunade chegou para anunciar o vencedor. Ela foi falando. NÃO FICAMOS EM ÚLTIMO, UHUL! FICAMOS EM ANTEPENÚLTIMO! YEAAAAAH! NÃO SOMOS TÃO RUINS ASSIM!

- E a equipe que venceu, foi, ARCO-ÍRIS! – ela disse e só deu de escutar o pessoal da equipe berrar de alegria e até fazer rodinha Punk. – Parabéns! Arrumem as malas, irão para uma viagem exclusiva do colégio, e PARA A DISNEY POR QUINZE DIAS!

Pularam novamente. E lá foi mais uma rodinha punk.

- E lembrem-se, Segunda-feira, TODOS arrumem suas malas... Pelo menos os que vão. As outras equipes passarão uma semana em tal local escolhido! Obrigado pela participação de todos! Boa sorte na próxima! – Tsunade disse, saindo do palco.

Ah... Uma ilha exclusiva do colégio, com direito a baile de máscara. Eu, amei. Talvez eu encontre o Darling. Será?

•

_Eu estava sentada, na frente da minha casa, esperando ele novamente. Ele se aproximou de mim e sorriu. _

_- Você vai na viagem, né? – perguntei, me levantando._

_- Por que eu não iria? E perder a oportunidade de passar uma semana em uma ilha, perto de você e ir no baile de máscaras com você? – ele riu._

_- É, por que será que você não iria? – ri. – Mas então... Qual a dica de hoje?_

_Ele sorriu, logo se aproximou do meu ouvido._

_- Eu te amo. _

- SAKURA, SAKURA, SAAAAAAAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA! – alguém berrava, batendo com o travesseiro na minha cabeça.

- Ô DIABO! – berrei, acordando na hora. Vi que era a Ino. – Você...

- Tava sonhando com seu príncipe, é? – ela perguntou.

- MORRA. – falei, tacando meu travesseiro na cara dela.

Eram nove da manhã. **Eu odeio acordar cedo**. Inclusive em um sábado. Olhei para a cama da Tenten... Onde ela estaria?

- Onde que tá a Tenten? – perguntei.

A Ino soltou um sorriso malvado.

- Ela foi encontrar uma **pessoa** que começa com "Ne" e termina com "Ji". – ela disse, segurando o riso. – Ele mandou um SMS para ela, para encontrar ela no quintal não coberto.

- E POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO FOI ATRÁS, AAAANTA? – perguntei.

- Ela disse que se ela me encontrar por lá, ela me quebra. – a loira disse. – Ela é uma reencarnação de um soldado do exército de Esparta. Tô falando! Cara, ela quase quebrou a cara de uma metida ano passado, você precisava ver. Fez um estrago maior do que na Karin!

- Como ela ficou? – perguntei.

- Olho roxo, nariz quebrado, com pouco cabelo, sem falar que deixou um olho da guria cego. – ela disse. – Entre outras coisas mais.

- ELA É UMA ASSASSINA! SOCORRO, EU ESTOU DIVIDINDO O QUARTO COM UMA ASSASSINA! – berrei, caindo da cama.  
- Ela tem uma força espartana incrível. Você não viu nada ainda. – ela disse.

- Bem... Vou tomar um banho. – falei. – Depois vamos tomar café.

- OK, vai lá. – ela disse.

•

Duas da tarde. A Tenten ainda não vou e...

- AAAAIMEUDEUS! – alguém abriu a porta desesperada.

... Que boca grande eu tenho. A Tenten acabou de chegar no quarto.

- O que houve? – Eu e a Loira de farmácia perguntamos.

- O N... Nee... Ne... Nej... Neji! – O nome "Neji" estava travando na sua boca. – EL... ELE ME PEDIU EM NAMORO!

O QUE? Hyuuga Neji, o cara perfeitão, que não faz nada de ruim para ninguém – que é o que eu acho – e sempre tem cara de sério, **se revelando**, pedindo para namorar a Tenten?

- E QUEM DISSE QUE A PAI DEIXOU?! – a loira de farmácia estralou os dedos com uma aura negra saindo pra fora do corpo. – Ele tem que falar primeiro com a Papai aqui!

- Mas PAAAI! – a morena berrou. – Eu já aceitei... – ela murmurou.

- SAFADINHA! – berrei.

- Eu estou perdendo a minha filha, NÃÃÃÃO! – ela disse. – Ah, eu vejo a luz! Sakura, cuide bem da minha filha...

- PARA DE SER DRAMÁTICA. – berrei chutando ela.

- Para que todo esse drama...? – Tenten perguntou.

- O negócio é o seguinte, Tenten. – Ino a olhou nos olhos. – O Neji NUNCA gostou de ninguém e NUNCA expressou sentimento algo para ninguém! Como isso foi acontecer do nada?

- _Caham_, Ino. – falei. – Ele pode ter escondido isso, todo esse tempo.

- É... – ela disse. – MAS EU PERDI A MINHA FILHA PARA UM ESTUPRADOR DE MENININHAS EM SÉRIE! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

- Cala a boca, loira de farmácia. – ela disse dando um chute na Ino.

(OK, admito. Eu não tinha nada que preste para botar e me bateu a inspiração de, Tenten ser a Haruhi e a Ino ser o Tamaki. (??) OIHDSAD sei lá, não me chutem. ÇÇ)

•

Segunda... Feira. Domingo eu fui para a casa, pegar algumas coisas para levar para a viagem e voltei de noite. Agora, é segunda-feira de manhã. Todos estão alvoroçados por causa da viagem. Eu estava com a minha mala, sentada na frente do colégio junto com as garotas, esperando o ônibus da viagem chegar. E não estávamos sozinhas, os garotos estavam também. Naruto sentou do meu lado, começamos a conversar. Ele parecia estar um pouco romântico. Coisa estranha. Eu nunca vi o Naruto tão romântico daquela forma. Senti até um arrepio. Logo o ônibus chegou.

Corremos para as últimas cadeiras do ônibus, bem no fundão. Era um ônibus para cada sala. A Ino sentou do lado do Gaara. A Tenten do lado do Neji. A Temari do lado do Shikamaru. Por sorte, fiquei nas últimas cadeiras, as que cabem cinco pessoas. Ficou na seguinte forma: Dejiko – Sasuke – Eu – Hinata – Sai. Tenho pena dela de ter que sentar ao lado dele. Mas acho que ele não irá tentar nada com ela. Acho.

O ônibus seguiu até o aeroporto, onde iremos pegar o avião exclusivo do colégio e iremos direto para a ilha particular do colégio. A ilha da "colônia de férias" do colégio. Que coisa chique, não?

•

Primavera virou verão? Acredito que sim. Não sabia que nessa ilha, que tem hotel, piscina e tudo mais, tivesse também um calor do caramba. Acho que isso é tudo artificial, é coisa do Chuck Norris. To falando, to falando.

Depois de parar no "aeroporto particular do colégio" – é tudo do colégio, sacou? – fomos descendo as escadas até a praia. Era tudo muito bonito e pelo visto, natural também. Kakashi, o professor que iria nos acompanhar nessa viagem, nos levou até o hotel e disse os quartos. Seria dividido em duas pessoas cada um. Meninas com meninas, meninos com meninos. Quando ele começou a falar, gelei. Eu não quero cair no mesmo quarto que a Karin e não quero olhar para a cara de besta dela, **p****or****uma****semana**. Acho que você deve imaginar o ponto do meu desespero, dividir o quarto com uma guria que você quebrou o nariz, fica falando coisas de baixo nível e olha torto toda hora. E ainda por cima correr o risco de ela botar alguma coisa que me faça cair em um sono profundo na minha bebida e depois me quebrar o nariz, sacou?

Mas por PURA sorte, o Kakashi foi bonzinho e fez eu dividir o quarto com a Dejiko. UFA! A Temari divide o quarto com a Hinata, a Ino com a Tenten e a Karin com uma aleatória. Já os garotos, não prestei a atenção. Ele liberou as garotas. Eu e a Dejiko fomos no quarto deixar nossas coisas lá, botar um biquíni e algo por cima. Vimos que o Kakashi liberou os garotos também. Isso é bom. Mais zoeira!

Botei um biquíni vermelho vinho e um vestido branco de alcinhas por cima. Ele ia até a metade da coxa. Botei um chinelinho com um pequeno salto e fui com a Dejiko na piscina.

E é claro, que eu não sairia de lá sem pegar um bronze, né? Passei um daqueles produtos revolucionários para bronzear nem que seja um pouquinho. Fiquei lá, deitada de barriga para baixo naquela espreguiçadeira, enquanto isso, a Dejiko se matava na piscina junto com outras pessoas. Eu fiquei lá, quietinha, não mexendo com ninguém – ou será que sim? Eu apenas senti aquela coisa gelada nas minhas costas. Dei um pulo. Quando olhei o infeliz, berrei.

- SASUKE! – berrei irritada.

Ele começou a rir sem parar, me levantei e empurrei ele na piscina. Mas aquele infeliz me puxou pela mão. Ele caiu na piscina e eu caí em cima dele.

- TO TODA MOLHADA, Ô BELEZA! – berrei.

- Tava na hora de se molhar, _Sakurinha_. – ele disse.

Puta merda. Ninguém me chama assim desde o primário! Tive o orgulho de dar um caldo nele.

- TOMA, EMO! – berrei.

Ele consegui se 'livrar' de mim. Quando ele levantou a cabeça, só deu de ver aquele cabelo molhado e aquela cara de bunda. Ele mostrou a língua e me deu um caldo. E ficamos assim por uma meia hora. Um dando um caldo no outro. Até que cansamos. Saímos da piscina e ficamos sentados em uma mesa que tinha perto da piscina.

- Cansei de te dar caldo. Você é muito fraquinha. – ele disse.

- Eu fraquinha?! – berrei. – Eu te dei vários caldos, seu... Seu... Ah, deixa pra lá!

- Que foi, ta irritada? – ironizou.

- Não vou falar com você até que me peça desculpas! - brinquei.

- Pedir desculpas DO QUE MENINA? – ele perguntou, rindo.

- De ter me chamado de fraquinha! – falei, mostrando a língua e meio emburrada.

- Ai, como você fica bonitinha emburrada! – ele riu.

- EI! – berrei.

E ficamos assim, o resto da tarde.

•

Era oito da noite, hora da janta. Botei um vestidinho de alcinha, azul piscina com uma rasteirinha. Penteei meu cabelo. A Dejiko amarrou o cabelo dela com um rabo de cavalo baixinho e frouxo e botou um vestido com algumas flores estilo 'havaianas' da cor azul. Seu vestido era azul marinho, bem escuro. Estilo cabelo da Hinata.

Saímos do quarto trancando a porta e fomos para o restaurante da ilha, onde nós não pagávamos nada. Jantamos bem calmas junto com as garotas. Eu me sentia em um resort mega-chique, sabe? Depois fomos para a praia. Tiramos os chinelos e ficamos andando na areia. Kakashi havia avisado que, o horário para se recolher é as dez, o mesmo do colégio. Só em caso de festas, que vai ter amanhã. Um luau e na quinta-feira à noite, o baile de máscaras no salão de festas, GIGANTESCO e maravilhoso. Ah sim, e poderíamos escolher qualquer vestido que estivesse na loja de roupas que tem aqui!

Essa ilha é mil e uma utilidades, não?

Enquanto nós ficávamos sentadas lá, os garotos foram chegando, chutando areia para tudo quanto é lado. Inclusive no nosso cabelo. DESGRAÇADOS, NÉ?

- Boa noite, garotas. – disse Sasuke junto com Neji.

- Boa noite. – falamos em coro.

Tenten se levantou e foi até Neji. Deram as mãos e ficaram em um cantinho mais afastado de nós. Safadinhos... Estavam realmente namorando. Ficamos lá, fizemos uma rodinha. Gaara estava com um violão, fizemos uma pequena fogueira. Ele começou a tocar algumas músicas em inglês, alguns reggaes e etc. Agora era a vez das músicas zoadas.

- Vamos _simbora_, pro baar! Beber, cair, levantar... Vamos _simbora_, pro Bar, beber, cair levantar! Beber cair, levantar, beber cair, levantar, bebe cair levantar, beber cair levantar! – Gaara tocava violão e cantava junto com a gente.

Estava muito animado. Logo Sasuke pegou o violão. Olhou pra mim e começou a cantar.

- Menina... Te amo tanto... Amo, você... Daria tudo... Daria o mundo... Só... Por você... – ele disse, olhando nos meus olhos, tocando violão bem lento. Aquilo era uma cantada, serenata, o quê?

- Agora SAI DO MEU PÉ! Vai te fuder! Te amo o caralho, só queria te comer! Agora SAI DO MEU PÉ! Vai te fuder! Te amo o caralho, só queria te comer! Comer, você! Comer, você! Comer, você! Comeeer vocêêêê! – ele riu, cantando.

Tava meloso demais para ser verdade. Fiquei emburrada.

- Menina... Me perdoe... Eu não queria... Dizer aquilo. Estava louco, foi um distúrbio... Amo... Você... – ele disse, mas logo foi interrompido pelo Shikamaru.

- É melhor não cantar o resto, o horário nobre não permite, Sasuke! – ele riu.

Sasuke também botou para rir. Entregou o violão para o Gaara, que cantou outra música. Mas em vez de ele tocar violão, ele ficou dando umas 'batucadas' no violão. Pelo visto era pagode.

- Vou construir minha casinha, lá no alto do cerrado, mas eu só levo a Rosinha, depois de tudo acabo! – ele disse.

- É feita de pau a pique, colada com a Eucatex, e na parede têm quadrinhos, presos com _durex_. – Shikamaru continuou.

- Tem fios pra todo lado. Só falta eletricidade. – continuou Naruto, que estava conosco.

- Mas não demora ela chega, vem junto com a cidade... – continuou Neji.

Acho que não citei que o Neji e a Tenten se juntaram a nós! Mas pois é, eles chegaram mais.

- Aí eu vendo essa merda! Encho o cu de dinheiro! E a Rosinha que se foda! – Ino, Tenten e Dejiko continuaram.

- EU VOU MORAR NUM PUTEIRO! – berrou Gaara.

Nossa, isso é que é pagode! Pagode educativo, sem palavreado algum, entendeu? Cantamos mais algumas músicas, tudo pagode. Algumas de funk, rap, entre outras. Mas antes de nos recolher, cantamos o último pagodinho "romântico". Tudo por culpa do Gaara! Ele pegou o violão e foi tocando.

- É só me recompor, mas eu não sei quem sou... Me falta um pedaço teu. – Gaara começou.

- Preciso me achar, mas em qualquer lugar estou, rodando sem direção eu vou... – Shikamaru continuou.

- Morcego sem radar, voando a procurar, quem sabe de um indício teu. – Neji continuou.

- Queimando toda fé, seja o que Deus quiser... Que amargo é o mundo sem você... – Naruto continuou.

- Você me entorpeceu, desapareceu. Vou ficando sem ar. O mundo me esqueceu, o sol escureceu, vou ficando sem ar, esperando você voltar... – Sasuke continuou.

Acho que não existe música mais melosa. E se existe eu não conheço. E... Só os garotos cantando? Que romântico!

- Vamos crianças, para seus quartos. – Kakashi acabou com a nossa alegria.

- OK, Kakashi. – falamos em coro.

Já que não tínhamos escolha, fomos para os quartos. Mas quem disse que não vamos aprontar? Essa viagem será longa e divertida. Irei detalhá-la cada vez mais.

**Fim do Capítulo 09.**

* * *

Oi pessoas felizes. \o/ Tudo bom? Espero que sim! Gostaria de pedir desculpas ao caso de eu demorar de postar... Isso é, se eu demorei. É que eu fiquei sem tempo para postar, daí dificultou, sabe? XD

Bem, eu iria postar esse fim de semana, mas deixei quieto, por que tem o sagrado **AniFest**! E não posso faltar, sério. XD Então, quem puder ir, ou algo do gênero, é no dia 13 e 14 de Setembro, Blumenau, SC. Colégio Dom Pedro II. Eu vou estar de Aya Sawada de KareKano no sábado e no domingo, vou estar de sexy no jutsu de Naruto! \o/ YAY, gamei nesse cosplay.

Agora, responder as reviews! XDD

**Lovenly** - DAOIOEAIHD, valeu! \o Logo logo os dois vão estar juntos, prometo!

**Lohan.y** - No próximo capítulo. Garanto 8D Quer dizer, acho que é, nem lembro mais. Mas acho que é. 8D Pode crer, o próximo capítulo terá várias... _Revelações_!

**Cla-Chan-K - **EAEHADOD, sim sim, gosto de escrever MUITO. Fico feliz em ver que passei de 15 capítulos. 8D (no 16 eu já tava louca pra terminar, mas enrolei um pouquinho) Bem, garanto que você vai A-D-O-R-A-R o próximo capítulo. Eu gostaria de postar o capítulo 10 logo depois que eu postasse esse, mas, vou deixar vocês só na vontade! (6) /macabra mode on. EOHEAID obrigado. n.n

**Tati-chan X3 - **Acho que a melhor coisa que eu fiz nessa fic, foi a Sakura ter quebrado o Nariz da Karin. Cara, fiquei tão auto-realizada que você nem imagina! 8D EAHEAHAOIE, gostaria que a Sakura quebrasse o meu nariz também, afinal, quero fazer uma cirurgia nele logo! Ele é grande. i.i' CAMPANHA: SAKURA QUEBRE O NARIZ DA GAH TAMBÉM! \o/ DEHOAAD, parei. i.i Sim sim, vai ser no próximo. 83

**Maria Lua - **OIHDEOIEHAd, obrigado. 8D foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz na fic. XD

**Brittykaahl3** - IHEOIEHOIEAHIO morri com o "Abalou o Bambu"! OIHEOIHEAOIEAD Obrigado. 8D AH, logo logo eles vão estar em uma pegação fudida, quase que fazendo um filho, logo logo. -

**. Laahh. sz** - AEHEAO, que bom que gostou n.n Fico feliz! \o\

Bem, por hoje é isso! Talvez daqui umas duas semanas eu poste o 10, talvez em três... Ah, que tal daqui a um mês? OIEHOEIAHAOID parei i.i' Então, é isso. Espero que gostem do Capítulo, fiz com todo amor e carinho, yay! n.n Beijos beijos, boa semana, bom fim de semana, yay! \o/

_with love, gah-chan._


	10. Viagem II

**Capítulo 10 – Viagem II**

_Já que não tínhamos escolha, fomos para os quartos. Mas quem disse que não vamos aprontar? Essa viagem será longa e divertida. Irei detalhá-la cada vez mais._

•

Como eu divido o quarto com a Dejiko, - e no caso ela é a que mais apronta, sem dúvidas – acho que irei ser expulsa da ilha. Acho. Por que... Iremos aprontar muito ao decorrer dessa semana, nessa viagem que está ficando cada vez melhor. E olha que chegamos lá **hoje**! Imagina como será no resto da semana, até domingo à noite. Noooooooooooooossa!

Chegamos no quarto. Fechei a porta. Logo a Dejiko me lançou um olhar de "O que vamos fazer essa noite?". Fiquei pensando, pensando... O que poderemos fazer para nos animar? Invadir o quarto dos garotos em que tal ponto não é má idéia? Ou botar gelo na calça das pessoas que têm um sono profundo?

- ... Talvez ligar a sirene. – ela disse, olhando para o teto.

- Sirene? – perguntei.

•

Eu juro. Nunca vi tanta gente dando um pulo da cama em uma só noite.

Eu já disse que adoro sirene de campo militar, inclusive de ilhas paradisíacas, no meio da madrugada, onde todos estão naquele sono perfeito? Pois é.

**(FlashBack ON)**

Saímos do quarto de fininho. ÓBVIO, que o Kakashi não iria fazer a ronda noturna, para ver quem sai ou deixa de sair do quarto né? Afinal, todos merecem um sossego. Mas... Pelo menos naquela madrugada, eu e a Deji não vamos o deixar ter a "sagrada folga" em que ele merece tanto, já que trabalha em um colégio como o nosso, onde só tem adolescentes com hormônios saltitantes e que adoram tirar um sarrinho lá e cá.

Fomos até uma sala que tinha meio afastada dos quarto. Ao começar a pisar na grama, me bateu um medo, pois morro de medo de cobras. E não, não tenho medo da Karin, ok?

Chegando na sala, encontramos a porta aberta – como de costume, pensam que os alunos são um bando de santos – e... quer dizer, meio aberta. Não trancada, para ser mais exata. Entramos nela. Havia alguns botões e um escrito "Sirene".

Apertamos. As pessoas pareciam que estavam em meio a uma explosão de bomba atômica.

**(FlashBack OFF)**

- MEUDEUS, FOGO? FOGO? ESTÁ PEGANDO FOGO? ESTÁ CHOVENDO METEOROS? SALVEM-SE QUEM PUDER! HOMENS E MULHERES PRIMEIRO! AS CRIANÇAS NÓS FAZEMOS DEPOIS! – berrava um ser aleatório.

Por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia segurar o riso. Todos estavam assustados com a sirene, falando que era fogo, que uma barata gigante iria dominar o mundo, que um meteoro caiu ou que um disco voador apareceu para capturar pessoas que não estudam para as provas. E eu não sinto que estou sendo puxada por alguma luz estranha.

Eu a Dejiko voltamos para o quarto, de fininho, para que ninguém desconfie que foi nós. Kakashi com certeza se levantou e foi até a sala da sirene desligá-la. Logo disse a todos os alunos que era só algum pestinha que ligou e que não tinha nada de errado. Eu e a Dejiko somos duas pestinhas? Que pena! Não queria causar má impressão. Mas sabe, que adolescentes, - principalmente de 16 anos – não resistem a uma loucurinha aqui e lá. Sabe?

Acho que agora quem deve dormir sou eu.

•

_- Sakura. – ele disse, me olhando._

_Me levantei._

_- Oi. – falei. – E aí, como foi seu dia?_

_- Divertido. – ele disse. – Sem falar que alguém ligou a sirene agora pouco. Fiquei puto da cara e..._

_Comecei a rir._

_- O que foi? – ele perguntou. – Por que você está rindo? Sakura! Não me diga que..._

_- Foi eu e a Dejiko que ligamos. – falei em meio de risadas._

_- SUA PESTINHA! – ele disse fazendo cócegas em mim._

_Depois de fazer cócegas, ele disse._

_- Eu estava na roda, com vocês, cantando música. – ele disse._

_Logo ele desapareceu e uma bomba explodiu. É minha impressão ou meu sonho quer mesmo ME matar?_

•

A Dejiko me acordou, dizendo que é um novo dia. Acordei sem demais reclamações. Estavam na roda? Bem... O Neji está namorando. Acho que não seria ele. O Shikamaru e a Temari... Devem estar de rolo, com certeza, não tenho dúvidas. A não ser que... Gaara... Sasuke...? Seria o Darling, um dos dois? Meu Deus. O Gaara, é o preferido da Ino e o Sasuke é só um amigo! O QUE EU VOU FAZER SE FOR O GAARA?!

Eu estou começando a entrar em pânico. É sério.

Fui tomar um banho. Botei um shorts e uma blusa regata verde clara com uma corrente que ganhei da minha mãe. Botei um tamanquinho. E fui junto com a Dejiko tomar café, junto com o pessoal. Cheguei e já dei de cara com o Gaara e o Sasuke. Mas... Recapitulando. Ele disse que tinha cabelo escuro. O cabelo do Gaara é vermelho e do Sasuke é preto. Mas será que...?

Não. Não pode ser!

Nunca! O Darling não pode ser o emo! Não mesmo! Eu... Eu não vejo semelhança entre o Sasuke e o Darling! O Sasuke é inútil, egoísta, estúpido... Já o Darling é... É...! O garoto perfeito, o garoto gentil e amável!

Eu estava perdendo o apetite. Eu saí de lá correndo, com lágrimas nos olhos. Não sei por que comecei a chorar. Senti que as pessoas me olhavam estranhas, não sei. Fui para uma parte bem afastada do local onde estava sendo servido o café da manhã. Eu estava na praia. Joguei meus tamancos para um lado qualquer e fiquei lá sentada na areia, encolhida. Eu não sabia por que eu me sentia assim. Não posso culpar a menstruação por que eu já menstruei esse mês. Mas... Por que eu me sentia assim? Tão... Machucada, por dentro?

Mas será MESMO que o Sasuke é o Darling? Será? Será que meu príncipe é totalmente o contrário do que parecia ser? Será que eu poderei ser feliz ao lado dele...?

- Sakura?

•

Estou aqui, no quarto que divido com a Dejiko, deitada na cama. Sem a mínima vontade de sair de lá. Não sei por que me sinto assim, ainda quero descobrir. Naquela hora, foi a Ino que apareceu. Contei tudo para ela, não comi uma palavrinha, uma única vírgula! Ela foi minha ouvinte. Depois de derramar várias lágrimas, ela começou a dizer coisas do tipo "Sakura, se o Gaara for o seu Darling, não ficarei braba. Eu só quero a sua felicidade. Por que eu saquei que desde que você botou seu pé nessa escola, você se ferrou muito. Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Sakura. Não gosto de ver minhas amigas sofrendo e se elas gostarem do mesmo garoto que eu, eu respeitarei isso como se fosse uma obra do destino e não darei bola, ok?". Como essa loira pode ser tão ingênua? Abandonar um amor, por causa de MIM? Por causa de uma TESTUDA INÚTIL que tem em resumo, fantasias não-sexuais com um garoto, POR SONHOS? Que esse garoto pode ser o guri que ela mais amou em toda a vida dela? Ela não tem cabeça. Eu me irritei com ela. Eu não queria ter me irritado, mas acabei o fazendo. "Ino, menos! Você gosta dele há muito tempo que eu sei! Não queira deixar de ser feliz ao lado dele por causa de mim, que só estou atrapalhando a vida de todo mundo! Ino, por favor! Se o Gaara for o Darling, não faça a bobagem de deixá-lo comigo! EU quero ver você feliz! EU quero ver MINHAS amigas felizes!". Levei um tapa. Dela. E na cara. Isso me fez chorar mais ainda. "Você vai abandonar a pessoa com quem você sonhou, com quem você conversou e trocou juras de amor por tanto tempo, por causa de mim? Sakura, acredite, eu comecei a gostar do Gaara há pouco tempo e você até sonha em se casar e ter filhos com esse garoto. Se for o Gaara, não se preocupe. O que eu sinto por ele não é tão forte! Mas e também, se for o Sasuke? Sakura, eu não quero brigar com você por isso. Eu não quero brigar por causa de um garoto, então, deixo quieto esse assunto. Agora vá lavar o rosto. E se for o Gaara, eu NÃO me importarei. Eu NÃO irei atrapalhar o relacionamento de vocês, ouviu? Anda, vá lavar o rosto e depois desça para tomar café!". Depois disso, ela me levantou com força e foi me empurrando até um banheiro, aonde eu saí correndo até o quarto e agora estou aqui, chorando até dizer chega.

Essa viagem não será um mar de rosas. Não será perfeita. Fato.

•

Dormi a tarde inteira, não comi nada. Agora são exatamente, 18:35. A Dejiko está se arrumando para o Luau e me convidou para ir. Falei que estava sem vontade, mas sabe, a Dejiko também tem uma força espartana pior que a minha. Ela apenas me jogou no chuveiro e jogou minha roupa que eu iria usar no banheiro. OK, eu não tenho opção se não ela me mata.

Tomei meu banho e botei o vestido. É um vestido com um pequeno decote. Ele é branco, com flores havaianas estampadas, da cor vermelha. É lindo, tenho que admitir. Ela pegou e me arrastou até uma salinha que nem no nosso quarto. Me botou em frente ao espelho. Fez uma chapinha bem trabalhada no meu cabelo – que já é liso – e nas pontas, deixou meu cabelo cacheado. Logo ela botou uma flor, muito bonita, vermelha. Acho que era uma orquídea.

Já ela, estava vestida com um vestidinho até o joelho, azul marinho com branco. Praticamente igual o meu, só mudando as cores. Mas o dela não tem decote. O dela é preso no lado do ombro direito, com um laço bem forçado. E claro, nós duas estamos usando um biquíni da cor do vestido por baixo, né? Ela está usando um azul marinho e eu um vermelho. O cabelo dela, como é preto e bem comprido, ficou MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO com as pontas cacheadas, que eu mesma fiz com o aparelho que ela tinha lá. Botei uma flor azul, só não lembro o nome da flor, presa no cabelo dela. Descemos até o deck, onde seria o luau.

Encontrei a Hinata. Ela estava perfeita! O seu vestido era lilás com algumas tulipas em branco estampadas. O cabelo dela estava com um penteado indescritível, suponho que foi a Ino que fez. Ela estava PER-FEI-TA. Quando ela me viu, ela ficou toda vermelha e veio falando comigo.

- S... Sakura-chan... – ela disse, toda tímida.

- Oi? – perguntei.

- Eu... Eu qu-queria... Falar com v-você... – ela disse.

Fomos até um canto.

Ela revelou que é LOUCAMENTE apaixonada pelo Naruto. NOSSA, QUE FOFINHO! No começo, ela disse que apenas gostava dele, mas ela é **apaixonada **por ele e vai se declarar hoje! E suponho que ela seja correspondida. Parece que o Naruto também sente algo especial por ela. Deu de ver no depoimento e no jeito que ele olha para ela. Bem, não sou boa para notar isso, mas deixa quieto!

Ela disse que iria tomar alguma coisa, uma água com açúcar para amenizar o nervosismo. Fui até o deck, conversar com as garotas. A Tenten estava acompanhada. A Temari estava na areia, conversando com o Shikamaru. A Hinata estava no bar, a Dejiko e a Ino estavam conversando. Fui até elas.

- Ino... – falei.

Ela apenas me olhou. Ela estava estupidamente LINDA! O cabelo dela tava perfeito, a roupa dela tava perfeita, a maquiagem dela estava esplêndida! Acho que pelo menos UM dia, ela vai ser a Miss Universo.

- Oi? – ela disse com aquele sorriso cativante.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas por hoje mais cedo. – falei, triste. – Não queria ter discutido com você e muito menos...

- Ah Sakura, não esquenta! – ela disse sorrindo. – Eu sei como é isso, eu entendo. Não esquenta OK? Vá curtir a festa!

Assim fiquei mais aliviada.

Encontrei o Naruto. Ele estava com uma bermuda branca e uma blusa de abotoar, daquelas de turista e LARANJA! Nossa, ele realmente parece um turista. Ele ainda NÃO tomou jeito.

Quando ele me viu, ele veio correndo até mim.

- Eu... Quero falar com você. – ele disse, meio vermelho.

Suspeitei que seja algo sobre a Hinata. De que ele quer se declarar para ela, mas tem medo de ser rejeitado pela garota ser muito tímida e mal consegue ter uma conversa com ele, por que se não já desmaia ou sai correndo.

Mas...

•

Ele me levou até a praia. A lua estava linda, tive que admitir.

- Noite bonita, né? – ele disse.

- Sim. – falei.

- Bonita como você.

Mas... O quê?

Olhei para ele confusa. Não me surpreendi tanto, por que ele vivia falando que eu era bonita antes de nos reencontrarmos na escola, mas apenas era uma pura brincadeira. Ele queria continuá-la? Acho que não. Acho que chamar uma pessoa de "linda", "bonita", e contar cantadas a ela, se refira a algo mais sério... Se é que me entende.

- Naruto...? – falei, confusa.

- Sakura... Eu preciso te falar uma coisa. – ele disse, totalmente vermelho. – Desde que te conheci, eu sou apaixonado por você. Desde pequeno. Eu nunca, nunca mesmo, deixei de pensar em você em um segundo. E nunca te chamei de linda por ser apenas uma "brincadeira". Nunca falei que "te adoro" só por sermos pequenos e apenas ser coisa de uma brincadeira. Sakura... Eu te amo. Eu te amo mais que tudo, eu daria a vida por você. Por favor... Aceite meu amor. Por favor Sakura, me dê uma chance, me corresponda... - ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um selinho. Não, não, não! Não pode ser assim!

- S-Sakura... Chan...

DROGA!

Era a Hinata!

Ela viu, ela viu, ela viu!

Olhei para trás e a vi com os olhos entupidos de lágrimas. Meu Deus! Ela vai entender errado! Ela vai perder toda a confiança que tem em mim! Ela vai pensar que eu a apunhalei pelas costas, que eu a traí! Não, isso não pode acabar assim. Não pode. Nunca poderá acabar assim. Eu tenho que arrumar esse estrago!

- Hinata...! – eu disse, após vê-la correndo.

Pode soar meio estranho. Mas saí correndo atrás dela. Parece que éramos namoradas, geralmente é o que acontece em filmes. Saí correndo, deixando para trás um loiro confuso e apaixonado.

Mas...

O Naruto me amava desde pequeno. A Hinata o ama. Ele abusou, e me deu um selinho. A Hinata viu. Saiu tudo errado. Tudo, tudo, tudo errado. Não era para ser assim. Não é para ser assim o final feliz da Hinata!

•

Depois de tanto correr, encontrei Hinata perto de uma pedra gigante, que tem perto dos quartos. Ela parecia estar chorando. O penteado dela não está mais bonito. Ela soltou os cabelos e desfez a maquiagem. Eu me aproximei dela.

- Hinata, eu...

- Sakura-chan... N-Não se preocupe. Pode f-ficar com ele... Eu não i-irei a-atr-atrapalhar. – ela disse em meio de soluços.

- Não, não Hinata! – falei, me abaixando ao lado dela. – Eu não gosto do Naruto. Eu sou apenas uma amiga dele. É que... Ele... Gosta de mim...

Como eu sou estúpida. Fiz a Hinata chorar mais ainda. Ela chorou, chorou, chorou. Acredito que estou perdendo o luau com isso, mas quem liga? Os sentimentos das minhas amigas valem mais do que um luau estúpido.

- Eu... Gostava do Naruto desde que ele entrou no colégio... – ela disse em meio de soluços e gaguejos. – Eu via nele... O g-garoto perfeito para mim... O garoto... Que m-me faria f-feliz... Tive certeza de quando alguns v-valentões tentaram abusar de m-mim na sala de jogos, na oitava s-série... E ele me pr-protegeu... Ele me s-salvou... Eu fiquei tão feliz naquele dia... Pensando que ele estivesse sentindo algo por mim. Mas... Como eu fui estúpida...

Eu não disse nada. Apenas escutei ela. Ela tinha uma grande história para contar, garanto. Ela começou a coçar os olhos, ainda chorando.

- N-Naquele momento... Eu iria me declarar para o Naruto... Me falaram que ele estava lá e com uma pessoa... Pensei que fosse um amigo dele, mas mesmo assim decidi ir e te encontrei lá... Beijando ele...

- Hinata... – falei. – Foi o Naruto que me beijou. Saiba, Hina. Eu não quero seu mal. Eu não quero ver você chorando, você é uma das minhas amigas mais especiais que eu tenho.

- Sakura... – ela chorou mais. – Eu não vou me importar... Se você estiver com ele... Ok... – ela saiu correndo.

Droga. Droga, droga, droga.

Por que todas – quer dizer, Ino e Hinata. – acham que eu estou apaixonada pelo cara que elas gostam? O Darling eu não tenho certeza se é o Gaara, mas acho que não. O Naruto? Pufff... Nem pensar. Nunca seria o Darling. Mas quero entender, por que elas acham que eu quero ficar com o cara que elas gostam? Acham que eu quero vê-las sofrer? Acham que eu adoraria ver elas chorarem, e também por eu "ser melhor que elas só por que tem cabelo rosa natural"? ES-TU-PI-DEZ.

Eu não quero o Gaara. Muito menos o Naruto.

•

- Sakura, você viu a Hinata?

Tenten me perguntou, olhando nos olhos. Eu estava voltando para o luau, eu iria avisar para a Dejiko que eu iria voltar para o quarto, não dava mais.

- E o Neji? – perguntei. – Não era para estar com ele?

Ela suspirou.

- Acho que a minha melhor amiga é mais importante que o primo dela. – ela disse. – Onde ela está? Eu a vi correndo, chorando à alguns minutos atrás. Andei para todos os lados e não a encontrei.

- Ela... Está no quarto.

- Por quê?

Eu vi o medo nos olhos da Tenten. Ela percebeu que alguma coisa que ruim havia acontecido. Peguei pelo braço da Tenten e a levei até uma mesa vazia. Contei toda a história por ela. Eu tinha quase certeza que levaria um tapa na cara, que ela diria que "a culpa é minha por ter nascido". Mas não. Ela me entendeu. Ela até me consolou.

- Acho que a culpa não é sua se o Naruto gosta de você. A Hinata interpretou errado. Sakura, eu sei muito bem que o que se passa entre você e o Naruto não é nada mais especial que uma mera amizade de infância. Talvez seja isso que a Hinata não tenha entendido. Ela deve estar pensando que você o ama e não sabe.

- No mínimo, né Tenten. Eu nunca senti bulhufas de amor nenhum pelo Naruto. Ele sempre foi meu amigo, nada mais... – falei, com lágrimas nos olhos. Logo minha maquiagem iria borrar, mas novamente... QUEM SE IMPORTA? – Tenten, por favor, fale com ela sobre isso. Eu não quero que ela fique braba comigo por causa disso. Acho que você é a única que ela realmente escuta e confia. Por favor...

- OK. – ela disse com um sorriso.

Ela abandonou o Neji por causa da Hinata. Isso sim é que é amiga. Ela também estava linda, se duvidar mais linda que a Ino. Ela abandonou a festa para fazer um favor para mim, coisa que ela poderia chegar e falar "Vá à luta, dane-se!" e me socar até dizer chega. Mas não... Ela foi gentil comigo. Ela me entendeu. Comecei a chorar. Eu tenho amigas perfeitas e não dou valor. Seria isso? Vou ser castigada por isso, Santo Buda?

Comecei a chorar. Logo senti alguém tocar meu ombro: Era o Sasuke, com um lenço.

- Acho que a princesa da Noite não deve estar derramando lágrimas, não é mesmo?

- Sasuke... – murmurei.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado. Com o lenço, ele enxugou as lágrimas. As minhas lágrimas que estou derramando por causa de que **a minha vida é uma droga**. Sou péssima em várias matérias, minha mãe está de rolo com o Kakashi – e disso não tenho mais dúvidas -, minhas amigas acham que eu quero pegar o cara que elas gostam, sem falar que uma com certeza não vai olhar na minha cara tão cedo, sou apaixonada por um cara que conheci por meio de SONHOS... Está tudo UMA BELEZA, não?

- O Naruto me contou.

- Sobre...?

- Sobre ele falar que gosta de você. E você deu um fora nele. – ele disse, pegando na minha mão e botando o lenço na minha mão.

Suspirei. Mais problemas? Eu REALMENTE não dei um fora nele. Nem se quer dei resposta.

- Outro que entendeu errado... – falei.

- Sobre? – Sasuke perguntou.

- A Hinata ama o Naruto e isso ta mais do que na cara. Hoje ela iria se declarar para ele. E na hora que ela foi se declarar, ele me deu um selinho. Ela entendeu tudo errado, pensando que eu gosto dele e nunca contei para ela. – falei.

- Ah, aí sim é um baita de um mal entendido. – ele disse. – Mas, não era para você estar falando com ela agora?

- Já tentei explicar. Ela não me ouve. – falei. – Ela continua com a mesma coisa na cabeça, de que eu amo o Naruto. Mas ela ta completamente errada. O que eu sinto pelo Naruto não passa de uma amizade! Nada mais! E... A Tenten foi falar com ela. A Tenten é a melhor amiga dela, então acho que fica mais fácil para escutar. Pelo menos da boca da Tenten acho que ela vai acreditar.

- Entendo. – ele disse.

Nisso, uma música romântica começou a tocar. Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão dele à mim.

- A Senhorita me concede esta dança? – ele disse com aquela voz sensual.

Não resisti. Sinceramente, por mais que Sasuke seja rude, ele tem seu lado gentil. Seu lado _Gianecchini _da coisa. E isso... Faz ele se aproximar mais ainda do 100 de que ele é o Darling.

Segurei na mão dele. Notei que todas as pessoas direcionaram suas atenções para nós. Começamos a dançar lentamente. Senti o perfume dele, aquele delicioso perfume. Aquele perfume maravilhoso. Não entendi POR QUE ficamos lá, grudados um tempão. Só sei que Kakashi deu o aviso para todos se retirarem para os quartos, pois já era 3 da manhã e lá estávamos eu e o Sasuke, dançando lentos, em uma música animada. Nem somos lerdos ou estúpidos, não é?

Ignorância manda. To falando.

Despedimos-nos com um bocejo cada um e depois um beijo no rosto. Voltamos para os dormitórios. Cheguei lá a Dejiko já estava ferrada no sono. Eu estava louca para ver no que daria amanhã. Será que a Hinata vai entender?

•

Onze da manhã. Esse foi o horário que eu acordei, nessa ótima quarta-feira. Dormi até o cu fazer bico. A Dejiko já havia acordado e pelo visto, decidiu me deixar dormindo, por que eu fui dormir três da manhã e eu não queria acordar as nove só para tomar um café da manhã e comer uma torta alemã, coisa pela qual ela é viciada.

Tomei um banho bem morninho e gostoso. Botei um biquíni e um short com uma blusa regata por cima. Fui até a piscina, ver se a Dejiko estava lá. No meio do caminho, encontrei a Tenten.

- Sakura.

- AH, Tenten! – falei. – E então... Ela escutou?

Ela apenas deu um sorriso nada agradável, triste. E balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Nem uma palavra. Quando toquei no seu nome, ela tampou os ouvidos e disse que não queria escutar nada. – ela disse.

Droga, droga, droga. Mil vezes droga! Ela realmente entendeu errado!

- Eu tentei explicar, comecei a falar, mas ela continuava a dizer "Eu não quero escutar!" repetidamente. – ela tentou se explicar, confusa. – Desculpa, Sakura... Não deu...

- Não se culpe, Tenten. A culpa REALMENTE foi minha por ter deixado Naruto me dar um selinho e a Hinata ter visto na hora. – falei, desanimada.

Ela ficou me olhando por alguns segundos.

- Não vai querer estragar seu dia por causa dessa briguinha, certo? Estamos na mesma sala, logo tudo isso irá se ajeitar, ok? – ela disse, com um sorriso.

- OK. – falei retribuindo o sorriso.

Fomos até a piscina. A Dejiko estava lá conversando com algumas pessoas que eu não conhecia. Ela disse que já estavam servindo o almoço. Perguntamos se ela iria almoçar, ela disse que não por que já havia comprado muito chocolate na lanchonete e mais tarde eu e ela iríamos comer na praia.

Almocei junto com a Ino e a Tenten. Até lá, naquele percurso todo, não vi a Hinata. Nem se quer um fio de cabelo dela. Onde ela estaria?

- Ela foi participar da trilha, junto com algumas pessoas. – Ino disse, dando uma mordida na batata frita. – Parece que às 16h vai ter a trilha de novo. Eu, a Tenten, a Deji e a Temari combinamos de ir com os garotos. Só o Naruto que não vai, ele disse que "não ta no clima".

Viu? As pessoas estão se desanimando POR MINHA CULPA!

Meu Santo Buda! Eu nasci para acabar com a vida das pessoas que conheço ou algo do gênero?

•

Participei da trilha. Depois de passar pelo morro INTEIRO da Ilha, a linha de "chegada" foi na praia. Sabe, essa trilha foi tão romântica! A Tenten tropeçou no caminho umas 4 vezes e o Neji segurou ela EM TODAS! O Shikamaru ia de mãos dadas com a Temari que tinha medo de andar no meio do mato, por morrer de medo de cobras e etc. Problema que eu também tenho. A Ino e o Gaara ficaram andando juntos, conversando durando o percurso todo. Agora sim, tenho a prova concreta de que o Gaara não é o Darling. Mas... E o Sasuke? Será que é ele? Sakura **PARE DE PENSAR NISSO ANTES QUE VOCÊ VÁ PARA UM HOSPÍCIO, CAVALA VELHA!**

Eu juro que eu ainda fico louca com isso.

Agora, é exatamente sete e quinze da noite. Eu e a Ino estamos indo para o restaurante, jantar. Depois vamos para os quartos, estamos acabadas por causa da trilha.

Encontrei a Hinata em uma mesa meio afastada. Mas quando ela me viu, ela desviou o olhar e foi para outro lugar. Acho que foi o banheiro, não sei. Só sei que ela parou de jantar e sumiu. É, ela realmente não quer falar comigo. Não quer mesmo. Ela pensa que eu sou loucamente apaixonada pelo Naruto.

Sabe, a criatividade dela é bem fértil.

Quando me sentei, Naruto se sentou ao meu lado. Ele pediu desculpas pelo o que fez no luau. Eu o desculpei, mas falei que foi bem errado.

- Sakura, sério, me desculpa... Não era minha intenção de beijar e... – eu o interrompi.

- Naruto... Isso não tem problema. O problema, é que eu não te amo como você diz me amar. E sim, isso pode parecer um fora. Ou melhor, É um fora. Mas enxergue, que existe uma pessoa que te dará mais valor do que eu iria te dar caso te desse uma chance. – falei. – E essa pessoa está bem próxima de você, é só abrir os olhos. Você vai notar.

Eu o deixei confuso. Ele continuou a comer, depois parece que foi para o quarto. E foi o mesmo que eu fiz. Fui para o quarto e dormi. Essa semana... Suponho que não será tão divertida. Mas... No baile de máscaras... Encontrarei o Darling. Poderei ver quem ele realmente é. Tomara.

•

O tempo está passando rápido.

Muito rápido.

Garanto que logo estarei aqui, falando da minha vida, com bengala e cabelo branquinho, com meus netos correndo de um lado para um outro e logo eu vou me estressar e esticar o pé para um deles cair e depois vir com o papo de "Ai, que descuido! Pare de correr, moleque!".

No momento, eu estou junto com as garotas – menos a Hinata – escolhendo a roupa que eu irei usar hoje no baile. Havia tantas bonitas... Mas nenhuma que eu gostei realmente.

- Olha Sakura, essa é maravilhosa! – Ino me mostrou um vestido lilás.

- Não gostei. – falei.

- Sakura, olha essa, fica perfeita em você! – Tenten disse, me mostrando um vestido preto e laranja, estilo Halloween.

- Não. – falei.

- Ô PORRA, QUE COISA MAIS FRESCA! – a Dejiko berrou. Ela tirou uma roupa qualquer de lá e botou na minha mão. – FICA COM ESSA E PRONTO, CARALHO!

OK, decidi não discutir.

Já que ela é pior que a Tenten... Prefiro não discutir. Vou usar essa roupa e pronto, mesmo que seja motivo de piada no baile inteiro.

- Sakura, duas horas antes do baile, VÁ DIRETO PARA O MEU QUARTO! Irei arrumar seu cabelo e sua maquiagem. Eu sei que roupa a Dejiko pegou. – isso foi o que a Ino disse até sair correndo para deixar o vestido no quarto dela e ir almoçar. Que vida complicada.

•

Como combinado, eu me encontrava no quarto da Ino, duas horas antes do baile de máscaras começar. Ela estava lá, enrolando as pontas do meu cabelo – típico – e a Dejiko estava passando uma maquiagem no meu rosto – típico.

E sabe que roupa aquela desgraçada tinha pego pra mim? Uma rosa, de FADINHA! Com asinhas de fada. NÃO DÁ VONTADE DE MATAR UMA CRIATURA IGNÓBIL DESSAS?! Ah, antes de tudo, viagem ao dicionário: **Ig.nó.bil** _adj_ **1** Baixo, vil, desprezível. **2** Que não tem honra; vergonhoso, torpe.

Parei.

Vamos continuar.

Lá estava eu, toda feliz – leia-se, com uma total CARA DE BUNDA, por que não é todo dia que sua amiga pega um vestido de FADINHA pra você usar em um dia **MARA**, em que você irá encontrar seu príncipe que com certeza, vai cair do cavalo quando te ver – com a Ino arrumando meu cabelo, a Dejiko passando uma maquiagem e eu olhando para mim mesma no espelho e me xingando cada vez mais como "Que coisa mais... Mais..." Prefiro não comentar.

Não demorou mais dez minutos, eu estava pronta. Só falta elas se arrumarem, agora. E garanto, isso vai demoraaaaaar...

•

Falta alguns quinze minutos para o baile começar. Retoquei o lápis de olho que estava quase que sumindo. Retoquei a maquiagem por completo, digamos. Todas nós botamos uma máscara. A Ino estava com um vestido azul céu, maravilhoso. Combinou com os olhos dela. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos com as pontas com lindíssimos cachos. A Dejiko estava com o cabelo preto com um coque, o que combinou muito com ela. O vestido dela – pra variar – é azul marinho. TINHA que ser irmã do Sasuke para adorar um azul marinho!

Fomos para a porta do baile. Já estava entupido de gente. Não demorou para as portas se abrirem. Todos ficaram maravilhados com a decoração, que fizeram em APENAS UM DIA! É incrível, não?

As pessoas foram entrando no local. Foi começando a encher. Sabe, é muita gente. Mas... Deixa quieto. O local era gigante o suficiente. Fiquei sentada em uma mesa, esperando o Darling. _Como_ será que ele é? _Onde_ será que ele está? _Como_ será que ele está?

- Boa noite, bela dama. – escutei sussurrar no meu ouvido. Senti até arrepio. Seria o Darling? Era óbvio, tinha que ser! Olhei para trás, e vi aquele cara vestido com um terno preto com uma rosa vermelha no bolso. Usava uma máscara preta. A primeira coisa que olhei, foi o cabelo: Não era vermelho. Ufa, não era o Gaara!

O cabelo era penteado para trás, parecia estar com gel. Se não era o Gaara, então...? Seria o Sasuke?

- Boa noite. – falei com um sorriso. – Como me encontrou?

- Seus cabelos cor-de-rosa são inconfundíveis. – ele disse, me dando um beijo no rosto. – Vamos andar um pouquinho?

- Claro. – falei.

Realmente, esse baile promete.

E eu já suspeito sobre se o Darling é o Sasuke. A voz é parecida. O cabelo é negro. E ele disse que estava na rodinha. Meu santo Buda. E... O perfume! Era aquele mesmo perfume maravilhoso que Sasuke usou no luau! O perfume que me deixa com pensamentos – em que o horário nobre e minha religião não permite que eu lhe conte o jeito que me deixa – e atos... Que... Prefiro não comentar.

•

Estamos no jardim ao lado do salão de festas.

Já disse como esse jardim é lindo a noite e ainda por cima, com um cara lindo também? Pois é. Não, eu ainda não vi o Darling, como ele é sem a máscara. Mas... Será que ele estava blefando ao caso de estar na roda conosco? Será que ele mentiu todo esse tempo? Não tenho certeza. E sim, esse perfume maravilhoso está me deixando com tais pensamentos.

- Sakura. – ele me chamou.

Olhei para ele. Ele começou a dizer algumas coisas com uma voz sensual irresistível.

- Madrugada de amor que não vai acabar, se estou sonhando não quero mais acordar, minha história linda meu conto... De amor... – ele disse, me olhando nos olhos. – Algo aqui me diz que essa paixão não é em vão, o meu sentimento é bem mais que uma emoção... Eu espero o tempo que for, minha fada do amor...

CARAMBA, COMO ELE É FOFO!

Fofo, fofo, fofo! Fofíssimo! E o melhor de tudo: A última frase tem "fada do amor", e EU estou vestida de fada. AI COMO ELE É FOOOOOOFO!

- Ai... Que fofo! – eu disse, abraçando ele. E novamente, sentindo o maldito perfume.

Ele retribuiu o abraço e me deu um beijinho na testa. Na minha "pequena" testa. Ficamos lá abraçados por um tempão. Até que ele me olhou nos olhos e me beijou.

Foi um beijo mágico.

Único.

Inesquecível.

Foi com certeza, o melhor de todos os beijos que dei e recebi. Mas... Uma coisa que eu não podia me esquecer. A máscara! Sim, a máscara! Eu tinha que levantá-la. Enquanto eu o beijava, eu fui levantando a máscara. Pensei que ele iria parar na hora, mas não, ele continuou beijando normalmente. Fui levantando e levantando a máscara. Ao fim do beijo eu já estava com ela em minhas mãos.

E não me arrependo do que vi.

As resposta para minhas dúvidas estavam a minha frente.

Por que no começo das aulas, ele não queria revelar quem era?

**Por que ele havia me chamado de irritante, e ele viu que fiquei totalmente braba. No sonho eu contei para ele. E pensou que eu iria nunca mais falar com ele**.

Por que ele foi tão legal comigo uns dias depois?

**Porque ele não queria perder a chance de um dia se revelar e eu sair chorando e dando um tapa na cara dele.**

Por que ele foi romântico comigo, há uns dias atrás?

**Por que simplesmente, o Darling... É o Sasuke.**

Eu fiquei boquiaberta, mas não fiquei espantada.

Eu amo o Sasuke. E não sabia.

**Fim do Capítulo 10 -**


	11. Surpresas

**Capítulo 11 – Surpresas.**

_Eu fiquei boquiaberta, mas não fiquei espantada.  
Eu amo o Sasuke. E não sabia._

•

Eu não conseguia acreditar nos meus próprios olhos. Naquela pessoa que se encontrava na minha frente. A pessoa a quem eu gostava, mas apenas como amigo e também, que adorava encher um pouco. Eu amo essa pessoa. Amo já há muito tempo. E não consigo acreditar nisso. Não sei por que, tive uma vontade de chorar. Mas não de tristeza, e sim de alegria, emoção. Acho que minha vida está virando uma novela mexicana.

- S... Sasuke... – falei, com um fio de voz. Ainda boquiaberta.

Não. Não podia ser. Eu tive que tirar a minha máscara para ver se eu estava enxergando certo. Ele soltou um risinho.

- Não sei se você gostou do que está vendo. Se gostou, ótimo. Mas se não gostou... Eu vou entender. – ele disse com um terno sorriso.

- Não! – falei. – Muito pelo contrário! Sasuke, eu...

Eu estava realmente sem palavras.

- Estou sem palavras. – falei. – Nunca... Nunca suspeitei de que você fosse... Fosse...

- O _Darling_. – ele riu. – E também, nunca imaginei que você fosse a garota dos meus sonhos, até o primeiro dia de aula. Quando eu te chamei de irritante e você ficou com aquela cara emburrada pelo resto da manhã e mais tarde, contou que eu era um estúpido, idiota, grosso...

OK, agora eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

- Desculpe. – falei sem graça.

- Sem problemas. – ele disse. – Mas... Agora, vamos aproveitar o momento.

Ele me puxou para mais perto dele. Ficou me olhando nos olhos. Me perdi na escuridão dos seus olhos e também no brilho deles. Ele acariciou meu rosto e assim, demos início a mais um doce e apaixonado beijo.

- Considere-se minha namorada. – ele disse em meu ouvido.

Que rapidinho ele é. Se quer que eu seja sua namorada agora, amanhã já vai me pedir em casamento. OK, exagerei.

•

Aquela noite foi maravilhosa. O baile foi perfeito. Agora é uma da tarde. O baile foi na noite anterior. No momento, estou em uma mesa perto da piscina, com as garotas. Só a Hinata que não está entre nós.

Sinto uma imensa culpa por ela estar se isolando por minha causa – que na verdade é culpa do Naruto ter passado dos limites, mas perdôo-o – e ficar se afastando das garotas. Caramba. Por que ela não me escuta? Por que ela quer acreditar nela mesma? Por que ela quer acreditar na própria consciência? Isso me dá uma raiva. A cada minuto que passa, eu fico mais revoltada com isso. Até quando ela vai querer continuar com essa infantilidade? Bem, acho melhor eu deixar isso um pouquinho de lado. Eu vou ter uma grave doença de estresse daqui a pouco. Garanto.

- Ai gente... O Neji foi tão fofo ontem... – Tenten disse com uma voz apaixonada.

- Você que não viu o Gaara! Nossa! – Ino derreteu-se.

- Duvido que meu irmão tenha sido mais fofo que o Shikamaru! – Temari disse sorridente.

- E você Deji, com quem ficou na noite passada? – Ino perguntou.

- Sozinha. – ela respondeu emburrada. – Quer dizer...

Ops. Aí tem coisa.

- Com quem você passou a noite, Uchiha Dejiko? – perguntei.

- Ahn... AH, olha lá, uma nave espacial! – ela disse apontando para o lado.

- Não olhem garotas. – disse Temari. – Agora vamos lá, nos diga!

Dejiko corou brutalmente. Foi até engraçado ver ela toda vermelha. São raras as vezes que eu a vejo vermelha. E quando vejo, é engraçado. Super engraçado.

- Com... O Kiba... – ela disse, por um fio de voz.

- COM O GAROTO CACHORRO? – Ino berrou.

- Fala mais baixo, Ino! – disse Tenten dando um peteleco nela.

- Sim, com ele, Ino. – Dejiko disse emburrada. – Não é só por ele gostar de cachorros que ele é estúpido, fedido, e etc... Gente... Ele é a coisa mais fofa!

Ai.

Se o Sasuke descobre, não quero nem saber no que vai dar. Pelo visto ele é um irmão ciumento. Eu acho. E... É... A Dejiko está apaixonada. Pelo garoto cachorro, como a Ino diz. Admito que acho o Kiba bonito. Mas ele fala _cachorrês _demais e trata um cachorro como irmão. Não que isso seja totalmente ridículo, é bonito, pois ele se dedica não só pelo cachorro e sim, pelos animais em geral. Mas é um tanto estranho. E digo mais: Um dia ele irá trabalhar no Greenpeace para salvar as baleias.

- Dejiko ta apaixonada, é? – Ino perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ahn... Bem... Ah é! E COMO FOI SUA NOITE, Sakura? – ela tratou de mudar de assunto rapidinho.

É, eu era o assunto da vez agora. Elas todas soltaram um "Ahhh... É mesmo..." em coro e me olharam de uma forma de "conte-nos tudo, você não tem como escapar". Não tinha escolha. Eu havia prometido à elas que eu iria contar.

- Então, quem é o seu príncipe encantado? – Ino perguntou com aquele sorriso malicioso.

- Ele é bonito? Tem pegada? – Temari perguntou. Juro que me surpreendi com a pergunta.

- Hunf... Se eu dizer, vocês não vão acreditar. – falei.

- Por mim eu já teria descoberto ontem, mas, você sumiu durante o baile inteiro. – resmungou Dejiko. – Mas, fala! Quem é?

- Uchiha Sasuke.

Um minuto de silêncio para mim.

Sinto que morri. Não sei. Um silêncio mórbido dominou o local. Menos o barulho das pessoas que estavam na piscina o interrompiam, mas isso não conta.

- Uchiha... – Ino disse.

- ... Sasuke...? – Tenten continuou.

Assenti com a cabeça.

- PEGADOOOOOOOOOORA! – Temari berrou dando uns tapas nas minhas costas.

- Fale mais baixo, Temari! – falei.

Ela riu. Logo começamos a conversar mais sobre várias coisas, como, a roupa que estávamos usando e com quem a Karin estava. Por incrível que pareça, ela estava fazendo par com o garoto-inseto, o tal do Shino. Eles ficaram juntos no baile inteiro, mas parece que não deram um beijinho. Eu só tinha visto ela com ele no começo do baile, depois sumi com o Sasuke.

•

Nossa viagem foi legal, divertida e também, confusa. Nos últimos dias, não fiquei muito com Sasuke. Não entendo o motivo do "por que" não passei tanto tempo com ele. Acho que foi por causa das garotas, que REALMENTE estavam precisando contar os babados.

Hoje é segunda-feira. Estamos voltando para a tortura. Sorte do terceirão, que irá para a Disney. Por mais uma ou duas longas semanas. E até agora a Hinata não falou comigo. Ela mal olha na minha cara, só para ter uma noção da coisa.

Logo eu vou dar um basta nisso. Sou obrigada a fazer isso! Não agüento mais que ela não olhe na minha cara, ta passando a ser insuportável. Sempre que a encontro, ela desvia o olhar, não olha na minha cara, passa reto, coisas do gênero. Ela pensa REALMENTE que eu amo o Naruto. E também, só pensa.

Entrei na sala e encontrei Neji e Tenten conversando, um pertinho do outro. Logo trocaram um beijo. Decidi não ficar olhando. Fui fazer alguma coisa, como... Ver como o dia lá fora está bonito. Mas... Espera aí. Na minha sala não tem janela. Então, vamos fazer outra coisa como... Opa, o Sasuke chegou.

Ele deixou a mochila dele em cima da mesa e foi para perto de mim. Enlaçou os braços dele na minha cintura e me beijou. Como eu gosto desse beijo...! Tão carinhoso e apaixonado. Dá vontade de não desgrudar mais... Mas claro, o fôlego sempre atrapalha.

- Tenho uma coisa pra te contar. – ele disse, com um sorriso.

- O que é? – perguntei.

- Foi eu que te beijei no elevador, naquele dia no shopping. – ele continuou com o sorriso.

ENTÃO FOI ELE!

E eu toda preocupada pensando que tinha sido o Gaara ou o Neji, me confundindo com uma das garotas deles.

- Então foi você! – falei em um tom um pouco alto. Comecei a dar uns tapinhas nele. – E eu pensando que tinha sido o Neji ou o Gaara, me confundindo com a Tenten ou a Ino!

Ele começou a rir. Conversamos por alguns minutos, trocamos beijos. Os alunos foram chegando e com eles, Hinata. Ela parecia totalmente diferente. Não só pela aparência – ela havia cortado o cabelo, deixando duas partes na frente um pouco compridas e atrás curto – mas sim, o olhar dela. Ela me olhou do jeito que a Karin me olha. Aquele olhar de cobra, que te despreza. Ora essa, o que a Hinata tem?

Falei para o Sasuke que eu tinha que resolver uma coisa e chamei a Ino de canto.

- Você viu? – perguntei. – A Hinata me fuzilou com os olhos.

- Eu notei. – ela disse, levemente espantada. – Ela deve estar com raiva de você por causa do negócio do Naruto.

- Ah, mas que garota idiota! – falei. – OK, eu to começando a perder a paciência com ela! É sério! Poxa, eu já disse pra ela que o Naruto é só um amigo, nada mais! Se ela quiser acreditar em que eu e o Naruto temos um rolo, ela que acredite! Mas que PARE de me ignorar e me olhar do jeito que a Cobrarin me olha!

- Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo com a Hinata, Sakura. É sério. Ela mudou bastante nos dois últimos dias da viagem e ainda por cima cortou o cabelo, coisa que ela nunca faria sem nos consultar para ver se ficaria legal e também, coisa que nunca teve coragem! – ela disse, indignada. – Eu vou descobrir o que é. Ah, se descubro!

Eu estou com a Ino. E to começando a me irritar profundamente com a Hinata. Não só pelo caso de ela pensar que eu e o Naruto temos algo e que eu estava mentindo para ela no dia do Luau, mas também por me olhar daquela forma da Karin.

Kakashi entrou na sala. A aula vai começar.

•

Recreio. Comer, descansar, beijar. Depois de longas aulas e minutos com Kakashi, Kurenai & CIA, estamos no intervalo. No glorioso e salvador intervalo. O nosso herói do tédio.

Já comi minha amada batata-frita. Agora, eu me encontro com o Sasuke, no jardim descoberto. Perdi a conta de quantas pessoas nos olharam por lá, perdi a conta de quantas garotas me lançaram um olhar mortal só em saber que o gostosão do colégio está _**namorando **_comigo, a testuda do colégio. Ah, claro. Não podemos nos esquecer da Karin, que empinou aquele nariz mole pra cima de mim e veio toda manhosa pra cima do Sasuke. Foi lindo de ver ele afastando ela e dizendo "Karin, eu estou** namorando**".

Foi lindo também ver ela tendo um piti, perguntando quem ele estava namorando. Logo ele apontou pra mim. Novamente, ela quis dar um soco em mim, mas ele disse "Não se atreva. Você vai decair brutalmente no meu nível de moral."

_Eu amo ele_.

Ele usa frases feitas maravilhosas e humilhantes. É tão lindo ver a Karin sair bufando, estressada e batendo pé. Mas juro, que um dia ela vai invadir o meu quarto e vai acabar ferrando comigo enquanto eu durmo feito pedra. E disso eu não duvido. Ela é capaz de tudo. Quer dizer, quase tudo, para ser mais exata.

- E então... – ele disse, com aquele sorriso. Botou as mãos na minha cintura e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos. AIQUEFOFOQUEELEÉ! – Que tal irmos quarta-feira no cinema?

Pensei um pouco. Quarta fica meio difícil. Afinal... Ah, que se foda.

- Pode ser. – falei. – Só tenho que ver com a minha mãe.

- Ótimo. – ele me deu um selinho.

O sinal bateu. Fomos de mãos dadas para a sala. É bom sentar ao lado dele na sala, poderemos continuar de mãos dadas. Sabe? E até trocar uns beijinhos, de vez em quando. Pelo menos quando o professor ou a professora não vêem.

E ficamos assim, de mãos dadas, pelo resto da manhã.

•

Infelizmente, à tarde, tivemos que nos separar. Ele tinha que resolver algumas coisas em casa e eu também. Mamãe havia me chamado para ir lá, era algo urgente. Urgente mesmo. Não consigo nem imaginar o que é. Será que ela comprou um gato? OK, parei.

Chegando em casa, Mei foi a primeira que me recebeu.

- Senhorita Sakura! – ela disse. – Sua mãe lhe espera no quarto.

É, ela tem algo urgente para me contar. Urgentíssimo mesmo. Fui até o quarto dela. Entrei. Ela estava deitada na cama, com a camisola de seda branca, deitada lá, com uma cara de bunda indescritível, com uma coberta por cima dela.

- Mamãe? – chamei.

Ela rapidamente se sentou na cama. Fechei a porta e me sentei perto dela na cama.

- O que é? Cólica de novo? – perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- O que é então?

Ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes para falar. Nada saía. Ela olhou para o lado emburrada. Logo me olhou novamente e abriu a boca. Fechou de novo.

- FALA LOGO! – falei.

- OK, ok. – ela disse. – Vou te contar tudo, timtim por timtim.

OK, lá vem bomba.

- Há mais ou menos... Um mês atrás, eu estava em um bar com umas amigas e conheci um cara muito bonito. Mas muito novo. Tem uns 27 anos, se não me falhe a memória. OK, como a mamãe aqui é muito caruda, foi lá conversar com ele. Conversa vai, conversa vem. A gente marcou de se encontrar um dia. Nos encontramos no dia e tal, a gente foi no cinema, mas não rolou nada. Marcamos outro dia para sairmos juntos. Nesse dia, ele me beijou. Começamos a ter um certo relacionamento, mas não um compromisso sério, como, namoro. Uma semana depois ele me pediu em namoro. Aceitei. Começamos a namorar e tal, e na 15ª vez que nos encontramos depois do namoro, fizemos... Errr... Sexo. E foi só aquela vez. E foi... Semana passada.

OK, e o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Ah bem, esse cara pode ser meu professor. Só.

- E...? – perguntei.

- E... Sakura, você gostaria de ter um irmão ou irmã?

Uma faca.

Minha mãe estava grávida de um cara que eu não conheço – ou talvez sim – e ainda por cima... Abafa.

- Mãe... Primeiro, me diga quem é esse cara. – perguntei.

Ela suspirou.

- Hatake Kakashi.

PRONTO!

O PAI DO FILHO DA MAMÃE É MEU PROFESSOR! O MEU SAGRADO PROFESSOR!

Não há como minha vida ficar melhor. Obrigado, mamãe. _Muitíssimo obrigado_.

- Ele é meu professor, mãe.

- Oh sério? Que bom! Você poderá vê-lo todos os dias. Agora estamos noivos, sabia?

Uma veia saltou da minha testa.

- COMO EU PODERIA SABER SE VOCÊ NUNCA ME CONTOU? – berrei.

- Desculpe, filha. – ela disse. – Mas... Pensei que você ficaria feliz. Afinal, terá um pai. Novo, que é seu professor e talvez da matéria que você se dê bastante mal. Sem falar que agora terá um irmão ou uma irmã!

Mãe... Você não sabe o quanto isso ta me prejudicando e causando um desespero maior. E se o Kakashi não me deixar namorar? Como ficará eu e o Sasuke? E se... Ele me tirar do colégio? Meu Deus. Eu estou entrando em desespero. E ele está aumentando cada vez mais, só pensando na possibilidade de o Kakashi não me deixar ficar com o Sasuke, o meu príncipe encantado. Mais uma vez, obrigado mamãe, muitíssimo obrigado.

- Mãe... Você não sabe o quanto isso vai me prejudicar, inclusive em minha vida amorosa. – falei, por um fio de voz.

Ela continuou com o sorriso bobo de "eu estou grávida! Eu estou grávida de um gatão!".

- Mas, mãe. Você já contou pra ele? – perguntei.

O sorriso bobo dela desapareceu. Seus olhos perderam o brilho.

- Ainda não.

- Então conte. – falei. – Quer que eu conte pra ele amanhã?

- Não. Deixa, eu vou contar hoje. Então, filha... Vá para o colégio estudar. Eu vou ligar para ele e pedir para o motorista o pegar quando você chegar no colégio. Vou falar com ele hoje, prometo.

- Se ele te fizer sofrer, eu juro que dou um soco na cara dele. – falei. – Então mãe, boa sorte.

Saí do quarto, deixando minha mãe-futura-mãe-de-novo sozinha. Ela estava realmente mal. Mei veio até mim, curiosa e preocupada.

- O que houve com ela, Senhorita Sakura? Ela parece tão abatida... Não quer remédios, nem nada!

Suspirei e dei um pequeno sorriso.

- O que ela tem, não há remédio que cure.

- Como assim?

- Ela está grávida, Mei. – falei, com um pequeno sorriso.

Um sorriso no rosto de Mei se abriu. Mas foi um sorriso grande e sincero.

- Que bom! Sua mãe ainda está novinha como uma folha, Sakura! Isso quer dizer que há um bebê chegando para animar essa casa! Vou preparar um delicioso café para ela, com bastante coisa saudável!

- Faça isso, ela parece estar com bastante fome. – falei. – Vou indo. Até mais, Mei-chan!

- Até mais, Sakura-sama! – ela disse, sorrindo, logo indo para a cozinha.

Saí de casa e fui até o carro. O motorista já estava à minha espera. Logo o telefone dele tocou. Pelo visto era a mamãe. Entrei no carro. A minha vida estava realmente, virando de cabeça para baixo. Vamos contar quantas coisas aconteceram.

1 - O garoto que sempre amei desde que o conheci no sonho é o Sasuke.

2 - Minha _ex-_amiga está me olhando ultimamente de um jeito nojento, de desprezo, sem falar que ainda acredita que eu amo meu melhor amigo, o que é uma mentira das grandes.

3 – Quebrei uma unha.

4 – Minha mãe está grávida.

5 – Ela está noiva do meu professor de ciências, química e matemática, ou seja, as matérias que mais detesto. As matérias que mais me dão sono. Servem de sonífero para mim.

Obrigado mamãe. Muitíssimo Obrigado.

•

Cheguei no colégio. Kakashi não estava esperando, como eu pensava. Talvez estivesse atrasado, não sei. Mas não dei bola. Botei o é no colégio e já encontrei Hinata, conversando com outras garotas. Ela não parecia tímida, nem nada. Muito pelo contrário. Ela conversava com uma ruiva e uma morena, ambas com uma cara não muito... Boas. Tratei de não querer me meter nos assuntos dela. Fui para o quarto, eu precisava falar com as garotas. Desabafar, pelo menos.

Entrei no quarto e encontrei a Ino sentada na cama.

- Ino? – chamei. – Você pode me escutar, rapidinho?

- Claro, Sakura! Só estou esperando a Tenten sair do banho. Diga.

- Tenho... Duas coisas pra te falar. A primeira é... – as palavras de "olha só o bafo, menina, minha mãe está grávida do professor Kakashi" ou algo do gênero ficaram entaladas na minha garganta, não saíam de forma alguma. Mas tentei, e saiu. – Adivinha. Minha mãe está grávida do professor Kakashi.

- AH É? – Ino berrou, quase caindo da cama. – SÉRIO?

- Me dê bons motivos para mentir sobre isso, Ino. – falei.

- Não posso acreditar! Quer dizer então que... O Kakashi é seu novo **pai**?

- Eles estão noivos. – falei. – Mas, quero encerrar logo esse assunto. Adivinha quem eu encontrei quando entrei no colégio.

- Hinata? – ela perguntou.

- Sim. E estava com duas garotas, uma morena com uma mecha enorme no meio da cara e uma morena, esquisita.

Não sei, mas vi a Ino assustada por alguns instantes.

- Mas o que...? Tayuya e Kin... A Hinata estava conversando com elas?

- Sim.

- Mas... Porque ela estaria conversando com elas... – ela sussurrou. – TENTEN!

Nisso, do banheiro saiu Tenten com uma toalha enrolada no corpo.

- Chamou? – ela disse.

- A Hinata passou dos limites! – disse Ino batendo com a mão na cama. – Ela foi falar com a Kin e a Tayuya!

Tenten arregalou os olhos.

- O QUÊ? – ela berrou.

- O que tem demais essas garotas? – perguntei, confusa.

Ino e Tenten me olharam por alguns segundos.

- Elas são cem vezes piores que a Karin. Elas podem destruir sua vida em um estalar de dedos. Sem falar que elas podem arrumar uma raça de pessoas para acabar com a sua raça e fazer você não acordar mais. – disse Ino.

- Não sei nem por que a Tsunade ainda aceita elas aqui. – disse Tenten, pensativa. – Elas são o demônio em pessoa. É sério.

- Então, isso significa que... – falei, mas fui interrompida.

- Sakura, você ta pega. – disse Ino. – A única forma de se safar, é saindo do colégio ou sobreviver à todos os ataques delas.

Pronto.

Minha vida está um mar de rosas, não? Uma gangue de garotas-demônios quer me pegar por causa de uma mentira e por causa de uma garota mesquinha – sim, a Hinata baixou brutalmente no meu conceito -, minha mãe está grávida do meu professor de ciências, eu estou mal em química, e meu namorado é comido pelos olhos de todas as garotas do colégio. Preciso de mais motivos para ficar "feliz"?

Saí do quarto. Bati a porta com a ultra-mega-força-anormal que eu tenho. Eu estou à procura de uma garota que se faz de tímida, cabelos negros azulados e olhos perolados. Onde será que ela está, hein? Acho que alguém vai sair com um olho roxo, hoje.

•

Depois de andar um monte, fui até a sala de jogos e encontrei a maldita lá, sentada em um puff, conversando com uns garotos. Ah, então quer dizer que ela esqueceu o Naruto rapidinho, para poder ficar de papo para o ar com aqueles garotos? Bonito, não? Escutei ela falar alguma coisa como "Sakura idiota, puta, inútil. Se agarrou com o Naruto e agora ta de amassos com o Sasuke!" e depois uma risada.

Fui até ela. Parei em frente a ela, fechei os olhos por uns dois segundos e logo os abri, fitando-a. Ela viu a minha cara de séria a e começou a rir.

- O que foi, Haruno? – a voz dela não era a mesma. Parecia realmente, a voz de uma garota atrevida e debochada, muito diferente do que ela era antes.

- Olha **Hyuuga**, você tem que entender, de uma vez por todas; eu e o Naruto não temos nada. Somos apenas amigos de infância. Se você quiser viver uma mentira, viva. Se você quiser viver acreditando que eu e ele temos alguma coisa, acredite nisso, vá em frente, mas fique sabendo que eu só te falei a verdade e se quiser, pode perguntar para o próprio Naruto se é verdade ou não. Ah e mais uma coisa: Suas ameaças de Tayuya e Kin não me atingem, ok. Pode mandá-las para cima de mim, eu **não tenho medo delas**. Fique sabendo também, que não adianta falar mal de mim para as pessoas, isso te torna uma pessoa fútil e estúpida. Não adianta tentar afastar as pessoas de mim, falando mal de mim para elas. Se acha que eu não mereço a amizade de ninguém, olhe para você primeiro antes. O que você mais precisa é de amigos, por que depois você irá precisar deles, mas não os terá ao seu lado por causa da sua puta ignorância.

Ela ficou me observando incrédula. Fez uma cara feia.

- Cara feia pra mim é fome, Hinata. – falei. – Fique sabendo que você e suas palavras também não me atingem.

Dei as costas para ela. Deixei ela lá, com cara de besta. Eu nunca pensei que um dia eu faria algo assim com ela. Ela era uma boa amiga para mim, uma boa amiga em que eu podia confiar. Mas depois dessa, vi a verdadeira Hinata que ninguém havia notado. Ela é uma pessoa nojenta, fútil. Uma pessoa que não merece um pingo de atenção e faz de tudo para ser o centro das atenções. Esse tipo de pessoa, me dá nojo. Ela está ficando pior que a própria Karin.

•

18h. Sasuke voltou para o colégio. Me abraçou e me deu alguns beijos. Ficamos andando pelo colégio de mãos dadas. Parecíamos um casal bem feliz. E nós estávamos felizes.

- E aí, como foi lá com a sua mãe? – ele me perguntou.

- Ahn... Como eu posso dizer... Ela está grávida e o pai é o professor Kakashi. – respondi.

- O QUÊ?

- Isso mesmo. Nunca imaginei que o Kakashi fosse pegar... A minha mãe. Não quero nem imaginar como será o filho. Cabelos rosados, talvez, e olhos... Estranhos. Nossa.

- Nunca imaginei também que o Kakashi fosse pegar logo a sua mãe. Mas apesar de eu não conhecê-la, o bebê será uma beleza. Pois você é linda, e sua mãe deve ser linda como você. – ele acariciou meu rosto.

- Oh, que romântico. – falei dando um beijinho no rosto dele. – E como foi lá na sua casa?

- Ahn... Normal. Minha mãe queria falar comigo. Só isso. – ele sorriu.

Retribui o sorriso. Ficamos conversando na área livre do colégio até mais ou menos umas 19h30. Voltei para o quarto e dei de cara com a Ino e a Tenten bufando e soltando fogo pelas narinas.

- O que houve? – perguntei.

- NÃO FALA COMIGO! – Ino berrou.

OK, agora deu medo. Muito medo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei para Tenten.

- A Hinata conseguiu o que queria, ela fez a Kin e a Tayuya mudar de quarto e passar para cá, ou seja, você vai dividir o quarto com **marginais**. Karin, Tayuya e Kin. – Tenten disse, bufando.

- EU VOU PROCESSAR ESSE COLÉGIO! NÃO É PERMITIDO TROCAR AS ALUNAS DE QUARTO ANTES DO TERCEIRO SEMESTRE! – Ino berrou.

- Temos até o final da semana para arrumar as coisas e mudar de quarto. – disse Tenten, cruzando os braços.

- Aquela peituda metida a coitadinha conseguiu o que queria, mas tudo tem seu preço... Agora ela vai ter que pagar pelo o que ela fez, aquela vadia... – disse Ino entre os dentes.

Ela saiu do quarto pisando forte e bateu a porta com tudo. Céus, o que ela vai fazer? Sinto que alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer. A Tenten foi atrás, batendo a porta com mais força que a Ino. Eu sento que algo de ruim vai acontecer, sinto também que eu vou me ferrar caso eu vá atrás. Mas me diga, QUEM LIGA? Fui atrás delas. Mas a questão é: Onde elas estão? Pois é, eu não sei.

Mas... Elas foram atrás da Hinata. Então é só encontrar a Hinata. Acho.

•

Não demorou para eu as encontrar entrando na sala de jogos. Pelo visto a Hinata não tinha saído de lá ainda. Entrei na sala de jogos e encontrei a Hinata sentada em um puff, e a Ino de pé junto com a Tenten, na frente dela.

- Escuta aqui, ô sua vadiazinha! Quem você pensa que é? – Ino perguntou.

- Alguém melhor que você, óbvio. – Hinata deu aquele sorriso cínico. – Olha Ino, seus argumentos e xingamentos não me atingem.

- Eu sei algo que te atinge. – Ino deu um sorriso malicioso.

Epa, epa, epa.

Vai dar treta.

**Fim do Capítulo 11**

**N/A: **Desculpa aí a demora para postar e gostariam que me PERDOASSEM POR EU NÃO TER RESPONDIDO OS COMENTÁRIOS. ;-; Eu esqueci **totalmente**. Apenas postei e depois é que fui me ligar ao caso dos comentários, shit. Bem, não vou responder de novo, esqueci DE NOVO onde parei e vou acabar confudindo tudo e respondendo reviews de capítulos anteriores. .

Gomen aí por não responder. ;-;

Mas agradeço pelas reviews e elogios, e até ataques histéricos de "OMG, OMG, OMG, A TESTUDA DESCOBRIU QUEM É O DARLING! AI, morri." ou coisas do tipo XD Ou até em vez do "Morri", ter um "Tive orgasmos múltiplos" ou "Gozei". OIEAHOIAHEAIOHEOIDAEOAHAEOIHD, tá fiquei quieta. i.i

Bom fim de semana, tchutchucas. n.n

_with love, Gah-chan_


	12. Mais surpresas

**Capítulo 12 – Mais surpresas.**

_- Eu sei algo que te atinge. – Ino deu um sorriso malicioso._

_Epa, epa, epa._

_Vai dar treta._

•

A Hinata continuou com aquele sorriso que dá vontade de matar. Ino puxou ela pela gola da blusinha pólo dela e deu uma... **Bofetada na cara**. Opa.

- PARE de se meter na MINHA vida e na vida das MINHAS amigas! – ela deu outra bofetada. Hinata a olhou incrédula.

- Você... VOCÊ ME BATEU! – Hinata ficou com cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- E bato mais, e com mais força, se você quiser. – Ino disse entre os dentes.

Hinata avançou para a cima dela. As duas começaram uma briga entre socos, tapas, chutes. Tenten, eu e algumas pessoas que estavam lá perto tentamos separar, mas elas não davam chance para nós. Se alguém tentasse tocar em uma delas, acabava apanhando também. Tenten e eu tentamos separá-las. Não adianta, elas continuam na briga. E ta ficando cada vez mais violenta. Logo a Ino empurrou a Hinata e a mesma caiu no puff.

- Sua vadiazinha! – ela berrou. Estava com os cabelos todos bagunçados, com várias marcas de tapas no rosto e um olho roxo.

OK, ela insultou a minha amiga. Ou seja, mexeu com ela, mexeu comigo. Me aproximei dela.

- Mexeu com a Ino, mexeu comigo. E já faz um tempo que eu to querendo fazer isso, Hinata. – falei dando um tapa na cara dela e depois um soco. Ela partiu pra cima de mim.

Agora é eu e a Hinata brigando. Caí no chão e ela começou a me bater, puxar meu cabelo.

- SUA VACA! ROUBOU O NARUTO DE MIM E AGORA DIZ QUE EU SOU A CULPADA?! – ela berrou, a voz dela parecia chorosa. Ela me batia, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Eu me defendia, óbvio. Ficava com os braços na frente do rosto. Quando ela dava chances, eu tava um soco nela, mas ela não parava. Logo a Ino me puxou e partiu pra cima da Hinata, dando outro soco.

- Mas o que...?! – uma voz de mulher adulta invadiu a sala. – Senhorita Yamanaka e Hyuuga, para minha sala, por favor. E Haruno, nos acompanhe também.

Droga.

Era a Tsunade. Agora sim eu tenho um problema. UM GRANDE, problema.

•

Ok, algum cagueta do caramba chamou a Tsunade. Podemos dizer que eu estou ferrada. Mais ferrada do que a minha mãe, que agora tem mais uma boca pra alimentar. E sabe, isso não deve ser problema para ela, então descarta. AH, bem, mas acho que não estou tão ferrada assim. Quem ta mais é a Ino, que foi pega na hora. Ino e a Hinata. Elas devem estar em uma situação BEM pior do que eu.

- Decepcionante Senhorita Hyuuga. – Tsunade disse, com um olhar reprovador para a Hinata. – Sabe, sempre achei que você fosse uma garota digna de respeito, uma boa aluna, comportada, que não andava com os tipos "Tayuya, Kin, Karin", essas garotas delinqüentes que temos no colégio... E claro, sairão no semestre que vem, caso não melhorarem, mas... Voltando ao assunto... O que levou você a brigar com a Senhorita Yamanaka? Pelo que me lembro bem, vocês nunca se desgrudavam, eram melhores amigas. O que aconteceu? Onde está essa amizade toda?

Hinata apenas abaixou a cabeça. Ela não emitiu um som, não disse uma palavra. Ino se manifestou e contou toda a verdade, detalhe por detalhe.

- Sabe, Tsunade... Acho que você não vai ficar afim de ouvir a história complicada em que nos metemos.

- Pode me dizer, Yamanaka. Sou uma boa ouvinte e ajudante a tipos de casos. – ela disse, firme.

Ino suspirou leve. Olhou para a Hinata, que continuava de cabeça baixa.

- Bem, acho que já deve ser do seu conhecimento que, a Hinata tem uma paixão platônica pelo Uzumaki. – Tsunade assentiu com a cabeça. – Então, no dia do luau, ela decidiu se declarar para o Naruto. Mas, o mesmo puxou a Sakura de canto e se declarou para ela e no fim, dando um beijinho. Porém, Sakura não gosta dele, mais do que amigo. Ela apenas o vê como um bom amigo, nada mais. E a Hinata viu a cena do beijo e até hoje, pensa que ambos tem alguma relação forte.

- Tentei explicar milhões de vezes para a Hinata, mas ela não me escuta. – falei. – Ela fica me ignorando. Eu já falei que é um mal entendido, que a pessoa que eu gosto mesmo é o Sasuke, mas ela não me ouve. Agora, resultou nisso.

- Como assim, Sakura? – Tsunade me perguntou.

- A Hinata está morta de raiva da Sakura. Está falando mal dela para todos e até para o trio delinqüente. Agora, elas querem embolar com a Sakura. E sabe, ela conseguiu ferrar com a Sakura fazendo as garotas mudarem para o nosso quarto, tirando eu e a Tenten, que somos _amigas fiéis_ para ela. – Ino deu uma ênfase na "amigas fiéis". – E também, a Karin nunca gostou da Sakura, vai influenciar às duas mais ainda a embolar com ela.

Tsunade ficou uns dois minutos em silêncio. Logo disse:

- Hinata... Por que não tenta escutá-la pelo menos uma vez?

- Eu já aturei demais, Tsunade. Eu vi, eu vi com meus próprios olhos, os dois se beijando e... – interrompi Hinata.

- **Você** viu o Naruto **me** beijando. Pelo amor, Hinata! Quantas vezes eu já te disse isso?! Viu só? Você não quer me escutar! Ainda quer acreditar no mau entendido! Olha, quer o Naruto? Eu te ajudo com ele! Faço ele se apaixonar perdidamente por você, Hinata! – falei. – Eu posso te ajudar!

- Não, Sakura. Não aceito mais nada que venha de você, seja lá o que for. Você perdeu toda minha confiança, tudo o que eu achava bom de você. Pensei que fosse uma amiga de verdade, mas não... Como o mundo consegue nos enganar, não é? – ela disse levantando a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Hinata, você não quer mesmo escutar a Sakura, não é? Não quer acredita nela. Isso apenas confirma de que você nunca aceitou a amizade dela. Hinata, se ela não fosse uma boa amiga, nem estaria aqui, estaria de beijos, se enroscando em algum canto com o Uzumaki. Mas não. Ela está perdendo o tempo dela que ela poderia estar passando com o Uchiha, aqui, tentando explicar para você.

- NÃO ADIANTA, TSUNADE! – ela levantou e bateu com as mãos na mesa. – EU NÃO QUERO SER AMIGA DELA! EU NÃO QUERO ESCUTÁ-LA! E sabe...? Eu me sinto MUITO bem assim! Eu perdi minha timidez graças a isso. Por que se não, eu não seria o que eu estou agora! Eu não teria feito mais amizades, eu continuaria na sombra das "minhas amigas"! Para mim chega, essa discussão termina aqui.

Ela saiu da diretoria. Vi que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Céus. O que eu vou fazer? A Hinata não quer MESMO me escutar. Voltei minha atenção para a Tsunade, ela apenas balançava sua cabeça devagar, e negativamente.

- E então... – ela suspirou. – O que aconteceu com você, Sakura?

- Bem... – falei. – Sabe, todas as garotas que tem melhores amigas tem essa frescura de, mexeu com minha amiga, mexeu comigo. Pois é... Ela deu um soco na Ino e eu revidei, dando um soco nela também. Eu protegi minha amiga, sabe Tsunade... Mas se quiser me punir, fique a vontade. Sei que errei. Sei que eu não devia ter feito aquilo, mas foi pela minha amiga.

Ela apenas me olhou com uma cara um pouco séria.

- Vão para a enfermaria tratar de seus ferimentos. Vocês estão livres. – ela disse com um sorriso. – E não se preocupem. Ino, avise para a Tenten que vocês não mudarão de quarto.

Eu e a Ino abrimos um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha. Que bom!

- OK, _Tsu_! – falei. Muito obrigado!

Minha vida pode não estar sendo um mar de rosas. Mas está melhorando. A diretora vai com a minha cara. Minha "amiga" revelou de uma vez por todas que não quer me escutar e que prefere do jeito que está. Bem, pelo menos com peso na consciência eu não estou. Eu me sinto até... Feliz, por isso.

No meio do caminho para o quarto, encontrei o Kakashi. Ele me olhou levemente surpreso, logo se aproximou de mim e disse.

- Podemos conversar um pouquinho?

- Claro. – falei.

Ino me olhou. Eu disse para ela ir indo, que eu já iria para o quarto. Ela apenas deu um "ok" bem baixinho e seguiu em frente para o quarto.

- Bem... – ele disse. – Espero que não haja nenhum problema entre... Eu e sua mãe estarmos noivos e ela ainda por cima, grávida.

- Não, que isso, professor. Só foi meio, que... Estranho. Ah sei lá, foi de repente. Eu nem fazia idéia de que ela estava saindo com um cara.

Caramba, como eu minto.

- OK. Espero realmente que não haja problemas. – ele sorriu.

- Não há problema algum. E também... Não que eu queira abusar, mas ciências e matemática são as matérias que eu mais me dou mal. – falei.

- Bom, terá um professor particular em casa. – ele piscou. – Ah, sua mãe gostaria que você fosse a daminha de honra do casamento.

OK, ela enlouqueceu de vez. A gravidez está afetando a cabeça dela. É sério.

- A gravidez está afetando ela... – falei. – Onde já se viu, uma garota de 16 anos, ser a dama de honra?!

- Ela vai ter um piti caso você não vista um vestidinho branco e entregue as alianças. – ele disse.

Ah, é.

Esqueci totalmente que a minha mãe quando está em certos dias, como, "dias de Eva", ela fica totalmente irritada, chega a dar um medo danado. Sabe, milhões de vezes eu já acordei no meio da noite com pesadelos, mas não lembrava o que era. Isso acontecia quando eu era pequena. Eu ia para o quarto da minha mãe ir dormir com ela, mas só em ver ela lá deitada na cama, eu saía correndo para a minha cama, afinal, ela era o "monstro" que tentava me pegar. Não, isso não é um trauma. É apenas um fato real, lembre-se disso.

Afinal, minha mãe é o demônio em pessoa.

- Ah, é. Não tenho opção ao caso disso. – falei. – Então, tudo bem. Quando vai ser o casamento?

- Estamos planejando para daqui a umas três semanas. Antes mesmo de ela criar barriga.

- Beleza. – falei. – Bem, vou voltar para o quarto. Tive um dia cheio hoje.

- OK. Mas... Sakura, o que você aprontou?

- Nada.

Sorri, dando uma piscadinha para ele. Acho que ele entendeu o recado e voltou para o quarto dele.

Voltei para meu quarto. Eu estava quebrada. Ahn, bem, era para eu e a Ino irmos para a enfermaria. Tratei de tirar ela da cama e levá-la para lá.

Nossos machucados foram tratados. Voltamos para o quarto e caímos no sono. Encontrei a Tenten ainda acordada e falei que ela não precisava mais trocar de quarto, já havia sido resolvido. Ela ficou bem feliz.

Dormimos.

•

Droga, hoje tem aula. Droga, hoje tem revisão de prova. Droga, eu caí da cama. Droga, eu estou com sono. DROGA, QUE ÁGUA GELADA! Do nada, a água quentinha do chuveiro virou um gelo. Mas que droga! Hoje não é meu dia, não mesmo. Só falta eu dormir na revisão de prova, alguém tacar algo nojento em mim, eu cair de bunda no chão, e coisas do tipo. Acho que minha cota de sorte esse ano, encerrou. Sinceramente.

Me arrumei. O dia estava meio frio hoje. Parecia inverno. Eu batia queixo, andava tremendo. Por que o uniforme do colégio tinha que ser uma saia e uma blusa de manga curta? Maldito uniforme japonês.

Cheguei na sala, encontrei o Sasuke sentado, lendo um livro. Botei minha bolsa na minha mesa. Ele me viu e me chamou. Olhei para trás e o vi, me chamando com o dedo, naquela de "Vem cá, amor". Ok, exagerei.

Fui até ele, continuando a bater queixo. Ele botou o livro debaixo da carteira e deu duas batidas na própria coxa dele e logo disse:

- Senta aqui.

Ok, pela primeira vez, eu vou sentar no colo dele. Sentei no colo dele. Ele me abraçou. Estava frio, mas o corpo dele estava quentinho. Ficamos abraçados lá, até a aula começar.

É, acho que minha cota de sorte não acabou. O professor da revisão faltou. Acho que tenho sorte até de sobra.

•

Enfim, a aula acabou. Fui para o meu quarto, botar uma roupinha quente. Na boa, tava frio pra caralho. Parecia inverno. Um inverno, daqueles bem vagabundos. Botei uma calça jeans e uma blusa qualquer. Logo botei minha jaqueta branca com capuz de pelos. Ainda estava frio. Saí do quarto batendo queixo. Fui encontrar o Sasuke na praça de alimentação. A gente tinha combinado de almoçar juntos.

Cheguei lá e o vi, com uma calça jeans, blusa do colégio e jaqueta preta. Ele veio até mim e enlaçou suas mãos na minha cintura. Logo me deu um beijo que me... _Esquentou um pouco_, se é que me entende.

Na fila para comprar algo, encontrei a Hinata. Ela estava com a mesma cara amarrada de hoje de manhã, antes de começar a aula. Ela me encarava com raiva e nojo. Dava de notar que era isso.

Eu queria poder entender: Por que ela não quer me escutar? Ah, que se dane. Se ela não quiser, o problema é dela, não vou forçá-la a nada.

•

O dia foi legal. Eu e o Sasuke fomos ao shopping, juntos. Agora é de noite, infelizmente. Amanhã tem aula. Tortura novamente. Ah, aula com a Kurenai. Que saco. A Ino entrou no quarto, estressada. Isso ta virando rotina.

- Que foi, Ino? – perguntei. Eu estava sentada na cama, fuxicando algumas coisas no notebook.

Ela não respondeu e foi para o banheiro. A Tenten olhou para o calendário e suspirou.

- TPM. – ela disse pela Ino.- Ta na semana. E com certeza o Gaara fez alguma besteira.

- Ah. – falei.

Mesmo no dia seguinte tendo aula, eu e a Tenten ficamos conversando por via e-mails a noite inteira. Estávamos sem sono, fazer o quê. Já a Ino, caiu dura na cama. Sem comentários. Acho que seremos melhores amigas sempre. E nada disso vai mudar. Bem, não sou vidente, mas acho que será assim. Não há nada que vai nos separar. Estaremos sempre juntas, custe o que custar. E também não quero perdê-las. Afinal, elas foram minhas primeiras melhores amigas.

**Fim do Capítulo 13**

* * *

**N/A:** GENTE, GENTE, GENTE. Desculpa MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESMO a demora para postar. É que, a minha vida ficou MUITO agitada ultimamente - provas, fim das aulas, acabei ficando em recuperação, entre várias outras coisas. Daí não consegui nem entrar na conta. Desculpa _MESMO_.

Então... Desculpa MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESMO. Até a próxima.~

with love, gah-chan.


	13. E o tempo passou

**Capítulo 13 – E o tempo passou.**

E o tempo passou. O segundo ano terminou e amanhã eu irei botar o pé novamente no colégio, início do terceiro ano. O último ano da minha vida escolar até eu entrar na faculdade. Mas até lá, acho que terei de me separar das minhas amigas e do meu namorado, afinal, cada um irá fazer algo diferente.

Passei o segundo ano bem tranqüila, apesar de ter quatro garotas tentando ferrar minha vida, sem falar nas "Sasuquetes". E a Karin, parece que, apesar de tudo que ela fez para tentar me ferrar – tentativas sem sucesso -, ela parece bem feliz. A Hinata continua com a cara fechada pra mim, não querendo me escutar. O bebê já nasceu, o nome dele é Hiro. Um garotinho bem fofinho. A minha mãe ficou mais liberal desde que ele nasceu. E também, mal sai de casa por causa dele.

A mamãe e o Kakashi se casaram. O casamento deles foram bem legal. Foi descontraído. A igreja ficou com uma decoração diferente do normal. Não sei por que, mas juro, pareceu uma festa de 15 anos. O padre então? Botaram uma roupa cinza dele e alguns balões presos e no peito escrito "Voltei". É, se inspiraram no padre burro dos balões. Depois do casamento, minha prima que eu nem lembrava mais dela, veio falar comigo e disse "Você soube? Encontraram o Padre!". Ah sim, o Padre dos balões. Então, eu falei: "Ah, sério? Aonde?". E ela disse: "Na loja de 1,99 comprando balão pra voltar pra cidade dele! AHAHAHAHA!".

OK, eu não vi graça naquilo.

Mas o melhor de tudo, é que **eu e o Sasuke**, fomos o "parzinho de honra". Eu a Daminha e ele o "pajé". Ele ficou tão fofo no terno! E sabe, não é normal adolescentes de 16 anos entregarem as alianças. Mas como eu disse, o casamento da mamãe foi bem descontraído. Foi engraçado, até. Foi bem divertido o casamento da mamãe. Acho que foi a gravidez. Ela deixou eu convidar as meninas. Cada uma levou o acompanhante. A Ino estava com o Gaara, a Tenten com o Neji, a Temari com o Shikamaru e a Dejiko estava acompanhada do Kiba.

Ah, é! A Dejiko está de rolo com o Kiba. Parece que os dois estão ficando. Ela anda tão romântica ultimamente que chega a ser engraçado. Eu realmente, nunca vi a Dejiko tão romântica. E quando ela soube que minha mãe ficou grávida, ela começou a **tricotar sapatinhos de bebê**. É, isso já não é romantismo.

E O PIOR! Adivinha quem começou a tricotar? Gaara. Eu realmente não consigo imaginá-lo tricotando. Deve ser algo engraçado. A Temari disse que um dia o pegou no flagra, tricotando um cachecol. Ela disse que caiu no chão rindo feito uma louca, afinal, isso lembrava a avó-cafona deles, que qualquer coisa já era motivo pra tricotar.

Agora, mudando de assunto.

As minhas férias foram um saco. O Sasuke foi passar as férias na casa da madrinha nos Estados Unidos, tudo graças à mãe dele. A Ino foi para a Irlanda com os pais, a Temari e o Gaara foram para o Egito. Só me restou a Dejiko e a Tenten, mas elas estavam muito ocupadas namorando e tirando o cu de casa direto. Sem falar que tive que aturar as minhas tias paparicando a mamãe quase todos os dias. E ME paparicando também, falando a mesma coisa que as avós nos dizem: "Ai, como ela cresceu! Parece que foi ontem que eu a vi nascer! Parece que foi ontem que eu a vi dizer 'Titia' e que ela começou a falar! Olha, já tem até peitos! Deixa a titia/vovó ver, deixa?". Isso realmente irrita. Mas, é típico de tias e avós.

O pior mesmo foi quando o Hiro nasceu. Elas ficaram mais ou menos um mês vindo aqui em casa direto, ver ele e ajudar a mamãe a cuidar dele, afinal, a mamãe está no auge dos 40 – ela tem 32, mas adoro chamar ela de quarentona – e não raciocina direito ainda mais casada com um cara de vinte e poucos anos que é o maior gato e meu professor das matérias que eu vou estupidamente mal.

Eu realmente quase morri, ficar o quê, dois meses longe do Sasuke e das minhas amigas. Eu realmente, não tinha o que fazer. O pior foi no meio da gravidez da minha mãe; ela adotou uma gata grávida, de uma amiga dela que iria para a Europa por causa de uma proposta de trabalho e não teria tempo de cuidar da gata. Então, imagina minha situação: Duas grávidas em casa. Eu e o Kakashi estávamos indo à loucura.

A gata é bem querida e manhosa. O nome dela é Louise. Uma gata persa, branca, de olhos azuis, coisa mais linda. Toda manhosa, qualquer coisa já é motivo de ela ir até a gente e pedir carinho.

Bem, vou dormir. Ah, é. Apesar de eu ter ficado dois meses longe do Sasuke, eu continuava a vê-lo durante os meus sonhos. Assim mata a saudade. Mas não por completo.

•

Acordei com um pingo de dor de cabeça. Tomei um banho quente, vesti o uniforme. Fui até a cozinha e encontrei o Kakashi tomando um copo de suco.

- Olá, Kakashi. – falei.

Ele sorriu para mim. Peguei o remédio para dor de cabeça e um copo de água. Tomei o remédio. Afinal, ninguém merece ir para o colégio, primeiro dia de aula, com dor de cabeça. Peguei a mala com as minhas roupas e coisas a mais. Fui para o carro com o Kakashi. Ele continuaria a ser meu professor, mas só de química.

- E então, ansiosa? – ele perguntou.

- Um pouco. Afinal, não vou para um colégio novo. – falei, sorrindo.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

Depois de mais ou menos uns quinze minutos, chegamos ao colégio. Realmente, ele não tinha mudado nada. Continuava a mesma coisa de sempre, a decoração do local, as cores... Mas agora tinha uma tabela com os nomes dos alunos e em que quarto eles irão ficar. Por sorte, não mudou muita coisa. Quer dizer, um pouco. No meu quarto estão a Ino, Dejiko, Temari e eu. A Tenten ta em um quarto com a Hinata e outras garotas que provavelmente são novas. Acho que consigo imaginar o desespero dela. Afinal, dividir o quarto com a Hinata, não é mole.

Fui para a minha sala. Era a 3-B. Espero que eu esteja na sala das garotas, por que se eu não estiver, eu vou ter um ataque de pelanca. Eu juro.

Eu andava pelos corredores das salas do terceirão, enfim encontrei a minha. E UFA! Pelo menos a Temari e a Tenten estão na minha sala.

- Sakura! – Tenten berrou da carteira dela.

Fui até ela. Cumprimentamos-nos, me sentei ao lado dela. A sala estava um pouquinho vazia.

- Não ficamos no mesmo quarto... – ela choramingou.

- É. – falei, triste. – Você ta no quarto da Hinata né?

Ela fez uma cara de nojo engraçada.

- Infelizmente. – ela disse.

Conversamos por um bom tempo. Notei que alguns alunos chegavam e entre eles, o Sasuke não estava. Será que ele não veio para o colégio ou será que está em outra sala?

- Cadê o Sasuke? – perguntei.

- Ele ta no 3-C. – Tenten disse, emburrada. – A sala das putas. Lá estão a Hinata, Karin, Kin, Tayuya e companhia.

Me deu uma raiva nesse momento. Algo me subiu, comecei a ficar com uma raiva imensa e também, com AQUELA vontade de bater em alguém, inclusive na Hinata. Quem sabe na Karin, para deixar o nariz dela mais mole ainda. Depois de alguns minutos, a aula começou.

•

Como sempre, temos o primeiro dia livre para arrumar nossas coisas nos quartos e conhecer o resto dos alunos. Sorte. Saí da sala correndo. Nem pensei em arrumar minhas coisas ou não no quarto. Ah bem, sei que vai dar problema depois, mas quem liga? Estou dois meses sem ver o Sasuke. To com uma puta saudade dele.

To procurando ele por todos os lados e até agora nem sinal dele. Será que as Sasuquetes pegaram ele, levaram para o tronco, amarram ele lá e botaram as cabritas para mamar? Ah, bem, Sakura, pare de pensar idiotices como essas.

- Sakura! – alguém me chamou.

Olhei para trás. Era ele. Eu fiquei tão feliz que não tinha nem ação. Saí correndo e abracei ele com força.

- SASUKE! – berrei. – Que saudades!

- Eu também. – ele disse.

Ficamos lá grudados por um bom tempo. Depois veio aquele beijo. Ah claro, o beijo. Dois meses sem se ver, sem se abraçar, sem se beijar. Eu quase morri durante esse tempo. Conversamos bastante. Perguntei como foram as férias dele.

- Um saco. – ele disse, emburrado. – Ficar sem você é horrível. Você não imagina o quanto eu sofri lá, minha madrinha é um saco. Ela fica me dando aula de etiquetas, falando que pessoas da família Uchiha não devem acordar ao meio dia, que não devem deixar o cabelo bagunçado. Nisso ela penteou meu cabelo estilo "mamãe fez pra mim". Aquela velha me irrita.

Eu já disse que ele, todo emburradinho falando, é a coisa mais fofa e engraçada?

Pois é.

•

Novamente, eu estava na sala de jogos com o Sasuke. Estávamos lá, conversando. Já havíamos arrumado todas as nossas coisas no quarto, e agora estávamos lá, conversando na sala de jogos.

Nossos amigos sumiram de repente. É, as garotas foram se enroscar com os garotos, com certeza. Na sala de jogos, encontrei a Hinata novamente. Ela continuava a me encarar daquela forma desprezível. Argh. Eu e o Sasuke ficamos jogando Lógica.

- Verde. – falei.

- Grama. – ele disse.

- Folhas.

- Árvore.

- Madeira.

- Marrom.

- Chocolate.

- Doce.

- Gostoso.

- Eu. – ele deu aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- CONVENCIDO. – falei.

- O jogo ainda ta valendo? – ele perguntou. Apenas assenti com a cabeça. – Você também é.

- EU? Convencida?

- To brincaaando! – ele me abraçou. Eu fiz bico para parecer irritada.

- To braba contigo. – falei.

- Que biquinho lindo... – ele disse fazendo bico também.

E ficamos assim nos divertindo, até a noite chegar.

•

Um novo dia chegou e estou aqui, enfornada na sala de aula, aturando o "blá blá blá" da Kurenai. Eu já disse que a cada dia que passa, eu odeio ela? Ahn, pois é. Agora sabe qual foi a idéia dela? Fazer um diário do ano inteiro de japonês. _Com direito a momentos profundos da vida_. PORRA, se eu não conto nem a minha mãe ou minhas melhores amigas meus momentos profundos, por que eu contaria à Kurenai, a pessoa pela qual eu não suporto? Menos. Mas já que vale nota, acho que vale a pena contar algumas mentirinhas.

Afinal, eu quero passar direto em Japonês, e não ficar olhando pra cara da Kurenai por mais uma semana. Mas, vamos lá começar.

**DIÁRIO DE JAPONÊS.**

_**Introdução**_

**Nome: **Hatake Haruno Sakura.

**Idade: **16 anos.

**Sexo: **Não fiz ainda. BRINCADEIRA KURENAI, BRINCADEIRA! Feminino.

**Série: **Terceiro ano.

**Descrição: **Cabelo curto e cor-de-rosa, olhos verdes, sem muito corpo. Seca como uma tábua de passar roupa. (acho que exagerei)

**FILIAÇÃO ~**

**Mãe: **Hatake Haruno Sayoko. (**N/A:** não lembro se já botei o nome da mãe da Sakura na fic)

**Profissão: **Escritora, webdesigner e médica.

**Pai: **Hatake Kakashi

**Profissão: **Professor de Química, matemática e ciências.

**ESTADO CIVIL DOS PAIS:**

Casados.

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO:**

Louise. Uma gata manhosa e gordinha, deu a luz alguns filhotes que ainda não nomeamos.

**MELHOR AMIGA:**

Sabe, ela muda com freqüência. É sério!

As vezes é a Ino, outras vezes é a Tenten, chega a ser a Temari e a Dejiko em certas horas. Mas, acho que minha melhor amiga MESMO é a Mitsashi Tenten. Ela é bem legal, eu adoro ela. Andamos bastante tempo juntas antes das férias.

**NAMORADO:**

Uchiha Sasuke. Ele é perfeito não? Além de ser bonito, é gentil, carinhoso e fofo. Dá vontade de morder! (e isso já fiz um monte de vezes) em pouco tempo vamos fazer um ano de namoro. Um ano que estou com ele, um ano que estou feliz com ele! Ah, como eu amo ele.

**ENDEREÇO:**

Pretendo manter em segredo, obrigado.

Diário bem diferente do normal, em que nós não botamos diretamente o dia atual e os nossos desabafos. Acho que a professora quer realmente saber qual a nossa condição financeira e quem são nossos pais para puxar um pouquinho de saco. Interesseiros são fodas. Eles dominam cada vez mais o mundo, e isso irrita. Dá vontade de juntar todos em uma cidade qualquer de mais ou menos o tamanho de Hiroshima e soltar uma bomba atômica lá e depois isolar a cidade e só botar lá os novos interesseiros.

Ok, parei com meus planos malignos.

Alguém me mandou uma mensagem por MSN. Ah, é o Sasuke.

**Sasuke **diz:

**Sakura, vamos fazer somas?**

Somas? O que ele quer dizer com isso? Respondi.

Sakura ~ Na aula diz:

Que tipo de somas?

Sem hesitar, ele respondeu.

**Sasuke** diz:

**Eu + você, subtraímos nossas roupas, abrimos suas pernas e multiplicamos a espécie. PAREI TA, PAREI! É ZOAÇÃO!**

Não entendo como até estando em salas diferentes, ele consegue me provocar sexualmente e ainda por cima, via MSN. Às vezes dá vontade de socá-lo. Ele não é realmente um namorado perfeito. OK, é bonito, gentil, fofo, mas também tem seu lado pervertido. E ele ficou assim desde que voltou da madrinha dele.

Tenho minhas suspeitas que seja ela que fez isso com ele, poluiu a mente dele. Ah que foi? Tem a possibilidade.

•

A aula terminou e no intervalo das aulas, encontrei o Sasuke. Aproveitei para dar uns bons tapinhas nele pelo o que ele me mandou no MSN. Quando ele me viu, ficou todo vermelho.

- Sasuke! – falei.

- SAKURA! SAKURA, DESCULPA! – ele dizia. – Desculpa por te mandar aquilo, tá?

Dei alguns tapas nele.

- Desculpado. – falei.

Voltei para a sala para mais cinqüenta minutos de tortura. Até lá, a Karin não parava de olhar pra mim e rir. Eu não entendia por que. Ah bem, não dá de entendê-la. É quase que uma missão impossível, mas tudo bem.

Encontrei a Dejiko toda vermelha na minha sala, ela parecia estar nervosa. Quando ela me viu, surtou.

- SAKURA! – ela berrou. Ela me arrastou para um canto e mostrou um bilhete que havia recebido de alguém.

"_Rosas são vermelhas. Violetas são azuis. Você pode não saber, mas alguém ama você._

_Um amigo._"

Cara, eu morri ok? Que coisa mais fofa!

Acho que deve ser um bilhete do Kiba. Mas, será? Ele nunca demonstrou tanto amor assim pra Dejiko. Ok, tá certo que os dois estão ficando, mas ele nunca mostrou algo a mais. Ele nem se quer sorri! Mas a Dejiko gosta dele. Ela disse que no assunto, ele é bem legal e que ainda por cima, beija bem. Quer dizer, ela não só gosta, ela sente algo a mais por ele. Tomara que tudo dê certo.

Kakashi entrou na sala, cumprimentou todos. Deu início a aula. Ah, relatei que estou indo super bem em química e matemática? Química mesmo estou adorando. Sempre achei que fosse uma matéria enjoada, mas é bem legal. Ainda mais quando se tem um professor em casa. E particular. As coisas sobre nêutrons, elétrons, prótons, íons, ânions, cátions, estão me interessando cada vez mais. A matéria é bem legal. Bem, vou prestar atenção na aula. Acho que o Kakashi vai ficar muito decepcionado comigo, caso eu não preste atenção na aula. Ah, mas por quê? Ele pode passar tudo o que ele passou hoje, em casa. Deixa. Não vou para casa, eu estudo em um colégio interno. Eu devo me lembrar disso...

Outra mensagem do Sasuke.

**Sasuke** diz:

**Tenha uma boa aula. Te amo.**

**Fim do Capítulo 13.**

* * *

**N/A:** MEU XUXUS, ME DESCULPE A DEMORA PARA POSTAR! De boa, de boa, de boa.

Andei ocupada com o negócio do colégio - que começou dia 10, cu - e com o negócio da enchente, que atingiu o salão de beleza da minha mãe. Me desculpem, mesmo. _Não me matem, por favor_. Para compensar, irei postar o capítulo 14, também. É.

Beijos, boa semana!


	14. Surpresas Desagradáveis

**Capítulo 14 – Surpresas desagradáveis.**

Às vezes eu acho que é inevitável não sofrermos por alguma coisa, seja lá qual for. A Tenten está sofrendo, mais uma vez. E é tudo culpa da Hinata. Ela está afastando o Neji da Tenten.

Como Hinata é da família principal e Neji da secundária, ele tem que obedecê-la. Mas, isso é das antigas. Acho que ninguém mais tem obrigação de nada a esse caso. Estamos no século vinte e um e não no século quinze.

Mas... Se a Hinata está puta da vida comigo, por que ela desconta na Tenten? Isso que eu quero entender. Seria por que a Tenten é... Minha melhor amiga? Talvez por ela ser minha melhor amiga e saber que a culpa disto está acontecendo é minha, - o que não é – ela pode se revoltar e ficar contra mim, só para ter o Neji de volta. CÉUS! Isso é típico de filme, romance adolescente. Agora que lembrei, a Hinata é chegada em umas histórias assim.

Estou aqui, no quintal não-coberto, desde o começo da tarde com a Tenten. Ela disse que foi conversar com o Neji, mas logo a Hinata o puxou para um canto. Ela tentou fazer isso inúmeras vezes nos intervalos das aulas e no final da aula, sem falar no recreio. Mas a Hinata sempre o fazia sair de perto dela. Ela ficou triste. Ela disse que deu uma dor no coração tão grande que começou a chorar sem parar, na hora do almoço. E é por isso que estamos aqui.

Eu estava lá consolando ela. Deixei de passar uma tarde inteira com o Sasuke, para poder conversar com ela sobre esse assunto, apesar de ela não ter dito um "ai" depois que ela me contou a história e eu também, não me dou bem com palavras. Mas é foda, começar o ano com uma parada dessas. Você ter um namorado e ele passar a te ignorar graças à prima vadia e ciumenta que ele tem. É, eu não digo que seja obrigação que o Neji tem que cumprir, digo que é puro ciúme e chantagem da Hinata. Os dois se conhecem desde pequenos, ela deve saber uns podres dele. OK parei.

- Tenten, se você quiser me culpar, tudo bem... Por que eu sei que a causadora disso tudo é eu e eu vou enten... – falei, mas fui interrompida.

- N-Não, Sakura! A culpa é minha mesmo, da minha incompetência... – ela disse, em meio de soluços. – Eu sou fraca demais para enfrentar a Hinata, fraca demais para poder contrariá-la... Afinal... Ela era minha melhor amiga! E agora está se virando contra mim e tirando a pessoa mais importante da minha vida...

OK, então é isso. A Hinata está usando e abusando da sorte que tem de ter a Tenten como amiga, por que a Tenten ainda a vê como melhor amiga e não como uma Karin, mesmo apesar de as suas estarem realmente, muito parecidas. E próximas. Bem, só sei que a Hinata está me dando mais nojo do que já dava antes. Ela é realmente, uma garota muito diferente do que aparentava ser, se é que me entende. Ela era tímida, ela era legal. Mas agora ela virou uma "daquelas", como minha mãe diz, "_do bafo_".

Acompanhei a Tenten até o quarto dela. Só em ela ficar na frente do quarto dela, ela já abaixou a cabeça. Por que, afinal, ela divide o quarto com a Hinata. Ou seja, a Hinata vai ficar implicando com a Tenten, provavelmente.

- Qualquer coisa, pode me chamar ok? – falei.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e entrou no quarto. Eu realmente, nunca vi a Tenten tão _fraca_, nunca a vi chorando. Nunca _mesmo_.

•

Mais um dia torturante no colégio. Mais um dia com aula da Kurenai, ou seja, mais uma vez terei de escrever algo sobre aquele "empolgante" diário. Em que realmente, não tem nada a ver com um diário. Entrei na sala e vi os horários que tinham presos na parede. Aula com a Kurenai era a última, ufa. Dava tempo de inventar alguma doença, falar que estou com cólica ou algo do gênero, para poder cabular a aula da Kurenai. Vai ser algo divertido.

A Dejiko estava sentada na carteira dela. Ela parecia nervosa, ou algo do gênero. Fui até ela e perguntei.

- O que houve? Você parece nervosa.

Ela olhou pra mim e disse.

- Ah, não é nada, Sakura! – ela disse, disfarçando um sorriso.

Desconfiei.

- É algo sim. Diga. – falei.

Ela fez um bico. Abriu a boca para falar algumas vezes, mas não emitia som algum. Ela não falou nada. Logo ela começou a dizer.

- Sabe aquele bilhete que eu te mostrei ontem? Aquele "amigo", pessoa anônima? – assenti com a cabeça. – Eu... Eu acho que é o Kiba. Ele estava meio estranho ontem e nem comentei com ele sobre o negócio do bilhete. Ele parecia bem estranho...

Dejiko está metida em rolos amorosos. Que bonitinho, minha menininha está crescendo. Infelizmente, quando eu iria dizer algo sobre isso, o sinal bateu. Fui para minha carteira, onde eu dividia com uma garota qualquer em que realmente, não sei o nome. Asuma entrou na sala. Oh, aulas torturantes, aí vou eu.

•

Depois de duas aulas seguidas com o Asuma e depois uma com o Deidara, chegamos ao intervalo, o glorioso intervalo. Onde geralmente o povão do colégio se reúne na praça de alimentação para discutir coisas fúteis e se empanturrar de comida e depois ficarem reclamando que estão com o colesterol alto e coisa do gênero. Ah, batata frita não engorda, lembre-se disso.

Eu estava sentada em um banco junto com a Dejiko e a Ino. Estávamos conversando sobre o tio da cartinha anônima ser o Kiba, as possibilidades de ser ele. Dejiko estava ficando cada vez mais animada à esse caso, afinal ela gostava dele. E gostava _mesmo_.

Vi o Sasuke andando sem rumo pela praça de alimentação, com aquela mesma cara de vagabundo que ele tem quando não tem nada pra fazer. Acenei. Ele olhou para o lado e acenou também. Ele veio até mim e começou a dizer.

- Minha mãe quer que eu encontre ela em casa... De novo. – ele disse, emburrado.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

- Ela quer conversar comigo. - ele bufou. – E a minha madrinha está lá.

Fiz um bico. A madrinha dele está lá. Não deve ser boa coisa.

- Posso ir com você? – perguntei.

- HÃ?! – ele berrou e fez uma cara de espanto total. Foi engraçado.

- Por que o espanto? – perguntei. – É algo que eu não possa saber?

- N-Não, nada disso Sakura! Só achei repentina a pergunta. E também, minha madrinha queria que eu fosse sozinho, mas se quiser, tudo bem. Eu me responsabilizo. – ele disse todo confuso.

O Sasuke todo confuso é algo tão... Fofo de se ver!

- OK. Mas se tiver algum problema, tudo bem. Eu não vou ficar braba com você caso eu não possa ir. – falei.

- Não tem problema nenhum. – ele me deu um beijo no rosto. – Vou lá falar com o Gaara. Ele disse que ia tricotar um cachecol pra mim e até agora não tá pronto.

Assenti com a cabeça. Continuei a conversar com as garotas. A conversa estava realmente animada. E eu mal podia esperar até chegar a tarde.

O sinal bateu. Voltei para minha sala.

•

Última aula.

Aula com a Kurenai. Diário de Japonês.

**DIÁRIO DE JAPONÊS**

_**Preencha nos campos abaixo, as seguintes perguntas.**_

**MELHOR PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO:**

Foi no meu aniversário de 6 anos. Eu tinha ganhado da minha tia, uma boneca de porcelana. Ela era tão bonita que deu vontade de brincar de casinha na hora.

Lembro-me que comecei a correr de um lado para o outro em plena festa de 6 anos. Eu berrava de felicidade. Até que o Naruto pôs a perna na frente do local onde eu corria. Ou seja, tropecei na perna dele e fui com tudo no chão. Depois daquilo não me lembro de mais nada.

Só sei que minha tia nunca mais me olhou daquela forma que as tias olham para nós. E também nunca mais vi a maldita boneca.

**MELHOR DIA NA ESCOLA:**

Nada se compara ao primeiro dia no jardim. Eu tinha 5 anos. Eu botei o pé naquele colégio e virei o xodó das meninas por ter cabelo cor-de-rosa. Sem falar que eu sempre andava com uma boneca de pano que também tinha cabelo rosa. Os meninos falavam que era meu _voodoo_ e tentavam pegar de mim. Só sei que me bateu algo, que eu comecei a brigar com todos os meninos. Eles ficaram com medo de mim. Fui a rainha do prézinho naquele dia, mas no outro continuou a mesma coisa. E berrar com eles não adiantou.

**MELHOR DIA COM A FAMÍLIA:**

Quando eu e minha mãe fomos ao parque de diversões. Eu tinha 13 anos. O parque de diversões não era um local tão calmo. Os brinquedos eram bem radicais e não eram permitidos para senhoras de idade como a minha mãe. (ela tinha uns trinta e poucos anos, ou vinte e nove, não lembro) Fomos em uma torre que despencavam em 130 metros em queda livre. A mamãe saiu branca de lá.

Eu mereço.

É cada pergunta fútil que a Kurenai faz que chega a me dar náuseas.

•

Estou no carro com o Sasuke. Estamos indo para a casa dele. Ele não parece estar muito nervoso, está normal. Antes de entrarmos no carro, ele havia dito que a madrinha ele era muito grossa e muito... Chique, digamos. To vendo que a coisa não vai ser boa. Depois de uns vinte minutos de percurso, chegamos na casa. Era uma grande casa bonita e branca. Os vidros das janelas eram verdes. Bem bonita. Se eu descrevê-la, vou ficar aqui por um bom tempo.

Entramos na casa. Fomos até a sala. Lá estava a mãe de Sasuke, Mikoto. Ela tem cabelos negros e compridos. Seus olhos são também negros. Muito bonita. E ao lado dela, havia uma mulher de cabelos cinzas escuros e olhos negros. Ela é a madrinha do Sasuke. Dava de notar o sorriso não-agradável que ela fez quando me viu.

- Eu falei para vir sozinho, mas você nunca obedece, não é mesmo? – ela resmungou.

Sasuke nada disse, apenas sentou no sofá. Eu me sentei ao lado dele. Olhei para a mãe dele e sussurrei um "Boa Tarde". Ela deu um sorriso e também disse. Eu já a conhecia. Vim na casa do Sasuke ano passado, fazer trabalho de química. Ela sabe que estamos namorando.

- Bem, eu e sua mãe estávamos conversando sobre com quem você irá se casar ao final do terceiro ano. Você sabe muito bem que é a família que escolhe sua noiva e não você. – a madrinha dele começou a dizer. Nisso, senti uma moleza nas pernas e no meu estômago, senti como se tivessem milhares de borboletas. – E eu e sua mãe decidimos. No dia 9 de Dezembro, você irá se casar com a filha da amiga de sua mãe, a Karin.

_O quê?_

Não. Não pode ser. Sasuke se casar com a Nariz mole? Não. Não vou permitir. Tive que intervir.

- Mas, senhora... – falei, mas fui interrompida.

- Sem mais. Me retiro agora. – ela se levantou e saiu da sala.

Sasuke apenas olhou para a mãe dele. Ela se aproximou de nós.

- Mãe, mas que diabos...?! – ele perguntou. Ele tremia de raiva. – Não iria ser eu e a Sakura?!

- Perdoe-me... Sabe que sua madrinha é uma pessoa superior que nós. Ela é sua avó também. Não podemos fazer nada, apenas aceitar... – ela disse. – Perdoe-me. Tentei convencê-la de que você e a Sakura iriam se casar no final do ano, mas... Ela não aceitou. Ela caiu nas garras da Karen.

- Senhora Uchiha, não há nada que possamos fazer? – perguntei. – Eu amo o Sasuke mais que tudo! E não quero perdê-lo para aquela Nariz-mole!

Ah sim, vale lembrar que Mikoto também sabe que eu quebrei o nariz da Karin. E ela riu muito quando eu disse, afinal, ela não suporta a Karin e a mãe dela.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Meus olhos começaram a arder. Abracei o Sasuke, deixando que as lágrimas me dominassem. Logo a madrinha dele apareceu.

- E espero que terminem esse namorico de verão logo. Sasuke, quero você namorando a Karin amanhã! E quero que ela venha aqui. – ela disse, nos olhando com nojo.

Eu iria bater boca com ela nesse momento. Iria dizer que Sasuke é uma pessoa livre, que pode ficar com quem ele bem entender. Mas as palavras não saíam da minha boca. E também, poderia prejudicar o Sasuke. E não quero que isso aconteça. Prejudicá-lo mais do que ele já está? Ah... Não.

- Vocês têm de entrar naquele carro de um jeito e sair de outro. – ela disse. Deu as costas para nós e saiu da sala.

Merda.

_**A vida é uma droga**_.

Saímos da sala e seguimos para o carro, para voltar para o colégio. Depois de mais 20 minutos, chegamos ao colégio. Nos olhamos. Logo meus olhos ficaram marejados. Por que tínhamos que obedecer às ordens daquela mulher? Ela parece só uma velha aborrecida com a vida e pronta para acabar com a felicidade dos outros. Abracei ele. Ele me abraçou. Demos o último beijo.

Agora teríamos de sair do carro, como se nada tivesse acontecido ou como se nada entre nós, existisse agora. Mas... Depois do beijo, apenas escutei ele sussurrar: "Eu te amo".

Saímos do carro nem olhando um na cara do outro.

•

Ah sim, agora eu sei por que a Karin estava rindo de mim por aquele tempo todo e ainda está:

_Ela sabia de tudo desde o começo._

**De tudo **_**mesmo**_.

Não era a toa que ela ficava rindo de mim ou me olhando com superioridade, ou até às vezes fazia algumas piadinhas sobre "um dia meu mundo vai cair". A primeira coisa que ela fez quando viu o Sasuke na hora que chegamos, foi se agarrar no braço dele e berrar "Amooor!". Ela já sabia que hoje iria ser tudo decidido.

Eu tenho que impedir esse casamento. De qualquer jeito, eu tenho que impedir. Mesmo que isso prejudique Sasuke.

Fui para o quarto sem dar bola ao que Karin estava fazendo com Sasuke, que estava perto de mim. Fingi que não estava vendo. Fingi que não estava dando bola, que eu não ligava pra isso. Nós já tínhamos "terminado". Então, por que eu ficar com ciúme agora, não é mesmo?

Entrei no quarto e encontrei, como todas às vezes, a Ino sentada na cama, pintando as unhas de vermelho. Ela me olhou com aqueles profundos olhos azuis. Fiquei com os olhos marejados. Eu precisava contar a ela o que havia acontecido. Deixei as lágrimas me dominarem. Ela soltou o esmalte na hora.

- Sakura? O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou.

Me sentei na cama. Ela se sentou ao meu lado.

- O Sasuke... – comecei.

Contei tudo o que havia acontecido. Comecei a chorar descontroladamente, afinal... Não é fácil largar alguém que você ama tanto, depois de quase um ano juntos. Não é fácil largar a quem você realmente ama. Aquilo estava sendo demais pra mim. E ainda por cima, perder a pessoa que você mais ama, para aquela que você mais odeia.

Não é irônico?

•

Mais um dia torturante. As chances de eu me levantar da cama hoje são nulas. Ino me chamou umas quinze vezes. Não levantei. Ela foi falar comigo e apenas perguntou "Não quer ir pra aula hoje?". Respondi que não. Depois ela e as garotas saíram do quarto, me deixando sozinha lá com meus pensamentos. Acho que não vou ir para a aula tão cedo.

São quase dez da manhã. Alguém entrou no quarto. Era a Tsunade.

- Sakura? Está tudo bem com você? – ela me perguntou, sentando na minha cama.

Eu estava sentada na cama, apenas olhando para o nada. Quando Tsunade entrou no quarto, apenas fiquei a fitando.

- Tsunade... – falei. – Já tiraram de você... Alguém muito importante?

Ela me olhou triste.

- Já, Sakura. Minha mãe. Ela era a pessoa mais importante para mim. Mais importante do que qualquer outra. – ela disse, por um fio de voz. – Quem você perdeu?

Eu estava sem coragem de falar. Afinal, ela havia perdido alguém mais importante. Ela perdeu a mãe dela. E eu? Perdi um namorado. Grande coisa, a gente sempre arranja outro. Mas mãe? Não. Mãe a gente não arranja outra. Nenhuma outra pessoa pode ser comparada a mãe que você tinha.

- Pode ser exagero... Mas Tsunade... Você sabe o quanto eu amava o Sasuke, né? – ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Pois é... Eu...

- A madrinha dele, vai fazê-lo se casar com a Karin no fim do ano, né? – Tsunade disse.

Ora essa, como ela sabe?

- Sim. – falei, arqueando a sobrancelha. – Como você sabe?

- A madrinha dele é uma amiga de infância. Ela me ligou avisando sobre isso. Não falei nada sobre vocês, ela odeia ser contrariada. E ela decidiu fazer bem no dia da formatura do terceiro ano de vocês.

Pronto. Aquela mulher ganhou mais motivos para ser odiada.

Dei um soco ao meu lado, no colchão.

- Sakura. Você tem todo direito de ficar mal. Todo o direito de faltar aula. Mas, não faltar todos os dias. Sabe Sakura, eu sei o quanto você o ama. – ela disse. – Mas, não pode deixar de viver por causa disso. Eu sinto que algo irá acontecer, algo grande. E fará da sua vida melhor. E acredite, nesse tipo de coisa, eu não sou ruim.

- Obrigado, Tsunade. – falei.

Ela se retirou do quarto, deixando para trás uma nova Sakura. Prometo a mim mesma que não irei me abalar com a Karin. Prometo que não irei derramar uma única lágrima se quer se eu ver a Karin e o Sasuke juntos, por que eu realmente sei que ele não gosta dela. Eu sei que tenho todas as chances possíveis com ele. E meu amor por ele, não vai deixar eu me abalar por causa da Karin. Eu vou ser forte. Hoje eu sairei do quarto e irei BOTAR PRA QUEBRAR COM AQUELA VADIA.

Mas antes disso, eu preciso comer.

**Fim do Capítulo 14.**

* * *

**N/A: **Bom dia minhas tchutchucas!

Espero que gostem desse capítulo. E me perdoem pela suposta demora! Colégio me mata. Mas enfim.

Eu estou escrevendo uma fanfic Jasper e Alice, para quem gosta de Twilight, mas ainda estou em dúvida se posto ou não aqui. Por favor, dê suas opiniões! Hahahaha.

Obrigado por todos os comentários e o apoio gente. Amo vocês! Obrigadão mesmo. =*


	15. Nem ligo

**Capítulo 15 – Não ligo.**

Vamos lá.

Uma da tarde. Eu, Ino e Tenten estamos na área não coberta do colégio. Aquele jardim de sempre. Dejiko e Temari iriam vir conosco, se não tivessem curso. Acho que era de pintura, não lembro o que elas tinham dito.

Karin parece bem mais sorridente e animada ao lado de Sasuke. Os dois **já** estão namorando. É, isso mesmo. Karin e Sasuke, juntos. É, o sonho da Karin se realizou. E quer saber? To pouco me lixando para isso. Não que eu não ame o Sasuke, muito pelo contrário, eu amo sim. Mas... Ela só acha que eu vou ficar fazendo careta pra ela, com raiva dela ou morrendo de inveja. Sonhar é bom e todo mundo gosta e o melhor, não custa nada.

Vou ficar na minha. Se ela quiser, eu até ajudo. Sim, isso mesmo. Por que eu sei que o Sasuke não gosta dela. Mas, isso não quer dizer nada, não é mesmo?

Enquanto conversávamos, Tenten nos contava sobre o Neji e a Hinata. Não que os dois tenham um caso. É por causa dela ficar afastando Neji da Tenten. E isso é totalmente, baixo da parte dela. É algo ridículo, afinal só mostra o quanto ela é fraca para poder me encarar sozinha. É, ela precisa da Tenten. Afinal, a idéia dela é botar a Tenten contra mim. E depois a Ino, Temari, Dejiko... E por fim, todos os garotos e o colégio inteiro. A garota nem pensa grande, não? Huhu.

- Ah... Eu desisto. – disse Ino.

- Do quê? – perguntei.

- Meninas, nós **temos** que parar a Hinata antes que ela faça alguma coisa mais grave do que separar o Neji da Tenten. Temos que dar um chega pra lá nela. – Ino bufou.

- E você acha que adianta Ino? – Tenten suspirou. – Eu já tentei conversar com ela. Nem olhar na minha cara ela não olha.

- Ela é fraca. Esse é o problema dela. – Ino se levantou e saiu andando.

OK, ela vai ter um piti. A Hinata com certeza aprontou alguma pra ela, pra ela agir dessa maneira, alguma coisa ela fez.

•

Oh, agora eu descobri o que a Hinata fez pra Ino. Depois de tanto pesquisar entre os alunos do nosso colégio, uma garota disse que a Hinata agarrou o Gaara no meio da aula de química. E **na frente da Ino**. Ino que não estava prestando muita a atenção na aula e nem no namorado, teve a primeira impressão de que o Gaara havia agarrado a Hinata, afinal, ambos sentam um do lado do outro, graças ao espelho de classe. E também, Gaara gosta de garotas turbinadas, foi o que eu soube. E a Hinata é _muito_ turbinada, se é que me entende. Ela tem acho que mais da metade do peito que a Tsunade tem, em seus plenos 50 e poucos anos de idade. Dizem que a Ino acredita que Gaara realmente agarrou a Hinata e os dois parecem estar sem se falar. Outras pessoas dizem que a Hinata agarrou Gaara. Ino tá realmente confusa e não sabe em quem acreditar.

Oh, então é por isso que ela anda meio cabreira. Não era de se esperar outra coisa. Ou a Hinata deu em cima do Gaara, ou fez qualquer outra coisa com o Gaara na frente da Ino. E cá entre nós, isso a deixa o bicho. Outros alunos exageraram no assunto e falaram que a Ino se pegou de porrada com a Hinata e arrancou todo coro cabeludo dela e mostrou para todos que o tamanho absurdo dos peitos da Hinata é tudo a base de bojo. Bem, eu realmente não acreditei nisso, afinal... A Ino não é capaz de fazer tal coisa só por causa de um garoto. Afinal, não era ela que dizia que "não vale a pena gastar energias e socos por causa de homens"?

Ela ficou dizendo isso o ano inteiro. Ela não pode dar para trás em uma hora dessas, só por uma garota peituda ter provocado ela usando o namorado dela como arma. Isso é ridículo.

Oh, encontrei a Hinata, sentada em um banco, sozinha. Ela parece triste. Vou até ela. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar.

Me aproximei ela, ela estava de cabeça baixa e não deve ter notado eu me aproximar. Ela, realmente... Parece estar bem triste.

- Hinata? – chamei.

Ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente e me olhou. Seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Acho que estou pagando por todos os meus pecados... – ela disse por um fio de voz.

Por um milagre, eu consegui escutar. Logo perguntei.

- Por quê?

Ela me lançou aquele olhar de desprezo. Logo vi seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu... Eu... – ela deixou algumas lágrimas saírem. – Vou ter que ir para a França... Depois de amanhã. Talvez eu irei morar lá... Junto com a minha mãe.

Ótimo. Menos uma que pentelhe a minha vida e de minhas amigas. HOHO. Como o destino é "cruel".

- Hum, que chato. – falei.

- Eu... – ela me olhou, dessa vez, chorando. – Nada. – ela se levantou e saiu andando.

É, senti que ela queria dizer alguma coisa pra mim. _Pra mim_. Não dá de acreditar que a Hinata vai mesmo para França. Mas será que ela vai viver lá para sempre ou vai terminar os estudos lá? Oh, não dá de entender. Será que ela vai agüentar ficar muito tempo longe do Naruto? Hããã... Garanto que não. Ela com certeza vai pegar milhares de balões e sair voando com eles da França até o Japão, só para encontrar o Naruto. Por falar no diabo, ele apareceu.

- Oi, Sakura! – ele disse com aquele sorriso contagiante. Foi esse sorriso que me cativou. Oh, ok Sakura, sem drama.

- Olá, Naruto. – falei, sorrindo.

Conversamos, conversamos, conversamos. Falei a ele sobre o negócio da Hinata, sobre ela ir para a França. Ele disse que, estava meio triste por isso, afinal, a Hinata sendo o que ela está agora, é legal com ele. Ele sabe muito bem que ela gosta dele, mas ele não liga. Eles estão até _amigos íntimos_. Mas BEEEEEEEM íntimos. Quer dizer, nem tanto. Só sei que estão bem amiguinhos. Ele disse que é uma pena ela ter que ir para a França. Ele também disse que ela estava _disposta a mudar_. Disposta a voltar a ser minha amiga e das garotas, pedir desculpas para nós, por tudo que ela fez. Eu estou realmente, impressionada. Será que era isso o que ela iria dizer? Hum... Confuso.

Fui para o quarto, pegar a matéria que perdi com a Dejiko. Não havia nada demais, ela disse que só teve explicação tosca, revisando coisas do ano anterior. Fiquei mais relaxada, pelo menos coisa importante eu não perdi. Fiquei deitada na cama, lendo um livro qualquer que tinha perdido naquele quarto. A Dejiko ficou usando o computador e fazendo um barulho insuportável de teclas. Realmente, o barulho das teclas são chatos, mas não posso fazer nada. Parei de ler e fui jogar vídeo game. Sim, a Ino trouxe o vídeo game dela para nós nos divertimos.

Sem falar que ela também trouxe uma televisão e uma pilha de jogos maneiros. Tipo, _Crash Bandicoot 3 in 1_. Oh sim, Crash é um dos melhores jogos que tem no mundo. Se duvidar o melhor. É a melhor raposa de all star e calça jeans de todas. E com um parente parecido com ele, mas com cara de retardado. Ele aparece no Crash Kart. É tão divertido! Passei a minha infância inteira jogando Crash.

Oh claro, sem falar em Resident Evil, Digimon Rumble Arena!, Final Fantasy, Fighting Force, Pacman, Star Wars, Worms, Super Mario Bros, entre outros milhares de jogos que marcaram a vida de várias crianças. Ah sim, e aquele jogo de tiro, como era mesmo o nome... Ah! Quake. O melhor, garanto. Tinha um que era um dinossauro verde, esqueci o nome daquele. Era um dinossauro ou dragão verde... Putz, não lembro. Acho que era Crox. Não lembro. Ah, é Crock! Algo assim. Acho que era um dinossauro, não lembro.

Eu também jogava Street Fighter e Tomb Raider. E acredita que a Ino trouxe todos esses jogos assim com o vídeo game? Nossa, assim eu vou a loucura. Trouxe isso tudo e mais um pouco. Tipo, Kingdom Hearts, Chrono Cross, Grand Theft Auto... Milhares. Ah sim, a maioria é de Playstation 1. Mas, a Ino foi esperta. Mandou fazer uma cópia de todos em DVD para rodar no Playstation 2. Agora, vou me acabar jogando. Acho que vou ficar a noite inteira jogando.

•

Não vai dar de eu ficar a noite inteira jogando. Infelizmente. Afinal, eu tenho aula amanhã. Só na sexta-feira, então fica eu e as garotas jogando. Ah claro, ela tem 4 controles. A Ino tem o adaptador para quatro jogadores. Vamos se acabar jogando Crash Kart.

Bem, no momento está eu e as garotas no quarto. A Dejiko está vendo uns animes no computador, a Ino está novamente pintando as unhas de vermelho. Eu e a Temari estamos jogando vídeo game. Street Fighter! Oh, melhor jogo. Também nem preciso comentar que a Temari também jogava e está ganhando de mim. De 30 lutas que tivemos até agora, ganhei cinco, mas por pura sorte.

O sinal para se recolher tocou há uma hora atrás. Oh, quero ver esse bando de vagabundas acordar amanhã de manhã.

- Ei. – Ino começou. – Souberam que a Hinata vai para a França?

- Até que enfim. – Dejiko bufou. – Eu já sabia disso, e fiquei com pena no começo. Eu queria que ela ficasse. Mas depois que ela começou a aprontar com as minhas amigas, quero mais que ela vá e o avião caia.

- Oh, a Dejiko é a garota que deseja o bem para todos que não gosta! Que garota SANTA! – falei.

Todas começaram a rir. Mas, nisso me lembrei do que o Naruto havia me falado.

- Mas... Fiquei sabendo, que antes de ela ir, ela queria pedir desculpas para nós. – falei.

- Quem te contou isso? – Ino perguntou.

Hesitei em responder. Se eu falasse que foi o Naruto, elas vão achar que eu estou mentindo, provavelmente. Mas... Nada melhor que contar a verdade.

- Naruto. – falei. – Ele e a Hinata estão amigos. Ele me disse isso.

- O... Quê? Sakura, você só deve estar brincando. – Ino me olhou assustada. – Duvido que o Naruto ainda esteja amigo da Hinata depois daquilo tudo.

- Não sei, né. – falei, soltando o controle e me deitando na cama.

Amanhã... Será um longo dia.

•

**DIÁRIO DE JAPONÊS**

**CONTE SEU MOMENTO MAIS PROFUDO:**

Ok podemos dizer que, o caso de eu ter descoberto que o Sasuke é o cara dos meus sonhos, minha mãe estar grávida do meu professor, eles se casarem, eu ganhar uma gata, minha amiga passar a me odiar por um mal entendido e meu ex-namorado ter de se casar com uma garota que eu realmente detesto, nenhum deles foram momentos profundos. Pelo menos não em tal nível.

Oh e me diga, o que a Kurenai tem a ver com meus _momentos profundos_? Intrometida, não? Bem, realmente, minha vida pessoal não é da conta da Kurenai. Fato.

Mas uma coisa que eu fiquei atacada em saber, foi... Certo comentário que escutei entre algumas garotas da sala. O namoro da Karin com o Sasuke não vai muito bem. Oh, será isso verdade? Bem, se for... Acho que a madrinha do Sasuke vai virar o bicho. Bem, não custa perguntar para a própria Karin. Não que eu queria me meter na vida dele, que eu queira ele de volta, - mentira, eu quero – mas... Só pra ter certeza.

Como o sinal bateu nesse exato momento, acho que devo realmente perguntá-la. Sasuke também não parece tão feliz, mas... TAMBÉM, ele não quer namorá-la, não quer passar o resto da sua vida ao lado dela. Então... Descarte a possibilidade do namoro deles estarem mal – se é que nunca foi um mar de rosas.

- Karin. – falei, me aproximando dela. Ela estava sentada, mexendo no notebook dela, pra variar. Logo ela me olhou meio confusa e com cara de "Por que ela veio falar comigo?". – Está tudo bem entre você e o Sasuke? Você não parece muito feliz, apesar de sempre amá-lo e querê-lo pra si. Ah não, não estou querendo arrumar briga, que fique claro.

Ok, ela fechou a cara.

- Oh, está tudo ótimo entre nós. – ela deu um sorriso falso, que até quem é cego consegue notar. – Nos amamos intensamente! Ele disse que sempre me amou, desde que me conheceu.

_Aham, sei, então por quê nesse tempo inteiro ele nunca ficou com você? _Prefiro não comentar.

- Que bom. – falei. – Espero que sejam felizes. De verdade.

- Obrigado, Haruno. – ela disse, ainda com aquele sorriso falso.

Logo ela se levantou e saiu da sala, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Saí da sala também, não faria o papel de retardada. Logo encontrei Ino. Quando ela me olhou, veio correndo pra cima de mim. Me arrastou para o banheiro feminino. É, ela tem algo para me contar.

- Menina, TÔ ROSA. Tenho que te contar um BAAAFO! – ela disse, se atrapalhando nas palavras. Depois de repetir umas cinco vezes, entendi o que ela quis dizer. Bem, lá vamos nós.

•

Oh, agora entendi o bafo que a Ino queria me contar. E bota bafo nisso. Bem, a Karin tá no meio, então explica tudo.

Oh, o casamento da Karin e do Sasuke NÃO será no dia da formatura. Vai ser daqui a três semanas. _Maldita madrinha velha caída do Sasuke_. Perguntei para a Ino onde ela catou a tal informação e ela só disse "Hãã... Com o próprio Sasuke". Ótimo, ele conta para a minha melhor amiga esses bafos e não conta pra mim? Oh, ele que me peça para dar uns pegas enquanto a Karin não vê. Ok, acho que exagerei e me achei demais. Não tenho culpa se aquele garoto me deixa... Assim, nesse estado deplorável.

A aula já terminou, pra variar.

No momento estou jogando vídeo-game com a Tenten. Achei essa nova técnica para decorar números inteiros de Álgebra II ótima! Sério. Hm, um chute. Soco, chute, FATALLITY! AHÁ, MAIS UMA VITÓRIA DE HARUNO SAKURA!

- SAKURA, TU TÁ BRINCANDO NÉ? – Tenten berrou olhando pra mim.

_Claro_. Jogamos 46 partidas e ganhei todas. E claro, com vários personagens diferentes. Não com a mesma porcaria de sempre. Cara, eu amo Mortal Kombat.

- Acho que jogar vídeo-game vai ser a despedida de solteira da Sakura, sério mesmo. – Temari que estava no quarto, comentou. Nisso, soltei uma risada.

- Ah Temari, mas você passa mais tempo jogando do que eu! – falei.

- Hm, é o tédio amiga, é o tédio. E também... Tenho com quem jogar e treinar minhas habilidades. – ela disse. – Tudo bem que o Gaara joga mal, mas é legal espancar ele via vídeo game.

- Então é por isso que sempre que ele roubava suas calcinhas da gaveta e botava na cabeça você o chamava pra jogar vídeo game? – Ino perguntou.

- Exato. – Temari sorriu. - Já que eu não podia espancá-lo fisicamente, por que não apelar para o vídeo game?

Ah claro, uma coisa que esqueci de citar: O amor da Ino pelo Gaara é tão grande, que ela conseguiu acreditar nele. Oh, até que enfim. Não agüento vê-los separados por muito tempo. Sério mesmo, eles podem ser estranhos, mas fazem um casal bonito. O mesmo com a Temari e o Shikamaru.

A Temari é uma garota bonita, alta, líder de torcida, legal, charmosa e carismática. E o Shikamaru, é um preguiçoso que só pratica esportes na aula de Educação Física. Mesmo diferentes, eles fazem um casal muito fofo! Até parece casal de novela. E a Tenten e o Neji então? Conhecem-se desde pequenos, disputavam por tudo, se odiavam, literalmente. E agora estão no maior rala e rola. Oh, e eu então? Hãããã... Prefiro não comentar.

Hm, acho que nesse fim de semana irei para casa. To com saudades da Louise. Oh, gata gorda.

_Três semanas para o casamento de Sasuke._ Putz, por que eu vou querer me lembrar disso? Bem, a Ino disse que vai ter algo interessante lá. Então... Tanto faz.

•

Dor de cabeça, aula com a Kurenai e ainda por cima, _sono_. Ah claro, ninguém mandou a abestada aqui ficar jogando Resident Evil III, tentando zerá-lo. Juro, levei cada cagaço que cheguei a sonhar com os malditos zumbis. Oh e claro, mais diário de Japonês. Perdi um ponto por não ter feito o **momento profundo**. E a Kurenai NÃO acreditou em mim quando eu disse "Mas professora, eu não tive nenhum momento profundo!" Aí pronto, ela começou a falar coisas como "Você e o Uchiha terem terminado, é algo SIM sobre momento profundo! Ou o KAKASHI DESGRAÇADO TER SE CASADO COM A SUA MÃE, TAMBÉM É MOMENTO PROFUNDO!". Foi aí que notei que ela tem um certo sentimento escondido pelo Kakashi. Coitado.

Bem, vamos lá.

**DIÁRIO DE JAPONÊS:**

**CONTE SEU MOMENTO MAIS PROFUNDO: **_(de novo)_

**ESCREVA ABAIXO UM LIVRO QUE VOCÊ GOSTE E DIGA COMO ELE É:**

KamaSutra. Sério Kurenai, é um livro ótimo e nem precisamos ler nada. Tem apenas imagens, acredita? Ah claro, tem posições sexuais, mas quem liga? Sexo dá mais audiência para qualquer coisa.

**ESCREVA ABAIXO UM FILME QUE VOCÊ GOSTOU E DIGA COMO ELE É:**

Hm, essa foi boa. São raros os filmes que me prendem, mas vamos lá.

Gostei _realmente_ de "Ela é O cara". Filme muito divertido, e com a Amanda Bynes, fica mais legal ainda, afinal ela se encaixou perfeitamente com a personagem Viola Hastings. Conta a história de Viola e Sebastian, que são irmãos gêmeos e ambos têm gostos bem diferentes, como... Viola gosta de futebol e Sebastian quer montar uma banda. Um certo dia, Sebastian decide sair de casa e ir para a Inglaterra, em uma batalha das bandas que iria acontecer lá. Oh claro, devemos lembrar que ele havia sido expulso de um colégio e que já iria para o outro, que é o Hillyria. (ACHO que é assim que se escreve) Mas, Viola está com um problema: O time de futebol feminino do seu colégio foi extinto e ela terminou com o namorado.

Viola descobre que o colégio para onde Sebastian vai, é adversário do Cornwall, o colégio onde seu ex-namorado está. Então, ela decide se disfarçar de Sebastian Hastings – enquanto ele está viajando na Inglaterra, escondido - para entrar no time de futebol masculino e dar uma lavada no ex-namorado dela. Mas o que ela não sabia, é que se apaixonaria por seu colega de quarto.

**ESCREVA ABAIXO O TIPO DE MÚSICA QUE VOCÊ GOSTA:**

Pagode. É sério, eu me encarno naqueles caras cantando músicas pior que forró, ou algo como "Quem é que quer a minha periquita". As músicas deles são uma lição de moral/vida. Muito legal. Sério mesmo.

p.s: _irônica OFF._

**O QUE VOCÊ GOSTARIA DE GANHAR DE PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO?**

Uma casa com carro na garagem e um gostoso de olhos verdes na minha cozinha. Serve?

Eu me surpreendo com a capacidade da Kurenai de nos fazer perguntas imbecis nesse maldito "Diário de Japonês". Oh, eu também estou muito estúpida hoje. Juro, ninguém me segura.

_Alguns dias até o casamento do Sasuke_.

P.S: já perdi a conta dos dias.

**Fim do Capítulo 15.**

* * *

**N/A: **Oi amores! Tudo bom? Como vai a vida escolar? ASIUEHIASU. Bem, enfim.

Estou aqui para agradecer à todas as reviews reluzentes que recebi, obrigadão mesmo gente, se não fosse por vocês eu não estaria aqui. *-* E gostaria de agradecer também à todas (e todos, talvez) que me acompanharam até aqui, elogiando, criticando... Obrigado, mesmo! Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo!

E também estou aqui para dar a triste notícia de que esse é o penúltimo capítulo da fic. DESCULPA MEEEEEEEEESMO NÃO TER AVISADO ANTES QUE A FIC ESTAVA NA RETA FINAL, EU FIQUEI CONFUSA COM MUITA COISA NA VIDA E ACABEI ESQUECENDO. ;_;

Talvez, se der, semana que vem eu lanço o último capítulo, ou daqui a duas semanas, quem sabe um mês, sabe como é... ASUIEASU Brincadeira. Não vai demorar, acreditem.

E eu gostaria que vocês dessem sua opinião à respeito da minha fanfic **Jasper x Alice,** do livro TWILIGHT que estou pretendendo postar. A fic está bem legalzinha até, já escrevi cinco capítulos, mas estou meio insegura - não sei se muitas pessoas vão ler, ou qualquer coisa parecida, sei lá. Eu só queria que vocês opinassem, e queria saber se; se eu postar, pelo menos o primeiro capítulo, vocês lêem e comentam? ;; SAIUHEASIU Apelei, desculpa!

Mas obrigadão mesmo gente. Beijos, boa semana, boas aulas! *-*

Xoxo, Gabriella C.


	16. Momento Profundo

**Capítulo 17 – Momento profundo. - FINAL**

É incrível quando os dias passam rápido demais quando menos queremos. No meu caso, é o casamento do Sasuke com a Karin. Eu disse, _casamento do Sasuke com a Karin_.

Ok. Eu tenho que parar de mentir para eu mesma de que não estou com um pingo de raiva disso. Quer dizer, não estou com raiva da Karin, ela realmente não tem culpa de nada – nasceu, né – mas quem tem toda culpa é a madrinha nojenta que o Sasuke tem. Qual é, me diz, qual o problema daquela velha? Ela pensa que só por que tem idade, ela pode mandar no afilhado dela? Só por que ela mora nos Estados Unidos? Que vontade de meter um chumbo no meio da testa dela e naquele nariz plastificado. Ah sim, vamos repetir a cena com a Karin, quando meti um murro na cara dela e ela saiu sem o nariz, literalmente.

Hoje já é terça-feira, faltam cinco dias para o casamento do Sasuke. E eu _vou_. Mas vou _mesmo_. Vou tentar não me abalar. Sério. Ok, sei que é o casamento do homem da minha vida, do pai dos meus filhos. Mas, podemos dizer que... Eu sinto que algo interessante irá acontecer nesse dia. Pode ter certeza.

Hm, tarefa de Japonês. Continuar o Diário.

**DIÁRIO DE JAPONÊS:**

**CONTE SEU MOMENTO MAIS PROFUNDO: **(de novo, de novo)

**DIGA QUAL MÚSICA VOCÊ MAIS GOSTA:**

Bem, gosto de várias. Mas minha preferida, é _Life_, da cantora Yoshioka Yui. Sério, ela é boa, e até demais. A voz dela é absurdamente impossível de imitar. Já tentei várias vezes e nunca consegui, sua voz é única. Sem falar nas letras das músicas, que são realmente divinas. _Life_, por exemplo, fala um pouco da vida dela, de que ela, há um tempo, gostaria de se afastar da mãe dela, e hoje, ela quer mudar a situação, quer ficar perto novamente da sua mãe. Bem, pra falar a verdade, a música fala um pouco da vida.

Gosto de _Breakaway_ da Kelly Clarkson. É uma música também no estilo da Yui. Sabe, eu realmente gosto de músicas desse tipo. Mas da Kelly, o ritmo é mais... Sentimental, podemos dizer. Dá vontade de chorar escutando essa música. E não Kurenai, eu NÃO sou emo.

**O QUE VOCÊ MAIS GOSTA DE FAZER?**

Bem, gosto de fazer várias coisas, então prefiro não comentar sobre essa pergunta, _querida_ Kurenai.

( meu comentário: Eu iria botar, "Fazer planos para te destruir, demônio da natureza." )

**SE VOCÊ PUDESSE MUDAR O MUNDO, O QUE VOCÊ FARIA?**

Acabaria com a fome e sede no mundo. Acho que isso é o máximo. Ah claro, e criarei uma pena de morte para políticos corruptos e líderes de torcida metidinhas. Isso seria um paraíso, então.

**O QUE VOCÊ FARIA SE ESTIVESSE COM UM OBJETO QUALQUER? QUE OBJETO É ESSE?**

Hm... Essa me pegou. Mas bem, o objeto é Super Bonder, aquela cola que além de quente, cola tudo. Irei simplesmente botar no xampu da Karin. Quero ver ela dar um jeito no cabelo de novo. Oh não Kurenai, isso não é um plano maligno. Aposto também que ela tentaria fazer a mesma coisa se estivesse com aquela cola na mão.

( Que pergunta mais escrota. )

Dias de tortura com esse diário. Pelo amor, Kurenai realmente não tem o que fazer. Ela que vá chupar banana, é sério. Valoriza mais a vida dela.

•

Às vezes eu me sinto TÃO inútil, mas TÃO inútil que você não tem noção.

Hoje estou na casa da minha mãe, eu estou com saudade do coitadinho do Hiro, que deve estar aturando "Coisinhas da mamãe". Sinto pena dele. Mas MUUUUITA pena MESMO. Oh, e sabe por que me senti inútil? Fui fazer miojo. E não fiz direito. Realmente, não sirvo pra casar. NÃO SEI FAZER MIOJO! E A COMIDA PREFERIDA DO SASUKE É MIOJO!

p.s: isso foi um chute, não sei qual sua comida preferida. SIM, PODE ME CHAMAR DE INÚTIL, EU DEIXO.

Mas continuando, O MEU MIOJO FICOU RUIM. MUITO RUIM. A Mei disse que poderia fazer para mim, eu disse que se eu realmente quisesse casar com alguém, eu teria de aprender a fazer a minha própria comida e não depender da ajuda das empregadas. Ela soltou um pequeno riso e disse "tudo bem". Oh, por que não fui mais esperta e pedir a ela uma ajudinha? Assim eu saberia fazer um miojo totalmente delicioso como o dela. Que inveja.

Mas... Como eu sou inútil. Inútil mesmo, e por vários motivos. "Não poderei livrar Sasuke da Karin", é um dos motivos. "Tirar 6 em Física", é outro motivo. "Não saber fazer miojo direito", é outro. Eu me sinto tão... Tão... CARA! Sinto-me tão... Ok, não tenho palavras para isso.

Vou fazer algo que preste para minha vida.

_Cinco dias para o casamento de Sasuke._

•

Quarta. Eu realmente odeio quarta. Por quê? Aula faixa de japonês. Eu ainda vou morrer, aposto. Hm, tenho que pegar o carro cedo hoje. Droga. Por que não dormi no colégio? Por que tive que vir para cá, só para ver o pestinha do Hiro, que já fez xixi na cara da mamãe? Que droga.

Nesse momento, são 05h40min AM. Até eu tomar banho, me arrumar, tomar café e ir para o colégio, vai demorar uma hora e pouco, mais ou menos. Ou até mais. Do jeito que sou lerda, não duvido que chegue atrasada hoje.

Saí da cama na maior lerdeza. Segui para o banheiro, tomar um banho quente e gostoso. Depois de tomar banho, me vesti. Já eram 6h15. Arrumei meu cabelo e desci para tomar café. Até a Mei deixar tudo pronto... Já era 6h30. Tomei café, escovei os dentes, segui para o colégio. 6h50. É, acho que vou chegar a tempo. _Acho_.

Cheguei no colégio, faltava cinco minutos para a aula começar. _Droga, droga, droga_. E pra melhorar, primeira aula é de japonês. Mais diário. Droga. Mais perguntas estúpidas. Droga. Mais tempo escutando a insuportável voz da Kurenai. PORCARIA. Segui até a sala de aula, para mais uma aula com a Kurenai. Por mim, eu me escondia em qualquer canto, mas... Eu estou precisando de nota em japonês, então sabe como é.

Entrei na sala. A Kurenai ainda não tinha chego. Me sentei rapidamente na carteira. Abri o notebook. Logo, ela entrou na sala.

_**DIÁRIO DE JAPONÊS**_

**COMO SERIA UM DIA PERFEITO?**

Seria um dia com minhas amigas, e com a pessoa com quem tenho um grande sentimento forte. Seria um dia completamente perfeito. Porque, é sempre bom estar com quem gosta, não? Bem, acho que esse dia perfeito irá demorar, infelizmente. Mas... Não custa esperar.

**CONTE SEU MOMENTO MAIS PROFUNDO: **(de novo, de novo, de novo)

A Kurenai realmente me irrita com o diário. Daqui a pouco ela vai perguntar "Com quem você irá procriar?". Ok, ficou muito no sentido animal, mas deixa quieto. Ah, acho que ela está querendo saber demais da minha vida pessoal.

•

Depois de muito tempo torturada pela Kurenai, chegou a aula do Kakashi, Asuma e por fim, Anko. E até que enfim a aula termina e cá estou, sentada na cama do quarto, jogando vídeo-game, zerando pela 3ª vez no dia, Crock. O que o tédio faz, não?

As garotas foram para a sala de jogos, com seus respectivos namorados. E como eu _não_ tenho namorado, estou aqui enfornada no quarto, jogando vídeo-game e escutando Koda Kumi, quando eu poderia estar com o Sasuke e minhas amigas, se não fosse a desgraçada da madrinha do Sasuke, que deve ter pensado que eu era uma assassina maníaca por ter cabelo cor-de-rosa, e por isso, não foi com a minha cara, uh.

_Desgraçada_.

Aquela madrinha dele vai morrer e queimar no fogo do inferno. E eu adoraria fazer isso. Bem, ela e o capeta vão se casar, tenho certeza.

OH! Consegui uma pedrinha colorida no jogo.

_Grandes merda_.

Eu ainda não consegui o... _Sasuke_. MERDA. Tenho que parar de pensar nele. Ele vai se casar no SÁBADO. E eu não poderei interferir, vai baixar ainda mais a consideração que a madrinha do Sasuke tem por mim, isso é, se eu já tive alguma. E eu realmente não quero que ela pense que eu sou uma oferecida.

Ok. Prometo parar mim mesma que:

1 – Não irei mais gostar do Sasuke.

2 – Irei parar completamente de pensar nele.

Isso!

3 – Irei até me oferecer para ser a madrinha de casamento dele!

Nossa, quando ele souber... Só quero ver a cara de espanto dele. OK. Tenho que começar a não ter mais esperança de que ficaremos juntos mais uma vez. _Só._ Bom, vou jogar vídeo-game. Assim não penso tanto nele. Como estou pensando agora.

•

Eu contei pra ele sobre o caso de eu ser a madrinha de casamento dele.

Claro, fiz isso depois de eu ter zerado pela quarta vez CROCK, o jogo do dinossauro colorido que esqueci realmente que cor ele era depois que ouvi o que o Sasuke disse.

Quando saí do quarto, eu o vi nas escadas. Aproveitei a situação para conversar com ele e falar o negócio de eu poder ser a madrinha do casamento dele – o que eu tinha certeza que ele não permitiria. Estou realmente MORRENDO de raiva no momento. Aquele emo me encheu de esperança!

Me aproximei dele e falei "Ei, Sasuke. Se quiser, eu posso ser a sua madrinha de casamento". Ele me olhou de uma forma engraçada; ele estava assustado. Espantado. Cara, eu devia ter batido uma foto daquilo, foi completamente... ANIMAL.

"Sakura...? Você está me apoiando com a Karin?" ele perguntou, ainda me olhando confuso. Oh, claro, estou apoiando vocês, claro, pode crer. Antes que eu respondesse, ele botou a mão na testa e disse "Eu sei que você está mentindo, Sakura. Eu te conheço muito bem. E fique sabendo, vai dar tudo certo. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso, nós ficaremos juntos. É uma promessa". Ele me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu andando.

... Hã?

PRONTO. Ele me encheu de esperança. Agora estou toda boba, realmente. Sério mesmo. Não consigo esquecê-lo. O pior é quando ele me provoca algumas vezes no intervalo, quando olho para ele e ele pisca para mim ou manda beijinho. Ok. Devemos lembrar que a Karin vê isso e fica puta da vida comigo. E também que ela não é nem um pouco pacífica para esse tipo de coisa, mas quando olho para ela, ela dá um sorriso falso e acena. E eu claro, faço o mesmo.

Oh, Deus, explique-me, por favor: Por que não consigo esquecê-lo? Maldito destino cruel. AH! Eu preciso de um namorado! Isso!

Preciso de alguém para que eu possa esquecer o Sasuke e assim, perder todas as esperanças que eu tinha de que um dia nós ficaríamos juntos! NÃO É UM PLANO MARAVILHOSO?

... Ok. Admito que não seja. Eu sei que o Sasuke gosta de mim, e muito, se não ele nem estaria ligando para mim, mas eu vi nos seus olhos que ele estava ligando para mim SIM. Então, mais pontos para ele. Mas... Eu não quero machucá-lo e muito menos, perder pontos com a madrinha dele – se é que tenho algum.

E também, o Sasuke pode ser bastante prejudicado caso eu estrague o tão _sonhado_ casamento dele com a Karin. Eu não quero que isso aconteça.

Eu tenho que arranjar um namorado. Eu PRECISO arranjar um namorado. Pelo menos para tirar o Sasuke da minha cabeça.

•

Pronto, arranjei um namorado. Agora só preciso tirar o Sasuke da minha cabeça, mas antes disso, vou contar como foi.

Eu estava andando toda _happy_ pelos corredores do andar de zoação, e adivinha quem eu encontro? TCHARÃN, o cara que vai me salvar e tirar o Sasuke da minha cabeça: Saitaki Sai. Ah, tá bom, eu sei que ele tem cara de peixe morto, mas é bonitinho. E também sei que não gosto dele, e agora ele deve me achar uma vadia, com certeza. Mas ele vai ser bem útil para mim durante mais ou menos... Um mês. É, acho que é isso. Talvez seja o tempo ideal para eu esquecer o Sasuke.

Mas voltando ao assunto, fui lá e cumprimentei ele. Ele me olhou e perguntou.

- Você não está com raiva de mim, Sakura? Desde aquele dia?

E então eu respondi:

- Hm, bem, é que eu gostava do Sasuke. E eu estava bem chateada naquele dia, como podemos dizer... TPM.

E assim começamos a conversar. Ele me perdoou. Ele vai ser bem útil nesse meu plano de "eu irei esquecer Sasuke". Ele VAI me ajudar BASTANTE.

Mas bem, agora tenho um namorado. Só falta exibi-lo para todo o colégio. OK. Estou brincando. Eu odeio, simplesmente ODEIO esse tipo de coisa, então não rola.

No momento estou deitada na minha cama, olhando para o teto. Não, não estou com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Não _mesmo_. Afinal, não é o Sasuk... CARAMBA. EU FALEI QUE IA PARAR DE PENSAR NELE, DROGA. Mas eu também não consigo. Tudo o que eu faço, me lembra ele.

Vou fazer a tarefa de física. Vai ser bem melhor, garanto. Depois disso, vou dormir.

_Poucos dias para o casamento de Sasuke._

•

Acordei com a Ino me tacando travesseiros, pra variar. Ela não tem mais nenhuma forma criativa de me acordar, sério. Ela faz isso desde o ano passado, o negócio nunca muda.

Tomei um banho, me vesti, me arrumei e segui para a sala de aula. E eu já disse que odeio o percurso para ir pra sala de aula? Eu encontrei o Sai, no meio do caminho. Ele me abraçou e me deu um beijo. O beijei sem vontade. Logo ele perguntou o porquê disso. Falei que era o sono. Ele acreditou. Ele se afastou, foi para outro canto, afinal, a sala dele é outra.

- Hm, não gosta mais do Sasuke, é Sakura? – Ino perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso. – Então quer dizer que você já o esqueceu?

- Não, Ino. – falei. – Mas penso em esquecê-lo. Caramba, ele vai **se casar**. Coisa que eu estava pensando em fazer daqui uns 5, 6 anos.

- Mas ele vai se casar com quem ele não gosta Sakura. Não é esse o real motivo do casamento. Não é mesmo? – ela me perguntou, com aqueles radiantes olhos azuis. Oh, Deus. Ela está certa.

- Ele pode recusar na boa, afinal, o casamento é feito para pessoas que se amam realmente, ou seja, seu caso e do Sasuke. Ele pode recusar e a madrinha dele não irá interferir. É um casamento forçado. – Ino me olhou com um sorriso. – Acho que vai dar tudo certo no sábado. Quero que você vá.

Bem, ao pedido da Ino, realmente não posso recusar. Ela é agora, minha melhor amiga. Não que eu tenha deixado a Tenten de lado, é que estou andando mais com a Ino, sabe. Estamos bem amigas. E a Tenten, bem, ela andou um pouco sumidinha. Mas ela continua minha amiga. Bem, prometi para a Ino que eu iria.

- Eu vou, você sabe. Isso é uma promessa. – falei.

- Ótimo! – ela sorriu.

A aula começou. Ela seguiu para a carteira dela. Peguei e botei o notebook em cima da mesa e o liguei. A aula da Anko vai começar. Oh, odeio professora nova.

_Pouquíssimos dias até o casamento de Sasuke._

•

(ok, realmente não tenho paciência para ficar enrolando, vou para o ponto mesmo. GOMEN!)

_Hoje é sábado_. O casamento do Sasuke é às 19h. Eu estou em um salão de beleza com a Ino desde as 10 da manhã, já são 15h e nem se quer almocei. Realmente, estou tendo um dia de princesa – não que eu nunca tive, nem que é a primeira vez que venho a um salão de beleza e fico hoooooras, mas é que realmente, estou tendo um dia de princesa. Sinto-me estupidamente BEM, mesmo sendo o casamento de quem amo. Sem falar que claro, eu irei comparecer lá. E a Ino disse que tenho de estar uma Miss Universo. OK. Desde quando a Miss Universo tem cabelos cor-de-rosa NATURAIS, olhos vezes e quase nem tem peito?

É, admito que tenho peito, mas não é aquela coisa entupida que tem que usar dois ou três sutiãs para segurá-lo, por ser muito grande. Oh, Ino, por favor, não exagere.

Minha sorte que não estou aqui sozinha e sim, a Tenten, Temari e Dejiko estão aqui. ATÉ A HINATA! Podemos dizer que ontem ela veio pedir desculpas para todas nós. Tenten aceitou na boa, por ser melhor amiga dela. Ino custou para aceitar as desculpas dela. Temari e Dejiko são duas pessoas pacíficas, então, sem brigas. Eu aceitei também.

Podemos dizer que a Hinata está deslumbrante. Sem falar que claro, ela tem peito até dizer chega. E combinou com o vestido lilás que ela vai usar. Oh, ficou tão meigo! E agora o cabelo dela vai ficar todo enroladinho. Vai ficar tão meigo...!

Bem... Eu vou usar um vestido da cor prata, muito bonito. Meu cabelo vai ficar solto normalmente, apenas com uns cachinhos na ponta, para ficar mais bonitinho. Minha maquiagem vai ser bem leve, não gosto de maquiagens _berrantes_.

Mas voltando ao assunto...

Por que eu tenho que ficar sem almoçar? Ora essa...

- Sakura, você está com fome? – Temari perguntou, olhando para mim. Ela estava com o cabelo molhado, iria começar a fazer o penteado.

- Sim... – falei.

- Bem, a Dejiko está fazendo um pedido no telefone. É pizza. Você quer? – ela continuou me olhando.

- Quero! Pizza, amo pizza! Principalmente de chocolate. – falei sorrindo.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

- Também gosto de chocolate. – ela disse. – Vou pedir para a Dejiko pedir uma brotinho de chocolate para nós.

- OK! – falei.

Ela seguiu até onde a Dejiko estava. Oh, finalmente, daqui a 45 minutos alguma comida vai entrar no meu estômago! Devemos lembrar também que mal tomei café da manhã, estou quase desmaiando de fome. E a Ino? Bem, ela tomou um café da manhã do capeta, comeu muita coisa, chegou aqui com dor de barriga. Agora ela não está com fome, podemos dizer. Só um pouco. Mas mesmo assim, ela também quer pizza.

Mal vejo a hora da pizza chegar. Oh, estômago, espere um pouquinho pela sua amada pizza ok? Prometo que ela chegará logo. E não, não adianta reclamar.

OH, está no meu horário com a esteticista. Depilar as penas com cera, axilas... Tudo, podemos dizer. Vou sair daqui como um camarão, socorro. AH claro, fazer as sobrancelhas também.

•

Prometo nunca mais depilar minhas pernas com cera. Eu amo minha gilete.

MEU DEUS, COMO DOEU. Estou andando toda arregaçada só para ter uma noção da minha dor. Minhas pernas estão vermelhas. Incrível que até os pelinhos do braço ela tirou! Os meus pelos do braço! Oh, nossa. Eu me sinto um cachorro vira-lata-&-tampa-de-lixo depilado. Um Pincher, podemos dizer. Ou um... Como era o nome daquele cachorrinho mesmo? Começava com C, só lembro disso... BAAAH, tanto faz. Isso não importa agora.

Já são 17h, já comi a gloriosa pizza de chocolate, quatro-queijos e calabresa. Agora, depois de estar de barriga cheia, vou escovar os dentes antes de fazerem a maquiagem. Afinal, não vou chegar lá com um bafo de onça, né.

Escovei os dentes e passei um daqueles líquidos coloridos que arde a boca pra caralho que agora esqueci o nome e fui fazer a maquiagem. E também o cabelo e as unhas. Uma francesinha cai bem, não?

Sentei na cadeira.

- Você gostaria de uma maquiagem bonita, extravagante ou leve? – o cabeleireiro me perguntou, botando duas mechas minhas para atrás da orelha

- Leve. Não gosto de coisas muito chamativas. – falei.

- E qual a cor do seu vestido, senhorita? – ele perguntou.

- Prata. – respondi.

- Bem, vamos lá. Feche os olhos. – ele disse.

Obedeci.

Ele começou a fazer a maquiagem, começando pelos meus cravos e minha espinha que tinha nascido bem do lado do queixo. Ele passou um corretivo. Depois passou um blush leve, e assim, uma sombra prata. Passou de fininho, uma sombra verde. Ele disse que combina com meus olhos. Agora, o rímel. Eu realmente detesto isso. Ele passou o lápis e depois passou rímel. Batom, gloss, ok. Eu me sentia gostosa. Meu cabelo já estava lavado e secado. Ele apenas passou uma prancha no meu cabelo e usou o _babyliss_ para fazer os cachos. Quando abri os olhos, gelei. Me senti realmente bonita depois de um bom tempo.

- Nossa. – falei, impressionada. – Você deu um jeito no trapo que eu era.

- O que uma maquiagem não faz, não é amiga? – ele sorriu. – Bem, seu cabelo é realmente muito bonito e bem cuidado, foi fácil de arrumá-lo bem rapidinho. A sua maquiagem, fiz leve, como você pediu. Dá de ver que passei bem pouquinho a sombra verde para destacar mais os olhos. Fazendo isso, dá impressão de olhos mais verdes. Passei um corretivo para tirar sua espinha que apareceu bem em cima da hora. Quero entender por que a esteticista não a tirou daí!

- Ela disse que ia ficar bem vermelho se eu tirasse e achou melhor você ter dado um jeito nela. – falei, com um sorriso. – Mas, obrigada.

- De nada mona. – ele disse, piscando para mim. ( OIDAEIOHAEIOAHD morri ok. )

Faltava 15 minutos para as 18h. A Dejiko estava pronta. Ela só estava ajeitando o sapato. Temari estava pronta também. A Tenten estava terminando de fazer as unhas da mão e passar o spray secante.

Ah sim, a Tenten. Ela vai usar um vestido verde-musgo, coisa mais linda. Não sei por que, mas combina bastante com ela. Ela está realmente deslumbrante. Pela primeira vez, ela deixou o cabelo dela solto – e está lindo. O cabelo dela vai até a cintura. Agora estava com umas mechinhas verdes, o que combina com o vestido. Nas pontas, tem cachos. E a franja, ela prendeu para trás. Ela está realmente linda. Se o Neji não ficar boquiaberto quando vê-la, pode crer, ele é viado.

A Temari vai usar um vestido azul escuro, lindo. Combina com ela. A Dejiko vai usar um vestido preto com branco, realmente muuito lindo. Babei quando vi aquele vestido. Como eu disse antes, a Hinata vai usar um vestido lilás. A Ino vai usar um azul bebê, muito bonito.

A Ino está terminando a maquiagem. A Tenten já está passando o spray secante. Já se passaram 15 minutos, já são 18h.

_Uma hora para o casamento de Sasuke._

Não sei se vou agüentar essa pressão toda, de "o casamento de Sasuke". Me dói o coração só de pensar que ele e a Karin ficarão juntos. Mas ele prometeu que iria acabar com isso, não?

•

_Quinze minutos até o casamento do Sasuke._

Já chegamos na igreja. Estamos no quinto banco de frente para trás. Ao lado das garotas, encontram-se seus namorados. E eu estou aqui, ao lado da Ino, apertando a mão dela, de tão nervosa que eu estou. Logo o Sasuke entrará e por fim, a Karin, usando um vestido branco. Por que não pode ser eu no lugar dela?

Eu sinto uma raiva disso. Por que o destino fez isso comigo? Oh, santa raiva.

- Sakura, aperte minha mão com menos força. Vai acabar quebrando ela. – Ino fez uma voz de quem estava "sofrendo".

- Ah, desculpe. – falei, soltando a mão dela. – Eu... Eu estou muito nervosa. Você não tem noção, Ino.

- Eu entendo, Sakura. Mas... E se acontecer um final feliz, nisso tudo? – ela perguntou. – Oh, e me responda, por que o Sai não veio?

Ah. Isso.

- Oh. – falei. – Bem, podemos dizer que eu falei para ele que iria à sua casa, estudar química, já que você é ótima nisso. E também... Segunda-feira tem prova. E ele nem faz idéia de que hoje é o casamento do Sasuke.

- Mas... Quase o colégio todo estava comentando, Sakura! – Ino arregalou os olhos.

- Mas ele não. – falei. - Ele não fazia nem idéia.

- Oh. O Sai é espertinho demais, Sakura. – ela disse.

Logo as luzes se apagaram, e direcionaram um facho de luz para a porta da igreja. Era Sasuke entrando acompanhado de sua mãe. Ele ficou lá na frente, como sempre. Logo começou a tocar aquela típica música de casamento. "Pananããã. Pananããã. Pananã, pananã, pananã, pananã, pananã..." e assim vai. A Karin entrou. Ela usava um vestido branco muito bonito. Ela segurava um buquê de flores; eram flores de cerejeiras. Oh, que meigo, ela me homenageou. Ok. Parei.

Logo, a cerimônia começou.

•

Depois do blá blá blá do padre, chegou a hora do "Sim ou Não". Ele perguntou a Sasuke:

- xxxx Karin. Você aceita se casar com Uchiha Sasuke, prometendo amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, na alegria e na tristeza?

Deu de longe de ver que ela esboçou um sorriso e respondeu.

- Sim!

- Uchiha Sasuke. Você aceita se casar com xxxx Karin, prometendo amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, na alegria e na tristeza? – o padre perguntou a Sasuke.

Ele ficou calado. Logo abaixou a cabeça.

- Sim... – ele disse por um fio de voz, mas foi o máximo para que todos da igreja escutassem.

Oh. Ele não disse "Não".

- Senhorita xxxx Karin, você está se casando com Sasuke por amor ou não? – ele perguntou.

- Por amor senhor Padre. – ela respondeu, continuando com o sorriso esboçado. – Eu amo o Sasuke mais que tudo e também sei que ele me ama.

- E você, senhor Uchiha Sasuke. Está se casando com xxxx Karin por amor ou não? – ele perguntou para Sasuke.

Sasuke hesitou em responder. Continuou com a cabeça abaixada. Logo Karin disse.

- ... Não, né, Sasuke? – ela perguntou. – Você não quer se casar comigo... Não é?

Nisso, todos os convidados levantaram dos bancos, dizendo o típico "OOOOOH!". Eu realmente detesto isso. Ah, droga. Eu realmente detesto usar rímel.

Um cílio dobrou e está no olho! DROGA, ISSO DÓI! Estou tentando tira-lo.

Sasuke começou a falar algumas coisas, mas nem dei bola pra falar a verdade, estou apenas tentando tirar o maldito cílio do meu olho. Onde é que está o tão glorioso espelho quando mais precisamos dele?!

Ai que dor.

Senti uma lágrima escorrer. Logo escutei todos se virarem e repetirem aquele "OOOOH!". Olhei para frente e vi todos os convidados que estavam a minha frente, olhando para mim. Mas o que...?

- Olha, ela está até emocionada! A amadinha do noivo está emocionada! – uma mulher disse.

_Hã? Amadinha do Noivo?_

- Que romântico! A amada do noivo vem em seu casamento e chora! – um homem disse.

- Mas o que...? – murmurei.

Logo senti sendo puxada por alguém. MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO, PELO AMOR DE DEUS? Oh, ufa. Consegui tirar o cílio. Até que enfim, não agüentava mais aquilo preso no meu olho. Quando vi melhor onde eu estava, era o altar. Ao meu lado direito, estava Karin. Ao meu lado esquerdo, estava o Sasuke. Mas o que...? Ah, claro, e todos os convidados estavam olhando PARA MIM!

Mas o que está acontecendo?

- Continua sendo ela, Sasuke? Bem... Já era de se esperar. – Karin deixou algumas lágrimas saírem. – Eu sabia que você nunca me amou, não esperava outra coisa a não ser um "Não" no dia do nosso casamento... Espero que sejam felizes. Espero que sua madrinha permita que vocês fiquem juntos.

- Ela não tem que permitir ou não. A vida é minha, eu amo quem eu quiser. Ela não tem que se meter. Ela nunca deu bola para mim, por que veio se intrometer na minha vida, _agora_? – ele disse firme, me abraçando e segurando minha mão direita.

- S... Sasuke... – murmurei.

- Bem Padre, eu não quero me casar com a Karin. Quero dar um tempinho. Não haverá casamento, me perdoe. – ele disse.

_O quê?_

Apenas vi a Karin sair andando e todos acompanharem seus passos até a saída da igreja. Logo todos ficaram nos olhando, espantados. Alguns reclamando "Porra, demorei tanto tempo para fazer tal coisa, custei para vir aqui e ver uma porcaria dessas? Eu odeio casamento de adolescentes!".

Olhei para Sasuke. Ele ficou me olhando. Logo ele se aproximou do meu ouvido e disse, baixinho.

- Eu falei que daria um jeito nisso. – ele disse no meu ouvido. – Se eu não te amasse, eu não faria isso tudo e mandaria minha madrinha para os Estados Unidos novamente.

- Você mandou sua madrinha para os Estados Unidos?! – perguntei, no mesmo tom baixo de voz que o dele.

- Sim. Falei para ela que ela não tinha nada que se meter na minha vida... – ele me soltou do abraço e segurou na minha cintura. - ... E também que ela não poderia decidir quem eu iria ou não deixar de amar.

- Sasuke... Você machucou a Karin. – falei.

- Mas se eu não a machucasse, iria te machucar, o que eu não queria que acontecesse. – ele disse. – E também, eu estava cansado de te ver junto com aquele cara de peixe morto do Sai. Qual é, tava querendo me meter ciúmes?! Ele te beijou demais essa semana. Segunda-feira ele vai apanhar, aquele malaco.

Soltei um riso.

Logo botei minhas mãos em torno do pescoço dele e demos início a um doce beijo. Ao fim do beijo, ele disse.

- Eu estava com saudade desse beijo.

- Eu também. – falei. E abri um sorriso satisfeito.

Logo o pessoal apareceu. Ino e Gaara, Temari e Shikamaru, Naruto e Hinata, Tenten e Neji, Dejiko e Kiba.

- Não se casou com a Karin, mas conseguiu algo bem melhor, hein Sasuke? – Gaara disse, dando uma piscada para mim.

- Vamos para a casa da Dejiko comemorar! Vamos lá, tem uma festa a nossa espera! – Ino disse, sorrindo.

- VOCÊS ORGANIZARAM TUDO ISSO? – perguntei.

- Sakura, você sabe que a gente te ama. – Naruto disse, esboçando um sorriso.

- Não organizamos só para você, foi para você e o Sasuke. AFINAL, vocês dois se amam. – Dejiko disse. – Eu também não queria ser cunhada daquela metida e doceira.

Soltei um riso. Acompanhada de meus amigos e meu _novo namorado_, fomos para a casa dos Uchiha, para a festa de comemoração. Esse dia com certeza foi um dia perfeito. Passei o dia com minhas melhores amigas, meus amigos, e com que amo. Foi o tal dia perfeito. E foi o tal... Momento profundo.

Mas muito profundo _mesmo_.

**Fim.**

Novamente, cheguei ao "Fim" de uma fanfic de minha autoria.

Quero agradecer a _TODOS _– eu disse 'TODOS' - que leram e torceram pela minha fic, sempre me apoiando e acompanhando todos os capítulos. Agradeço a realmente TODOS, até os que acompanharam pelo menos apenas um capítulo ou dois.

Adorei escrever essa fic. Sei que escapei sem querer do tema original dela, mas foi assim que consegui escrever de uma forma bem divertida, vendo que várias pessoas gostaram não só na comunidade "Sasuke e Sakura 4ever", mas também por aqui. Agradeço de CORAÇÃO a todos. E até a Meg Cabot, que me inspirou a escrever bastante em vários capítulos, e deixar bem divertido para que bastante gente goste.

Agradeço a todos que leram minhas one-shots, a todos que deixaram comentários, a todos que me apoiaram, a todos que leram. Realmente, amo vocês! Juro que sem vocês, eu não estaria aqui e muito menos, teria motivação para escrever! OBRIGADO POR TUDO POVÃO! Vocês não sabem o quanto foram importantes para mim! Obrigado MEEEEEEESMO!

Espero que tenham gostado da fic e do último capítulo. Achei esse capítulo um pouco enjoativo e um pouco confuso... Mas espero que tenham gostado! Obrigado por tudo!

Avisinho! Já postei a minha fanfic de Twilight! Leiam, por favor. *-* Obrigado! Beijos, até a próxima. Obrigado, de novo, por tudo!


End file.
